Two Sides of the Moon
by SkylarLux
Summary: The story takes place in the game World of Warcraft. Raised by the sabers in the forest, Aika starts taking interest in the society of the Night Elves. Will they accept a hybrid mixed with the blood of a Horde? Rated M for sexual content and language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story that I have ever published here! The story takes place in the game World of Warcraft, and so does the races. I hope you all enjoy this, and please give me your opinions! Please enjoy!**

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter One

It was mid-day. I didn't know what I wanted to do. The sabers told me that it was my birthday today. _Birthday…_ I sighed. I knew that birthdays were supposed to be special, but what could I do to make it _that _special? We never did much on birthdays in my family. We would either hunt or play some extra games were everyone took part. But after that day when I had been spying on a Night Elf child, my definition of "birthday" was completely changed.  
>The young female Night Elf woke up with her parents entering her bedroom with food and a nice decorated box in their hands. The little female would eat the food with great happiness and excitement. Then she was given this box. I could hear her father saying "A present for you, my little princess" as he smiled towards her with the look of excitement in his eyes. The female quickly pulled of the nice decorated paper that covered the box, and opened it. She picked up collar. The collar was made out of moon pearls. I had seen those pearl before. It is said that they have a magic power.<p>

The girl was jumping of joy and she gave a big hug to her parents and kept on thanking them for the gift.  
>Later that day, the little Night Elf family had invited guests. Friends and even some more family came to their house, also carrying these presents. After greeting them all, they invited them into their house and gave their presents to the little female. They ate more delicious food, and after they would sing and play games. That whole day seemed so wonderful even though there were allot of stuff going on. It seemed so fun. <p>

Of course, I couldn't expect something like that from my saber family. After all, they did all they could – they did the only thing they knew would mark the day. I didn't blame them. Still, I wondered what it would have been like if I were with my real parents. Would they do the same for me? Would it even be better? Or could it be worse? Would they give me gifts and delicious food? I sighed again. I never got to know them. Not even how they looked or smelled like.

I sensed someone coming from behind me. I recognized the calming smell of the saber leader. It was him who I saw as my father. I turned to welcome the Elder Nightsaber.

"Do I really look that sad to you that you had to come and see how I was?" I said with a little teasing smile. He closed his eyes as a greeting, and he said smiling "Well, perhaps not _that_ sad, but you made me worry a little". I looked down, a bit disappointed that I'd react this way when it was my birthday.

"I am sorry that we can't offer you things that the Night Elf can when they celebrate birthdays." I looked at him, surprised that he would apologize for something like that. "But Father, of course I do not expect you to be able to do that! I might not be a pure Night Elf, but honestly! I will always happily accept whatever you have to offer me on my birthday! I just… I was just thinking about what it could been like if-" I trailed off, a bit unsure if I would hurt his feelings by mentioning my real parents. I might not be his biological daughter, but he had always been taking care of me along side with his mate Diana. He gently shook his head. "Don't hesitate speaking of you origin. Of course I understand that you are curious about your past and where you came from. And you are old and mature enough to take control of your own life, and it is time for you to know everything we know about you and your real family."  
>I sat down beside the big Nightsaber. I knew this could be a long story. Orion, himself lay down beside me and coughed slightly before he started talking:<p>

"21 years ago a new group of Gilnean refugees came to Darnassus. Among them, a very special, female Worgen. Worgens are werewolves and can change their appearances any time, but this one had horns on her head. Horns of a Draenei, I heard the Night Elves whispering. Apparently her father was a Worgen, and her mother was a Draenei.  
>It was an unusual combination of races, and because of that she was marked as the "ugly hybrid" with dirty blood. But she managed to adapt herself to the Night Elves routines and traditions. Soon she met a man, an elf who was also a hybrid. He was a mix of Night <em>and <em>Blood elf. He too was low in the social rank. Many didn't like him just because he had Horde in his blood. But they two fell for each other, and after a while they were about to have you." Orion looked at me with his wise yellow eyes. I was totally into the story; I never thought that I was _that _mixed. Orion moved his eyes to something far ahead as he continued:  
>"They did have a Priest when the female gave birth to you. I heard that you were born in your Worgen form. But they also discovered how much you were mixed, so much that the other citizens said that you were a cursed child of evil blood.<br>Your parents were very brave and strong; they decided not to listen to what the other had to say about you. You were their new life, their new _hope._ But after some months, they couldn't cope with all the harsh words and rumours any longer. They wanted to move away from the Darnassus and try to make a house deep in the forest. They packed and leapt out at night in hope not to be discovered, as they would vanish into thin air from the city.  
>But they were followed. They were followed by a little group of Night Elves. Night Elves that were obsessed with being on the Alliance side, doing old rituals, and prey to their Gods. Night Elves who didn't accept that hybrids existed."<br>Orion paused a bit, looking at me again to see if I was really prepared to hear it all. I nodded; I knew what he was thinking. Still, my heart sank in my chest, as I feared to hear the worse.  
>"Your parents were attacked and brutally killed." His words were cold of anger. "The Night Elves might not have tamed me as many others, but I, like the entire forest, felt the same sadness and the anger of the Night Elves solution for the hybrids. Everyone knew it was wrong and unfair." A tear silently trailed down my cheek as I closed my eyes and leaned my head against my father's shoulder.<br>"Even though we sabers had nothing to do with it, and…" He almost hesitated to admit it: "and still knew what the Night Elves wanted to do… We were too late to rescue your parents…" he said shamefully. I blinked when more tears came rolling down my cheeks. "I couldn't bare it! I couldn't bare to just stand by and watch when I could feel the entire forest hold their breath of tension wandering if Fate would really allow this!"  
>Even Orion shed a tear. "We chased and injured some of the Night Elves, hoping that they would rot in shame of their actions. We were only able to rescue you."<br>He sighed, trying not to cry. He might be old, wise and noble, but he was a big softie too. "I am so sorry Aika! I really tried!" He said hoping that I would forgive him. I cried silently, but I didn't blame him at all. I knew he did all he could, and I am very grateful for everything he ever did to me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, crying in his chest. "W-will you forgive me?" I stopped for a moment and looked up. "Of course I do, Father! You have done so much for me! You gave me a home, fed me and cared for me! You protected me as if I was your own cub! I will _always_ forgive you!" I said and continued crying. 

After a while when we were able to talk again, he said: "We continued spying on those Elves. The other citizen discovered their awful crimes, and even though not everyone like the hybrid family, they were all very sad, and some even ashamed because they though it was best for them if they never existed. Those Elves were sent to Stormwind in the Eastern Kingdoms as prisoners for the rest of their lives." I actually sighed in relief. Relief that they were caught and sent to prison. Relief that I didn't have to fear that they would hunt me down if they were to know about my existence.  
>"Thank you, Father. It was tough to hear, but I am glad that I got to know the truth. Thanks again for everything you've done for me." I said smiling gently.<p>

"I am glad to see that you can handle it as good as this. I longed fear for this day, that you would hate me."

I shook my head in disagreement, "I could never hate you Father." I kept on smiling as I repeated my own words again and again in my mind. Both Orion and me turned our heads as we sensed Diana's smell.

"Have you told her everything now my dear?" The huge and powerful Frostsaber walked silently towards us, greeting us by slowly closing her eyes and slowly opening them again. "Mother" I said happily as I understood that they had planned to tell me this for some time.

"Yes my beloved. And she is accepting it so much more than we ever expected!" Orion said proudly. Diana rubbed her face against his and gave me a lick on my cheek. "Excellent my dear. I always knew that you were special, my little Aika."

I smiled, proud that such powerful, noble and beautiful beings would care for someone like me.

We went home to our cave, hidden among trees and bushes. I suddenly stopped walking as questions bounced around in my mind, eagerly to be asked. I turned around to face Diana. "Do you know my parents name?"

Diana looked slightly surprised and she hurried replying; "Well yes, in fact we do. Didn't we tell you?" I shook my head.

"Your mothers name was Zena Moon, and your fathers name was Xenocrates Alcmene. It is a funny coincidence that "Alcmene" means "moon". So your full name was then turned to Aika Moon."

"I always thought it was you who gave me the name "Aika""?

She gently laughed "No no my dear. It was chosen for you right after you were born. Do you know what Aika means?" She said with a teasing smile.

"No, not really…"

"It means "love song"! Which fits you perfectly since you love to sing!"

I could only look at her with an expression of wonder and surprise. 

I really loved my name now, even though it was not originally giving by the sabers.

As the night was closing in, and the forest got darker, the sabers prepared themselves for hunting.

"Aika! Are you joining us tonight?" It was the Mangysaber Tryphon who asked.

I slightly shook my head "No thanks, I'll stay here and guard the cave. Have fun!" I waived as he, Felina (a Dawnsaber) and the son of the alpha couple; Pantera, disappeared into the night.

As I waited for their return, I lay down gazing up at the tiny stars that were spread all over the light pink sky.

_I thank you Fate for being born. Even though my parents didn't raise me, I was still raised by the best parents this world has ever known._


	2. Chapter 2

**I finally received some reviews on my story, and have tried to correct my texts as much as possible with my own knowledge in writing. I am still excited about hearing more opinions! Please feel free to review and please enjoy!**

**POV stands for "Point of View" for those who did not know this.**

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Two

Last night they've had a big meal. The sabers had hunted two deers, and also a Gnarlpine bear that had attacked them during their hunt.

In our saber society we have several rules. One of them is; if attacked by a beast or a humanoid, we will give ourselves the right to kill the attacker and eat it if necessary.

The sabers had brought the meal to our cave, and when we were finished eating, we went to sleep to save up our energy for the morning hunt.

The following morning was a bit chilly. I did my morning stretch and yawned loudly like a wolf. I stared out into the forest from the cave entrance. It was a light fog floating over the ground and among the trees.

"Joining the hunt for breakfast, Aika?" Pantera looked at me, still sleepy.

"I think I want to spy on the Elves."

Pantera laughed; "You sure have some interests in them!" He suddenly holds his laugh and looked serious at me, and then he smiled slyly asking; "Don't tell me you've fallen for one of them!"

I was a bit shocked at first and didn't know how to answer. I could feel my face being heated up; I couldn't help but to blush in the end. Pantera laughed even louder, danging his head into my side to make me loose my balance for a moment.

"Honestly Pantera! She does have feelings you know!" It was Luna, a high ranked Duskstalker. She was one of my dearest friends of my group, and even though I considered everyone as family, she was like my twin sister, my soul mate and my very best friend. Pantera shrugged as he grinned. He turned his head away to hide a warm smile. I had noticed that lately Pantera always seemed to be happier around Luna's appearance.

"It's alright Luna, you know how he always love to tease us girls!" I gave him a silly look along with a smile.

"So Luna" I said turning myself against her. "Would you like to come with me and spy on the Elves? I'm sure we could look after that hunter who tamed that other male Duskstalker" I studied her expression. It almost, _almost_ looked like she blushed. She smiled and nodded.

"Race?" She said with excitement. "Hell yeah!" I roared, turning myself into a cat and ran like an oiled lightning towards Darnassus.

As we both came closer to the gate, we smelled the scent of three other sabers. We slowed down to observe the situation.

"I recognize this scent. It's that triple-trouble saber gang." Luna growled low as she said the words. I nodded and we quickly hid ourselves in some bushes near the road. A new scent appeared in the air. A scent of a Night Elf. His scent was calming and soft. It slightly chilled down my spine as I took a deep breath, sucking in his scent as if I smelled a rare flower.

We soon heard footsteps towards closing in to the main gate. I kept my eyes on the road, waiting for the Night Elf to appear. It was a tall and slim male. His skin had a slightly light blue colour, which also matched his blue hair. He actually had a quit handsome face. His aura was calm and innocent. He was wearing a green robe, typical for priests and mages. On his shoulder he was carrying two big slaughtered owls.

"The triple-trouble sabers are coming closer!" Luna whispered, almost hissing. I caught a movement in the bushes opposite of where Luna and me where hiding. I nodded towards their position so Luna could see where they were.

Even though the Night Elf didn't really walk slowly, the moment felt like an eternity of tension. Then, one of the triple-trouble sabers dashed himself out of the bushes and hit the elf so he would fall to the ground. The other two sabers ran out of the bushes and snatched the owls and escaped for the woods. Luna roared loudly for backup, and I howled loudly to strengthen her message. She made a movement with her head, telling that she wanted me to take care of the elf while she would chase the triple-trouble sabers.

As she ran towards the woods, I transformed to my elf-like form so that I could help him without him being uncomfortable.

I suddenly noticed that the saber that had jumped on him was still standing over the guy.

I automatically flecked my teeth and looked at him with fury eyes as I growled loudly towards him.

"Oh please, you're just a freak, get lost you wannabe-cat!" the dark Mangysaber spat.

"Are you talking about yourself now? You just broke one of our rules! You are not allowed to attack and steal someone else's food!" I hissed.

"You are just full of all that noble stuff from the leader, why don't you get your own life?" He bent down to growl at the elf to frighten him even more. The Night Elf was shaking and almost whined of fear. I transformed back to my cat form and attacked the saber. I bit his neck, holding a strong grip with my long teeth and started pulling, as if I was going to rip his bones out of his neck. He whined out loudly in pain and tried to scratch me with his claws, but with my more elf like instincts, I pushed his paw away with my own. I let go for a moment and dashed for his throat. I didn't bite hard on purpose; my intention wasn't to kill him.

"P-please! D-don't kill me! I swear I wont do it again!" His voice was faint because of my grip around his throat. I slowly let him go. He looked at me with fear in his eyes and cowardly ran back into the forest.

I transformed to my elf form, stood up and wiped my mouth with my hand. I slowly turned and looked at the terrified elf. I gave him a careful smile as I kneeled down and reached out my hand to him.

Aku's POV

I was totally stunned. _What had just happened! _ The owls were gone, and where did all these sabers come from? And that druid-girl, who was she? Did she control the cats? Where they her enemies?

The questions kept on spinning in my head. Then I noticed that the girl was smiling and holding out her hand to help me up. I hesitated for a moment, but I accepted her help and got back on my feet.

"Are… are you all right?" the girl asked with a shyly. I was surprised of her voice. It was a bit deep, a bit rough actually, but still cool. Even though she sounded shy right now, she could easily fool me for being the worlds toughest girl if she tried.  
>"Y-yes… I am. Thank you!" I replied looking in her eyes. I gasped when I noticed that her eyes were yellow. They were glowing this bright yellow colour. I then noticed that her ears were much shorter than my own. Was she a Draenei? I looked further up on her head. She had two nicely curled horns that stretched themselves to the back of her head. But she didn't have the hooves of a goat like the Draeneis. What <em>was <em>she?

"M-my name is Aika…" she said breaking the silence.

"I am Aku… Are you a druid from Darnassus?"

The girl shook her head. "I am no druid, and I don't live in Darnassus."

"Well… where do you live then?" I gently asked as I thought for myself that she might be living in Dolanaar.

She hesitated before she slowly answered: "I live in the forest."

I lifted my eyebrow. She was obviously a young girl, and it was unusual to live in the forest of her age.

"Do you live with your parents then?" I quickly said as I tried to guess her age.

She looked away towards the woods. "Kind of."

I had a feeling that this girl was very special. Not only because of her looks, but also because of the relationship she has with the tigers.

"So where did you go for your druid training? Or did you learn from your parents?" I kept on studying her, hoping that she would say something to give me a clue about her origin.

She met my eyes again. "I watched a druid class. But I am not really a druid, and turning into a cat is the only spell I know."

My jaw dropped slightly. She wasn't a druid but she could learn _that_ spell by watching a class? It is very rare that one person can learn from different classes that they are not fated to have. "Then what are you then?" I curiously asked.

"I believe I am a hunter!" the girl said with excitement in her voice. She smiled, and I noticed that she had fangs. Where did they come from? Only Worgens had fangs like that!

Aika's POV

I couldn't help but smiling to him. There was something about this guy that really eased my mind. And his scent… oh his scent was so holy! I wished for a moment that I could drag him with me everywhere, just so I could smell his scent at all time.

I heard a familiar roar, and both Aku and I turned our heads as we saw Luna coming back with Pantera. They had caught up with those two sabers and taken back the owls.

"Should we run?" Aku nervously asked.

"What? No? Those are my family, they are back with the food that was snatched from you." Luna and Pantera handed me the owls and I gave them to Aku.

"Oh… is that so?" he managed to say.

A new pause of silence appeared again. I followed his eyes as he kept on studying me. His eyes slowly trailed over my entire body, then over to the two sabers and then back on me. I sighed.  
>"Do you think I am freak?" I said, looking away because I actually feared to hear his answer.<p>

"I! I… N-no… You're just unusual. I have never seen anything like you…"

Pantera annoyingly shook his head and yawned to express even more how bored he was. He then walked behind me, turned so his tail was against me, gave me a real horse kick in my butt so that I would fall forwards into Aku's arms. Luna giggled and Pantera sneered, and then they started running back into the forest.

I deeply blushed. But the worst thing was that I couldn't hide it because I just had to look at Aku's reaction. He was red too. I awkwardly tried to straighten up again and started to walk towards the forest. My heart was beating faster and somehow I had a twitching feeling lower down my waist.

"W-wait!" Aku's voice was hesitating. "Do you… would you like to…" He trailed off. I turned to observe his expression. He was obviously nervous. He took a deep breath: "Do you have any place to sleep tonight?" He quickly blushed and looked down unsure of what he actually said.

"Yes, I –" and then it hit me what he was actually trying to say. "No. I mean no… Why?" Our eyes met again, and I felt like our souls, our _energies_ were connecting. At this moment I could feel, not only mine, but _his_ feelings too. My body suddenly reacted by heating up a bit, and my heartbeats were beating even faster. A moment I really thought my heart would beat itself out of my chest.

"If you want… I-I could show you my old house. I moved back into Darnassus just recently. You see I wanted to live in Dolanaar, but in the end I like Darnassus better." He awkwardly said.

"That would be nice. I've never been in there myself, so it would be nice if you could give me a tour around the city." I blushed lightly as I softly coughed after my last words.

He slowly walked closer to me. He stopped and hesitated for a moment. Then he suddenly grabbed my hand and quickly led me towards the main gate to Darnassus. His hands were warm. I realized that this is the first time I've ever held a hand of another elf like this. I smiled even though Aku didn't look at me. I felt happy. I felt somehow _accepted_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still hoping that the reading goes smoothly for all of you! Hope you liked the meeting between Aika and the Night Elf Aku!  
>Please enjoy and please review! <strong>

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Three

Aku didn't dare to look at her. He didn't really know why he wanted her to stay. He felt awkward since he was dragging her along, but she wasn't refusing. Even though he could easily turn to look at her once again, he didn't. And still he didn't get her out of his mind. That moment when she smiled to him, showing her fangs was stuck in his mind. That moment had been so magical. Her yellow eyes seemed so friendly. Even though he didn't really know which race she was, he still liked the horns. They had a light grey colour, while her skin was beige like any human skin. Her hair was dark brown, and even though it was long, it was sure spikey. Even though her hair was like a mess, it still gave her charm. Her ears had the typical shape of an elf's ear, but too short. Yet they were too long to be the ears of a Draenei. And then it was her clothes. They too looked old and shabby, but somehow they didn't directly appear ugly. The green t-shirt was okay, but the trousers were torn on both knees and pretty ripped otherwise.

Did she really live with her parents? Did she live with anyone at all?  
><em>What is she?<em>

Aika's POV

"So where are we heading first?" I still let him hold my hand. I liked the feeling of it. "Didn't I say that we were going to my apartment first?" I noticed that he tried to look at me over his left shoulder.

"Yes, that's right." I shortly commented.

He slowed down and finally turned to face me properly.

"Sorry, I was just running of with you. I… I guess I'm just a bit…" He trailed of again, as if he didn't know what he was saying.

"It's okay." I simply said and smiled politely. Suddenly my stomach started rumbling. I smiled embarrassingly while I blushed.

"You must be very hungry… Oh! That's right, we also have to visit my friend Alegorn to deliver the owls he ordered from Dolanaar." Aku slightly looked up in the air as if he was trying to think of something clever.

"Alegorn?" I asked curiously.

"Yes, Darnassus' Cooking trainer!" Aku replied with a big smile.

I suddenly noticed how much more handsome he became when he smiled.

We continued walking, only this time he didn't hold my hand. He was just calmly walking on my right side.

We passed two guards as we entered the huge gate. Right after we went trough the entrance, there was a path leading to another main gate. On the path we passed one Ancient Protector guard and one Ancient of War guard. To me, even though they were on the Alliance side, looked like two big tree monsters.

We had to walk up a kind of a bridge to enter the city. I noticed that some guards were looking at me. Did they suspect me to be a spy or something?

As we reached the top, Aku stopped and faced me. "Welcome to Darnassus, Aika." He gave me another kind smile. I slightly blushed and smiled shyly back.

"I will give you that tour, but first we have to go to the right here." He pointed to his right to show the way. I nodded and followed him.

"This is the Craftsmen's Terrace, and over there were we just came from, that is called the Warrior's Terrace." I looked around, both back to the Warrior's Terrace to see how it looked like from distance and back to Craftsmen's Terrace to observe the area.

He pointed at different buildings, telling me where I could learn this and that. I looked at each building, trying to remember the icon on the signs. I couldn't read or write. I never learned that from the sabers of course, that is why I had to try to remember the pictures instead.

We stopped outside a building with one big room. "This is the Inn… If you want, I could pay for your stay here."

"Why would I want to stay here? I don't know anyone here!" I said raising an eyebrow. "True… Well, you can come along and see my place, and then you can decide after that."

We kept on walking, and Aku was still talking and pointing. He explained the different professions and what you are able to do in each one of them.

"Ah! Here we are. This is the Cooking place, and right there is my apartment" We stood in front of the stairs to the Cooking place as he pointed to his left. Even though there was only one big room in the middle of the big tree, there were some luxurious roads up towards the room. Two guards were standing at the bottom, right were the roads started. I opened my mouth in surprise. Even though I hadn't seen much of the city, I could tell that Aku's room was more exclusive then the others.

We went up the stairs to the Cooking place and Aku greeted Alegorn warmly.

"Alegorn, I want you to meet a new friend, Miss Aika." He held out a hand towards me so that Alegorn was sure where to look.

Alegorn smiled and said "Miss Aika … ?"

"Moon!" I replied quickly.

"Miss Aika Moon. Well I have never heard such a beautiful name before. Where are you from then?" He kept on smiling, studying me with his glowing eyes. I blushed as I looked away wondering what to say. Aku pushed away the question by handing him the owls.

"I can't guarantee the quality any more, they were snatched for a moment during my trip over here. Luckily Aika here helped me collect them again"

"Heh, is that so?" Alegorn began examining the owls; "Seem pretty fine to me, anything else I can do for you, Aku?" He winked as he asked the last question, then he quickly looked over to me with a grin on his face.

Aku looked away from Alegorn. "Could you make me a Great Feast?"

Alegorn laughed. "Dinner for the two of you?" Aku nodded to Alegorn's excited tone. "Sure, I'll send Fyldan here over when it's ready!" Alegorn almost laughed as he nodded towards Fyldan further in the room.

Aku replied with a short okay as he waved them goodbye for now.

We continued walking to Cenarion Enclave to kill some waiting time for the food. We crossed almost every bridge over the lake. I thought it was fun to run over the bridges like that. I stopped a bit and looked down in the beautiful clear water.

"May I jump in?" I asked Aku as he caught up with me.

"Well yes, but –" I didn't hear the last of his words; I was already deep under water.

Being under this water was so magical and so nice. I popped my head back up again.

"What were you saying?" I asked Aku who looked down at me with raised eyebrows. "That I don't suppose that you have a new set of clothes with you that are dry?"

Of course! I was always used to just wear my clothes even if they got wet.

"You're right. I don't. Sorry. I guess it's a habit for me to jump in with everything on… and then I just take it off waiting for it to dry…" The last part was a lie, and I suddenly regretted saying that when I noticed that Aku were blushing again.

When I was out of the water, he took me to something called a spa. He told some ladies to give me a haircut, a proper warm bath (because I got cold in my wet cloths) and some new clothes.

The experience was fun. I enjoyed all of it. I really liked my new haircut. I wanted to have it short so that it would be easier to groom. My hair felt so nice and soft, even though it was still spikey after the cut. I totally loved it.

I got a new top that didn't cover my waist. It was in a sweet red colour. A red that also had allot of pink in it. I was given a new pair of trousers that matched the top and a pair of boots. I was also given a cloak with a hood. The cloak was heavy and had a dark brown colour, but I still fancied it allot.

We quickly headed back towards the cooking place. We could see that Alegorn was still busy preparing our dinner, so we went up in Aku's apartment. There wasn't really that much stuff in that one big room, but it was very cosy.

"Please, just sit on the bed while we are waiting, and then we can sit on the bench when we are going to eat." I carefully sat down at his bed. It was soft, and it was hard to refuse lying down on it.

"If you want, you can sleep in my bed." I looked at Aku, bit unsure of what he meant.

"But where will you sleep?" I replied eventually.

"Oh, don't worry I'll figure something out" he said with a little smile.

"So you live here alone?" Our eyes met, and this time Aku kept looking in my eyes as he replied; "Yes. Though I have two brothers. But one lives in Shadowglen while the other back in Dolanaar."

"Are you the oldest?"

Aku slightly laughed. "No, I am the youngest."

Suddenly a cool breeze came into the room. I shivered.

"Are you still cold?" Aku looked at me with a worried expression.

"No. It's okay." I smiled, and he smiled back. I looked deeply in his eyes. The warm feeling appeared again in my chest.

"May I enter, Priest Aku?" It was obviously Fyldan who finally had arrived with the food. "Of course!" Aku quickly said and walked over to Fyldan.

Fyldan handed the food in Aku's hands, waved, nodded towards me and left.

We quietly ate dinner and exchanged a couple of small subjects every now and then.

As were finished eating, Aku took of his robe. He then went to his dresser and pulled out a white robe.

"Aika, you can sleep in this if you want" he handed me the robe. "Shall I turn my face against the wall while you change?"

I raised my eyebrow. "If that's what you want, it's fine with me." I shrugged. Why would he look at the wall?

Aku turned, but I noticed that he peeked several times. I managed to get off the boots and pants, but I couldn't reach the button on my top.

"Aku, could you please help me out?"

He awkwardly came to help. When the top was loose, he shoved it carefully down my arms. His touch was very warm and I could feel his breath in my neck. I felt like I would trip any minute since I somehow lost control over my legs.

"How come you're not used to undress yourself?" Aku soflty whispered.

I couldn't answer; I was too stunned about how seductively his voice was when he whispered. This situation was all new to me.

I could feel that he leaned forward. Then I felt his lips on my neck. I got goosebumps all over my skin. It was new, scary, but such… such an incredible good feeling! His hands slowly wrapped around my waist. His naked chest was like a warm carpet on my back. And then his scent… Oh his scent was overwhelming at this moment.

"What are you doing?" I said, slightly moaning.

"Don't you know what kissing is?" Aku gently whispered in my ear.

"Kissing?" I honestly didn't really know what that was. I've heard about it, but never knew what it meant.

Aku slowly turned me so that I faced him. Our eyes met. This time he looked different. There was something like a faint hunger in his eyes. He raised both of his hands so that he could hold around my face. He carefully placed his lips on my forehead. His breath became heavier, and so did mine. I didn't understand why though.

"Is that how you kiss? Placing your lips different places on my body?" I dreamily whispered.

"Yesss…" he whispered back faintly hissing, starting to kiss me down my neck to my chest. It burned in my body by the feeling of his touch. Somehow I wanted more, but I didn't know what more he could give me.

I started kissing him too. His skin smelled so nice. I licked his neck to taste him. He had a wonderful and sweet taste. I kept on licking and nibbling down his neck and chest. He would slightly moan. I wasn't sure if that meant that he didn't like it, but I couldn't stop myself right now.

He pushed me down to the bed, and then he started to lick me too. I closed my eyes with pleasure, letting my body twitch underneath him. He paused for a moment, looking me deeply in the eye. I could see more of that hunger. To see his eyes that hungry somehow turned me on. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he bent down and kissed me on my mouth. That kiss was a bit innocent first, and left a good taste in my mouth. Then it deepened, and it felt like my body was burning with heat.

Suddenly I heard a loud howl. I was startled at first, because first I thought it was me. Both Aku and me looked towards the lake. Neither of us saw anything.

"What was that?" I asked still glaring out of the room.

"It must have been a Worgen."

Somehow that howl was a bit disturbing. I wanted so desperately to howl back, but I didn't want to scare Aku.

Aku had stopped kissing me, and looked serious at me. Then he went all red and quickly stood up.

"I! I'm sorry! I didn't know what I was doing!" Aku tried to look away, but he couldn't really take his eyes of me.

"But I don't mind it… I'm sorry too… I didn't know that you didn't want this…" I wasn't really sure if I was reacting the right way. I had really no clue about what we just did, and what it meant.

Aku suddenly laughed. "You are really something!" His laugh was beautiful. It was like a perfect howl of the full moon.

"Would you sleep by my side tonight, Aku?"

Aku suddenly stopped laughing and coughed a bit. His expression went serious again. "Are you sure? I… I might do things you know… without really… doing it on… purpose…"

I smiled. "Doing what? Kissing me? But I… I liked it." Aku grinned and jumped back in the bed with me.

We were just lying there looking into each other's eyes. Then he reached out his hand to stroke through my hair.

"I like it better this way, now that it's short." He genteelly whispered. I began stroking his long blue hair too. It was soft like silk to touch.

He pulled a carpet over us both and pulled me closer to him. He carefully gave me a kiss on my mouth and then he closed his eyes trying to sleep as he held me tightly against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**The names used in this, and previews chapter are real PVP characters from World of Warcraft and can be found in Darnassus.**

**The list of characters used/mentioned that isn't originally mine:**

**Alegorn (the cooking trainer)**

**Fyldan (sells stuff at the cooking place)**

**Dorion (hunter trainer found in the same building as the stable master)**

**High Priestess of Elune (the "Boss" of Darnassus) **

**I also used three flirting sentences that are originally told in the game, so I have to credit Blizzard for that as well.**

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Four

The following morning was peaceful. I could hear the birds singing, the gentle rustle in the leaves, the well-known mysterious sound of the forest, the distance sound of elves talking and laughing, and the small splashes from a boat in the lake.

A scent filled my nose. Such a delinquent, peaceful and wonderful smell. I could feel a warm body against my back. I felt arms holding calmly around my waist. I felt so safe in those arms; I didn't want to wake up.

I heard a little groan, and then a little yawn.

"Aika?" whispered a calm voice of an angel.

"Hmm?" I barely managed to squeeze out of my mouth. I could hear a small laughter.

Aku crawled over me and did his morning stretches as he got up from the bed.

I heard footsteps disappearing, and then it was quiet for some time.

I suddenly sensed something. I didn't really know what it was. The scent was strong, not bad strong, but hard to miss. It was rough, but there was something _attractive_ about it.

I opened my eyes. Aku wasn't here yet. It didn't worry me that he wasn't in the room. I could hear him talking with Alegorn outside.

I got out of the bed, picking up that white robe that Aku wanted me to sleep in, and covered my naked chest.

I walked over to the little balcony-like edge and looked down at the bridge.

It was a Worgen.

He was big and rough, with a golden fur and a rough dark mane. He had a hard expression on his face, but he didn't exactly look evil or mad. He just seemed like a tough guy.

I sniffed the air to get more used to his scent. Apparently he sensed me too, because now he was looking straight at me. His eyes were mainly yellow, but they had a fiery effect on them. My body became warmer as we kept on looking in each other's eyes. I didn't like to feel attracted to his scent, or his looks. But there was something about him that wanted me to call out for him. I slightly shivered, and I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts. I looked back at him. He had a sly smile on his face this time. A feeling of a great desire kicked in my chest as my heart jumped over a beat.

"Rudi!" It was a female Worgen who called out his name. She also had a strong scent, but I didn't like it. I instantly felt like I wouldn't like her as a person either. She was also golden in her fur, but somehow it appeared filthy. Her voice was weird, as if it was fake and squeaky on purpose to sound more attractive.

"I looked all over for you, handsome!" She made a puppy face trying to be cute and innocent. It seemed that this Rudi didn't care so much about her either.

"You don't need to know stuff like that about me" he said. His words were cold and rejecting. I could see that she slightly gave him a sharp look, but quickly softened as she desperately tried to show of her body somehow to make him interested in her.

I already knew she was failing. Rudi's eyes only looked at me.

"Oh, you're up. I brought some breakfast."

I turned to face Aku. He had a board in his hands filled with two plates, two glasses, a jug of water, bread and some few different toppings.

"Wow, thank you Aku" I smiled and supplied myself with a plate, bread and one of the toppings.

"Did you have a nice sleep then?" Aku looked at me as he slowly blushed of the thoughts of the night's event. I could only grin at his reaction.

"Well, yes, indeed I did. And I have a feeling you did too." I replied in a cheeky way.

Aku blushed even more as he coughed.

"Oh, that is right… Do you know who the Worgen Rudi is?" I studied his expression, wondering if he had heard of this male.

Aku's face went a bit serious. "You mean that famous wolf?"

""Famous wolf"? Is he well known here?"

"Yes… he is one of the best rogues Darnassus has ever seen. Do you know him? He is quite a player you know."

I raised an eyebrow. "Player? What do you mean by that?"

"Right… well he is quite popular with the girls…"

"Oh…" was all I managed to say. It didn't really surprise me. There was indeed something seductive about him.

"So who are your parents?" Aku asked with a mouth full of bread. I looked down. Should I tell him?

I looked at him and observed his behaviour.

"Those who raised me are named Diana and Orion. They are the leaders of all sabers of Teldrassil."

Aku stopped chewing and stared at me.

"My real parents were outcasts of Darnassus. My fathers name was Xenocrates Alcmene, while my mothers name was Zena Moon. It might be that you've heard about what happened to them."

It was a long silence, but after Aku managed to swallow both his food and my information, he looked at me with a sad face.

"I am sorry. I never… I never thought that you were their lost daughter… And I am sorry about what happened to your parents. Even though they were different… they never deserved a fate like that."

I was on the edge of crying, but I managed to hold back. Aku put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed it to comfort me.

After we had eaten, we went down to Alegorn and Fyldan with the dishes. Aku went over and helped Fyldan with some pots while I struggled putting on the cloak.

"Need some help with that?" Alegorn had a teasing smile. I shook my head. Why was this guy flirting with me? I wasn't used to this kind of behaviour. The male sabers didn't flirt with me of course, so I never really experienced it properly.

"I'll be fine, I just need to…" I trailed of as I tried to figure out what was the hood and what was the rest of the cloak. Alegorn suddenly snatched it out of my hands, shook it to fold it out so it was easier to find the hood. I blushed and looked away as he placed the hood over my head. "Thanks" I said short.

"You are a hunter, right?"

"Y-yes. I believe that is what I fit the best. Even though I am now used to attack my prey directly. I do notice that I enjoy better to attack from the distance and track down the prey."

"Good. I thought you might want to meet one of our best hunter trainers so that you could learn more properly."

"Really? But… What about the money? I overheard Fyldan asking Alegorn why you would pay for me? And I'll ask the same, why are you paying for me? Isn't it expensive?"

"I didn't know you knew anything about money!" He laughed.

"Well, to be honest, my group of sabers that I am living with… Well, we use a lot of our time spying on you, so I've heard a bit about money and the trade market…" It bothered me when I remembered that almost everything you do costs money. It also bothered me to know that it would be much to pay for Aku if I continued staying.

"Okay, I'll tell you a family secret." He looked around making sure no one was listening and then he bent forward, whispering into my ear:

"I am actually the nephew of the High Priestess of Elune, so I have more money and also allot of good friends who'll gladly give me things for free to get a higher reputation around the Priestress' friends and family, so no need to worry." He winked at me as he stroke my cheek.

"But still, why do you give me so much when I can hardly return anything to you?"

Aku blushed. "Well… It's just that… I…" he trailed of and looked away. Why was he like this? I thought through everything that he'd done for me. He had given me cloths, shelter and food, and now he wanted to give me education? But there was another question that burned in my mind for an answer. _Why did he kiss me?_ What did it mean to give a kiss? What was the reason for his behaviour that night? What did he want from me? And why do I so deeply feel that he could give so much _more_?

We walked over to the Cenarion Enclave. As we were about to go up in the tree building to meet my new trainer, I saw seven big riding sabers. I gasped and walked closer to the sabers. I didn't recognize any of them as a personal friend, but I still studied all of them to see that they were all healthy and taken properly care of.

"I heard about you. Aren't you the adopted daughter to King Orion and Queen Diana?"

I looked surprised at the Swift Stormsaber that had just spoken to me.

"Well yes. How do you know my name? I didn't think you would be on the post spreading the news to our saber society?"

The other sabers had lifted up their heads, all looking at me.

"Your parents are wondering when you are coming home," the Swift Frostsaber said.

"I don't actually know myself. But later today I will contact on of my father's spy, and tell them how I am. I think I want to stay a little longer, if my new friend lets me."

"You better do that, even though you are a grownup female, your parents sure worries about you," the Swift Stormsaber continued. I smiled for myself. Of course they were worried, but I didn't thought I had to report anything myself because I knew that the sabers could easily watch me.  
>"Thanks for your information. May the Godess of Night forever guard your spirit" I slightly bowed my head as I gave them my blessings. They all returned it by bowing their head towards me.<p>

I turned around to see Aku's curios face.

"What was that all about? Everybody was looking at you!"

I shrugged. "Don't you talk with the sabers?"

Aku shook his head."Well no, only High Priestess can communicate with animals…" Aku looked me deep in my eyes as if he was searching for something.

"Well, for me it's natural."

We continued walking up to meet my new trainer. We went to the platform to the left when we arrived at the crossroads.

The first thing I noticed as we reached the platform was his dark wolf. It had a strong dog scent in my nose. I looked over to my new trainer. His skin was more blue-like while his hair was very green. He also had a natural serious face.

"Priest Aku, how nice to see you again! So what can I do for you?"

"I have a new pupil here for you, so I hope you have time to train her." Aku reached his hand out in my direction to clearly show whom he was talking about.

"I see, and what is your name?" His voice was dark and mysterious. It gave chills down my spine.

"My name is Aika Moon, sir" I replied, slightly bowing my head in respect.

"That will be Master Dorion for you, Miss Moon. Now who trained you before?"

"Well… no one. I only learned a little by… myself," I said slowly, not sure if I should reveal everything right away.

"Then I guess that explains why you have no pet. Are you familiar with bows?" Dorion scritly said while he studied me from head to toe.

I shook my head. Aku stepped forward.  
>"Tell me what she needs to go through her basic training so that I can buy that for her. Then, we will come back again tomorrow and hopefully start her training."<p>

"Very well." Dorion replied with a raised eyebrow as he looked curiously at Aku.

"She needs a bow, something to strike with, and a pet. If you get all that tonight, I will start training her early tomorrow morning at nine o'clock." He paused and looked at me.

"And I suppose it will be hard to train a woman at your age. There is a reason we start as children."

I suddenly got a negative feeling. Was he _blaming_ me for something?

The meeting with my trainer still replayed in my mind. I didn't like his attitude towards me. What was his problem?

Aku had bought me a bow, a big, sharp axe and a new armour for beginners.

I sent Aku home with my new stuff, while I looked for one of the saber spies. I managed to smell my way to a Frostsaber near the Howling Oak. I told him to tell my parents that I was perfectly fine and that I might stay longer now that I have a proper hunter trainer. I also asked for if someone would volunteer to become my pet. I explained how I needed assistance as a hunter. The Frostsaber bowed slightly in respect and leapt up the hill to send the message.

A strong rough scent filled my nose. I turned and met Rudi's yellow eyes.

"So here you are at last" His voice was deep and rough, just like his scent and looks.

"Did you look for me?"

He almost laughed at my question. "Well yes, actually I did." He walked closer to me. Again my body became numb, and unwillingly blushed.

"Well what do you want from me?" The feeling of my burning face irritated me, so I managed to look away from his hungry eyes in hope that he didn't notice how much I blushed.

"I want to know you. How can you look like an elf when I can sense that you are a Worgen?"

I gave him a sharp look. "That is none of your business." I turned to walk away. His presence was confusing me. I wanted to feel his fur between my fingers so badly, but I didn't like his personality, my mind told me to stay away from males like him.

He grabbed my arm, and I noticed that there was no reason to fight. His grip was too strong for me to escape.

"I'll make it my business. I know that you are special, and I want to know _everything_ about you." He was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. I turned my back against him, to try to somehow feel less attractive to him. He held my hand up against my back and curled his free arm around my waist. I suddenly got a flashback of what Aku did to me. Rudi stroke his head against my short spikey hair and deeply sniffed it, inhaling my scent.

"Your scent is so… _seductive_" he purred into my ear. I blushed even more and my chest was burning by his touch.

"Please, let me go… I have no desire to get to know you" I tried to swallow my thoughts of him together with my burning feeling.

"Oh, but I have a great desire to get to know _you_. Ever since I saw you this morning, _peeking_ at me, I have been thinking about you."

"Well why? I am not special, and I don't want to be your partner like that female Worgen who called for you"

"Don't worry about her, she is only a slut that I'll enjoy when I am bored, but you… _You_ are like the moon, baby. You make me _howl_ all _night!_" He seductively hissed his last words, which made my body twitch, especially lower down my waist. I tried to pull back my hand, more to see if he would ever let me go. I snatched out of his grip and I looked him in the eye. He slyly grinned. He took a step closer and stretched out his Worgen hand to stroke my cheek. I just couldn't reject him. It was like he had a spell on me. He bent over, closing in to my face. He was only inches away from my lips when I tried to step back.

"Don't be afraid. I won't bite… Hard." His words made me freeze. I really wanted him to just _touch_ me right now. As if he had heard my thoughts, he bent over and kissed me on my lips. Surprisingly his kiss was soft and gentle. I felt my legs failing and I had to grab his shoulder so that I wouldn't fall in his arms.

"Don't pretend that you don't like a guy with a wild side," he said slyly. I felt embarrassed and pushed myself away from him.

"I! I really have to go now!"

"To your dear little priest? Why don't you spend your night with me? I'm sure you would like that _better._"

"No thanks" I said as I ran away towards Aku's apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you all liked the new Worgen character, Rudi. **

**Sorry for taking such a long time, but got allot of homework right now because we are going to work with film on my school. I also had a brainblock on my story for a while, so it took sometime to figure out what to write and how to write it.**

**Credits to Íllidan (the Patient) for the looks of the character "Ian".**

**Also credits to Lagoydaki for the description of "Lola".**

**Both of these persons who I credited can be found in the game in Terokkar.**

**If anyone has any suggestions to my story, please tell me and I'll consider it!**

**Please review and enjoy!**

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Five

Aku's POV

I heard running footstep on the bridge up to my apartment.

Aika leaned against the wall as she reached the entrance. She was panting from the running. I couldn't help to wonder why she was blushing. Was it just because she had been running? Or did something happen while I was here?

"Aika, everything alright?"

She looked at me, trying to calm her breath so that she could speak properly.

"Yeah… I just…" She looked away, drying her sweat from her forehead. She met my eyes and walked towards me. She but her arms around my neck and lay her warm head on my shoulder. I could hear that she was sniffing on my neck.

"What are you doing? Are you crying?" I didn't know if I should push her away or embrace her even more.

"No, I'm just sniffing your scent. It calms me." I slightly blushed. My scent calmed her?

"Did something bad happen?" Aika raised her head and looked at me.

"Rudi… He said that he'd looked for me. He… I think he wants me. But I don't know why… And I don't understand _what_ he wants with me."

A feeling of jealousy washed over me.

"Don't mind him, try to stay away from him, he is not a good guy."

"Has he done something criminal?"

"No! Or… not that I know of, but he… He is sly. Like that trouble-gang that attacked me, you know."

"Oh, the triple-trouble gang?"

"Yeah… I guess."

It was a pause, and Aika let go of me and sat down at the bed.

"I think there will be a saber here soon." She said eventually.

"Oh, your new pet?" She nodded.

"Do you have a saber friend?"

I frowned at her question.

"Well no… I can't talk with them the way you do, you know."

"Oh… Right… I forgot"

"So are you satisfied with your new armour?"

"Yes! I'm looking forward to use it under my training! I absolutely love the bow and the axe!"

We continued talking a bit about the training and about her staying here for as long as she liked.  
>After a while Aika wanted to try her new armour again. I turned and looked down at the bridges as I heard her change clothes.<p>

"You can look now"

I turned around, once again looking at her in her beautiful new armour. The armour was a full set, which included the chest piece, the pants, the shoes and the gloves. It had a purple colour with a little hint of pink. I couldn't help gazing at the chest piece. It fit so perfectly round her breasts and really showed of her figure. The chest didn't cover her stomach, but I thought it looked very nice like that. The trousers went all down to her feet. It actually reminded a bit of the hunter-armour to the blood elf.

"You do like it, right?"

I looked in her eyes, first bit surprised to suddenly hear her voice.

"Well of course." I smiled… and blushed.

Aika's POV

My heart slightly jumped as I saw Aku's blushing face. He was so cute when he blushed.

We suddenly heard a roar from the outside and some shouting among citizens and guards. I looked down the bridges and saw Luna running away from people who tried to catch her. I gasped.

"Luna!" I dashed for the bridge and ran towards her. She didn't see me, so I transformed into my cat form to catch up with her.

"Luna! It's me! Slow down!"

Luna stopped so abruptly that she caused both of us to trip. I quickly transformed to my original form so I could explain to the guards and the citizen that everything was okay.

"Stand back young lady, that cat is wild!" a young male said. I quickly covered my head with the hood on my cloak before anyone really noticed the horns.

"This is my pet, and everything is under control." I said calmly.

"Under control? Why was your pet so far away from you? I witnessed that she came running from the main gates!"

"That is because she was sent to me. There is nothing to worry about, she will not harm you." I bend down to Luna and scratched her under her chin. Luna sat down beside me to show her loyalty.

The guards quickly went back to their posts, while the citizen slowly left to do their own business.

"Are you okay, Luna?"

"Yes. They scared me, that's all."

"How come you didn't sneak your way in like usual?"

"I don't know… I kind of did, but I was too careless."

I shrugged. "Oh well. Follow me, I'll show you our new home for now."

As we reached the apartment I could see that Aku looked a bit worried.

"What was that all about?"

"What do you mean?"

I looked at Aku, trying to guess what was going on in his head.

"I almost thought they would kill your cat."

He made a gesture with his hand towards Luna.

I didn't answer. I was sure that they wouldn't kill a cat just like that.

"So this is your mate?" the Duskstalker asked quietly.

I blushed and stared at Luna.

"M-mate? No! I mean… n-no… He's a friend."

Somehow I had a feeling that Luna didn't quite buy that. She calmly went over to Aku to sniff his hand.

"Mate?" Aku said carefully.

"Uhm… Yes… She was wondering if you were my… mate…"

There was a pause. The only thing we could hear was the normal humming of people in the area, the distant forest and Luna's purring as she stroked her head against Aku's leg.

I grinned.

"I think she likes you." I said as I too walked over to Aku. He blushed.

"Well… rather that then hating me, right?" We laughed.

As the evening slowly passed by, Aku studied some books to work on some spells, while I was talking to Luna about our cat family in the forest.

When the evening almost turned to night, Aku finally put away his books.

"Would you like to go out tonight?" He hesitated with his question. I frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Like… going out to a bar or something. I want you to make some more friends. You see… even though you'll be busy with your training, you should still have a decent social life."

I still frowned. But I did like the idea though. I slowly nodded to his suggestions.

"Are pets allowed?"

Aku looked at Luna. He smiled.

"As a hunter, your pet is allowed to follow you everywhere."

As we reached a busy street, Aku stopped and looked around.

"Now… we do have different type of bars. In some bars, only Worgens will go, in others, only Night Elves. But you also have bars which is mainly for "tourists"."

"Tourists?"

"Yes. Like if you are a Draenei, or a human, you would go to that kind of bar."

"Then what should I choose? I'm a little of everything!"

Aku laughed. It warmed my heart, and I faintly blushed.

"Well, it is up to you. My friends will hang out in the bar for Night Elves, but we don't need to go there."

"But I want to, I want to know your friends."

Aku shrugged.

"Fine, follow me" he said while smiling.

We entered a cosy and a warm room with lanterns hanging all over the roof. The Night Elves were spread all over the place, laughing and talking loudly. It was crowdie and the air was full of different scents. I could mainly smell this sweet specific scent that came from almost every elf in the room.

I felt almost dizzy, because with so many scents, I almost lost my sense of direction.

Aku took my hand and pulled me among the elves and tables.

In the corner that we were heading to was Alegorn, Fyldan and three other elves. They waved at us and yelled 'hello' towards us. I looked down to see if Luna was still with me. She was, and she too looked slightly confused by all the scents.

"Hello young brother!" A male Night Elf called towards Aku as we tried to find some available chairs.

"Orpheus? What are you doing here?" Aku gasped.

"You silly thing, Darnassus is my home too you know."

It was clear that Orpheus and Aku were brothers. He, like Aku was blue in his skin, but also had a hint of purple. He had the same blue hair as Aku as well, but much shorter. He had his hair in a short ponytail. He had a nice, clean and cared beard on his chin. He did indeed look like a proper man, just like Aku.

"You could at least have told me!"

"I only arrived here yesterday, besides…" Orpheus paused and smiled at Alegorn and then he smiled slyly at me.

"Alegorn told me you were busy with this fine young huntress." He nodded in my directions as his smile widened. Aku totally blushed and grabbed his older brother's tankard and took a big gulp.

"I'll order you two some beer." Alegorn said as he grinned and walked over to the counter. I frowned. I felt a bit lost actually. I looked over to the other two Night Elves that I didn't know. Aku followed my eyes.

"Aika, this is Lola and Ian."

The girl named Lola slightly waved and smiled while Ian nodded and gave me a lopsided smile. Both of them had this pinkish skin colour. Ian was a handsome elf with dark blue hair to his shoulders and a little ponytail high on his head. It somehow annoyed me that he was blindfolded, I was curious to see what I would find in his eyes. Even though I couldn't see them, I still thought that he looked attractive with the blindfolding.

Lola was a sweet girl, with purple hair and butterfly markings in her face. Her hair was put in a long braid that lay on her right shoulder.

"And… this is my oldest brother, Orpheus." Aku nodded at Orpheus who was clearly amused by the fact that his younger brother had a girl_friend_.

I carefully smiled to all of them and said faintly "hi". Luna laid her head on my thigh to comfort me. She could feel that I was nervous.

"So where are you staying?" Orpheus said all cocky.

"At Aku's place of course." I simply answered.

Orpheus raised his eyebrows and smiled wider.

"So does that mean that you _sleep_ in the same bed?" It looked like he was about to laugh. It made me hesitate to answer. Aku slammed his fist into the table.

"Enough Orpheus! Why don't you find your own girl-" Aku suddenly trailed of as he had lost the track of what he was saying.

"My own girl to _play _with?" Orpheus laughed.

Aku blushed and didn't answer. Even though he blushed his face was hard, he was clearly irritated.

"Now, now Orpheus, don't rush things with your youngest brother." Ian said calmly, as he continued smiling. Lola giggled and Fyldan just took a sip of his beer, not really paying any attention.

Alegorn came back with three beers, handed two of them to Aku. Aku gave one to me. I sniffed it. It smelled weird. I could see that Luna was curious about it too, so I let her smell it as well.

"So how long have you been training?" Orpheus asked me as he took a sip if his beer.

"What?"

"Hunting training" he said, slightly surprised that I didn't get what he meant first.

"I'll start tomorrow." I said short, patting Luna's head. Orpheus shrugged and opened his mouth to ask more, but Ian was ahead of him.

"Aren't you warm with that hood over your head?"

I froze slightly. But I got very warm now that he mentioned it.

"N-no." I lied. I looked at Aku to see his reaction. His eyes told me that it didn't matter that I didn't show my horns just yet.

"How come you have such golden eyes? Elves can have yellow, but yours are more golden." Ian said slowly and thoughtful.

Even though I didn't see his eyes, I could read on his eyebrows that he was really curious about this.

"I… I don't know."

I slowly took a sip of the beer. The taste was strong, but not bad.

"How did you find your pet?" Lola asked as she looked at Luna.

"Well… I guess you could say that we just happened to came run into each other." I said.

"Wow, really? It took some time before I finally found my Mangysaber."

She nodded towards her feet and I bend down to see. I felt stupid not to sense that he was there. I looked at Luna who looked at the Mangysaber, then at me.

"What? I thought you knew." Luna said.

I slightly rolled my eyes.

"What class are you, Ian?" I asked slowly when the group had settled a bit.

"Rogue of course. Can't you see that?"

I frowned and shook my head. I wasn't an expert on classes even though I was a huntress myself.

Aku leaned towards me and carefully whispered:

"He is also one of the best Rogues we have in Darnassus. Very popular among us Night Elves."

I felt so embarrassed after Aku had told me that information. I looked around. I could see several elves, specially female elves turning their heads to look at him.

"What about you, Orpheus?" I said as I turned back to the group.

"Warrior" he replied proudly stretching his arms. I noticed how Aku carefully shook his head of his brother.

"What is the name of you third brother, Aku?"

He looked at me for a second.

"Hm? Name? Oh! You mean Otieno?"

"Otieno? Huh. Interesting." I said as I tasted the name.

"He will be here too in a couple of days." Orpheus said watching his brother reaction.

"What? Why?"

Aku didn't seem to like that so much.

"Well because he wants to meet us again. Why are acting like it's so strange to be visited by your brothers?"

"It's not strange it's just… you come and go not telling anything. It's so… I don't know…" Aku said quietly.

"Well, I'll head for my home, need to get up early for my job you know." Alegorn stood up and waved goodbye without looking at us.

"Wait for me!" Fyldan said, waving to us all as he hurried after Alegorn.

"They have such a weird relationship, don't you think?" Ian said.

"Yeah" Lola nodded and carefully moved closer to Ian.

Aku and Orpheus kept on joke-fighting, and eventually Aku started acting a bit weird.

"Look at you Aku, you're already drunk! You have to watch out for how much you drink!" Orpheus helped Aku to get up from the chair.

"I think it's for you to head home, junior." Orpheus said as he almost carried Aku out of the bar.

"I better catch up with them, but nice to meet you two." I said and waved to Ian and Lola who smiled back as I turned to leave with Luna by my side.

I pulled my hood further down and hurried towards Orpheus and Aku.

"Need help?"

"Not at all. He has always been a light man to hold." He said with a little laugh.

I looked at Aku as we continued walking. His eyes were closed and his head was hanging more and more. His feet were almost just dragged along the ground.

"I think he fell asleep."

Orpheus stopped and looked at Aku.

"Piggyback time." He said and pulled Aku over his back and held him from underneath his thighs.

When we arrived to the apartment, Orpheus dumped Aku on his bed.

"Honestly, do you really sleep in the same bed as this guy?" Orpheus looked at me with serious eyes.

"Yes. Why?"

"Silly boy. He should had offered you the bed, the hole place actually and slept at my place… If you want you can go there now, and I'll sleep here with him."

"No. It's okay. I like sleeping by his side. It calms me."

"Are you really sure? I mean… isn't it a bit uncomfortable with a "stranger" next to you?"

"He is a friend, not a stranger. And like I just said, it calms me. Why are you so bothered by this?"

"Because only partners – lovers share the same bed. And you are not in that kind of relationship right now."

I blushed. _Lovers?_

"But no one knows…" I said slowly.

It was silence for a while. I didn't really know what to do.

"Shall I leave?" Orpheus said eventually.

"Only if you want. I'm not that tired."

I walked over to the little balcony. I sniffed the night air. I could smell a hint of spring.

"Perhaps you should take of your armour. When not needed, the armour can be uncomfortable to wear."

"You're right." I replied and walked over to the cupboard to find the white robe that I had used the night before.

"You don't have your own pajamas?"

I looked at him.

"No… Well… not yet I think."

Orpheus shook his head.

"What is he doing with you?" he smiled but his eyebrows looked a bit worried.

"He is very kind. He buys me food, armour and weapons. And he pays for my training and want nothing in return."

Orpheus gazed at me.

"Really? Did he say that?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Wow, you must have made a big impression on him. How did you two meet?"

"I helped him from a little episode outside the main gate."

Orpheus raised his eyebrow.

"Sorry to say, but can you take of your hood? I can't really see your face." He said.

I looked at him.

"I'd rather not."

I finally found the robe and began to take of my armour. I kicked of my boots and belt. Then I pulled down my trousers. It didn't matter if Orpheus was looking. The cloak reached to my knees, so there wasn't much to see. Again I struggled with my chest piece.

"Why do they make it so hard to take off the chest piece" I asked more to myself.

"Let me help."

Before I managed to reply, he was already behind me. He pulled of my cloak and quickly hooked up the chest piece.

"There you go, just slide it down against your arms."

I quickly did as he told, and reached for the robe to cover my body.

I turned to face him, but he being so close without me knowing startled me. I lost my balance and fell to the floor. I heard Luna giggling from underneath the bed.

"You have horns!"

I blushed and grabbed the cloak to cover my head, but Orpheus stopped me.

"How come you have horns?"

"I! I… I have Draenei in my blood."

Orpheus looked both shocked and surprised.

"You're a mix? Is that why you hide your head under your hood?"

I nodded and tried to turn away from his face.

"Don't… don't hate me… please…"

"What? No! I will not hate you because of your horns!"

I met his eyes. He was serious.

He helped me up on my feet again, and as he pulled me towards him, I noticed the nice sweet scent that surrounded him. It wasn't that much different from Aku's scent, but I could tell them apart. It was actually more masculine than Aku's scent.

"Well, I think I should leave now. And if anything happens, just tell me. I will be living close by, and many knows me, so it won't be a problem to find me." Surprisingly he gave me a short goodbye-hug and walked out of the apartment.

Luna was already half asleep, so I went over to the bed and lied down beside Aku. I pulled the carpet over both of us to keep us warm.

Aku was breathing heavy and the smell of beer was still mixed with his own scent. But I didn't mind that. I moved closer to him. I put my hand on his chest and I felt his heartbeat. It made me blush. I slowly opened the robe on him a bit more so that I could see more of his bare and strong chest.

His skin was smooth and warm.

Suddenly he wrapped his arms around me. I didn't reject them. I liked it when he held me like this. It made me feel safe. I closed my eyes trying to sleep.

"Aika… you are so beautiful." I heard Aku's words faintly. It warmed my heart and I blushed as I buried my face in his shoulder. I could feel his hand stroking down my neck, down my spine and then he carefully stroked my butt.

I gasped at my body's reaction. I really enjoyed it, but it was unfamiliar, so I wanted him to stop. I removed his hand.

After that he didn't touch my butt, but calmly held his arms around my waist as he silently snored.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you all liked Aku's brother! And there will be more new characters to come!**

**Also, again, sorry for the late publish, but got some comments that I had several mistakes in my previous chapters (sorry about that), so I've spent allot of time correcting them and tried to improve them as much as I could. **

**Also, it is possible to talk to me directly through the game since Aika does exist as a character in WoW. I mostly hang out in Goldshire on Terokkar, so you'll most likely find me there if you have any questions or suggestions to my story.**

**Anyways, please enjoy and please review!**

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Six

I felt heavy feet on my back, walking on me in circles. This somehow felt familiar, so I didn't bother to wake up. But then a big wet tongue licked half of my face. I woke up instantly.

"Finally! You sure sleep heavy in this bed!" Luna said slightly irritated that it took such a long time before I responded.

"Is something wrong?" I yawned.

"Not really, but Aku told me to wake you up at this hour."

I suddenly realized that I couldn't sense Aku anywhere. I looked around in case my nose was fooling me. But Aku was gone.

"Where did he go?" I asked as I gazed at the entrance.

"He woke up around five this morning. Actually he was writing you a note, but then he remembered that you couldn't read or write. So he asked me to wake you up now so that you could prepare yourself to your training." Luna answered in a very matter-of-factly way.

"I asked you where, not what he did!" I was slightly irritated that Luna sometimes didn't really answer my questions.

"Not sure. He said that he would go and take a bath and then he had to train himself."

I raised my eyebrow. I thought it was strange that he didn't tell me that he was going to train too.

I packed my armour and weapons, along with soap and a towel. I went to the public bath that Aku had shown me. It was close to the spa where I got my hair cut. Luna followed me as usual, and I even gave her a bath as well.

When we were finished, I dressed myself in my armour and cloak and headed to the tree where Master Dorion would be waiting.

"Right on time, Miss Moon." Dorion said as I reached his floor. I slightly bowed as greeting and waited for him to tell me what to do.

"Do you have what I required you to get? I can see that you at least got yourself a pet." He nodded towards Luna, studying her as if he was deciding if she really was a good pet or not.

"Duskstalker, right?" he said eventually.

"Yes, Master. Her name is Luna and we have a great bond."

"Good, good. A Dusktalker is a bit rare to have as pets though. Hard to find them, and when found, it is hard to tame them. I'm impressed by your choice." Dorion said with satisfaction.

"To begin with, I want to see how well you handle the bow. And after that we will move on to how good you are at striking things." He was tapping his chin as he said his words. I fetched my bow and arrows, but didn't know what to do. I looked at him to wait for his command.

"What are you waiting for? Aim for the bull's eye in the middle of that target." Dorion pointed at a board, which was white with a clear red spot in the middle of it.

I had never used a bow before, but I'd studied other elves using it. I tried to imitate the elves in my memory. I held the bow in my right hand and tried to place my arrow in the middle of the bow. I placed the arrow's end on the elastic string of the bow. I pulled the arrow on the string towards me, aimed at the red spot and released the arrow. In a blink of an eye, the arrow flew through the air and hit right above the red mark. I looked at Dorion. Did I do it right?

His face suddenly appeared very surprised. His eyebrows were highly raised and his jaw was almost hanging. He quickly turned and met my eyes. His expression slowly went serious again and he coughed.

"Well, that was a surprisingly good shot. Have you ever shot with an arrow and a bow before?" He placed his hand on his chin again, tapping slightly with his finger.

I shook my head. "No, Master, this is my first time I've ever held a bow."

Dorion didn't say anything; he just raised his eyebrow and seemed to be thinking of something.

"I want you to continue to shoot at the target so that you'll get used to your bow. That bow you have is the best bow a beginner can ever have. I hope you really thanked Aku for buying that, because they are really expensive."

I raised my eyebrow in surprise. Had Aku used allot of money on this bow without me knowing? I suddenly felt very guilty. Why was he buying me so much expensive things all the time?

I continued aiming and shooting at the target. I hit the bull's eye several times. Dorion seemed very impressed, but he didn't praise me once. I began noticing that he only looked at me now. Sometimes he would come closer, standing right behind me, correcting my position to get a better aim. I felt uncomfortable with him this close. I would feel his breath in my neck every time he did it. It reminded me too much of Rudi.

After three hours of practising to get the position right and listening to theoretical facts about shooting with an arrow and a bow, Dorion finally called it a day.

I was exhausted after the training. Dorion was very picky of everything. My hands were numb and my fingers really hurt. Also my legs were hurting because I tightened all my muscles for a time during the training. Luna was just really bored. She enjoyed it the first hour, but then she didn't find it interesting anymore.

"When we arrive to Aku's apartment, can we play then?" Luna suddenly asked as we where walking.

"Luna, I'm sorry, but I'm too tired to play today. Even though I didn't move much, I really needed to concentrate allot." I looked at Luna who completely ignored my answer.

"Hey! Luna! Don't run off with that!" I was forced to run after Luna, because she wouldn't listen. She had managed to snap my roll with arrows and ran away from me, trying to turn this chase into a game. I got annoyed that she would do this right now.

I followed her as best as I could, but suddenly she made a quick turn around the corner so that I couldn't see her anymore. I did the same quick turn, but I smashed into something and fell to the ground.

"God, what was that for?" It was a deep female voice. I slightly looked up at the other person that was lying on the ground. It was a female Worgen actually. A very beautiful one as well. She appeared tall and had these highlighted markings in her face like me in my Worgen form. Her fur had a beautiful chestnut colour and was slightly shining in the sunlight.

"Sorry, I was running after my pet." I slowly replied as I offered my hand to help her up.

"You might wanna try to call for your pet instead of chasing it." She said with a little slang word as she gladly accepted my hand.

"Well, right now she really wants to play, so she wont listen until I do as she wants." I answered a little embarrassed.

"Huh, what a stubborn pet you've got!" She said brushing dirt of her clothes.

Suddenly she paused, sniffing roughly in the air. I studied her expression. The Worgen suddenly looked at me with a questioning face.

"You… you're an Elf, right?" She asked carefully.

I slightly nodded. "Why?"

"Because you smell like a Worgen."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Could she as well sense that I was a Worgen? I looked around seeing if anyone else was paying attention to us. As the surroundings were clear I leaned forward and carefully whispered: "I'm a hybrid… And I have Worgen in my blood. I also have my own Worgen form." I studied her reaction. Her face was first shocked and then it hardened.

"A hybrid? Really? You have to tell me more!" she whispered back and grabbed my arm and pulled me with her.

She dragged me all the way to Tradesmen's Terrace, and as we hurried under a bridge, I noticed two signs on the building to the left where she was turning. The lowest of the signs stood for "Mail Armour" while the higher one stood for "Shields". Aku had taught me what the different icons meant.

She dragged me up the stairs of this building and over the bridge. We reached a bedroom which I assured was hers.

We finally stopped and she let go of my arm. She carefully looked down the street as if she thought we were followed. It was quiet and few people were there, but no one looked up at us. She turned to face me. Her expression suddenly became a bit shocked.

"God! I'm sorry for just dragging you along like that!" Her face looked worried as her eyes moved over to the red mark on my arm after her tight grip.

I looked at my mark, gently rubbing it. "Nah, it's ok." I said carelessly.

"Please, make yourself at home. As you probably figured out already, this is my place." She said making a movement with her arm towards the room.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm Alexis. A proud Worgen Warrior" she said with a smile slightly, bowing to me.

"I'm Aika, and it's a pleasure to meet another female Worgen." I answered politely, bowing back.

Alexis slightly giggled. "So that means you don't have any Worgen group that you belong to?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Should I?"

She grinned. "Honey, where do you _live_? Do you know anything about being a Worgen?"

I stilled had my eyebrow raised. "Well no. I was raised by sabers, not Elves or Worgens."

"What! Do you live in the forest or something?" Her reaction was a mix of shock, surprise and amazement.

I simply nodded at her question and explained to her about my origin and what I know of my past.

"Wow, you must really have had a hard time then?" She asked when I was finished.

"Not really. Being with the sabers was perfectly okay. I might officially be a hunter, but I can change into a cat, which made it easier for me to blend in."

Alexis could only gape at me. "So this is why you don't know anything?"

I nodded again. "Well, Aku, my friend, has learned me several facts about your society, and for the moment everything is quite okay."

"Huh, impressive. But you are not used to be in your Worgen form?"

"No. Like I just said, I was always in my cat form with the sabers, but sometimes I would change into my… "Elf" form, but never Worgen. I guess it was because a Worgen is related to the wolf, and a wolf is the opposite of a cat… So I guess I never changed because of that."

Alexis could only stare at me. "So… have you met any Worgens here?"

I met her eyes. "Yes…" I slowly manage to say. "I… I've met Rudi… He has also noticed my Worgen scent…"

Alexis raised her eyebrows, but then her face almost hardened. "Has he… _done _anything to you?"

I could notice her suspiciousness in her voice. "He defiantly… _flirted_ with me, but I rejected him." I looked away hoping that she didn't notice that I was slightly blushing.

"Well, that isn't any surprise. Whenever he finds a girl that he thinks is hot, he'll defiantly "mark" her."

I met her eyes again, a bit unsure of what she really meant. But I didn't want to ask about that. Instead I came up with another question. "You asked me if I was in a group? Why?"

Alexis smiled again. "Well, as we are related with the wolf, our need to be in a pack is stronger than normal humans. And I was really just curious of what kind of pack you were in if you had one."

I shook my head. "No. Haven't met that many Worgens yet."

Alexis scratched her head. "Then perhaps you should join mine. You might have an Elf friend, but as a Worgen, you are vulnerable on your own."

"Why would I be vulnerable in a populated city like this?"

Alexis looked thoughtful for a moment. "It is kind of hard to explain… You have to experience that yourself in a way. But now that we Worgens are closing in on the mating season, it is important to be with your group."

I gasped. "M-mating season?"

"Hmm… you must have lived so far away from other Worgens that it appears that you haven't had your first mating season, am I right?"

I just nodded. It must be correct, because I had never felt the need of mating in my entire life! Even when the cats had their mating season, I didn't notice anything.

"Well, you should be prepared for the chance that you might have to move out of the city during the mating season. The males will always seek out the first-timers first before they seek out the most powerful and beautiful ones."

"But what does this have to do with being in a group?"

"Oh right!" Alexis quickly answered and coughed before she continued: "When you are in a group, it is the female who is in charge. But if you are in a group with only males, the strongest one will be in charge. But! If you are a female in a group with mixed genders, it will make mating season much easier and peaceful. The males will protect the females from other males who are not in their group."

"But won't the males in the group try to mate with the females?"

"Ah! But that's the thing! Being in a group, or pack if you want to call it that, is about respect and trust. Often females will group up to either mate with one of the males in the group without being targeted by other lonely males, or because she doesn't want to mate with anyone at all! And when a female does not wish to mate, the other males in the group have to obey, that's just how it is!"

My ears were summing. I did hear every word, but I kind of felt lost in her explanation.

"So like I said, Aika, you could join my group if you want."

"No offence, but does that mean I have to move in with you guys?"

Alexis slightly laughed. "No, no! You can still live with your friend Aku. But I want you to meet them of course! Come to think about it… I should talk to them about this first."

"How many are you in your group?" I asked curiously.

"We are a rather small group, we are two males, and then me. So I hope they'll let you join!" She said with a big smile.

"So… the males, they are friendly, right?"

"Oh of course! They are really sweet, I think you'll like them allot! They have both a calm nature, so I don't think there will be any problem."

"Sounds nice." I said smiling back. "So have you three known each other for a long time?"

Alexis shook her head. "I've only known Koray for three years. Lycaon is rather new. He's only been with us for three months. He was a stray, just like you, so Koray wanted to invite him to our little group."

I continued smiling. It sounded like they had a strong bond, despite that this Lycaon had been in their group for only a short time.

"Aika! Are you up there?" Aku's voice suddenly caught our attention. I walked over to look down at the street. I first noticed my white Duskstalker with my roll of arrows in her mouth. I looked to her right. I met Aku's beautiful glowing eyes. I suddenly dazed a little by the look of him.

"Are you coming home soon? The dinner is ready!"

My heart jumped by his words.

"So this is your friend?" Alexis suddenly asked. I blushed and nodded.

She laughed."He's really cute!" she teasingly said slapping my shoulder.

I shrugged. "Well, I think I have to go now. Thanks for everything you've learned me and for your offer!" I happily said slightly bowing farewell to her.

"Any time, sweetheart!" Alexis said, smiling back as she waved.

When Aku, Luna and I were back at his apartment, I told him about my day and my meeting with Alexis when Luna had run of like that.

Aku laughed. "Well, she managed to find me, and she dragged me with her to find you too!" he said as he gently patted Luna on her head.

I also told him about my invitation to Alexis' group.

"Sounds fair enough. After all, I wanted you to get your own friends." He said happily and continued eating.

"But where did you run of to? You left very early this morning!" I said slightly disappointed that he hadn't told me that he would leave like that.

"First I was reading spells for my training, and before I met my Master, I went to Shadowglen to check on Otieno. You see, I wanted to know if he was really coming here to Darnassus, but he said that something came up, so he'll come later when he has time."

"Well, I hope to meet him soon." I replied.

Aku collected the dishes and walked down to Fyldan to hand them over. I on the other hand was really tired, so I decided to go to bed. It was only around five in the afternoon, but I was too exhausted to do anything. I quickly changed into the white rope and crawled in the soft bed. I curled into a little ball as I closed my eyes to sleep.

"Are you going to bed now already?" I heard Aku's voice as he had just returned.

"Yes. I'm really tired." I mumbled.

I could feel that Aku sat down at the bed beside me. He gently stroke my arm. Then he moved his hand and carefully stroked my cheek.

"It is hard to tell whether you have the face of a Draenei or an Elf. But when you see the horns, you look more like a Draenei even though you are missing that arrow in the forehead."

"Is that so?" was all I managed to say in a little whisper.

"But then again, you have a beauty of a goddess."

I wasn't sure if the last words were my imagination or reality, but it made me smile. I felt that Aku got up and I heard some noises. Short after I could feel his warm body against mine. Also a third body jumped in the bed down at our feet.

"Sleep well you two." Aku faintly whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**For those who are a bit unaware of this, my story is set in the game World of Warcraft, and all places, racers, beasts and even some lines rightfully belongs to Blizzard. (I'm just writing a story based on their world.)**

**Hope you like my story so far! Like always, please review and please enjoy!**

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Seven

I woke up around ten in the evening. Luna and Aku were still sleeping. They both softly snored. I slightly giggled; it was very cute to watch them as they curled tighter together.

I got off the bed and walked over to the balcony. I gazed down at the lake and the bridges. Should I look for Alexis? I really wanted to meet her right now and get to know her group.

I looked over at Aku again. His silky blue hair was spread all over the bed. It was a fascinating sight.

I quickly changed to my casual outfit and covered myself with my cloak. I walked down the bridges, and then over to Alegorn's place.

"Good evening Miss Aika! Do you need something?" he happily greeted me with a smile.

"Could you please… tell Aku that I'm out with my new friend when he wakes up?"

"Sure thing, Missy" Alegorn winked at me as I left.

I pulled my hood lower down to cover my face as I walked in the busy street. I was thinking of checking out the Worgen bar to see if Alexis was there.

I suddenly heard some silly howls and two male Worgens playing with each other behind me. I turned and saw them running in my direction. They were too fast, and I reacted too slowly, so they crashed right into me. Once again I fell to the ground.

"So sorry, lady, we didn't see you." A clear Worgen voice said. I put my hand on my head to feel if the hood was still on. It was, and I pulled it even further down to cover my blushing face.

"You okay?" The other male Worgen asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I quickly answered not looking at them.

"Oy! Koray, Lycaon! What are you doing?" I heard Alexis' voice calling.

I looked up, and saw her hurrying towards us.

"Alexis!" I faintly called.

"Aika? Is that you hiding under there?" she replied as she looked under the hood to meet my eyes. I deeply blushed in embarrassment and turned away from her teasing face. Alexis only laughed.

"My, my! Did my boys run into ya?"

"It was a mistake!" one of the males said.

"Hey, Aika, why don't you transform into your Worgen form? Then people wont stare at you when we enter the Worgen bar!" Alexis kind of whispered to me.

I did as she said and called for my Worgen form. The transformation was different from turning into a cat. This transformation was slightly painful. I noticed I was taller, and the sounds and smells around me sharpened. I felt like I could see, feel and smell everything. I studied my dark hands. I had long sharp claws, and my fingers appeared longer than usual. My fur was short, but soft like silk. It had a nice grey colour. I also noticed that I had longer hair. Or, it wasn't longer, but it was a mane that didn't only grew on my head, but was also attached further down my neck.

I felt my rough mane from under my hood. Then I suddenly felt something hard. I still had my horns visible!

Alexis' eyes suddenly peeked under my hood.

"Wow girl! You're gorgeous!"

I blushed at her compliment.

"Are you sure? Because I still have horns…" I whispered my last words.

"Don't worry about that, nobody will notice as long as you have that hood on. But you don't need to cover your eyes!" Alexis quickly pulled the hood a bit backwards so everyone could clearly see my blushing face.

I looked at the two males that were standing on both sides of Alexis. One of them had the same light grey fur as me, while the other was black. The one in grey had these yellow-orange eyes. A bit like Rudi's eyes actually. The black one had bright blue eyes, which gave me shivers down my spine.

"Guys, this is the girl I was talking about. Aika, this is Koray" Alexis put a hand on the grey Worgen's shoulder, "and this is Lycaon!" she nodded towards the black one.

I slightly bowed as a greeting and smiled shyly.

"Wow, you're really cute!" The words slipped out Lycaon's mouth.

I deeply blushed again while Alexis just laughed out loud.

"Okay my boys, treat her nicely, she's new here!" she said winking to me.

We entered the Worgen bar. There were lanterns here as well, but the scent in the room was much more rougher despite that there was a sweet scent of alcohol in the air. It was much more crowdie and lively. The bar was dominated by males who where jumping and running around like small puppies. Luckily, we found an available table with four chairs.

"Okay, tonight I want you to really feel a part of us!" Alexis said patting my shoulder. "Koray, could you get us some beer?" Alexis looked at Koray as she nodded towards the counter.

"Sure thing, darling." Koray shortly replied with a little smile.

"So… what class are you guys?" I hesitated as I asked Lycaon my question.

"I'm a druid, while Koray is a mage, what about you Miss?" he happily replied, giving me a big playful smile.

"Hunter…" I said slowly.

"Oh, then where is your pet?" he curiously asked.

"Back home. She was sleeping, so I didn't bother to wake her." I explained.

"Aika, there is something you should know." Alexis looked me deep in my eyes as she continued: "I told the guys about your… origin. They wont mind your horns. But don't worry, you don't have to take the hood of here, I'm just saying that they know about it."

I looked over at Lycaon to see if this was true. He simply smiled and nodded.

"What about Koray?" I asked.

"I'm fine with it too." Koray quickly replied as he came back with four beers.

I somehow felt very relaxed around them and a little feeling of bliss rushed over me. Once again I was accepted for who I am.

I spent allot of time observing the others while I slowly drank my beer. The males played with each other, coming up with silly jokes and stories, while Alexis just laughed.

We had a really great time together.

Suddenly Alexis leaned forward towards me. "Here comes Rudi." She slightly whispered and nodded with her head in his direction. I turned to see him coming inside the bar surrounded by three or four other females. His expression was clearly telling that he was annoyed. His eyes were searching through the room, as if he was looking for somewhere to escape the girls. I suddenly realized that he had met my eyes and were now walking towards me. I quickly turned and looked at my little gang. I could see that they all were silently watching Rudi coming to us. I felt a pair of big hands on my shoulders. Then I heard someone sniffing my hood.

"You smell familiar" Rudi's dark voice purred in my ear. I could hear the girl gathering around whispering and gasping.

"What do you want, Rudi?" Alexis gave him a sharp look.

"Well if it isn't the famous female Warrior Alexis." Rudi slyly replied. "I didn't expect to see you here with your little gang. Koray, a Mage and Lycaon, a Druid, am I right?"

Koray and Lycaon didn't say anything, they just glared at Rudi.

"Take your hands off me." I finally managed to say.

"If that's what you please my little flower." He shortly answered.

"Rudi! Come on! Let's go! I don't know these people!"

I recognized that squeaky, fake little female voice. It was that girl who I had seen with Rudi before. The "_slut_" as he had called her.

I could hear the rest of his girls complaining as well. But Rudi didn't say anything, he just sighed.

"You seem tired, mate" Lycaon suddenly said.

I looked up at Rudi to see his reaction.

"Indeed I am" Rudi replied.

I looked back at Lycaon, who was looking at us. Then Koray nodded his head to Lycaon as if they were reading each other's minds.

"Well, you can sit with us if you want." Lycaon suggested.

Alexis looked suspiciously at him, and then she looked over at Rudi.

Rudi quickly snatched a chair and placed himself next to me, ignoring the girls who got angry that he didn't want to hang with them.

It was an awkward silence at our table. Rudi had made the girls busy by making them buy more beer for us. Alexis totally ignored him and only gave attention to her claws. Koray and Lycaon looked at each other, then at me and then at Rudi.

"Have I seen you somewhere before?" Rudi casually asked me.

"Yes, in fact you have." I replied. I met his eyes. I suddenly saw a hint of hunger.

"But if you don't remember where or when, then I'm very disappointed." I coldly said and turned to Lycaon.

"What is your name then?" Rudi said, trying to get my attention again.

"Aika." I said short, still looking at Lycaon. Lycaon didn't notice me, he was to busy sipping of his beer.

"I… I don't know anyone by such a beautiful name." it sounded like Rudi almost hesitated to answer. I turned to look in Rudi's eyes again. Now they were just showing me curiosity. I suddenly smiled, unsure of why, but I just had to smile at him. Surprisingly he smiled back. Such a warm smile.

"Who is this bitch?" the squeaky female suddenly said.

"What!" Alexis almost jumped up from the chair, clearly insulted, even though I knew that the girl was talking about me. Koray quickly grabbed Alexis' arm trying to pull her down again.

I looked at the girl with the ugly voice. This was the first time I actually saw her face clearly. Her fur was highlighted from right under her cheekbones, which made it look like as if she had a mask around her eyes. It looked like she had freckles on her snout and her ears were small and cat-like.

"Hecate, stay out of this!" Rudi hissed to the squeaky female.

"Why?" she annoyingly answered.

Rudi didn't answer; he only gave her a sharp look.

"Say, why are you so desperate for Rudi?" I slyly asked, giving Hecate the same sharp look.

"What do you mean?" she carelessly answered, snorting in the air.

"I've seen you before, trying to flirt with Rudi. You weren't so successful." I commented, thinking back at my memory of her desperately flirting with Rudi.

"What! That's not true! When!" Hecate suddenly raged.

"I was _peeking_ at you from my home." I looked at Rudi. Did he understand who I was now? The answer was clearly a yes, because Rudi's face warmed up into a smile.

"Wow, you look even more attractive in your Worgen form." Rudi purred.

I suddenly blushed and looked away.

"What are you talking about? That never happened!" Hecate said almost shouting.

"Enough Hecate! Now leave us alone before I kick your sore butt!" Alexis angrily said.

"I'm not going anywhere without Rudi!" Hecate snorted, placing her hands confidently on her hips.

"You stupid Warlock, now leave me alone Hecate!" Rudi hissed shooing her and the other girls away.

The girls unwillingly obeyed and quietly left the bar. I could see that Koray and Alexis started to relax again, while Lycaon was watching Rudi.

"It's been a long time since we've been together like this, right Lycaon?" Rudi nodded at him.

"Yes… It has." Lycaon shortly answered.

"You guys know each other?" Alexis asked, full of surprise.

Rudi and Lycaon just looked at each other. Then Lycaon slowly replied:

"Well… we were pups from the same pack. Lived together for a while."

"Huh, you never told us." Koray said, raising an eyebrow at Lycaon.

"No I know." Lycaon sighed.

Another awkward silence appeared at the table. I was beginning to feel tired and a bit tipsy of the beer.

"I… I think I should go home now." I stood up and waved at Alexis.

"Wait, why?" she quickly said.

"Because I'm tired…" I mumbled.

"Let me follow you home!" Lycaon suddenly said.

Our little group stared at him for a moment, surprised that he had sounded so excited about it.

"Why don't you let me instead, I know where you live." Rudi said with a slightly seductive voice. I shivered.

"No… I'm fine thanks." I blushed and turned to leave.

"Oh pretty please!" Lycaon begged jumping up from the chair.

I looked back at him. Why did he want this so badly?

"See you around, sweetheart!" Alexis said, waving goodbye.

Lycaon hurried to my side as I turned again to leave. I only looked at him, but didn't want to say anything. Rudi silently left Koray and Alexis as well, following Lycaon and me out the door.

Nobody said anything. I was walking in front of the guys, but I still noticed that they were looking at each other.

"Why are you guys following me?" I said without looking at them.

"We don't want a beautiful lady like you to be hurt on her way home." Rudi charmingly said. Lycaon gave him a hard look.

I sighed. "We are in the middle of Darnassus, and you're worried about my safety?"

Rudi didn't reply. I rolled my eyes.

As we reached Aku's apartment, I stopped and turned to meet their faces.

"Well boys, thanks for following me."

Lycaon gave a shy smile while Rudi just smiled and winked.

"Hope I'll see you soon." Lycaon said looking down at his feet as he slightly blushed. Rudi on the other hand, took my hand and softly kissed it.

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful flower." He winked.

I deeply blushed and quickly turned and walked up the stairs. "Goodnight!" I said short.

"Goodnight!" I could hear Lycaon reply.

Right before I reached the entrance, I transformed into my elf-form.

"Aika! You're finally back!" Aku said with a smile as he saw me coming in.

"Didn't Alegorn tell you?"

"Well yes, he did… But still… I was kind of worried." Aku walked closer to me.

"Why? I was with friends." I looked at him in his eyes.

"Yes, I know. But you're precious to me." His eyes seemed so dreamy for a moment.

I felt a warm feeling lurking around in my chest, as I slowly moved closer to him. He put his arms around my waist and embraced me. His body was warm. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest. He began stroking me up and down my back. It was really relaxing, and it made me want to sleep. He kissed my forehead. Then he kissed me on my mouth. He deepened the kiss as I happily accepted his lips. He slowly guided me to the bed and slightly pushed me down on it. He paused for a moment looking at me. I suddenly saw sadness in his eyes, but before I managed to ask anything, he started kissing me again.

We slowly removed each other's clothes. Aku silently looked at my bare chest.

"You're so beautiful!" He purred and kissed me again. I blushed and grabbed the blanket to hide my face.

"No use hiding from me, Aika, you really are the most beautiful lady I've ever seen."

I blushed even more and his words made my body shiver. My mind was somehow confused, and eventually I went blank. Aku just smiled and embraced me once again with his strong arms. His silky blue hair surrounded my shoulders, making me feel safe and relaxed. I slowly hugged him back, holding tighter around his chest. The warm feeling in my chest started to spread itself all over my body. I felt like my soul wanted to connect with his, so it would reach out for him through me.

"You're a great friend, Aku." I gently whispered feeling incredible happy when my words escaped my mouth.

""Friend"?" Aku's voice suddenly sounded disappointed.

"Well yes, aren't you my friend?" I suddenly felt unsure of what Aku really meant. Didn't he want to be my friend?

"Of course I am" he replied as he gave a little distance so that he could look at my face. I suddenly noticed another sad look in his eyes. Different from the first one.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried if I had done something terribly wrong.

"It's… Nothing." He turned away, looking out at the lake.

It felt like my heart sank. Why did I feel so guilty about his reaction? I didn't dare to talk to him any longer in case I would say something wrong again. I curled up in a little ball and tried to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

"**Hecate" is originally a Greek name and might be difficult to pronounce. But I believe that if you type in "Εκάτη" in Google Translate and then click on the on the button "listen to", then you'll be able to hear how it's pronounced. **

**Also I might add a 'bonus' chapter were I'll write down all the names and their meaning and origin. But only if you are interested. **

**Also, I'm currently working on a drawing of Aika's head/face in her Worgen form. Almost finished, only need to do something about the ears. But I'm a bit unsure of where I can post it. So I'm thinking of creating an account on deviantART. I have also taken screenshots of several characters that I might post as well.**

**Anyways, please enjoy and please review!**

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Eight

I woke up just before 8 o' clock in the morning. Aku was sleeping with his back turned to me. I somehow felt rejected by his position. I quickly got up and got dressed in my armour for training. I didn't bother eating breakfast and waked Luna for training. We silently left the apartment and headed for Master Dorion.

At training we continued a little bit with the bow and arrow, and then we moved over to my axe. He showed me a dummy for me to strike at.

The training lasted for four hours this time. Still Dorion didn't really comment any of my training, only gave advises and guided me of how to hold my axe properly so it would give more damage to the target.

When training was over, I sent Luna home without me. I wanted to go to the bath alone, and I really didn't feel like meeting Aku right now.

When I reached the hot springs, I quickly undressed and covered myself with a single towel. As the bath place was empty, I just lay the towel on the side keeping it dry, and went naked in the water. I felt relaxed in the warm water. It was so nice and silent surroundings that I almost fell a sleep.

Suddenly I heard someone whispering. It didn't bother me at first, but then I thought I heard moaning and gasping. The noises become louder and louder, as if someone forgot that there were other people near by. It was clearly a woman's voice that I heard the most. But what was wrong? Was she in pain? I quickly ducked under water to change into my Worgen form. As I popped my head right over the surface again, I sharpened my senses. Could it be that it was a woman under some kind of attack?

"Oooohhh yeesss! More more! Faster!" I heard the woman moan.

What on earth was going on?

"Oh pretty please! Harder!"

There was something uncomfortably familiar with that voice. It was slightly squeaky…

I got shivers down my spine as I thought that it reminded me a bit too much of Hecate.

I quickly grabbed my towel and covered myself as I followed the odd noises.

"You're the best! I want more! Please give me _more_!"

I changed into my cat form and crawled between some bushes. At first the sight shocked me. It was indeed Hecate, but the male she was with… I shook my head and looked at him again. Rudi!

Hecate was standing on all four, just like a wolf, while Rudi was partly laying over her. It suddenly hit me what they were doing. They're mating!

I gasped and quickly turned, but as I did, the bushes gave me away.

"Who's there?" I suddenly heard Rudi's voice. I froze and didn't dare to move in case he would hear it.

"What are you talking about, Rudi? No one is here, now continue!" Hecate complained. I could hear Rudi curiously sniff the air.

"There is defiantly someone here." He said.

"No wait! Don't go!" I heard Hecate desperately say.

I carefully turned my head and saw Rudi's paws coming closer to my hiding spot. I panicked and dashed out of the bushes, but Rudi saw me and ran after me. I jumped in the bath, even though I knew right after that it was a stupid idea.

Suddenly I felt a hand grabbing my tail and pulling me up from the water.

"Gotcha!" I heard Rudi say. I slowly turned and looked him in the eyes.

"A druid? Show your true self!" He slightly sneered.

I did as he said and transformed to my Worgen form. His expression was first in surprise, but then it slowly turned into a sly smile.

"Well well well, peeking at me again, flower?" He teasingly said.

I blushed and looked away.

"Could it be that you saw _everything_?"

"N-no. I don't believe so." I slowly answered.

"Did you like it?" Rudi whispered and pulled me closer to him. I could only look at him. It was as if he had a spell on me. Rudi seductively laughed and wrapped his big arms around me.

"I must admit that your breasts are really stunning to look at." His sly smile broadened.

I looked down, and realized that I was still completely naked. I deeply blushed and tried to cover my chest.

"Don't be ashamed…" Rudi purred and bent down to kiss my neck. My body unwillingly twitched of his touch, and I felt frightened because I didn't wish for these kinds of actions.

"Rudi! Come back!" Hecate appeared from the bushes, still naked. She was clearly angry with Rudi for leaving her. She spotted Rudi, but then she spotted me. I could see her eyes almost explode in rage.

"WHAT IS THAT BITCH DOING HERE!" She yelled and pointed at me.

"Calm down Hecate." Rudi said carelessly.

"You DUMP me for THAT bitch!" She continued, still furious.

Rudi didn't reply, he just held tighter around me, as if he was hiding from his consequences. I looked over at Hecate. She almost literally looked like a volcano. She suddenly got down on all four and dashed towards me. I panicked and tried to jump away, but Rudi held me back, unknowing why I was trying to escape.

Hecate jumped on me biting my throat while she was loudly growling. I whined in pain, and scratched her neck trying to push her away. Suddenly a big hand grabbed around Hecate's throat and threw her into the water.

"Get lost you sick dog!" Rudi growled at Hecate.

Her expression suddenly changed, and she was clearly hurt. I could see tears streaming down her cheeks. For a moment I actually felt sorry for her. She quickly stood up and ran away, crying.

Rudi was still facing her direction. He didn't notice my bleeding neck. I felt and saw blood poring down my chest. I crawled up on the land silently lying down. I didn't want to do anything about the bleeding. It was still hurting. I just wanted to lie here and fall a sleep.

"By the Wolf Spirit! What happened?" Rudi suddenly said in shock.

"She bit me." I mumbled.

"Wait here, I'll get Lycaon." I heard Rudi's running feet disappearing. Then it was silent again. But this time it was cold. My fur was wet, and the cool breeze in the air made it so much colder.

Some minutes later, I heard running footsteps coming towards me. I heard two males talking, but I didn't manage to hear whom it was or what they were saying. I felt too sleepy to know anything about my surroundings. Suddenly I heard an unfamiliar sound, and then a warm feeling surrounded my body but focused on my wound. For a moment I felt like I was out in an open field on a warm summer day. I could smell summer and I felt like I could hear birds singing of joy. I felt happy and peaceful, and my wound didn't hurt anymore.

"Aika, are you okay?" Lycaon voice was full of worry. I slowly opened my eyes. I was still outside by the water. I met Lycaon's beautiful blue eyes and smiled at him.

"Yes. Did you heal me?" I dreamily asked.

"Yes… I did. Are you feeling any better?" I could see in his eyes that he relaxed.

"I feel wonderful." I mumbled and turned to my side to curl up in a ball.

"Are you tired?" He continued asking.

"Mhm" was all I managed to say in agreement. I tried to fall back to sleep. I felt so relaxed right now. I felt Lycaon move further away from me.

"Rudi, did you find her clothes?" Lycaon asked. Clothes? What clothes?

"Yeah, this is her hunter armour." Rudi replied, and I could hear him walking closer to me. Hunter armour…

"Aika, you should get dressed so that you don't get a cold." I noticed how hesitating Lycaon sounded, and it bothered me. Then it clicked in my mind. I'm still naked! I gasped and quickly sat up and spotted my clothes in Lycaons hands. I snatched them and quickly but them on. The two guys turned their back.

"I'm finished… you can turn now." I said, a shamed that Lycaon saw me like this.

"Aika, could you please come home with me? I want to treat that wound of yours a little more. Right now I just managed to stop the bleeding, I didn't manage to close it all up." I looked in Lycaon's eyes.

"That's okay with me." I answered.

"Aika… I… I'm sorry about my previous actions… and about what happened to you… Do you forgive me?" Rudi carefully said. He was clearly upset, and I could see the guilt in his eyes.

"Yes… I do… After all, you helped me. You pulled her off me… and you got help. I'm grateful."

A relief smile appeared on his face.

"Come on Aika, this way." Lycaon said as he gently took my hand and guided me to his house.

We went to the Craftmen's Terrace, but to a small house right next to the entrance, Warrior's Terrace. The building had too floors, both with only one room.

"Koray sleeps down here, but right now he's out." Lycaon commented. "We always eat breakfast here." He nodded towards a little wooden table with two benches. "My room is upstairs." As we reached his room, I looked out at the city. He too had a nice view to the big lake in the middle of the city. He had a pretty good view all the way to the Temple Gardens and the Cenarion Enclave.

"It's not much up in my room, because, like I said, we're mostly downstairs together." Lycaon explained as I looked around in the little room. "Please, just sit on my bed and let me take a better look at your wound." He reached out his arm towards the bed, and I politely did as he requested. He sat down beside me and bent over to look at my wound. He carefully touched it.

"Ouch!" I said and pulled away from him.

"Sorry Aika, I just had to see."

"It's okay." I smiled at him to show that I trusted him. He got up and found some potions and some cloth from the cupboard in the room. I pored some of the liquid on the cloth and came back to me.

"This might sting a little, but it's necessary so it wont get affected." I simply nodded to his information. He gently placed the wet cloth on my wound. It did sting, allot, but at the same time, I thought it felt good.

"I'll be back in a minute, I'm just going to get you some water. Just hold that cloth there until I say that you can take it away."

"Okay" I said, still smiling.

He came back shortly after with a cup of fresh water. I drank it all as I watched him.

"How did this happen actually? Rudi refused to tell me." He said with curious eyes.

I blushed a bit. "Well… I saw Rudi with Hecate… Hecate didn't like that I was there… So she attacked me… But Rudi managed to get her off me."

"Why would she attack?" Lycaon continued asking.

"Well… Apparently Rudi chose me over her… I think she got hurt about that."

"It does indeed sound like she got jealous. But what were Rudi and Hecate doing? I thought he didn't like her…" Lycaon slightly trailed of, obviously in deep thought.

"He doesn't really… but… he… he… he m-m-mates with her… when he is bored…" I blushed and looked down at my lap, but I peeked at Lycaon to see his expression.

"O-oh… Well… Hehe…" It seemed like Lycaon suddenly regretted asking.

"But… do you like Rudi?"

I met his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Like… do you want him as your lover, your partner?" Lycaon nervously asked.

"No… not really. I mean, he is indeed an attractive male… but I don't think he is my type… at least not as a life-time partner." I replied.

"Then… what about Aku?"

My heart suddenly jumped by the thought of it.

"I… I don't know." I felt a sad feeling when I remembered back at his words last night.

"You okay? Did something happen between you two?" Lycaon suddenly looked worried.

"I don't know… Last night I told him what a great friend he was to me, but he seemed so sad by my words." I felt my heart sink again.

"You said the word "friend"?"

I nodded.

"Well… then perhaps Aku wishes to be more than just a friend to you. Perhaps that is why he became so sad?"

I looked at him. "More than a friend?"

"Yes. I think he wants to be your partner." Lycaon scratched his head.

"P-partner?" I gasped. "But how could you know?"

"Well, after what Alexis have told me about you two, and… what I've coincidently seen of you two, I really think that is what he wants. Oh, by the way, you can remove your cloth now."

I gave the little cloth piece to him while his words was spinning around my head. Did Aku really wish to be my partner?

"Your wound look fine now, but I can't guarantee that you won't get a scar. It was pretty deep."

"That's okay." I faintly replied, still confused. Then I suddenly gasped as I just realized something.

"What does it mean to kiss someone?"

Lycaon looked surprised by my question. "Well… uhm… there are different kind of kisses…"

"Those deep and passionate ones, what does those mean?"

"O-oh! Uhm… normally only lovers will give such kisses…"

I hit my forehead with my palm. How could I have been so stupid?

"Are you okay?" Lycaon was slightly worried about my sudden questions.

"I have been stupid not to realize it from the first time when he kissed me! But then…" I paused and looked thoughtful up in the air.

"But?" Lycaon curiously asked.

"But why did Rudi kiss me? He have kissed me in a similar way… in fact he kissed me earlier today."

"He what!" Lycaon seemed shocked and shook his head. "Man that wolf is rude kissing girls whenever he feels like it!"

I looked at Lycaon. "I guess…"

"What else has he done with you?"

I got a flashback of all our special moments and deeply blushed.

"By looking at your blushing face, I don't think I want to hear his details… But if you don't want him around, I'll do my best to protect you during our mating season."

I froze for a moment as I got goosebumbs all over my body.

"When is mating season?" I almost hesitated to ask. I noticed that Lycaon too froze.

"I… I believe it is any time now… when I think about it…" He swallowed. I shook my head. "Oh well… I guess it can't be that bad, right?"

Lycaon softly laughed. "Hahah! Well I don't think so!"

We laughed together, but more out of nothing.

"Lycaon… Thanks for everything… I think I have to head home." I said slightly bowing to him to show my gratitude.

"Of course my dear, I'll see you soon!"

He followed me all the way down and stopped at the stairs waving me goodbye.

As I entered the room of Aku's apartment, I spotted him looking out at the lake from the little balcony. I soflty coughed to get his attention. He turned and smiled as he saw my face.

"Aku… I have something important to ask you."

"And what is that?" He said still smiling.

"Do you love me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm completely aware of that my recent chapters will contain several mistakes AT THE MOMENT. But be patience! I just want to hurry and write now that my fantasy is up, and then I'll come back to those chapters and correct them. **

**Please review and please enjoy!**

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Nine

Aku's POV

"Do you love me?"

My world suddenly froze. Her words echoed in my mind. Did she really just ask that? I felt my face getting hotter and my heartbeat rose almost instantly.

"Y-yes!" I finally managed to say. "Yes, Aika, I do love you."

My heart melted at her blushing face. She smiled shyly to me and I could only smile back.

"I'm sorry Aku that I hurt your feelings earlier…"

"What do you mean?" I couldn't remember her hurting my feelings at all!

"Well… that I called you a friend when you wanted to be more than friends… I'm sorry! I just didn't really realize it!"

"Aika! It is okay… besides I overreacted…" I quickly walked over to her and hugged her.

"The only question now is… do you love me?" I could feel my blood pumping in my veins of excitement.

I could feel that she held her breath for a moment. But then she took a deep breath:

"I don't know what _real_ love is… not this kind of love at least. But still I believe that I do love you somehow. You make my heart beat faster and you make me happy whenever I am around you."

"That answer is good enough for me." I whispered as I kissed her deeply on her mouth. I couldn't hold it any longer, I loved her lips. They were so soft and smooth and worked so good together with my movements. I stroke her back and pushed her against the wall. I felt her arms around my neck and she pushed me closer against her. For the first time I slipped my tongue into her mouth and searched for hers. I felt her slightly twitching and she buried her sharp nails into my neck, telling me that she wanted more. I moved my hands down under her thighs, lifting her up further. I held her weight with my hips, which made it possible for me to feel her private area with my holy staff. She softly moaned and she carefully moved her hips back and forth, so that my holy staff would rub her from underneath.

We suddenly heard a loud yawn, and then a little growl from the bed. Luna looked at us with a sharp look. She scared me so much that I dropped Aika, and she fell hard to the floor.

"Sorry! Luna scared me! I didn't know she was watching!" I said nervously helping Aika back up.

"Ouch, dat relly hurt!" Aika said sticking her bleeding tongue out as she rubbed her sore butt.

"Did you bit your tongue?"

She nodded, drying the blood of her tongue with her hand. After that she quickly coughed and walked over to pat Luna.

"This is not an excuse Luna, but could you please pay a visit to my mother and father and tell about our experience here?" Aika just stood there with her cat. It almost looked like they had a mind connection, so that they talked through each other's minds. I looked over at Luna. I could see that she had eye contact with Aika, and all I heard of her reply was some small noises.

"Thank you Luna." Aika smiled at her, patting and then hugging her. Luna walked over to me and strokes her head against my leg. I looked in her bright green eyes. Somehow I knew that she was saying goodbye.

"See you later, Luna." I suddenly said without realizing it. Luna slightly bowed her head as she quickly ran out of the apartment.

"How long will she be gone?" I looked over at Aika.

She shrugged. "Not sure, but I believe that se will either be back later this evening or tomorrow morning. It might be that she wants to stay the night in our old home."

"Of course, I can understand that." I replied with a smile.

"So… what now?" Aika asked, slightly blushing.

"Well, I know about a place that I want to show you that hardly anyone knows about. But to travel there, I need to ask Orpheus if I can borrow his Silver Covenant Hippogryph."

"A Hippogryoh?" Aika curiously asked.

"Yes, we have to fly up there."

"Can't we just walk?"

"Nope, we really have to fly!" I smiled at her, excited about how her reaction will be when we got there.

We went to Orpheus place, and he gladly borrowed us his mount.

"Aika, meet my beloved Hippogryph; Pegasus!" Orpheus said moving his hand in the birds' direction.

"Wow! How beautiful he is!" Aika gasped.

I smiled; she was so cute when she was fascinated by something. I studied the bird, it had been a long time since I last saw Pegasus. He had white feathers while his horse part was blue. His eyes were bright purple and he was wearing blue armour.

"You remember how to fly him, brother?" Orpheus asked me.

"Yes I do, and if I forget something, I know that this bird is smart enough to know what I want."

"Indeed he is." Orpheus nodded in agreement.

"Okay, Aika, you shall sit behind me." I explained as I got on the Hippogryph. Orpheus helped Aika to get up and handed her our bag with towels and soap.

"Have a good ride then!" Orpheas teasingly said and gave us a wink.

I commanded Pegasus to fly, and in a second we where high up in the air.

"Are you cold?" I didn't try to look back at Aika, I had to watch where I was flying even though we were up in the air.

"Not really." I heard her answer.

"Are you scared?"

"No, I'm fine. This is my first time flying, but it's a wonderful feeling!"

I smiled. It relaxed me to know that she was enjoying herself.

We flew between the Temple of The Moon and the rock wall. It was only a short trip, and almost instantly we could see the lake. We carefully landed at the ground, and I quickly got off and then I helped Aika down. I tied Pegasus to one of the smaller trees just close by the pier in the lake.

Aika's POV

I looked over the water. The lake was actually quite big. There was nothing her, only the rock face surrounded the area. There was only a pier, a bench a streetlight and a boat.

"How did you find this place?" I looked over at Aku who was changing clothes.

"I just coincidently flew over it. I don't know what this lake was before, and nobody has ever talked about it."

"Huh, strange. This is such a beautiful place as well." I replied full of wonder.

"Yeah, this is another hot spring, so that's why I thought we could take an evening bath in it. Just the two of us, and no one will find us here."

I looked at him. He was right. We would be all alone in this place.

"Come on, change so that we can get in the water!" he teasingly complained.

I smiled and did like he said. I removed my clothes leaving only my underwear on to cover my private areas, even though I knew Aku had seen my chest before.

"Is that a scar on your neck?" Aku suddenly stopped and studied me.

"Yes… I actually got attacked today… that was why I came home so late. But it's alright now, Lycaon healed the wound."

"What happened?" Aku looked at me with worried eyes.

"I'll rather not talk about that right now, please." I sighed.

"Okay, if you say so my dear." He carefully smiled.

I couldn't help studying his underwear. The underwear itself was really just brown cloth tied around his waist to cover his private area, but I couldn't help wondering what it would look like if he removed the cloth piece.

We quickly jumped in the warm water, swimming around chasing each other. I loved the sight of him under water. His hair would float around his head and shoulders that made him look magical. I looked at his chest. His chest was pretty neat with only a hint that he had a six-pack. I moved my eyes over to his arms. He had long smooth muscles along his arms; it looked much nicer with these kinds of muscles instead of those plumb arms that Warriors often had. I swam around him in circle teasing him. But he just smiled back. I wanted to laugh, but couldn't because we were under water. So instead bubbles came out of my mouth. He suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to him, embracing me with his long silky hair and his strong arms. He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. Then he pulled us both up for air. I met his eyes when he opened them again. Yet again I could see a sorrow deep in his eyes.

"Why are you so sad?" I asked still looking in his eyes.

First he seemed surprised, but then he sighed and replied:  
>"I have to leave soon…"<p>

"What? Why?" I suddenly felt the same sorrow in my heart.

A few days ago I received a letter from our High Priestess of Elune. She said that I was needed on an important mission, and I can't deny her orders."

"Can't I come with you?"

"Aika, no! You're not ready to go out in war! And hopefully you never will!" I could see that his eyes became teary.

"But I don't want to leave you!"

"You wont be alone, you have Alexis you know."

"Yes but… why you? Why do you have to go to war?"

"Because I'm a Priest, a healer, and the team I'll fight with need healers."

I felt like crying myself. "But I need you too." I silently said as a tear escaped my eye.

"I know, I'll come back, I promise." He whispered and kissed me on my forehead as he too was crying. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and kissed him on his mouth. He deepened the kiss and used his tongue again. I felt very sad, and yet very happy at the same time. I loved it when he kissed me like this. I loved _him_.

We kept on clinging on too each other and our kisses turned more and more roughly. Aku held me tight against his body, so tight that I felt something hard pushing towards my private area.

"What is that?" I faintly said as I broke off the kiss.

"What is what?" Aku whispered back, slightly panting of excitement.

"There is something pushing towards me… down there…" I tried to look down, but didn't really see much through the water.

"That… well… just ignore it…"

"No, tell me what it is" I looked at him, and realized that he was all red in his face.

"It's my… h-holy s-staff…" He blushed even more and looked away.

"Holy staff?" I said completely confused.

"It is the… thing you need… when you… mate… you know?"

I blushed of embarrassment that I didn't realize first what it was.

"How come I haven't felt it before?" I curiously asked, still blushing.

"Well… I guess I never held you this tight against me until today… and… I really want to… become one with you…" He hid his face in my shoulder.

"I want it too…" I unwillingly whispered. Aku lifted his head again and met my eyes. He started to kiss me again, but he also slowly removed my chest piece. I decided not to react on that, I just tightened my grip around his chest. I felt his hands running down my waist, slowly removing my underwear. I blushed, and didn't dare to open my eyes.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Aku gently asked.

"N-no…" I mumbled.

"If you want me to stop, just say so."

"No! It's okay, I want this!"

"Are you really ready for this?"

I met his eyes while I listened to my heart. "Yes, I do." I replied.

He smiled and softly kissed me while he was removing his own underwear. He snatched our clothes and threw them on land. Then he placed his right hand under my left thigh and slightly lifted me higher up, while he was holding on his 'holy staff' with his other. I soon felt something hard, yet soft against my private area. Rubbing up and down, as if it was searching for something. Aku pressed a little harder against me, and then suddenly his staff reached an entrance. I gasped as I twitched of this new weird feeling. He pushed a little harder, but it hurt.

"Careful… I don't think you'll get in…" I faintly said in his ear.

Surprisingly Aku just seductively laughed. He quickly ran his hand between my legs and started rubbing my private area. I softly moaned, I couldn't help it, it felt so good. Then he found the entrance with his finger and pushed himself inside it. I moaned louder, and I unwillingly moved my hips along with his movement with his finger. He kept on going, moving his finger faster back and forth, pushing it all the way in. Then he slowed down and carefully removed his finger. I sighed, I felt so numb and my mind was going blank.

"Did you like that?" He whispered.

My body shivered of his whispering voice and I slightly moaned a little 'yes'.

I could feel that he was back with his holy staff. Again he pushed against my private area, but he found the entrance right away. Then he slowly pushed it deeper and deeper inside. I moaned for every inch he reached inside me. Then he gave one final push, and I knew he was all the way in. Then he slightly pulled it out, then back in again, slamming his hips against mine. I felt like I moaned so loudly that I dragged us under water. We could continue like this a little longer, but we quickly needed more air.

"It's better if we go on land." Aku seductively whispered.

"Okay." Was all I managed to say.

We quickly got on land and Aku softly pushed me to the ground so that he could be on top. I have never seen a mating scene were the partners are face to face. But I though it was nice like this, I loved how his wet hair surrounded my head. It almost felt like a curtain around my face.

He thrusted himself inside me and speeded up rather quickly. I could understand why he wanted to do it on land; he could use more strength in his movements. We kissed as we moved our hips together in a rhythm, and I really felt like we were one, not only physically, but also in our souls. I felt a strong spiritual connection with him right now, almost as if we shared more than feelings, as if we shared thoughts as well.

"I!... Aika! I'm going to –" he trailed off as it appeared that he was trying to hold back something. But I couldn't react. There was something inside me that had been building itself up and I felt like it was going to be released any moment now. Aku suddenly went faster and harder, and that made me reach my climax. I loudly moaned as I tightened my grip around Aku. But Aku suddenly pushed himself away. He loudly gasped as a thick, white liquid was shooting out of his manhood. It was allot, and for a moment I almost thought that it would never stop. I watched as Aku kneeled panting while his staff was still leaking and twitching.

"Are you okay?" I hardly managed to ask because I was still really numb all over my body.

"Yes… I just… I just came, that's all." He said still panting.

"Why did you push yourself away?" I curiously asked as I got my breath stabilized.

"Because… If I had released all of this inside you… I would have made you pregnant. And right now is not a good timing to have babies." He replied slightly coughing.

I didn't manage to answer. I had to let all this information sink in properly.

We got back in the warm water again and washed ourselves. Then we helped drying each other with the towels before we got dressed.

Aku woke up Pegasus and helped me back on him again. Then we silently flew through the air at night. It almost felt like a dream.

Aku let me off at his place and told me to go to bed while he would deliver Pegasus back to Orpheus.

I quickly changed into my night robe and crawled into bed. A few minutes later Aku came back, changed and went to bed with me.

"Aku… thank you… for everything today." I whispered as I felt his chest towards my back.

"You're welcome my lovely princess." He gently said and stroked my hair. "I really like your horns. They are unique."

I blushed and slightly giggled. "Thank you."

He happily sighed and rubbed his cheek against my shoulder like a cat.

"But Aku… when are you leaving?"

Aku slightly froze. "I will be leaving in 3 days."


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, I hope you all thought that the erotic scene between Aika and Aku was acceptable. I've also planned to have at least two more erotic scenes in chapter 11 and 12, so if you find this uncomfortable, you could just skip those two chapters. **

**Also I apologize for the long waiting time, have been a little down lately with lot of things going on, so haven't had a chance to sit down and just concentrate on this.**

**Other than that I'm still open for more and new ideas for the story. **

**Please review and please enjoy!**

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Ten

It had been hard to sleep after Aku's shocking words. Three days? In only three days he would leave me behind? My heart ached at the thought. Alone here without him… and now that I've grown so fond of him… I deeply sighed as I tried to hold back the tears. I curled into a tighter ball as I almost hid my head under the blankets. Aku was still sleeping behind me, softly snoring.

Suddenly a strange and an unfamiliar feeling fell over me. I kind of felt a soft pressure on my entire body. And there was this odd smell. A sharp, yet a faint specific scent that I didn't know what was. I quietly changed into my Worgen form. Again it hurt a little when I transformed. I sharpened my ears and tried to listen to my surroundings. I could hear the usual mystical sound of the forest in the background, the sound of people washing, talking, eating, running, trading and playing. But there was something missing. I didn't hear any rough, dark voices, no Worgen sounds at all.

I quickly pulled of the blankets and got out of the bed. I walked over to the balcony and looked down on the bridges and the lake. I saw a little group of Worgen females. They were very quiet and alert. They kept on looking around them all the time. What were they looking for?

I spotted two Worgen males further away. They had a great hunger in their eyes and they were staring at the female Worgens without even blinking. Suddenly one of them looked up at me. Our eyes met. I've never seen this male before, but when he looked at me, I felt like he magically pulled my body towards him. He created a hunger in me that I've never felt before. A great hunger of lust and desire, but of what, I didn't quite know.

I tore myself away from his hypnotising eyes. I quickly stepped around the corner so that I was just out of his sight.

I looked back again at Aku. He was in a deep sleep; I could see how heavy he breathed by looking at his chest movements.

I sighed and tried to shake my head as if this weird feeling would just fall off me. But of course it didn't. I looked at the old wooden watch. Only quarter to eight, which meant that I had time to eat breakfast before training. I quickly dressed myself in my hunter armour and hurried down to Alegorn to order something to eat.

Aku was still sleeping when I returned. I quickly ate my portion and left the rest of the food untouched for Aku.

Luna was still not back yet, but it didn't really bother me. She had been bored of the trainings since she wasn't really needed yet.

I was early, it was 30 minutes until the training started, and it only took 10 minutes to walk over there. I didn't want to go there just yet, so I ended up sitting by the entrance waiting for time to pass by.

I saw a new group of Worgens. This group was a mix of both genders. The males were lurking around the females, sniffing their hair, neck, shoulders and back. The females would stiffen whenever the males did this. If the males got too close, the females would flake with their teeth and slightly bark and growl towards them. But sometimes, the females would allow the males to lick and nibble them on the back of their necks.

"Aika!" I turned in the direction of the voice. It was Alexis.

"Hey! How are you?" I happily said and hurried down to her.

"Shh! Don't talk to loud! I don't want the males to know our locations." She kept her finger in front of her mouth and pulled my hood further down to cover my face.

"You better transform back to your eh… elf-form."

"Why?" I looked curiously at her, but she was looking somewhere else. I followed her eyes and realized that she was keeping an eye on the group I've been observing.

"Because if you're in you elf-form, then they wont really look at you as much as they would if you stay in this form." She whispered, still staring at the unknown Worgen group.

I quietly followed her order. "So what now? What is going on? Everyone's acting weird!"

"You haven't realized it yet?" She gave me a surprised look.

"Realized what?"

"The mating season has started." She slowly said in a low tune.

I slightly gulped. "Oh… So… what do we do? You said that we should keep together."

"Well… I was thinking of grouping up with Lycaon and Koray. But I don't trust Lycaon that much and I can't find Koray!"

"Then what do you suggest that we do? I have training to attend to!"

"I suggest we leave Darnassus for a while and returns when mating season is over."

"Why? Can't we just stay here?"

"We could… but if we do, I'm afraid that there will be allot of noise around us… and fights… and they will be _very_ annoying, trust me! And since you're still a virg-" She suddenly trailed off and looked at me. She bent closer and smelled my neck and shoulders. "I see you've had your fun." She suddenly said with a sly smile. "So who's the lucky one?" she winked and almost laughed. At first I didn't get what she meant, but when the flashback of last nights event I deeply blushed and looked away.

"Come on, tell me! It wasn't Rudi, right?"  
>I gave her a questioning look. "Why would you think that?"<p>

"Well at least he has balls enough to show that he is clearly interested in you…" she looked away as if she was thinking of something.

"Well no, of course not… it was… A-Aku…" I said in a tiny voice.

"No, really! Tell me, how did that happen?" Alexis said, suddenly very excited about this.

"H-how?" I said, still blushing.

Alexis just laughed as she said: "Okay, tell me another time then!"

I sighed wondering how I could explain something like that to her.

"Is Aku awake now?"

"No, I don't think so…" I replied looking up towards the entrance.

"Well, I still vote for us leaving the city… Tell you what, I'll write a letter to Aku explaining our situation while you pack. Then we go to your trainer to cancel todays training, okay?"

I simply nodded, and we quickly went upstairs. Alexis found a pencil and a piece of paper and began writing. I grabbed a bag that Aku said I could borrow whenever I wanted to, and packed my casual outfit along with my night robe.

"Should I bring my weapons too?" I asked as I looked over at Alexis who was still writing.

"Yeah, we have to get our own food you know."

"Fine." I said and closed my bag. My axe and bow was already attached to me, so I didn't need to put them in the bag.

When Alexis was done, we quickly left the apartment and headed for Master Dorion. He couldn't understand why the training needed to be cancelled, and thought it was a silly idea to leave the city just like that.

"Listen up, you cocky elf! If Aika stays here and continues the training, you'll most likely have ten Worgen guys lurking around and disturbing the lessons, so it will be a waste of time and energy!" Alexis aggressively said, as she was only inches away from his face. Dorion looked away from her eyes.

"Fine then… When will you be back?" He looked at me, studying me like he normally does whenever I attend to training.

"We don't know the exact date, but it will be whenever the mating season is over." Alexis quickly replied.

"Fine, I'll be available every morning at nine, like always." Dorion calmly said, taking his eyes off me.

"Good. See you later then." Alexis said as she turned to walk down the stairs, slightly waving to him. I only gave a little bow and a short 'bye' and quickly followed Alexis.

We went to Alexis' house so that she could pack her things as well. She also had a tent, two sleeping bags and several blankets, which we brought along with us.

"Are you sure that we should just leave like this without telling Koray or Lycaon?"

"Yeah… Koray will understand why anyways… and Lycaon… I don't know how he'll react, but he wont be too sad about it, that's for sure."

"Okay… But… you didn't need to be so harsh against my trainer you know."

"Dorion? Oh I've seen him allot of times. He only trains girls."

"Only girls, why?" I asked as I followed her down and out on the streets.

"Now stay close to me… We have to walk fast, I don't want the males to know that we are leaving like this." Alexis said with an alert and low voice. "Unfortunately, recently I haven't really afford to buy or keep a mount, so when we have passed the main gates, I suggest we run."

"Run?" was all I manage to say as we hurried down the street.

"Yes, 'running wild'?" she commented, looking around us to see if anyone was following.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about…" I said.

"Seriously? Have you ever been in your Worgen form before?"

"Yes but-"

"Never mind that, I'll show you when we've passed the gates." She said.

When we have passed the gates Alexis showed me what to do. First she attached her two bags tightly around her waist and positioned herself on all four.

"Your turn." She said studying me.  
>I did the same as she, tightening our luggage around my waist and went down on all four.<p>

"Okay, now do you feel this ball of energy in your chest?"

I concentrated, trying to sense something within me. "Yes, I do."

"Great, focus on that energy, because that will be the fuel. But! You have to transform into your Worgen form first, otherwise it wont really work."

"Oh right." I replied as I changed.

"Now, we run! And follow me! I know where to go!" Alexis dashed forwards, running on the path. I did the same, and it was hard. But I quickly got used to it and caught up with her.

"An elf friend of mine has a hut next to the main road. Right now there is no one there, so we can use it if we wont." Alexis partly shouted as we ran through the woods.

We kept on running for a little while longer, but soon we could see a little hut right by the road.

"This is it." Alexis said and did a sudden stop. I almost tripped because I didn't really know how to stop with such a high speed.

"I guess it's a little open after all… I mean, Worgens who pass by here can easily find us." Alexis said as she stood up and measured the distance between the road and the hut.

"Well, at least it is shelter." I said and untied the luggage from my waist.

"Indeed it is, girl." She replied and did the same. "Now, there is only one bed, so I'll sleep on the floor while you take the bed." Alexis explained and unpacked her sleeping bag.

"Why? I don't need a bed, I'm used to sleeping on the ground." I quickly said as I walked in the hut.

"Seriously? Then you should defiantly take the bed!" Alexis protested.

"No! I'll be fine! Honest!" I tried to convince her.

"Fine, fine, if you really want it that bad… we could change on it you know?"

"Fine, we'll see." I replied. It really didn't bother me. Besides, it was a nice little hut.  
>"Does this place have a name?" I curiously asked.<p>

"Yeah, it's called Wellspring Hovel, why?" Alexis replied.

"Perhaps I should let Aku know where I'm staying… He'll be leaving for war in…two or three days."

"Ouch. But sorry honey, I don't want the information to end up in the wrong hands."

"Okay, I understand." I sadly answered.

I looked around in the hut. It was as usual only one room, which contained a bed, a little table with two stools and a bench. On the floor there was a big carpet, a bearskin actually. That would be good madras for me when I would sleep. On the outside there was a nice stone bench and a little pond, which was attached to the house.

"So how long do we have to stay here?"  
>"Well… I'll guess somewhere between two 'til three weeks… At least that is how long the mating season lasts." She said thoughtfully.<p>

"That long?" I said surprised.

"Yep, sorry girl, but yeah… Of course it's not exactly 'dangerous' if we go back to town, but sometimes it can get really nasty…" she answered with a heavy sigh, looking away from me.

"But Aku will be gone by the time I get back…" I almost whispered as I felt my heart sink of the thought that I might not see him again. Alexis finally looked at me again and came closer. She wrapped her arms tightly around me.  
>"I'm sorry honey. I guess we could tell Aku after all." She said as she gently rubbed my back. I carefully wrapped my arms around her as well. It was different from hugging a guy. Even though Alexis wasn't exactly a 'tiny' girl, she still felt smaller, lighter and easier to hold. She also had big breasts which pressed themselves against mine, which was an entirely new feeling from what I've experienced before. But despite that, she still felt strong.<p>

"But first, let's get settled here and then we shall figure out a way to tell Aku exactly where we are."  
>I nodded to her suggestion.<p>

Later that evening, we had been hunting for some food. We came back to the hut and prepared the food, ate it, and now we were just sitting silently by the campfire gazing out in the dark forest.

"You're not cold, are you?"

"Not at all, what about you Alexis?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." She replied, smiling to me.

"Do you think Koray will look for us?" I curiously asked.

"Nah, I don't think so. He'll know that we're 'hiding'." She said looking up at the purple, starry sky.

We continued having small conversations every now and then. Alexis told me stories of her time in the war. She told about her losses, but also her good moments. The moments when they had won, and the moments when she and her group have had a good time together. It was fascinating to listen too. It was clearly that she had a tough time, and yet she knew that it wasn't over. I admired her strength too. Not only her physical strength, but also her mental strength. She could still smile and laugh here with me, even though she had lost a great friend and other important teammates through the war. It made me wonder if I was able to be like her if I were to loose someone in the war. Would I be able to laugh even after Aku's death? I honestly didn't know.

"You know what, Aika?" she suddenly said.

"Hm? No, what?" I curiously answered.

"Even though Koray is a really dear friend of mine… past these last three months… he haven't been able to make me feel so happy as you." She gently looked in my eyes. Her golden eyes were very relaxing to look at.

"Really? How come? I haven't done anything special?" I answered, slightly confused about what she'd just told me.

"You've been a great friend, that's all. Even though we haven't known each other for a long time, there's just something about you that makes me feel… safe. Safe and peaceful. I can't really explain it any better than that. Thank you Aika, for being my friend."

I felt touched of her words. For the first time in my life, I actually felt like crying of happiness. It meant allot to me that a person like her appreciated me this much, and liked me for who I am.

"I want to be your friend forever, Alexis. You are my first female friend who's not a cat. No way I'll let you go." I said smiling to her.

She smiled back and gave me a tight hug.

"I want to fight by your side Alexis. And only yours." I said as I held tightly around her. I was honest with her. There was something within me who begged to never leave her, and I felt like I could give my life for her. I wanted to do _anything_ for her.

"And I by yours."

It started to get very late, so we put out the campfire and went in the hut to sleep.

"Aika?"

"Yes?"

"Hehe… goodnight sweety."

"Goodnight Alexis."

The room was pitch black, but it didn't bother me. I listened to the mystical forest and Alexis breathing from the bed as I tried to fall asleep on this soft bearskin.

"You awake?" Alexis giggled.

"Well obviously, you're keeping me awake." I answered wondering what she was up to.

"Haha, sorry…" she slightly laughed again.

"What's so funny?" I asked into the darkness.

"I don't know. You want to hunt tomorrow?"  
>"Well, didn't we plan to do that already?"<p>

"Just checking!" Alexis quickly said in a very energetic tone.

"Ok then, goodnight." I yawned.

"Night!" she said happily.

"Aika?" Alexis whispered.

"Yes?" I said slightly annoyed.  
>"Love you, my friend." She said calmly, as I sensed that she was trying to hold her laugh.<br>"Love you too, Alexis. Now could you let me sleep?"  
>"Yes, sorry. I just get excited sometimes right before I sleep. Besides, it's been a while since I've been with another girl out camping." I could hear a little noise from her.<p>

"Are you alright?" I opened my eyes and turned to look at her bed. Didn't really see it, but I knew it was there.

"Could you sleep by my side tonight? I'm… a little upset even though I feel like laughing…"

It suddenly hit me that she had been extremely happy because this reminded her of a dear memory of her friends. And now she was remembering that they were not here. I quietly stood up, took with me my carpet and crawled in the bed with her. We wrapped our arms around each other and leaned our forehead against each other. And with this safe position, we fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Again I apologize for the long waiting time. Something unexpected happened, so it's been a hard time lately. I still hope that I can keep my story entertaining enough for you all! Please enjoy and please review.**

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Eleven

"Aika?" I heard a soft but low voice say.

"Aika, are you awake?"

"Hmm?" I managed to whisper as a reply.

Alexis softly giggled. "I've written a new letter to Aku about our location, and I've planned to deliver it to him personally. Could you go out and hunt some breakfast in the meanwhile?"

"Mhm…" I said sleepy.

"Good, I'll see you soon then. You better hurry and do it now while it's early."

I heard Alexis walking out of the hut. "See you soon honey!" she said as she galloped away.

I quickly got up to prevent myself from falling asleep. I dressed in my training armour and took with me a dagger. I headed outside to observe the forest. It was quiet, but I knew exactly where to find my prey. I transformed into my cat-form and silently disappeared into the forest.

Lycaon's POV

A familiar scent appeared and I turned to look in the direction of the smell. There she was! Alexis was running up the stairs to Aku. Why would she go there? And to a Night Elf? I turned to my left and tapped Rudi on his shoulder.

"Found Alexis. She's over at Aku's place. Do you think she knows where Aika is?" I slightly whispered as he faced me.

"I think she does. Let's go in our stealth mode and follow her." He said in a deep sly voice. I transformed into my cat-form and went in stealth and hurried in her direction.

"Tell me Lycaon, why aren't you with Koray and Alexis?" Rudi whispered.

"Alexis disappeared yesterday, I couldn't find her, and Koray… I think he knows that my loyalty will be a bit questionable in our group."

"Hah! Are you actually admitting that you can't be trusted?" Rudi sneered.

"I just don't think I can control myself this year… It's _been so long…_" I almost moaned the last words as I could feel something awakening lower down my waist.

"Hahaha, oh dear, you sound rather _hungry_" Rudi teased me with a low voice.

"Shut it…" I whispered back as my legs started to wobble.

Alexis quickly came down from Aku's apartment and started to walk calmly towards the main gate. As we were outside Darnassus, she dashed forward, forcing us to go in 'running wild' to keep up with her.

As soon as we saw that she stopped, we quickly transformed and got in our stealth form.

"I can't smell Aika." I quietly said to Rudi. Rudi didn't even look at me, he was glaring at Alexis.  
>"I'll go and look for her." I said and lurked away from him.<p>

Alexis POV

"Aika? Are you back?" I calmly said as I entered the hut. No one replied, and I couldn't sense her close by either. I wiped the sweat from my forehead with my arm and let myself fall on the bed. I was a bit exhausted from the running because I tried to run really fast hoping that no one would follow.

I closed my eyes and sharpened my ears, focusing on my surroundings. I suddenly got a feeling that I might not be alone. I quickly got up from the bed and went outside. I roughly sniffed the air. A familiar scent filled my nose. I deeply inhaled it as I got goosebumps all over my body. I knew this scent very well. Such an attractive scent, dark and dangerous, it totally turned me on.

"Rudi? Where are you, you bad boy." I unconsciously said in a very playful yet challenging way. I heard Rudi softly laughing with his dark, masculine voice.

"I'm surprised that you recognized my scent, wild flower." I felt his warm breath on my neck, so I quickly turned and looked right into his glowing eyes of hunger.

"I will always recognize you" I said with a heavy breath as I thought of how close he was standing.

"How come?" Rudi almost purred as he reached out his hand to stroke my right cheek. I didn't bother to answer; the touch of his hand was so warm and hypnotizing. I closed my eyes, enjoying the touch of his hand and the dim heat that I felt from his body. He carefully moved his hand from my cheek to my neck, pulling me closer to him so that he could kiss me. The temptation was unbearable; I've been attracted to Rudi for so many years, and now _finally_ I get him alone, all to myself.

The strong longing feeling of pleasure that had been building itself up, suddenly took control of my body and mind. I roughly kissed him as I wrapped my arms tightly around his waist. I deeply snugged him before I dragged him inside the hut. I studied his face. His expression was dreamy, yet seductive. His breath was heavy, and his eyes moved from my eyes to my body, and then back to my eyes.

I pushed him down on the bed, grabbed two short ropes from my pocket and tied his hands to the bedside.

"What are you doing?" Rudi could barely whisper.

"Making sure that you're gonna stay here and enjoy my love to you." I said in a sly tone.

Aika's POV

I suddenly felt watched, so I paused in my hunt and looked around me. I heard movements in some bushes further away. I sniffed the air. I recognize this smell, but I couldn't remember whose scent it was. Besides, it was different; it carried the scent of a male cat.

I silently walked up on the road again to see if somebody was there, but I couldn't see anyone. I only sensed that someone was close by. I stood there for several minutes, just listening to my surroundings. But as my stomach slightly rumbled, I decided to continue my hunting.

I turned and ended up looking straight into a pair of orange-glowing eyes. It startled me, so I jumped backwards a little. The grey cat softly laughed. He slowly walked around me, glaring at me. I studied his looks. I've never seen a cat like him before. No markings, just grey, except for a mark on his shoulder. A half-moon shaped mark in red. There was a spot 'inside' the half-moon as well, which almost made me think of a moon and a star. He had a black mane and weird ropes around his legs. I slowly realized that this was a druid.

"Who are you?" I carefully asked as I gave him a serious look. The druid didn't reply, instead he came closer. He carefully sniffed my nose, then he stroke his cheek towards my cheek. I softly blushed of his touch, it awakened a slightly familiar, yet a rare feeling within me. I met his eyes again. They hypnotized me; they made me want to stay with him, made me wanting him.

He smirked and made a movement with his head towards some bushes. It was clear that he wanted us of the road.

I hurried after him, like a little puppy running after its mother. I felt my heart beating faster as the thought of being alone with him in some bushes suddenly seemed rather suspicious. But I can't think straight right now; I _want him_.

We jumped into the bushes and partly played with each other. We played like kittens; him jumping on me, pushing me down towards the ground, while I softly bit his neck and tried to lure him down to the ground as well. A real kitty-wrestling.

Then we suddenly stopped and just looked at each other. He had made his way in top of me again, while I was lying on my back with my paws on his chest. He started purring, stroking his head towards my neck and cheek again. I automatically purred as well, I couldn't help it. I blushed and felt embarrassed, so I turned around to try to crawl out from underneath him so that I could stand up. But he didn't let me go, he placed his paws in front of my shoulders to prevent me from leaving.

"Wh-what are you doing? L-let me go!" I nervously said.

Yet again he didn't reply, just laughed in a low dark voice.

My body felt hotter as I felt his heavy breathing right next to my left ear. The feeling of his warm body on top of mine somehow gave me a tempting feeling. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on thinking straight, but the annoying lust in me was too hard to resist.

Suddenly he started licking my cheek, then carefully, partly sucking on my ear. Even though it was weird I enjoyed it alot. I thought I was going crazy, my legs stopped working, I couldn't fight against him and my heart was completely out of control.

I felt something warm and hard lower down my back. The male druid was breathing even heavier now and for a moment I almost thought that he would rest his whole weight on me because his feet were shaking so much. Apparently I wasn't the only one who was in deep need of some erotic love-action right now.

I felt him carefully stroking himself up and down against my lower back. This reminded me of what I've seen Rudi do with Hecate. Thinking back on them mating made me loose control. My body was insanely twitching and I could feel that my private area was wet whenever I squeezed my muscles down there.

I blushed even harder as I partly lifted my butt a bit higher for him to enter. My entire body was almost shaking of anticipation. I wasn't really sure of what I was doing, but _I just had to_.

He rubbed harder towards me now, as he realized that he had gotten a clear invitation. I felt his staff push itself inside me. It hurt a little. I was sore from yesterday because of Aku, and it was big compared to the size of my entrance. His manhood was warm and hard, and his rough entrance forced me to moan deeply.

He growled and made his movements faster. It wasn't long until we found our rhythm. I loved the way he did it. His movements were so strong and specific, straight-on type of style. I covered my snout with my paws, trying to keep my voice down, but it was hard since I wasn't used to this kind of pleasure. I heard the male carefully moaning as well.

I tried to turn my head so that I could see his face. Even though he was in his cat-form now, he still looked handsome. His eyes were closed in pleasure, his mouth was partly open so that he could breathe better to keep going.

Suddenly he opened his eyes and looked at me. He smirked at me and roughly bit my neck, pulling in it.

"Aahh! Watch it!" I partly complained. But I liked it. I _loved_ it actually. Even though his teeth were sharp, and the fact that he had a hard grip around my neck, it made me go faster, wanting him to do it even faster and harder too.

I switched between moaning and growling. My body was going insane, my _mind_ was going insane. I buried my claws in the ground, tearing up the earth beneath us. I felt that he changed his position slightly, allowing him to go at his fastest speed. I did the same, making my position steadier so that he could give me all he had without falling over.

I knew he was going to release this magical liquid that all men carries. I myself felt that my climax was right around the corner too.

He went faster and faster – I knew it would be any second now! But instead of giving me the last deliciously hard blow, he pushed himself of me and I felt his warm liquid squirt on my butt, dripping down my legs.

He was exhausted and let himself fall hard to the ground. I did the same; all my muscles were completely worn out.

Several minutes passed without a word between us. I was barley awake as I heard him stand up and walk over to me. He sniffed my cheek, then he gently licked it. He silently walked behind me and lied down to curl himself around me, protecting me as if I was his mate. My heart slightly jumped of his action. It calmed me though, it made me feel safe. It reminded me of Aku.

**Oh my god! Aku! What have I done? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Will hopefully manage to write three more chapters during the weekend – but no promises! Please enjoy and please review!**

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Twelve

Rudi's POV

"What are you doing?" I could hardly ask as Alexis took my hands and tied them tightly to the bedside, one hand on each side.

"Making sure that you're gonna stay here and enjoy my love to you." She said in a sly tone. I growled at her answer, it turned me on. I would never expect Alexis to make love to me, especially not this way.

She started pulling of my armour. She buttoned up my shirt and slowly pulled it to the side. She paused for a second, studying me with hungry eyes. Then she carefully placed her hands on my shoulders, buried her claws in my fur and scratched down my chest. She did it hard, but it didn't hurt, I enjoyed it. She continued undressing me by unbutton my trousers, pulling them all the way off. She paused again, looking at me lying on the bed with an open shirt and underwear on.

"What's the matter, darling? Do you like what you see?" I teasingly asked her. To my surprise she slightly blushed and looked away for a second. But then she faced me again with a sly grin; "Hell I do, you bad boy!"

Before I could fully managed to perceive what she just said, she quickly began to undress herself. She threw off her shirt and pulled down her leggings. The sight of her bare breast was astonishing. Despite the fact that I'd done many females and seen allot of breasts, no one was as beautiful as hers. They were big and round, the most perfect breast shape a woman could ever have. They weren't too big either, but indeed big enough to give the perfect satisfaction.

She carefully started pulling down her nickers, but then she stopped and met my eyes. She smirked and slightly shook her head. "Let's save that for a little later, shall we?"

"Depends on how long you'll be able to hold it." I teasingly replied.

"We'll see about that." She said with full confidence in her voice. It made me a little nervous.

For the first time in years I actually felt a little embarrassed as my solid hard erection sprung out as she yanked my underwear off. She smiled of the sight of my dagger.

"Do you like it that much?" I asked as I studied her beautiful Worgen face.

"It's an architecture, Rudi…" She bent down and carefully licked the top of it. That little touch of her wet tongue caused my body to respond eagerly. My body was burning, it wasn't really that long since I last mated with someone, but the thought of doing it with Alexis was unbearable.

Alexis kissed a trail up my dagger until she reached the tip of my manhood; with a swirl of her tongue she began licking the tip in slow torturous circles.

Her tongue licked in even stronger swirls before enclosing her soft, lovely lips on the head. I could hear a light suckling sound coming from within her mouth. Oh god she was good!

She engulfed my dick, bit by bit, sucking it hard and slowly and played with it with her tongue. She would wrap her tongue around it and suck it deeply. Her head began bobbing up and down as her mouth made sure to slide all the way from the top to the hilt where my fur would touch her snout.

I growled and couldn't help to jerk of this unbelievable pleasure that I've actually never felt before. It was extremely sensitive and gratifying. It made me even desperate to reach out and touch her. I started to pull against the ropes, but they were too tight.

"Untie me!" I loudly commanded. She slowly let my dick slide out of her mouth.

"Do you want me that bad?" she said with a playful smirk.

"Yesss" I hissed as I roughly tried to tear my arms loose.

"Y-you wont run away… right?" her eyes suddenly lost her hunger and she looked almost sad.

"I… I can't." I almost whispered. It was true. I couldn't run from her, not that I wanted to either, but I _want her _right now.

She stretched herself over me to untie my hands, and as she did I saw my opportunity to lick her nipple. She gasped and for a moment I thought she would fall over. But she caught her balance and gave me a hard look.

"Be patience!" Alexis snapped at me as she continued to untie me. I simply laughed at her reaction.

Once I could feel my blood getting its natural flow into my hands again, I quickly pushed Alexis down to the bed and pulled down her nickers.

"You better be damn ready, because I can't wait any longer!" I growled as I searched with my fingers for her entrance.

She didn't say anything, only giggled.

"You're not a virgin, right?" I asked as I pushed my fingers inside her.

She slightly moaned before she replied: "Well no, but I'm not that much of a fan of mating as you are."

I smirked and grabbed her breast with my free hand. I deeply sucked the other as I inhaled her scent and listened to her enjoyable moans. Her breasts were juicy, but not too loose, they were something you could grab and hold on to which I totally loved.

She wrapped her legs around my waist as I pushed my fingers harder inside her. She placed her arms around my neck and buried her face in my mane.

I carefully bit her nipple just to see her reaction. She bit me back, but much harder and on my neck. She was loudly growling, meaning that she didn't like it, but I ignored it and pulled out my fingers.

"Are you ready for the real stuff?" I slightly whispered to her.

"Yes!" she purred and kissed me passionately. My heart skipped a beat.

I changed position so that I could sit on my knees. I placed my hands on her hips and pulled her partly up on my lap.

I took a hold of my dagger and pressed it against her, following the wet trail to her entrance. When I felt the tip slightly inside, I roughly penetrated her. A loud moan escaped her mouth. I began slowly, just to feel her right. She was much tighter then I expected, but yet she was warm, soft and moist.

As I started going faster, under Alexis' command, I would stand up on my knees to fully enter her. I took a hold of her right breast again as I placed my right hand on her left shoulder so that I could use more strength in my movements. She gasped and moaned as I squeezed and fondled with her breast while I repeatedly thrusted in her.

I bent down to kiss and lick along her neck.  
>"Rudi I-" she trailed off as she tightened her grip around my body. I quickly let go of her breast and gabbed her other shoulder instead so that I could push her towards me. Her fleshy moist canal tightened as I pressed myself deeper inside her.<p>

Faster and faster I shoved my cock rapidly in her snatch, and I knew I was closing in. I wasn't sure if I was able to hold it for so much longer.

"A-Alexis! C-can I do it inside you…?" I struggled saying. Again I felt myself embarrassed by asking her such a question. Usually I never come inside the girls, but I really wanted to do it inside her…

"I-inside!" she said with an impatient bliss in her voice.

With a few more thrusts, I unwillingly grunted as I slammed my hips against her quivering pussy one last time before I loudly moaned.

After I finally stopped cumming, I slowly slid out of her. I carefully lied down beside her, still panting of our exhausting moment.

We didn't say anything to each other; we just simply lay there to get our breath back.

I studied Alexis. It seemed like she had fallen asleep. Her big eyes were gently closed and her mouth was slightly open to breath better. I loved her red fur. When the sun would shine on her, it would look like as if she'd got gold in her fur. I also loved her facial markings. They were so dynamic, which gave her such an exotic charm. It perfectly fit her strong personality.

I gently stroke her cheek. She slightly smiled of my touch. Her reaction warmed my heart, so I bent over to softly kiss her nose.

I got up from the bed and collected both her clothes and mine. I silently dressed myself as I folded hers and placed them on the table in the hut. I found a piece of paper and a scroll in a drawer and wrote down a little note:

_Thanks for a wonderful time.  
>See you soon.<em>

_- Rudi Raz_

I put the note on top of her clothes and silently left the hut.

Aika's POV

**Oh my god! What have I done?**

With a jerk I almost jumped away from the male druid. He looked at me with a questioning expression.

"Tell me who you are?" I desperately asked. He didn't say anything, just looked at me. This annoyed me that he never spoke. I transformed into my Worgen form, took my knife and pointed it at him.

"_Tell me your name_" I said angrily. His eyes turned in shock, but then I could see guilt in his eyes.

"Aika… I… I'm… _so sorry_…" he slowly said as I could see a little hint of tears in his eyes.

"How do you know my name? Tell me who you are!" I commanded. I wasn't really sure if I wanted to know, I was scared, because I've obviously met this person before.

He looked at me with shame as he transformed to his true form.

A black Worgen with beautiful blue eyes stood before me. His clear scent hit me and I instantly realized who this was.

"_Lycaon_?" I said in a small voice. I dropped my little knife and fell to my knees.

I had _mated_ with this stranger. What do I do if Aku finds out? Will he be mad at me? Will he hate me forever? Will he ever know at all? I felt horrible. I felt like I've really deceived Aku. I felt dirty.

"A-Aika… I didn't know… I honestly didn't know!" Lycaon desperately tried to explain. But I couldn't bear to hear his words or his voice.

"Go away! I don't ever want to see you again!" I snapped at him as I transformed to my cat form and ran in the direction of the hut.

I quickly turned into my Worgen form as I stormed in the hut and throw myself to the bedside, crying.

"Oh my god, Aika! What's wrong?" Alexis asked with a worried voice.

"I… I've done something terrible!" I sobbed as I hid my face in my arms.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?" she said carefully.

"I… I! I have deceived Aku!" I finally manage to say as I continued crying.

"What? How!" Alexis was shocked.

"I… met… someone…" I struggled to clear my voice so that I could explain properly.

"Someone? A male? A Worgen?" She sounded even more worried. "Did he do anything to you?"

I tried to answer, but I was sobbing too much to be able to say anything.

"Aika! This is important! If he did anything against your will then we have to report him! Do you know who he was?"

I didn't answer, I was too caught up with what she said. _Against my will?_ Was it really against my will? He scared me when he didn't let me go, but then I just wanted more afterwards.

"I…it… it was…"

"Who was it?" Alexis sat down beside me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Tell me his name, Aika."

"It was _Lycaon_!" I finally manage to say.

"WHAT?" Alexis said in full surprise and shock. "That bloody bastard!" She said and stamped on the floor. "Oh I'm gonna get him! I'm gonna make sure he regretted he was ever born a male!" She said furiously as she quickly got dressed.

"Wait!" I said with tears still trailing down my cheeks. I looked at her.

"Just… wait…" I repeated.

Alexis sighed and helped me up in the bed.

"Oh girl, you'll be fine. You didn't deceive Aku. Besides, it's the beginning of the mating season, he can't blame you." She said, trying to comfort me.

"Besides…" She looked away. "Rudi was here…" her voice was small and shy. I gave her a shocking look.

"What did you do?" I asked worried that she might have been hurt. But Alexis only smiled a shy little smile.

"Well… obviously we mated… but… for me it was a dream-come-true." She shrugged and looked up in the roof. "To be honest I've had a crush on him for several years. But I never told anyone about it because I didn't want people to know that I too had fallen for the Worgen Casanova. I never confessed to him either, I am afraid that he might turn me down."

"You have a crush on Rudi?" I looked at her in wonder.

"Yeah… but… I don't know what will happen now. I'm not sure if we'll make a good couple you know!" she partly laughed as she said it.

There was a slightly awkward silence. I noticed that Alexis was just sitting in her underwear and shirt.

"Aren't you cold?" I slightly coughed.

"Oh god! Sorry!" Alexis hurried and put on her leggings. I slightly giggled.

"But about Lycaon… I feel horrible! I… enjoyed it…" I shamefully admitted as I dried away my last tear.

"Honey, like I said, it's mating season! You can't really think straight and no matter who it is, sex is _always_ enjoyable under mating season! Don't worry about it! Besides, Aku will never know, he doesn't need to know either. It's between you and Lycaon, and since it was under the mating season, it's kinda unofficial."

"But I don't want to have secret from Aku…"

"Well, you could tell him… but I can't promise that he'll accept it too lightly."

"No, I know…" I said wondering if it was a good idea to keep this a secret after all.

"But if you want, I could talk to Lycaon you know?" She said giving me a questionable look.

"Nah… don't worry… When I think about it, he didn't seem to know who I was…"

"What? He didn't recognize you! That bastard!" Alexis started again.

"Well he hasn't seen my cat-form before you know, and I haven't seen his either."

"Wait, what did you say? Cat-form?"

"Yes, I can transform into a cat." I studied her surprise expression.

"How the hell can you do that? Aren't you a hunter?"

"Well yes but-"

"Then you shouldn't be able to do it!" she cut me off. "When did you learn that?"

"I… I saw a teacher training his student… I've known it for a very long time, I'm always in my cat-form when I'm with my cat family."

"You learned _that_ by simply _watching_?" Alexis said gaping.

I nodded.

"Girl! You're bloody amazing, do you know that?" Alexis finally said covering her forehead with her hand.

"Really?" I asked, not really convinced.

"Hell yeah!" Alexis said smiling.

For some odd reason we both ended up laughing.

"You know, while we're here, I want to introduce you to my family. Also, I think we could eat dinner over there." I said starting to pack my sleeping bag and weapons. "Actually we should just camp there for the rest of the mating season." I happily suggested.

"Uhm… living with wild cats?" She was clearly not too happy about the thought of it.

"Well yes, but don't worry, they won't hurt you. The cats don't usually hurt the people here, only if the people hurt them first." I explained.

Alexis shrugged and started packing as well. She agreed that it would be safer in a way to camp at the sabers place then staying in this hut right next to the road.

We ran in the direction of Dolanaar, but went off the road to the left. I turned into my cat-form as we clearly entered my parents' territory. I slowly stopped and sniffed the air to see if anyone was close by.

"Wow… I've never seen a druid form like yours" Alexis commented while she closely studied me.

"Oh… well… what more can you expect?" I replied.

"Haha, true, true!" Alexis slightly laughed.

"Aika?" a deep and powerful voice said. I turned in the direction of the sound.

"Father." I said with a smile.

"Is that your old man?" Alexis asked, slightly nervous as she spotted the big Elder Nightsaber.

"Of course! Meet the leader of all sabers, Orion." I said happily and hurried my way to him. I quickly turned into my elf-form as I tightly hugged him.

"Father, this is my best friend, Alexis." I said and held my hand out in her direction. Alexis came closer slightly bowing to the saber. Orion made a clear nod towards her.

"Actually it is Alexis Nesrin…" she quietly said.

"Ah, the Worgen Warrior. We have actually heard of her name before." Orion said as I let go of him. I looked over at Alexis' confused expression.

"You don't understand what he's saying, right?" I asked her.

"No… sorry."

"Don't worry. He said that he had heard your name before. He even knows that you're a Warrior."

"Wow, is he a profit or something?" She smiled.

I slightly laughed; "No, not really, but he's wise and he listen to others." I happily answered.

"Father, is it alright that Alexis and me stay here for a while?"

He nodded with a smile in reply. I smiled back.

"Come Alexis, let me show you our cave. It's not really luxuries you know, but at least we won't be sleeping out in the rain."

"Fine by me." She said with a shrug and a smile.

We walked in the cave. It wasn't really big, and very dark.

"There are four tunnels, one leading to the so-called dorm where Orion and his mate Diana are sleeping, one to the… well… dining room and then the three others are also sleeping dorms were the rest of the sabers who live here are sleeping." I explained.

"And where are we staying?" Alexis asked.

"I think you two girls can stay with the other female sabers." Diana suddenly said as she appeared around the corner.

"Ah, apparently we're staying at the same dorm were I usually sleep." I translated for Alexis as she looked at Diana.

"And this is my mother, Diana." I smiled at Alexis. Again Alexis slightly bowed and Diana returned it with a nod.

I guided the way to the female dorm, which I used to share with Felina and Luna.

"This is the brightest bedroom in our cave. Are you okay with all this darkness?"

"Yeah, I'll manage. I just need to learn which way is which, you know." Alexis said as she dumped her luggage down at the ground.

After we unpacked, I showed her the other dorms and then we went outside the cave again.

"In a way I think this cave is really nice!" Alexis commented. She sounded surprised by her own words.

"Well, thank god for that since we'll be staying here for a while."

"Mhm" she smiled.

"Oh, it's Luna!" I pointed as I saw Luna and Pantera run towards us.

"Your pet is beautiful. I have hardly seen any Hunters with a pet like that." Alexis said.

"She is a rare breed. The night saber behind her is Pantera, son of Diana and Orion."

"Oh, so he's like a prince or something?"

"Yes, I guess you could call it that."

Luna and Pantera came over to us to say hi. Alexis and me sat down and cuddled with the two sabers.

"See that Dawnsaber over there?" I pointed at the saber for Alexis to see. "That is Felina, another good friend of mine. Also a high-ranked saber. Well, only the high ranked sabers live here."

"Oh, wow. Sounds cool." Was all Alexis could say.

"And that is Tryphon, kind of a leader for the Mangysabers. You could say that before there were two tribes of sabers, the mangy and the nightsabers. On the other hand, the spotted and the striped ones. But now the two tribes are friends, well, there are sometimes small conflicts, but yes… It's only to be expected really."

"Yeah… It kind of reminds me of us in Darnassus, with the Worgens and the Night Elves."

"So these sabers, they are all your family?" Alexis asked after a while.

"Well, I consider Luna, Felina and Pantera as my siblings, the other cousins. But of course, I don't trust sabers that I've never met before. We have some sabers who likes to do allot of trouble you know."

"Yeah, I get it."

"Joining for a hunt, Aika?" Luna asked.

"What did she say?" Alexis wondered.

"If we wanted to go hunting, and I think we should, because come to think about it, I'm starving!"

"Oh my, me too!" Alexis quickly said.

Luna, Alexis, Pantera and me set out for a hunt. We hunted more than usual as Alexis and me teamed up and used weapons, while Pantera and Luna did it the traditional way.

It was a big meal that evening. We made a campfire so that we could cook the meal for the sabers. It was the first time the sabers ever experienced that.

Even though the sabers and Alexis couldn't talk together, they did get along. The sabers would tease and play with her. Alexis thought it was fun and was no longer scared to become their meal.

When the sky turned to night, Alexis and me went to bed. It had been a weird and actually an exhausting day, both mentally and physically.

"You know, living here with the sabers doesn't seem so bad after all."

"Well no, it's not. Why would you think that?"

"Well… since I'm used to live in a very populated place, I thought it would be very lonely. But I was wrong, most because I forgot the fact that you can talk to them." Alexis said as she slid in the sleeping bag.

"Well, I'm glad you like it after all. But… I don't think I want to move back to the sabers… Even though they saved my life and cared for me in many years after… I don't think I could manage to move back here." I sadly noted.

"I think your parents would understand that. You're not a saber in the first place anyways, I don't think they would've hold you back."

"No… that's true. But I'll always be thankful to them for saving me." I said as I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**My summer vacation is about to begin, so I'll try to post as many chapters as possible! I'm hoping to be finished writing this story soon so that I can focus on drawing everyone. But don't worry, this will be a rather long story, allot to read!  
>Please review and please enjoy! <strong>

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Thirteen

It has been almost a month since Alexis and me left the city during the mating season. Now we've just moved back. I never got to see Aku again before he left for the war. But I did send Luna to Darnassus with a note to Aku about our new location at the saber's place. I got a reply back:

_My Aika_

_Thanks for letting me know, but I don't think I can see you one last time before the war. Promise me that you'll stay safe during your season. And let Alexis help you write, I want to receive letters from you. And of course, the apartment is yours while I'm gone, you live in it too you know. I'll be back._

_Aku WW._

I still hadn't replied to that note. More because I haven't managed to clear my head yet after my incident with Lycaon. It bothered me allot. But that wasn't the only thing that bothered me. While Aku was in war someone else was staying at his house in the meanwhile:

"How did Aku end up with a stubborn maid like you?" the dark blue elf said as he was lying on Aku's bed.

"For the last time; I AM NOT A MAID!" I was really angry with this guy.

"You look like a maid to me, you're a hybrid and you're ugly looking and you have no family, in other words: you are a maid!" he said in a very matter-of-factly way.

"How dare you call me ugly!" I snapped.

"Pick up your stuff and leave if you're not gonna clean this house while I'm staying here!" he almost yelled as he pointed at my stuff that he'd placed in the corner of the room.

"Aku says that I live here too! I have a note were he has written it!"

"I will never believe that my own brother lives with a _thing _like you!"

Yes, that's true. This is Otieno, the second-oldest brother of Aku. A rude Night Elf rogue with no manners whatsoever.

I couldn't hold it back any longer. I raged inside me while my tears were streaming down my cheeks. I was stressed and hurt by this elf. I just arrived three days ago, and at that time Otieno wasn't here because he was out on a little mission. But this afternoon he had returned, and I didn't know that he actually moved in here the day Aku left for war.

Instead of grabbing my stuff I just angrily walked out of the room and down to the ground with Luna right behind me. I stopped and looked up. Otieno had gotten out of the bed and was now leaning against the wall, following me with hateful eyes.

"If you don't pick up your stuff by tomorrow, I'm going to throw them in the lake." He said coldly.

I gasped of the insult and hurried in the direction of Alexis' house.

"Aika! What's wrong?" Alexis asked as soon as she saw me coming towards her.

"It's Aku's brother!" I sobbed.

"Aku's brother? Orpheus?" Alexis asked in surprise.

"No! Otieno! He is so rude! He threw me out of Aku's house!"

"_Your_ house." Alexis corrected me. "How dare that bastard do that!"

"He said that I was his maid if I was going to stay there and he said that I was ugly!"

"What!" Alexis totally raged. "I'm gonna talk to that man! Let's get Koray first! Not to mention Orpheus!" she said loud and clear as she pulled me along with her.

After we had fetched Koray, we quickly went to Orpheus.

"Orpheus! Are you home?" Alexis called from the street.

Orpheus bended down from his apartment and looked at the four of us.

"I'm coming down," he shortly said.

"What's up since you're here?" He curiously asked as he noticed my face and Alexis' hard and furious expression.

"_Your_ _brother_ is nothing else but a _dick_!" Alexis growled angrily at him.

"Lex, don't take it out on him." Koray calmly said as he placed a hand on Alexis' shoulder.

"Did Aku do something? I thought he was out in war by now?"

"It's not Aku…" I said quietly. "It's Otieno… he wont let me stay at Aku's place."

"What! Seriously? Did he say anything else to you?" Orpheus was shocked.

"Oh you bet he did! He called her an ugly maid, that's what he did!" Alexis spat pointing a finger at Orpheus face. Koray pulled her back trying to calm her a little more.

"No! Did he? Really? Aika! I'm so sorry! I'll talk to him straight away!"

We all walked in a group to Aku's apartment.

"Otieno!" Orpheus furiously said as he reached the room.

"Oh! Orpheus, how lovely it is to see you again!" Otieno smiled as he saw his brother, but that smile quickly faded when he saw Alexis, Koray, Luna and me.

"Aik, are you here to pick up your stuff?" Otieno hardly looked at me.

"Her name is _Aika_ and you are in no place to give her any names!" Alexis hissed along with Luna.

"Shut up you Worgen bitch, I'm higher than you in the society, you have nothing you can say to me!"

"Are you challenging me 'bout that position?" Alexis growled loudly. Koray stepped in front of her, preventing her to attack Otieno at the spot. I sat down by Luna to keep an arm around her too.

"Oh maybe I am! Besides! I am a family member of the High Priestess, you should watch that dog-mouth of yours before I get you banished from this city!" Otieno pointed at her with a determinant finger.

"Otieno! That's _enough_!" Orpheus slammed his fist into the wall. "How _dare _you abuse your position like that! How _dare _you say horrible things to friends of Aku and me!"

"_Friends?_ When did _you_ and Aku ever become _friends_ with _Worgens? _Not to mention that ugly hybrid over there." Otieno pointed at me, still without looking.

"How do you know about Aika being a hybrid?" Orpheus almost yelled.

"Well, when I got here this afternoon, there was this ugly creature with a Night Elf body, Blood Elf ears (which are abnormally short) and Draenei horns was sleeping in our dear brother's bed."

"Why you sick bastard!" Alexis shouted as she struggled to get free from Koray's arms.

"Stay calm" I whispered to Luna who had started scratching the floor of anger.

"Why are you so cruel Otieno? Didn't Aku tell you about Aika?" Orpheus tried to calm down as he asked his question.

"Oh yes, about how exotic and beautiful she is and how she so casually can stay here for as long as she likes! What kind of man would pick a girl like her? She is nothing good of a mate, the only thing she is ever created to do is to clean!" Otieno spat out.

"I would pick her!" Orpheus shouted as he pulled out his sword and pointed at his own brother with it.

Otienos face went angry. Then he looked at me with furious eyes.

"You slut! You've been tricking Orpheus too to like you? Huh?"

I crawled backwards, no idea what to say.

"Don't listen to him!" Luna hissed.

"I bet I could sell you for 5 gold to the Horde, because you are really ugly!" Otieno yelled at me. At that moment Orpheus threw away his sword and punched his brother right in the face.

"Shut up! I will no longer think of you as a brother if you're going to be this hateful to my friend!"

"Hah! I'll get you banished! I'll get you all banished! I know the rest of the family likes me! I've always been their favourite!" Otieno yelled back.

"You're wrong! Aku is the one who they like! Not you! _Never_ you!" Orpheus stated as he grabbed his brother and threw him out of the balcony. Otieno's scream drowned in the loud splash when he hit the water.

Orpheus quickly turned his attention to me. "Are you alright?" He came over and placed his hands on my shoulders. I felt tears running down my cheeks again, but I didn't make a sound. This is what my parents had to deal with.  
>Luna stroked her head gently against my leg to comfort me.<p>

"Aika?" Alexis was finally relaxed and was now only worried about me. She too came over and looked me in the eye.

"I… I'm fine…" I said with a sigh. I dried away my tears and coughed to clear my throat.

"Aika… I'm so sorry that my brother is treating you like this! He isn't the kindest man in the world, but I would never thought that he would actually do something like _this_!"

"It's not your fault, Orpheus." I tried to smile.

Orpheus seemed to want to say something more, but he closed his mouth and looked down.

"Orpheus! I bloody hate you!" we could all hear Otieno down from the lake yell at us. None of us bothered to react.

"But… should I stay here?" I gave the others a questionable look.

"About that…" Alexis started. She looked over Koray who still hadn't said anything.

"I don't think you should stay here, Otieno will come back and just make an even bigger fuss out of it. Why don't you borrow my place?" Orpheus quickly said.

"A-are you sure?" I gave him a surprised look.

"Well of course. You are an important person to Aku, and I want to help him protect you." He said and picked up my luggage of clothes and weapons that Otieno had brutally packed.

"But shouldn't I stay at Ale-"

"Sorry! My place is full…" Alexis quickly said as she gave me an apologizing look.

"What?"

"I have visitors, old members of the old pack that my parents used to be in – long boring story!" She commented. "Besides…" she coughed. "I'm going to meet someone tonight…" She looked away.

I looked over to Koray in hope that he would reveal something, but all I could see was sadness actually. His eyes were sad. I wondered why, but I didn't dare to ask, somehow it seemed so inappropriate right now. I tried to look over at Orpheus, but he obviously hadn't really paid attention to what Alexis had been saying.

"Oh… well… Then Orpheus… I'll stay with you… s-sorry…" I said in a small voice.

"Don't worry, it's an honor to have you over at my place." He gave me a little smile.

"Could you two boys leave ahead of us? There is something I have to say to Aika in private." Alexis suddenly said.

The boys shrugged and left us. I nodded at Luna too, telling her to leave with them.

"Why have you been acting so weird?" I quickly asked her before she managed to say anything.

"Because I'm nervous!"

"What? Nervous of what?" I frowned at her.

"Well… I…" she shook her head. "The date I have tonight… it's with Rudi…"

"Oh" was all I could say. I knew now that she liked him, but I was still surprised.

"Yes… I… I have to confess to him tonight… I just… have to…" She was clearly blushing.

"Confess?"

"Yeah… I'm gonna tell him that I… _love_ him…"

My mouth slightly dropped. "Really?"

She slightly smiled: "Yes… I really hope he returns my feeling… you know… love me as much back…" she said in a small shy voice.

"He better! If he doesn't I'll send the sabers after him!" I laughed.

"You silly girl!" Alexis giggled as she lightly punched my shoulder.

Luna and the guys waited for us downstairs and our group split up since we were going different ways. Koray and Alexis walked over to the Howling Oak, while Orpheus, Luna and me walked in the opposite direction to his house. On our way I could see an angry Otieno sitting on a little island in the lake while he twisted his shirt to press out the water. I slightly giggled of the sight.

Alexis' POV

"Koray, I'm so excited! I have a good feeling about tonight!" I happily said as I almost felt like jumping of joy.

"But keep in mind that he might turn you down." Koray said in a very calm tone.

I raised an eyebrow. "Rudi never leaves a note after doing a girl, no matter how good the sex was. It must have meant something since he did leave one for me!"

"I still don't think that you should place your hopes so high."

"If he rejects me, I'll be fine. I might have been in love with him for several years, but I can manage fine without him in my life."

Koray just sighed.

"Why are you so gloomy? Aren't you happy that I finally build up enough courage to confess to him?"

I met his eyes. His yellow eyes looked almost sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he quickly said and looked away from me.

"Come on! You can tell me anything!"

"It's really nothing!" He sounded almost irritated.

His behaviour worried me. "Let's sit down for a bit." We walked over to a tree that had fallen a couple of years ago, now it was a rather popular bench.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me? You know you can't lie to me." I studied him.

"I don't want you to know." He said, still refusing to look at me.

"Is it something bad or… important?"

"No… well… depends… and… yes…"

I sighed. "Well, take your time. I always have time to you."

He didn't say anything so we just sat there for several minutes.

"Lycaon is really… upset you know."

"What?" At first I didn't quite get what he was talking about.

"He didn't know that it was Aika… He thought it was another girl… If he knew he would never even tried himself on her."

"Well… Like Aika said, Lycaon didn't know about her cat-form. Nobody knew, not even me."

"I did."  
>My heart jumped as I recognized this voice.<p>

"How?" Koray asked Rudi as he came closer.

"Did Lycaon ever tell you about that incident when he kind of saved Aika's life?"

"Uhm… saved her life?" Koray said curious about Rudi's choice of words.

"What!" I was shocked.

"Aika was attacked by Hecate. Hecate bit her on the neck and she did get a serious wound, but I managed to get Lycaon there in time so she's perfectly fine."

"Oh! He never told me it was serious." Koray casually said.  
>"What? How come you guys never told me!" I strongly complained. I didn't like to miss out on important facts like this!<p>

"Well, I thought Aika would tell you herself." Rudi stated. "But anyways, a little while earlier, before the attack, I saw her in her cat-form. I didn't really think about it back then because I didn't really think of the fact that she was a huntress either… I just realized it now."

I just gaped at Rudi.

"And why exactly did Hecate attack Aika?" Koray asked.

"That is… not really important right now." Rudi hesitated.

"How can you say that it's not important? Aika could've died!" I was almost frustrated that no one told me anything. How could I ever trust these guys in a battle?

"Anyways, I'm off." Koray said and quickly got up.

"What? Wait!" I said confused that he would leave that way.

"Good luck Lex, you do what you gotta do." Koray said raising his hand as a bye-wave as he walked away.

"Seems like our _date_ has started a little earlier than planned." Rudi happily said.

"But I…" I trailed off. Originally we were supposed to meet each other later. And I was planning on changing before that! I smacked my forehead.

"What's wrong, wild flower?"

"I have to admit that I was planning on dressing up for you for our date… but yeah…"

"Don't worry about it, you look good in anything." He softly replied.

"Do you really mean that?"

He slightly laughed. "I might be a player and not always mean all the 'compliments' to the other girls, but that doesn't mean I'm a liar _all_ the time!"

"Hah! Now I totally don't believe you!" I snorted.

"Oy! I was trying to tell you that I'm telling you the truth here!"

"Hmpf!" I lifted my chin higher as I looked away from him. But I soon let a little laugh escape my mouth.

"Are you actually teasing me right now?"

I couldn't help but to burst out in a laugh. Rudi laughed with me. I gave him a punch in the shoulder.

"But you know… there is something I need to tell you even if you want to hear it or not."

"Oh, and what is that?" He curiously asked as he tried to put on his bad-boy face.

"I love you." I simply said. I was actually nervous but I managed to hide that after all.

Rudi didn't say anything, but I could see that he was surprised.

"I guess you can't return my feelings after all… can you?" I stood up, ready to leave. In the end it didn't matter that he didn't love me back. My chest felt lighter and even though he hadn't replied, I felt really happy and good about myself.

"I'm actually a little tired right now. I'll head home. Thanks for letting me get some of your _precious _time. I guess you have another date with some pretty female now, don't you?"

"I-" I cut him off.

"Never mind, go and play now you naughty boy, my job here is done. See ya around!"

I waved and quickly left him without knowing his answer.


	14. Chapter 14

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Fourteen

I woke up next morning on the floor beside Orpheus' bed. I had insisted to sleep on the floor; I didn't dare to take any chances to sleep next to other guys than Aku.

I looked over at Luna. She was peacefully sleeping by my side.

I carefully pulled up my blanket and started folding it so that I could nicely pack it away in my backpack. I also folded my mattress and packed that out of the way too. I picked up my leggings and shirt that I had gently placed next to my luggage the other night so I could get dressed quickly. Then I covered my head with my cloak to hide my horns.

I looked over at Luna again. "Morning my friend." I slightly whispered when I met her tired eyes.

"Morning!" she yawned.

"Had a nice sleep?"

She only nodded in reply. I looked at the clock. It was seven thirty in the morning so I decided to go over to Alegorn to order some breakfast. I walked over to the bed were Orpheus was still sleeping. For a moment I wanted to wake him up and ask what he wanted to eat, but I changed my mind. Instead I slightly touched his cheek.

"I'll be back soon," I whispered.

I walked slowly, which made me use twenty minutes to walk to Alegorn. I only needed to wait ten minutes for the breakfast and used fifteen minutes on my way back to Orpheus' apartment.

"Aika? Oh there you are! You were starting to worry me!" he said as soon as I entered the room.

"I'm sorry, but I still can't write so I couldn't leave a note or anything." I answered as I laid the table.

"Yes… of course. Thanks for ordering breakfast… how much did it cost?"

"Oh, well, no worries… And I got it for free today."

"Oh? Well that's nice."

"Yes!" I smiled.

Our breakfast was quiet, but not because we found it hard to talk or anything, we were just both in deep thought.

"I'll talk to Otieno today… I can't just simply forget about what he did last night."

"I don't believe that it will make such a big difference…" I studied his expression.

"You may be right… But even if he doesn't change his behaviour, he can't deny the fact that I tried to warn him about it."

"True. But if he really does make a big thing out of it, you should tell him to be careful. I might have different allies, but sabers can be dangerous."

Orpheus laughed. "Indeed! I'll remember to mention that!"

I smiled to him.

"So what are your plans for today?" he asked.

"Training." I shortly replied.

"Correct, you still have that to do of course. But later, if you're free, I could try to teach you how to write if you want? I kind of have a day off today. I won't be needed in the war for a little while."

"Sure! I'd love to! But why not needed?"

"Argh, nothing important, I've been working hard lately, so now they give me a little 'vacation', that's all."

"I think I understand." I said thoughtfully.

When breakfast was done I hurried back with the dishes to Alegorn and then to walk to training after. I had already changed into my training outfit.

"It was a lovely breakfast as always Alegorn!" I said happily as I left the cooking place.

"My pleasure, Miss Moon!" he replied waving.

I looked at him as I waved back, walking backwards towards Master Dorion training place.

I suddenly bumped into someone and I quickly turned to apologize.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay Aika, I'm not hurt. You're not that strong." Rudi slightly teased me.

"Where are you going?" I suddenly asked.

"To my rogue trainer, just going to pop in and say 'hi'. What about you?"

"Going to attend to training now."

"Right. Come on then, trainers don't like to be kept waiting."

We slightly hurried our way to the trainers when Rudi suddenly asked me an unexpected question: "What was the name of your parents? Do you know that?"

I became unsure of what he was actually after by asking such question. I stopped a little, looked around me and pulled my hood further down my face.

"Zena Moon was my mother, a Worgen, while Xenocrates Alcmene was my elf father." I answered slowly in a low voice.

"Zena Moon…" Rudi repeated. "I've heard that name before."

"You have?" my heart suddenly skipped a beat. Did he know my mother?

"I can't remember where I got that name from right now, but I'll tell you some time after your training. See you around!" He said as he disappeared in the tree building.

"Miss Moon! You are a little late." Dorion said as soon as he saw my face.

"My apologize, master Dorion."

"Where is your pet?" He raised an eyebrow as he noticed that I was all alone.

"Not here yet even though I told her to go straight to you…" I looked around me. Why wasn't she here?

"Well, if we're going to make a worthy soldier out of you, then we have a lot to do."

"A worthy soldier?"

"Well yes, aren't you preparing to go out and fight in the war?"

I frowned. "Well I-"

"Of course you are! Now let's get moving. I want to see if you still remember how to shoot and attack. So get started, show me what you've got!"

I couldn't help to be annoyed about this odd smell that surrounded him. I knew I had smelled it before, but right now I couldn't place what it was.

His eyes looked tired, his long hair was a little messy and if I looked at him long enough, it seemed like he was slightly swaying. And then he kept on rushing me and nagging at me all the time.

"This isn't good enough! Do it again!"

"I will if you just tell me what I'm doing wrong!"

He demonstrated once again how my position should be when shooting with bow and arrow, but when I knew I did it right, he still said it was wrong.

"Enough! I'm tired of this!" I said at last. We'd been going at this for an hour.

"I'm the one who decides when you should quit training, missy!" Dorion complained.

"But this is really ridiculous! I wont learn anything if you're going to continue staying like this!"

His face suddenly became very hard. He took a sudden step forward; making him only inches away from my face. The smell became more intense now.

"Listen to me girl! You will do as I say! If not, you could leave my training right now!"

I unconsciously growled at him and flecked my teeth; I felt threatened by him being so close and telling me what to do with such a harsh voice! His faced turned into shock and he quickly backed away.

"What are you a Worgen or something?"

I quickly stopped and covered my mouth with my hands. It was a pure reflex what I just did now.

"I'm sorry!" I said as I hoped that he would somehow let it pass.

"Just leave! I don't want to see you anymore today!"

I quickly obeyed him and hurried down out on the streets.

"Aika, are you okay?"

"Luna! Why weren't you at the training?"

"His scent. I didn't like it. It gave me a bad feeling, besides, again you obviously didn't need me."

"But he got cross with me because of you!"

"Oy, that guy couldn't even stand straight at times!"

"Yes… I wonder why…" I tapped my chin.

"He drank something. I saw him."

I looked at her in shock. "Do you know what it was?"

"I would guess it would be this alcohol that they drink."

"Yes… That explains the familiar smell." I frowned. I wasn't really sure how to react to the situation.

"But have you seen Rudi?" I continued as we started walking back to Orpheus' place.

"Yeah, he went home I believe. Why?" Luna gave me a questionable look.

"I think he might know my mother."

Luna slightly gasped: "Then we'll visit him!"

As we reached his neighbourhood, I instantly noticed all the girls lurking around. It made me a bit nervous when almost all of them glared at me as I carefully walked up to Rudi's apartment.

Rudi was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Rudi?" I asked carefully. He looked up right away.

"Aika! What a pleasant surprise!" he smirked. "Please sit down, flower." He made a movement with his hand guiding me were to sit.

"Do you remember… my mother?" I gave him a shy little look from underneath my hood.

"I remember now where I've heard her name. I never knew her personally, but _my_ mother was a friend of yours."

"What! Really?" my mouth dropped in surprise.

"Yes… They became good friends in a short time, despite the fact that they didn't meet that often. I saw her twice, your mother. She was very beautiful even though she had horns too."

I couldn't think of anything to say. I just continued staring at him as I tried to swallow his information.

"That reminds me, please take your hood off, I know your secret Aika."

"But-"

Before I managed to say anything, he had already snatched down my hood.

"There, much better." He gave me a sly smile.

"Did your mother ever talk about my mother?" I eagerly asked.

"She didn't say allot… but…" he sighed. "Just so you know, my mother recently passed away because of illness. Her name was Susan Rosemary before she married my father. She was a real Worgen lady of high quality and had a high social rank. But she lost her status after people discovered that she was hanging around your mother." He looked away, but I could still notice the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

He met my eyes. "No worries, we couldn't treat her from that cancer. But she suddenly started talking about your mother for a year ago or more. She said that she suddenly just remembered something that she had told her once. She started looking for her journal because of that, but she didn't find it. I found her journal just a couple of months ago." He said looking at the book. Then he looked away again as he continued:

"Zena Moon didn't come straight from Gilneas when she arrived to Darnassus with the Gilnean refugee group. She had already lived three years in Exodar with another man before your father."

"What! Are you sure?" I couldn't believe my ears! Another person who might be out there who knew about my mother!

"Yes… I remember this story very well now that I've read it once again in her journal. Because with this man, a Draenai Paladin, she had a child."

"A child?" My mind froze for a moment. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes. She had her first child in Exodar."

"Then that means that I have an older sibling… right?"

"That is correct" he smiled again.

"Is there any name on this child?"

Rudi kept reading a bit more in the book.

"Yes… it was a girl… named Aylin… Aylin Moon."

The name gave me goosebumps. It was such a beautiful name!

"Do you think she is still in Exodar?" I asked him slowly.

"There might be a chance…"

"I need to find her!"

"Aika… You have to consider the fact that even if you do find her, how are you going to convince her that you're her sister?"

"I'll think of something!" I said as I suddenly stood up. I wanted to leave for Exodar right away to find her; she might be my only family that I had left.

Rudi's strong grip around my shoulder brought me back to reality.

"Aika, be reasonable about this."

When I thought about it, I haven't really seen this side of Rudi. He wasn't flirting with me, wasn't trying to seduce me but actually asking me to use my head.

"Yes…" I said slowly. My heart dropped when I came to think about how hard it could be to find her. And what do I do _if_ I find her?

"Thank you… for telling me. Even though I might not find her, at least I'll know that I'm not alone in this world."

"You're welcome" He casually said as he closed the book and put it away.

"And how are you and Alexis?" The words suddenly dropped out of my mouth.

Rudi slightly froze. "She… told you about her confession?"

"Yes. So I'm wondering if you like her in return. I haven't seen her today."

"Sorry Aika, but that is something I want to tell her personally."

His answer surprised me. "I understand. I'll head back to Orpheus now. Thanks again for your information!"

I covered my head with my hood, waved goodbye and hurried from his neighbourhood. The girls were keeping a close eye on me.

"Luna! For God sake, why do you keep disappearing?"

"I don't really like Rudi."

I rolled my eyes.

"You are a little too picky."

"I know, but I heard everything though. I think we should look for your sister."

"Finally someone who agrees!" I happily commented.

Orpheus POV

Around ten o clock I finally decided to get dressed properly. Aika had already left for training an hour ago, so it was about time that I did something myself.

The scene of Otieno and his harsh words against Aika played on repeat in my mind. I couldn't understand why he would be so cruel to her! Otieno was never the kindest one in my family, but he wouldn't normally go this far without a reason.

I was finally standing outside Aku's tree. I took a deep breath; it might take a while to talk to my brother into to senses.

"Otieno, you there?" I said as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Orpheus? What are you doing here?" he asked with an irritated voice.

"I came to talk to you about Aika. Why do you hate her so much?" I sat down at Aku's bed as I closely watched his movements when he slipped down on the floor and leaned against the wall.

"Don't you remember who _did_ this to our family? Our _home_?" he hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the Horde! And the… the _Worgens_…"

"I don't see the connection here?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh for God's sake! Aku told me about her Horde part! She has _Blood Elf_ in her blood! And she is even _related_ to the Worgens! She is scum! A result of hookers who gets laid with any male insight!"

"That's not true!" I slightly shouted back at him.

"And what do _you _know about that! We don't know who her parents is!"

"Well since none of knows who her parents are, you wont know either!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it again as he knew I was right about this point.

"But honestly, you're being very unfair with Aika right now! As far as I know, Aika never knew her parents, Aku has told me that much. She lived out in the forest with the sabers, I doubt she ever had any contact with the Horde! And what is your problem with Worgens?" I stood up and looked down at him.

"The Worgens have invaded our city, they've changed it. I don't like those _dogs_." He growled.

"Why are you so hateful!"

"Why did the Worgens have to come here? Couldn't they go to Stormwind?" Otieno loudly complained.

"Look, I don't know, but we still have to live with them, now grow up! Even Aku is more mature than you!"

"Stop comparing me to Aku!" He jumped up and dashed towards me, grabbing my shirt and pulled me even closer to him.

"What is _wrong_ with you, Otieno?" I asked him as I stared in his eyes.

Otieno didn't reply, only yelling his anger out as he punched the wall.

"You always treat me like this! _Everyone_!"

"What are you talking about?" I tried to reach out for him, but he slapped my hand away.

"Just _leave_ me!"

I could see that his eyes were teary. A sad feeling rushed over me.

"Otieno, are you alright?"

"Go!" he angrily yelled.

I sighed and quietly left him. But I noticed that he let himself fall to the floor, sobbing, as I left.

I went home and started to think about the best way to learn Aika how to write. I figured that learning the alphabet itself should be the best start after all. A rush of excitement came over me as I heard footstep on the bridge to my apartment.

"Aika! Welcome back!"

"Good afternoon Orpheus." She smiled at me.

"Did you have a nice day?" I took off her cloak as she entered the room and slightly folded it as I put it on top of her backpack.

"It has been… weird." She said slowly.

"How come?" I said surprised.

"I… I think I should change trainer, Master Dorion was acting weird today."

"How?"

"I could smell alcohol on him… and whatever I did, I always did it wrong even though I knew it was right!"

"What the… are you telling me he was drunk?"

"I honestly couldn't tell." She said as her face looked worried.

"I'll find another trainer… Master Dorion isn't… Well… I don't think he is a good trainer for you."

"What makes you say that? Aku was the one who chose him for me."

"Aku? Seriously?" I placed my hand on my forehead. Perhaps Aku didn't know him that much after all.

"But something else happened today." She slightly smiled at the news she was about to tell me.

"Really? And what is that?"

"I have a sister!"


	15. Chapter 15

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Fifteen<span>

Rudi's POV

I looked out at the water. The sight of the small gentle waves in the lake calmed me and made it easier to think. The sun was setting and the city went darker. I walked over to my little bookshelf and picked up my mothers journal again. I opened the book on the page where she had written about Zena Moon. I tried to remember how she looked like. I hadn't seen that woman for years. But even though I've only seen her twice, I could still remember her. I was curious about how Aika's sister would look like. Would she also have the Draenei horns?

"Rudi! Rudi! Come outside!" I heard some girls call for me. I walked to the entrance to see who it was.

"Ah, my ladies." I gave them a sly smile. It was some girls that I had met a couple of nights earlier. But I didn't remember their names though.

"Joining us for some _fun_ tonight?" The cutest Worgen girl said. The other two girls started giggling. I carefully looked around me; the other females near by were giving this group of girls a hard look.

"Depends on what kind of _fun _you're after" I purred.  
>They giggled and blushed. "Oh, why don't you find out yourself?" the black Worgen said in a challenging way.<p>

"Oh I'd love too" I said in a dark voice, knowing that they would love it.

"So why don't you join us to the bar?" the yellow-coloured Worgen carefully asked.

"Well why not." I smirked.  
>The girls giggled again. "Do you have any hot friends?" the black one said.<p>

"Oh, are you telling me that I have to share you beautiful ladies?" They blushed and gave me shy smiles. "Well I do know some handsome guys; this way." I told them and guided them in my direction.

We went to the Craftmen's Terrace and stopped by Koray and Lycaon.

"Hey boys, are you free tonight?" I said as I saw them down in the livingroom.  
>Koray looked at Lycaon who didn't say anything.<p>

"Uhm… depends." Koray said at last.  
>Something told me that bringing them out with girls was a bad timing.<p>

"Excuse me girls." I said as I walked in the room. "Is everything alright?" I asked in low voice, hoping that the girl wasn't listening.

"Well uhm… I don't think Lycaon is up for a date tonight…" Koray said as he nodded towards Lycaon.

"Are you still feeling down of what happened?"  
>Lycaon gave me an irritated look that clearly said: "don't mention that!"<p>

I shrugged and rolled my eyes. "You know, why don't you try to talk to her?"

"Are you nuts? I've been avoiding her ever since for her sake! I can't just randomly go over to her and say 'hi', she doesn't want to see me ever again!" I could see in Lycaon's eyes that he was hurt and sad. I looked over at Koray, but he looked away from us.

"Lycaon… you really like Aika, don't you?" I carefully asked.

He blushed. "That's not the point! I! I hurt her feelings! She feels terrible because of me!"

"Is that a yes?" I slightly teased him.

"What? No! I mean-" he trailed off and stood up.

I took a hold of his shoulder. "You have to move on, Lycaon, besides, it was under the mating season, and no one will care! If you forget it, then she will too! Now stop thinking about it!"  
>He wanted to protest, but he was out of words.<p>

The girls coughed to tell that they were getting impatient.

"Koray, join me, you don't need to babysit Lycaon, he is 23 years old, he can take care of himself!"  
>Koray didn't say anything, but joined me with the girls.<p>

We entered the Worgen bar and had a couple of drinks. For the first time I had actually witnessed Koray flirting. And he succeeded too.

The girls got drunk, so we followed them home. One of the girls tried to make us join her to bed, but we declined her invitation.

After sitting for a while on our own little island near the flight path in the lake. Koray broke the silence with a question: "Why did you decline her invitation?"

"What? You wanted to sleep with her?"

"I… Well, not really, but I just thought you would sleep with her…"

"Ehe, no, I don't feel like it tonight. What about you? Why didn't you go?"

"I…" he sighed; "feelings… I guess…"

"Hmm? Are you after someone?" I teased him.

"I was… But she found someone else."

"Aw, that's sad. Did she know that you liked her?"

"No… I never told her. And now I feel like it's too late."

"Is she in a relationship?"

"Now? I doubt it, but she has confessed to him though."

"Then why don't you try to win her over?"

"She has loved him longer than I've been her friend, besides, he's very good looking, I'm no match against him."

"Ouch… Who is this girl by the way?"

He shook his head and slightly smiled. "You'll find out eventually."

"What?" I didn't quite understand what he meant by that.

"Anyways," he said as he stood up. "I'm tired so I'm heading home. Thanks for a nice evening though. Didn't think you'd share your girls."

I laughed. "Well, I think I'm turning a bit loyal to put it that way. But no problem dude, let's do it again, ok?"  
>He nodded in agreement.<p>

I watched him walk away. I sighed. What should I do now?

"Rudi" I heard Lycaon's voice.

"I thought you would've gone to bed by now." I said as he sat down beside me.

"I… tried… But I can't sleep.

I didn't bother to ask why because I knew it was because of Aika.

"It's strange how we've always kind of stayed together after our group split up." I thoughtfully said.

"True. But to be honest, I've always thought of you as a family member because of the group."

"Oh god, are you thinking of me as a brother?"  
>He laughed: "No! No, god no, cousin is more like it!"<p>

We laughed a little more. But now that he had mentioned, I realized that I thought the same way about him. After all, we were born in the same pack only months apart. We grew up together until the age of 13. Then the group suddenly disbanded because of some unknown betrayal among the elder ones.

"It's strange to think that our pack was almost royal because we were so many and had such high social ranks." Lycaon said after a while.

"Well, the pack was after all the original people from Gilneas who had these high status."

"But still, I would've thought that would have fallen apart now that we… are part animals…" He said carefully.

"Yes… any snobs worst nightmare… to turn into a _beast_."

For a moment we just sat there in deep thought.  
>"So what are you going to do with Alexis?"<br>I looked at him, slightly surprised that he dared asking me about my _love_-life and not letting me even mentioning Aika.

"I don't know." I simply said. I was honest though; I didn't know what to do.

"What do you mean you 'don't know'? You're the Casanova here!"

"I know… I just…"

"Don't tell me you're going to reject her too? She's one of the most wanted females here in Darnassus!"

"I know… I…"

"What's the problem? Take her!"

"I…" I trailed off and felt my face getting warmer. I looked away from him trying to figure out what to answer. But I was actually somehow confused about my own feelings.

"I… I want her of course… I just… don't know how…"

Lycaon smacked his forehead with his palm. "Well you obviously just need to tell her that you would like to go out with her. And _serious_ this time! I wont let you _play_ with Alexis!"

I frowned at him. "Even I know that I shouldn't play with a girl like that, Lyca."

"Urgh, don't call me that! And you better!"

"Then what about you? With Aika?"

"What do you mean? Isn't it clear already? I can't do anything! She's already in love with Aku! I don't want to get in their way…"

"But they are not in an official relationship." I teased him with a smirk.

"Oh shut up you perv!" Lycaon slightly smiled. "I'm not going to be a bad guy like you!"

"Aha! Really?" I almost laughed with the thought that he had already slept with the girl.

"I'm serious!" he complained.

I couldn't stop laughing.

Orpheus POV

It was in the middle of the night. Aika was quietly sleeping in her sleeping bag next to my bed. God, she looked like an angel.

I couldn't sleep. The news about her sister and the issue with Otieno kept me awake. Not to mention that I needed to find another trainer for Aika. I couldn't believe that Aku would pick Dorion… I carefully got up from the bed, walked over to the drawer and searched through some articles that I had saved over the past seven years.

"Ah… here it is." I whispered to myself.

I looked at a very unique article. An article that never got posted in the newspapers for some reason. It was an article about Dorion and his obsessing with his pupils. Apparently he had been in a relationship with six of his former pupils, stalked the seventh one because she refused to be his girlfriend. I frowned at the article.

With this info refreshed in my mind, I better find a new trainer to Aika rather quick before he starts to track her down too.

I gently folded the article and carefully put it back in the drawer. Finally I felt sleepier, so I went to bed and managed to fall to sleep.

"Orpheus?" I heard a soft voice carefully say.

"Orpheus? Are you awake?"

I slowly opened my eyes and met a beautiful pair of bright yellow eyes staring right at me.

"Aika?"

"Sorry to wake you, I fetched some breakfast for you, and I just wanted you to know that I'm leaving for training now.

"Training?" I mumbled.

"Yes, to Master Dorion."

"Dorion? Oh! No!" I quickly got up from the bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she gave me a worried look.

"Ah… Just, take your day off! Go and play with Alexis, I'll take care of Dorion and get you a new trainer!"

"But why?"

"Just do so! Please!" I begged her.

"Oh… Ok… I'll go to Alexis then… Enjoy your breakfast."

"Yes, thank you" I carefully smiled to her.

She quickly left so I got up and got dressed in my casual outfit.

While I ate my breakfast I wrote a letter to Aku:

_Hey little brother! Hope you're still alive ;D _

_Say, about Otieno, we have some problems with him. He is down right cruel to Aika, calling her all kind of nasty things because of her origin. He threw her out of your apartment so now she's staying with me. And I'm going to find another trainer to her. Seriously? What were you thinking letting her be trained by Dorion? _

_Oh, and we recently found out that Aika has a sister! Will tell you more about that later._

_Anyways, take care and come home soon!_

_- If not I might steal her ;)_

_From your bro Orpheus_

I laughed as I drew in the faces to give more humour to the letter. I folded it so that it would fit in the envelope, summoned my owl and attached the letter to his leg.

"Good luck buddy, I trust you to find Aku! You still remember his scent and looks, right?" The owl silently blinked in agreement.

"Good boy, now off you go!" I slightly pushed him up in the air so he could fly. I stood there for a while as I watched him fly out of Darnassus.

I fetched Pegasus, my beloved Hippogryph and flew to Cenarion Enclave. I first landed at Dorion's place.

"Morning coach." I said as I met his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was rather repellent.

"I'm here to tell you that you wont need to train Aika any more."

"Why? I'm the perfect trainer for her!"

I jumped of Pegasus and walked to him. I slightly bended forward to sniff him.

"I don't consider a drunk man as the _perfect_ _trainer_ to someone like Aika."

His face went furious. "I am not drunk! How dare you lie about something like that!" He yelled at me.

I shrugged. "I have evidence, and that is you. Anyways, take care!" I carelessly said as I dragged Pegasus along with me.

Instead of following the main path that would lead you all the way down, I took the path to the left that leaded to another hunter trainer.

"Morning Master Nightrunner!" I slightly saluted.

"Oh! Orpheus Whisperwind! What a pleasant surprise!" she smiled at me. "And please, I'm not _your_ master, so please just call me 'miss'"

"'Miss'? Haven't you found a husband yet?"

She slightly laughed. "No, I'm afraid not, it's so hard to choose!"

I laughed. "So you're just hanging around waiting for prince-charming to show up and take your hand?"

"Well… Almost. I have to admit that I love to watch the boys try and fail." She giggled.

"Oh! You naughty girl!" I laughed.

"But what is your purpose here? You obviously don't need a hunter trainer… ?"

"Well in fact I do! You see, my brother has found this lovely little huntress and… well… he handed her to the wrong coach so I was hoping that you would like to continue to train her?"

"Oooh! How interesting! Is she his new girlfriend?" she excitedly smiled.

"Well I believe they will be an item soon." I winked.

We laughed.

"Well sure! I'll train her!" She happily said.

"Good, her name is Aika, so give me a time and I'll send her right away!"

"Is it okay that she'll come here at eight tomorrow morning?"

"Well yes of course! Thank you for taking her! Oh, and how much does it cost? You see, my brother is paying."

"Wow! Sounds like they're getting married! But I'll make it cheap since you're a good friend of mine. 80 gold per hour?"

"Fine by me!" I smiled.

"Good! I'm looking forward to tomorrow then!"

"Yes! Thank you. See you around!" I waved as I jumped on Pegasus and flew back home again.


	16. Chapter 16

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Sixteen<span>

**The lyrics used in this chapter are originally from the song "Drive By" by Train. I did swap out some words in the lyrics so that it would fit more to the world of WoW. And also recommended to listen to that song while reading that part, it's a really charming song!  
>Anyways, please review and please enjoy!<strong>

Aika's POV

It's been two long months since I started to train with Jeen'ra Nightrunner. I've also almost mastered reading thanks to Alexis, Orpheus and Master Nightrunner. I've been studying really hard and thinking back at the beginning when I first moved here, I feel like I've become a new person. I feel more confident even though I'm still wearing my hood.  
>I still haven't talked to Lycaon. I haven't heard anything about Alexis and Rudi as a couple either. Whenever I try to ask Alexis about it, she pushes the subject away. I haven't been able to talk to Rudi neither; he's been out on a minor mission lately.<p>

I've only personally received three letters from Aku so far. It seems like everything is as fine as it can be. They haven't lost any men yet in their group, so it does sound promising.

I gazed up at the purple sky.

"You know, I think you should talk to Lycaon." Alexis said as she lay in the grass with her eyes closed beside me.

"I'm still afraid. I've hurt his feelings; I was so harsh towards him when I told him to stay away."

"I've talked to Koray… Lycaon is feeling the exact same way as you. Even worse actually…"

"But what can I say?"

"Just say that you want to be friends!"

"Can I really say that?"

"Well yeah?" Alexis seemed slightly unsure.

I shook my head.

"When is Aku coming home?" she suddenly asked.

"No one knows…"

"Pity" she said. "Well, come on then! Let's go and find Lycaon!"

"What? No way!"

"Come on!" Alexis grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

Lycaon wasn't home but Koray said that he might be sitting behind the Howling Oak.

As we closed in on the Howling Oak we could hear music. Someone was singing and playing guitar. We walked behind the big tree and saw several girls and some few boys sitting around the lake applauding to a guy who was preforming. The guy finished his song, and his audience cheered at him.

"Whoohoo! That was great! Do one more! A girl loudly said.  
>"Hahaha… Ok…"<p>

"Oh my god! It's Lycaon!" Alexis gasped. We moved closer to look at the black Worgen who sat on the huge root that came up from the water.

"It's true! It's really him!" I said in shock.

"Ok folks… this song is called 'Ride By'" Lycaon shyly said as he carefully tested the guitar to see if it was in the right tune for the song.  
>He softly coughed and carefully started playing the new song:<p>

_On the other side of a street I knew _

_Stood a girl that looked like you _

_I guess that's deja vu _

_But I thought 'this can't be true' _

_Cause you moved to Durotar, Exodar or Dolanaar _

_Where ever to get away from me _

The lyrics surprised me as I thought it kind of reflected the fact that I've been trying to avoid him.

_Oh but that one night _

_Was more than just right _

_I didn't leave you: cause I was all through _

_Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell! _

_Because I really fell for you ~_

The words made me blush as it made me think about our last time together. I shook my head and tried to focus on his voice instead of the actual lyrics.

_Oh I swear to ya! _

_I'll be there for ya! _

_This is not a ride by-y-y-y-y!_

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply _

_Hefty bag to hold my-y-y-y-y love! _

_When you move me everything is groovy _

_They don't like it; sue me! _

_Do the way you do me! _

_Oh I swear to ya! _

_I'll be there for ya! _

_This is not a ride by-y-y-y-y _

His voice was really beautiful.  
>"I honestly never knew that he was <em>this <em>good at singing." Alexis whispered.

_On the other side of a downward spiral _

_My love for you went viral _

_And I loved you every mile you rode away _

_But now here you are again _

_So let's skip the "how you been" _

_And get down to the "more than friends" at last ~_

"Do you think he really means it?" Alexis whispered again.

_Oh but that one night _

_Is still the highlight _

_I didn't need you until I came to _

"Mean what?" I hardly managed to respond, as I was lost in his voice and lyrics.

_And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell! _

_Because I really fell for you ~_

"Do you think he's honest about what he's singing? That he fell for you?"

_Oh I swear to ya! _

_I'll be there for ya! _

_This is not a ride by-y-y-y-y _

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply _

_Hefty bag to hold my-y-y-y-y love!_

_When you move me everything is groovy _

_They don't like it; sue me! _

_Do the way you do me! _

_Oh I swear to ya! _

_I'll be there for ya! _

_This is not a ride by-y-y-y-y _

My face felt even hotter and my heart started to beat faster.

_Please believe that when I leave _

_There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you _

_And a little time to get my head together too _

"I don't know…" I slowly answered. "But he sure shows allot of empathy when he's singing."

_On the other side of a street I knew _

_Stood a girl that looked like you _

_I guess that's deja vu _

_But I thought 'this can't be true' _

_Cause _

_I swear to ya! _

_I'll be there for ya! _

_This is not a ride by-y-y-y-y! _

_Just a shy guy looking for a two ply _

_Hefty bag to hold my-y-y-y-y love! _

_When you move me everything is groovy _

_They don't like it; sue me! _

_Do the way you do me! _

_Oh I swear to ya! _

_I'll be there for ya! _

_This is not a ride by-y-y-y-y ~_

It felt like my heart melted when he sung the last sentence.  
>The audience gave him a big applause.<p>

"Thank you all! Uhm, well, that's it!" Lycaon said as he slightly blushed.

"You got to admit that he is good, right?" Alexis teased me.  
>"Well yes…"<br>"Now! Your turn to tell your feelings to him!"  
>"What? No!"<br>Alexis just laughed and hurried over to Lycaon.

"Hey buddy! Wow! That performance was banging! Why didn't you tell me that you could sing?"  
>"Well I just thought that you weren't really interested in singing… but thank you!" Lycaon said in a rather shy way.<br>"Hey! I can't sing, but I do play the guitar and piano!" Alexis smiled at him. "But more importantly!" She looked in my direction. "Aika wants to speak with you" she gave him another big smile.  
>"What? No, I can't! She doesn't want to-"<br>"Oh yes! She wants to talk to you! She said so herself!" Alexis smirked and pushed him towards me.  
>"Go and take a loooong walk!" Alexis shooed us away.<p>

Lycaon shrugged and we walked together with the rest of Lycaon's audience. We continued to walk in silence and randomly walked to the lonely island near the portal in the lake.  
>Lycaon sat down by the tree leaning against it. I could see that he was nervous.<p>

"I… I'm sorry Lycaon. I was too harsh… let's be friends again… ok?"  
>He looked at me with a slightly relieved and sad expression. "Really? Can we continue to be friends?"<br>"Of course!" I smiled.  
>"Brilliant! Wow! Uhm…. Thank you!" He scratched his head. "You know… I'm really sorry-"<br>"It's okay, it's unofficial and it was during mating season. Nothing more than that." I kept on smiling.  
>"Yes! That's true!" He carefully smiled back.<br>"And great performance by the way, you have a beautiful singing-voice." I gently said.  
>He blushed and swallowed. "Oh, yes… you heard it too… thank you!" He nervously said.<br>"No really, I mean it, you're good."  
>I could see that he relaxed more as he was convinced that I spoke from my heart. "Thank you Aika."<p>

I suddenly got really distracted as I saw a familiar elf that made his way to our island.  
>"Aika, what's wrong?" Lycaon said and became worried of my expression.<br>"Nothing… I'm fine…" I met Lycaon's eyes.

"Aika?" The voice almost spat my name.  
>I looked up at the elf again. Lycaon turned around to see who it was.<br>"Who are you?" Lycaon asked the elf as he stood up.  
>"Don't mind him." I quickly said and took Lycan's arm and dragged him along.<br>"Oh, so you're working now?" Otieno said in a hateful tone.  
>"Excuse me?" I couldn't help but to stop and ask him about what he meant.<br>"Is he your first customer?" Otieno slightly laughed.  
>"What are you talking about?" I annoyingly said.<br>"I didn't know you would work as a hooker at this our. It's just past three in the afternoon you know."  
>"Oy! Don't talk to my friend like that!" Lycaon hissed.<br>"Back off you dog, that thing there is my problem." He pointed at me.  
>Lycaon placed himself in front of me, hiding me behind him.<br>"If you do anything to Aika, I'll swear you'll regret." Lycaon tried to say in a calm way.  
>Otieno laughed. "I'm not scared of you dogs, but I don't tolerate to have a scum like that living in my city."<br>"I'm not a _scum_!" I spoke up and slightly pushed Lycaon away so that I could see his face.  
>"Oh yes you are! You are the result of a hooker's job!" Otieno pointed at me with his harsh finger again.<br>"My mother was not a hooker!"  
>"Then you're grandmother was!"<br>"No she _wasn't_!" I screamed at him.  
>"Well someone must have! Since you have <em>Horde<em> in your blood!" Otieno hissed.  
>"I haven't met any Hordes in my entire life! I don't know how they act!"<br>"They are _evil_! They are trying to destroy us and kill us all! And if you continue to stay here, you'll work as an insider in their advantage! You'll become just as bad as them!"  
>"Now stop right there! That is <em>not<em> true!" Lycaon interrupted. "Aika is a really sweet girl, she would _never_ hurt this city!"

"Are you really expecting me to believe that?" Otieno suddenly walked closer.  
>"You better." Lycaon said in a low voice and moved even closer to Otieno.<br>Suddenly they both stood there hissing and growling at each other.

"Okay, guys, please… stop it." I said nervously as I tried to calm them down.  
>"Shut up!" Otieno yelled at me.<br>Something snapped for Lycaon and he punched Otieno right in the face. Otieno fell to the ground and looked angrily at Lycaon. Then he disappeared right in front of my eyes.  
>"Damn rogue!" Lycaon spat as he transformed into his cat-form and disappeared himself.<br>I felt frightened. I didn't know what was happening.

Suddenly Otieno grabbed me from behind and pushed his knife against my throat.  
>"If you hurt me dog, I'll hurt her too!" He smiled a victorious smile.<br>"Not so fast!" Alexis voice caught our attention, and before we knew it she had already charged against Otieno and knocked him down. She held him down on the ground by pointing her sword against his throat.  
>"Don't move you bloody bastard." She said hatefully to him.<br>"Aika, are you all right?" Lycaon asked as he appeared and transformed into his Worgen-form.  
>"Yes… " Was all I could answer.<br>"Man, what is your problem?" Alexis asked Otieno.  
>He didn't answer, just looked another way to ignore her question.<br>"Answer me you wimp!" Alexis commanded.  
>I walked forward and tapped Alexis' shoulder. She gave me a questionable look, but I walked passed her and bended down to Otieno.<p>

"Do you really think I chose this life? Do you think I'm proud of what I am?" I finally got eye contact with Otieno. He opened his mouth, but closed it again.  
>"I have problems to adapt because people don't tolerate the fact that I'm a mix, a <em>hybrid.<em> I lived out in the forest to hide from people like _you_. Do you know what happened to my parents? Do you know why they are not here?"  
>He kept on looking at me. He slightly shook his head as a reply.<br>"People like _you_ hunted down my family when they tried to escape to live in peace. To make life safer for _me. _And do you know what the people like _you_ did to my parents when they wanted to get out of your way?"  
>He shook his head again.<br>"They _killed_ them." I hissed.

It was like something clicked back in place in Otieno's mind. His expression went from shock to sad.  
>"Aika… I…"<p>

I stayed silence. I could feel my tears streaming down my cheeks. I simply stood up and started walking away. Lycaon and Alexis silently followed me.

Orpheus' POV

I looked at the royal letter that I had received this morning. It was a letter from _the_ High Priestess herself; Tyrande Whisperwind. She wanted to meet me today at four. I looked at the clock; only fifteen minutes until I'm supposed to be there. I slightly sighed as I stood up.  
>"I wonder what she wants now…" I mumbled for myself. I summoned Pegasus and flew to the Temple of the Moon.<p>

"Orpheus, there you are! A little earlier than planned." Tyrande smiled at me as she saw me walking up the spiral bridge to her.  
>"Your highness." I smiled back. "Where is your husband?" I asked as I noticed that Stormrage wasn't there.<br>"Out at the moment, but he'll be back in no time." She softly replied.  
>"Right. So what do you wish from me this time?"<br>"I actually just wanted to check that everything was alright with you, considering that your youngest brother is out in the war without his family in the same team."  
>"Oh, well, I'm fine. I have faith in Aku, I believe he'll do good out there without the support of his brothers." I carefully smiled.<br>She made a little laugh. "That's good to hear."  
>"Yes… I believe there is something else you want to tell me as well?"<br>"Well yes. Two things."  
>"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow.<br>"Yes. I've been hearing rumours about you and Aku."  
>"Rumours? I didn't think you'd care so much about that?"<br>"Well you are my family after all." She gave me a teasing smile. "But I've heard rumours about Aku being in a relationship…" she raised an eyebrow and met my eyes. "But now that he's out in war, people say that you have stolen her. After all, she is staying at your place, am I right?"  
>I swallowed. "Uhm… I don't believe that Aku referred to her as his girlfriend, but I can assure you that I'm not in a relationship with her." I coughed. "But yes, she does live with me… We had a little issue with Otieno… He didn't seem to like her."<p>

"Well Otieno hardly likes anything. But why didn't he like her?" I could see that she had a little smile on her face. Not in a mean way though, it was more that she was enjoying to hear all this gossiping.  
>"She is a hybrid."<br>"Oh so she is? Then those rumours are also true."  
>I gave her a questionable look. "Are there bad rumours going around about her?"<br>"Well, I have noticed that girls are jealous of her. Apparently she is getting all the _hot_ guys." Tyrande slightly laughed.  
>"Oh right." I smiled. "But yes… she is a mix of four different races. But… She doesn't appear 'dirty', if you know what I mean… I think her exotic looks are really… uhm… beautiful." I looked away as I scratched my head.<br>She laughed a little again. "Well I am sure that she is a good person since you and your brother is taking such a good care of her. I would love to meet her some day. What is her name again?"  
>"Aika. Aika Moon." I carefully met her eyes again.<br>"What a beautiful name." she said thoughtfully. "Well, I have a mission for you and miss Moon. I want you to do a minor mission to spy on the Horde."  
>"How is that a minor mission? And Aika has no experience in being out in the war! Why do you want her to join?" I was surprised by her request.<br>"Well, she has Blood Elf in her blood, I believe she could be a symbol of peace in the future."  
>I didn't know how to respond to that. "But what if she doesn't want to join?"<br>"Then she won't join. I'm not forcing her, but I do hope that she'll take part. I really do think that she would make a difference."  
>"Wow… you sure have allot of faith in a girl you've never met."<br>She just smiled. "But whether she joins or not, I still think that you, Alexis, Lycaon and Rudi should go."  
>"Oh. Ok. As you wish my highness."<br>She giggled. "Oh stop it, you're family! But anyways, that's all for today. When you've confirmed that Aika is joining or not, please come back to me and I'll tell you rest of the details for your mission."

"Ok. I'll see you then." I kind of saluted to her and walked away.


	17. Chapter 17

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Seventeen<span>

Aika's POV

Alexis, Lycaon and me were back at Orpheus' place. I had been unwillingly crying for a couple of minutes after my little episode with Otieno earlier today. Lycaon and Alexis had been comforting me.  
>"Do you want some tea Aika?" Lycaon asked as he placed his harm around my shoulders.<br>"Yes please." I mumbled as I dried away my last tears. "But… you have to go and buy it… Orpheus doesn't have anything here."  
>"Ah, sure. I'll buy some in the shop nearby. Wait for me, okay?" Lycaon said as he stood up.<br>"Yeah." I replied.  
>Lycaon nodded at Alexis as he passed her and slightly hurried over the bridge to the next building.<p>

"I'm glad you saw us." I said to Alexis.  
>"Well, it was a good feeling to knock him down like that." She said leaning against the wall with her arms folded. I slightly giggled.<p>

"You know… I want to try to find my sister… Thinking that she might be my only family left alive… I really want to find her!" I looked at Alexis' reaction.  
>She sighed. "But Aika… she might not know that she has a sister… What if she doesn't believe you?"<br>"I'll just try harder! There must be something I can do that will convince her!"  
>Alexis just slightly shook her head. "Aika please-"<br>"No, let me at least try!" I interrupted her. Why wouldn't she show some faith in me?  
>In the end Alexis just stayed quiet, leaving her face expressionless. A feeling of disappointment rushed over me. Why didn't anyone believe in me to find my very own sister?<p>

"Okay ladies, here's your tea." Lycaon said as he poured Alexis and me a cup of tee.  
>"It's very hot, so be careful."<br>No one said anything.  
>"Is… everything okay?" Lycaon slowly asked and looked at us both.<br>"Yes! We're just tired." Alexis said slightly annoyed.  
>"Oh… uhm, okay?" Lycaon said and carefully sipped on his tea.<br>I didn't say anything, just held my tea waiting for it to be cooler. I looked around. Urgh, where is Luna? I walked over to the edge of the floor and looked down at the street. I couldn't see or smell her anywhere near by.

"Aika, are you sure that you're okay?" Lycaon asked again.  
>I pulled my hood further down to cover my eyes. "Yeah…" I mumbled.<p>

I peeked down at the street again. This time I saw Orpheus. He saw me too and waved at me with a little smile. I returned his greeting with a little shy hand movement, which was supposed to be a wave.

"Hey Aika, everything okay? I can see that you've brought your friends." Orpheus said as he reached the room. He nodded at Lycaon and Alexis.  
>"We're fine." I carefully said with a slight smile.<p>

"I've just met the High Priestess Tyrande, she gave us a mission. And she really wants _you_ to join, Aika." He gently pointed at me.  
>"Me? But why?" I asked surprised that she even knew about my existence.<br>"I don't know… But are you coming or not? It's a minor mission… supposed to be easy because we're just going to spy on the Horde."

"What an odd mission." Alexis commented.  
>"Yeah, why bring Aika when she's a newbie?" Lycaon said thoughtfully.<br>"Like I said… I don't really know. But she wants an answer as fast as possible. She said she would give us more details if we accept her request. Rudi is also wanted on this mission."  
>"Interesting…" Alexis raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Well… I want to join." I carefully said.  
>"I'll go with you!" Lycaon quickly said.<br>"Well I'm defiantly in" Orpheus commented.  
>We all looked at Alexis.<br>"Yeah… I'm in… don't worry."

"Great! So do you guys have any plans right now? 'Cause if not, we could just go straight back and report that we have accepted the mission." Orpheus suggested.  
>"Fine by me." Alexis carelessly said. Lycaon nodded at me and we quickly followed Orpheus down to the street.<p>

"Say, Alexis, would you join me to find Rudi?" Lycaon paused as he looked around to see if he could find Rudi anywhere.  
>"Sure." Alexis turned and started walking in another direction. "Just go ahead of us you guys." She slightly waved to Orpheus and me.<p>

Orpheus shrugged. "Come on Aika, Tyrande said that she wanted to talk to you anyways. Apparently she has heard a couple of things about you."  
>I didn't say anything; I could only give him a questionable look.<p>

The first thing I noticed when we reached the top in the Temple of the Moon was the spirit owl flying in the middle of the temple. But Tyrande quickly caught my attention.  
>"You're back sooner than I expected." Tyrande smiled at us.<br>"Your High Priestess, this is my friend Aika Moon." Orpheus made a gesture with his hand in my direction.  
>I slightly bowed in respect. "Hello your Highness." I nervously said.<br>She softly giggled. "Since you're such a dare friend of Aku and Orpheus, you may call me Tyrande."  
>"As you wish." I kept on looking at the ground so that I would be caught up in this bowing position.<br>"Please, lift your head, I want to see your eyes." Her words were soft and caring.  
>I slowly obeyed. I struggled to meet her eyes. I was scared that she might do something against me if she noticed that I wasn't a pure Night Elf.<br>"Could you please remove your hood as well?" She said a little louder.  
>"I… I'd rather not…"<br>"I know that you are a hybrid. Don't be ashamed, let me see who you really are."  
>My body froze. I felt my heart beating faster. What does she want?<br>I felt Orpheus' hands on my shoulders. "It's all right." He whispered. Then he carefully and gently removed my hood. I closed my eyes in fear and turned my face away from Tyrande.  
>"Now now, my child. There is nothing to be afraid of. You're safe here." She came closer. I felt her light, yet firm fingers touch my chin. She guided my face in her direction so that when I opened my eyes I would look straight into hers.<br>"Orpheus is right. You are a beautiful young girl." She said thoughtfully. I peeked over at Orpheus who appeared slightly red in his face.

"Do… Do you know me?" I barely managed to ask as she finally let go of me.  
>"Well… I've heard of you and your parents." She said and took a step back to get a better look at me from the distance.<br>"Oh…" was my only reaction to that.  
>"I'm sorry for your loss about your parents. Do you have any other family?" She looked at me with sad eyes.<br>"Yes… In fact I do. Apparently I have a sister in Exodar. It is said that we have the same mother. She is older than me."  
>"Have you ever met her?"<br>"No… Rudi told me about it. He said that his mother knew my mother."  
>"Interesting. And have you tried to contact your sister?"<br>I looked at her in surprise. "Well no… no one seems to believe in me… about me bringing her here or convincing her that I'm her half-sister." I explained.  
>"That's strange. Shouldn't your friends be grateful that you have some family out there?" Her question was clearly referred to Orpheus as she gave him a hard look. Orpheus swallowed and then cough as if he had something in his throat.<p>

"Well… anyhow, I guess I'll have to wait with the search for her now that you have a mission for us." I continued.  
>Tyrande set her attention back on me. "No. I think you should find your sister. At least so that you'll know she's still alive."<br>"Really?" I said with hope and excitement.  
>"Yes! Absolutely! How much do you know of your sister and parents?"<p>

I told her everything I knew, also the information the sabers had given me.  
>"It's almost unbelievable that you made it this far." She said in the end. I slightly shrugged and smiled.<p>

"Excuse me, your Highness, we apologize for taking such a long time." Lycaon said as he, Rudi and Alexis bowed before Tyrande.  
>"Well luckily for you, I've managed to learn a lot about miss Moon here." Tyrande calmly said as she gently placed her left hand on my right shoulder. "And I have changed my mind a little about your mission."<br>No one said anything. Orpheus only raised an eyebrow in surprise.  
>"Rudi Raz and Lycaon Riley, I want you two to join miss Aika Moon to Exodar to search for her sister. Orpheaus and Alexis Nesrin, will you fetch Mr Vadim? I want you three to start with the original spy-mission that I was planning for all of you."<br>"Vadim?" I asked.  
>"Koray Vadim." Alexis answered quickly.<br>"Yes. And I also want you to bring along a Priestess-in-training; Aiyana Springbreeze." Tyrande explained.  
>"And what about the other details? What are we going to do on our spy-mission?" Orpheus asked.<br>"I'm sending you to Goldshire in the Eastern Kingdoms. There have been reports about Horde lurking in the area. Also, in a few days they will open something called the Darkmoon Fair, apparently a neutral festival. I know it's a little _rude_ not to trust these neutral arrangements, but with all that Horde activity, I want to be on the safe side. So you're mission is to be extra observant about the area and try to see if you can find any plans or something like that from the Horde. Is that clear?"  
>"Yes." We all replied.<br>"Ah! But for you Aika and your men; I will only give you three days to find her. If you find her and bring her here, then that's alright." She slightly smiled to me. "Also, Alexis and your group; try to get in touch with Aku's group. I expect you to take the boat tonight. You'll meet miss Springbreeze by the boat to Stormwind in Rut'theran Village."  
>"Roger that. We'll go and pack for our mission." Orpheus said and Alexis turned to leave.<br>"Good luck Aika." Orpheus winked at me and smiled before he too left us.

"Aika, Rudi, Lycaon. You take with you whatever you need and then you take the portal to Exodar, understood?" We all nodded as an response.  
>"Good. I hope I see you before you leave to Goldshire. I'm looking forward to see your sister if you're ever able to get her here. That is unless she already has a home."<br>"Yes" I gave her a big smile. Rudi and Lycaon slightly bowed before we left.

"Can you two be ready in 20 minutes?" Rudi asked once we were outside the temple.  
>"I believe so." Lycaon replied.<br>"Good. Let's meet again here in 20 minutes then."

I met Orpheus back at his place.  
>"So, are you looking forward to search for your sister?" He asked.<br>"Well of course!" I smiled at him. "But… I'm not sure what to bring… or what to tell her if I find her… I don't even know where to start looking!" I got more desperate as I actually just realized how difficult this could be.  
>"Well… I thought you knew… That's why I haven't been too excited about it… But I never meant that I never believed in you… I just… you know, thought of the possibilities." Orpheus tried to explain.<br>"It's okay. I guess I understand that now. But I'll still try!" I tried to be optimistic.  
>"Bring two sets of clothes plus your night-robe." He came closer and reached out a brown purse in front of me. "Take it, but be wise about how much you use. Only use it on necessary things like food and water." He said with a serious expression.<br>"What is it?" I asked.  
>"A hundred gold, just in case. You may spend some on your sister too if she needs anything."<br>"But I can't take your money?" I slightly gasped.  
>"No worries sweetheart." He smiled.<br>I carefully reached out my hand to accept his offer. I felt extremely guilty once the heavy purse landed in my palm.

He waited for me to finish my packing and followed me all the way down to the street.  
>"You take care, alright?" He said as he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me in a hug.<br>"Of course. Say hi to Aku from me please."  
>"Sure thing." He slowly let go of me, but didn't remove his arm. He looked me in the eye. He opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't make a sound. Instead he bended forward and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you soon." He removed his arm and stepped back as he slightly smiled to me.<br>"Bye." Was all I could say with a shy little smile.

"Am I late?" I asked as I noticed that Lycaon and Rudi were already waiting by the portal.  
>"No, we're just early. You're right on time Aika." Lycaon smiled.<br>"Good." I commented.  
>"Okay then. Are you ready?" Rudi asked.<br>I took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm ready."  
>"Me too." Lycaon happily said.<br>"Normally I would say 'ladies first', but since this is your first time taking a portal, do you want me to be first?" Rudi looked at me.  
>"Well yes please." I said and pulled my hood further down just in case.<br>"As you wish." Rudi smirked and disappeared into the portal.  
>"Take my hand." Lycaon said and held his hand out for me. I smiled and gently placed my hand in his. Holding a Worgen's hand was different from an elf's. Though both races had big hands, Lycaons hand appeared bigger than Aku's. It was somehow softer, yet stronger. And they were very warm and slightly furry.<p>

We walked slowly towards the portal.  
>"Just walk right through it. As if it was nothing there, you get what I mean?" Lycaon explained.<br>"Yes." I answered.  
>Lycaon reached out his free hand towards the portal, and same did I. Once we touched the portal a bright light appeared, so bright that I shut my eyes to avoid getting any more blended.<p>

Suddenly we stood in front of the portal back to Darnassus.  
>"Are you feeling alright?" Lycaon asked and let go of my hand.<br>"Just perfect." I assured him.  
>"Are you two turtles or something? You took forever through that portal!" Rudi complained.<br>"Sorry, just explained to Aika what she had to do."  
>"Well, while you two took forever, I've been trying to figure out where Ayla could be."<br>"Aylin!" I corrected him at once.  
>"Aylin… yes… sorry. But listen to my theories! I have three."<br>"Go on." Lycaon said.  
>"Number one: She might be living with her father. Number two: She might be homeless. Number three: She might have already moved to Stormwind or something." Rudi waved with his mothers journal as he explained.<br>"True! But I think we still could ask around." Lycaon stated.  
>"Yes, of course. And to be able to start a place I have managed to figure out where the homeless people stick around."<br>"Great!" I said excitedly.  
>"Apparently homeless people… especially <em>women, <em>are hanging around in Trader's Tier." Rudi said in a rather low voice.  
>"Well, it's a start, no doubt about that. She must have made some friends if she is homeless." Lycaon tapped his chin, clearly thinking.<br>"Well let's go then!" I was getting impatient. I really wanted see my sister right now.  
>"Yes. We'll walk calmly so that we don't draw too much attention." Rudi explained.<br>Lycaon and me nodded and quietly followed Rudi.

We walked up the stairs and before I joined the other two, I paused and studied my surroundings. It was a beautiful place with warm and tender colours. Some places on the ground there would be pink lights forming different shapes and lines. There were also some big strange creatures in the middle of the hall. They were also pink. Great figures that would move every now and then.  
>"Aika, come on!" Rudi called for me.<br>I joined them through the short corridor into the next hall.  
>"This is the place." Rudi said.<br>This hall was much darker and had a purple touch to it. There were huge crystals everywhere. A couple even came up right from the ground.

We walked over to the other side and asked some vendors if the name Aylin Moon was familiar. But they all shook their heads, no one had heard about her.  
>Suddenly Rudi spot something that caught his attention not too far away from us.<br>"Wait here, I'll take care of this." He said as he hurried over to a couple of female Draenei's in short dresses and skirts.  
>"What is he doing?" I slightly whispered to Lycaon.<br>"Just wait…" Lycaon said as he covered his eyes with his hand.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked, worried about that there might be something wrong with his eyes.<br>"They are hookers…"  
>I raised an eyebrow and looked back at Rudi. He was suddenly in the middle of all these girls. It seemed like the girls were trying to get as close as they could to him.<br>It was clearly that he talked to them and they all laughed together sometimes. After ten minutes he waved at us.  
>"I think he wants us to come over." Lycaon said and started to walk towards Rudi and his group of girls. I quickly followed.<p>

"Now my girls! This is my _handsome_ nephew, Lycaon and our little friend Aika." Rudi made a gesture towards us as we reached them.  
>"Ooooh! He really is handsome!" some of the girls giggled. Lycaon blushed and looked down at the ground.<br>"My little friend here is looking for someone. Do you girls think you could help us?"  
>The girls looked at each other for a moment and several started to smile a sly smile.<br>"We will tell whatever you want to know if you'll do whatever we want in return." One of girls said.  
>"Whatever ever you want? As in?" Rudi said in a slightly seductive voice. I noticed that Lycaon rolled his eyes.<br>"Play with us! Pay us!" The girls shouted in excitement.  
>"Oh I'd love to play with you!" Rudi said in a dark and dangerous voice.<br>"And only him!" Lycaon said as he slightly walked behind my back.  
>"Ohohooh! We do girls too!" A tall Draenei stepped out of the crowd and bended slightly forward towards me. I swallowed.<br>"Sorry, she has a partner, she's very loyal." Lycaon held out his hand to clearly tell the girl to back off.  
>"Are you her partner?" she teased Lycaon.<br>Lycaon quickly pulled back his hand and took a step from me. "No no!" he said nervously.  
>Rudi slightly laughed of his reaction. "Anyhow, back to the real thing! I'll only do <em>whatever you want<em> if you can answer our questions!" He explained to the girls.  
>"We are looking for a girl named Aylin Moon. All we know is that she doesn't have a mother. We think she's been around here for at least ten years."<br>"Are you looking for that weirdo?" The tall one spoke.  
>"Weirdo?" Rudi asked.<br>"If it is the Aylin we know, she is weird. She keeps for her self most of the time but…" the girl looked at her friends. They all quietly looked back and some nodded. "But she has no arrow in her forehead… And her eyes are freaky. She doesn't look so Draenei-like if you ask me!" The other girls nodded in agreement.  
>"No arrow?" I asked.<br>"All Draenei females have an arrow in their forehead! She's the first without!" the tall one answered.  
>"Is she still around? Where can I find her?" I started to become a little desperate. I'm so <em>close.<em>  
>"She's just tragic… but you'll find her on the balcony in the Crystal Hall. She keeps hanging around this old shaman-trainer-creep named Nobundo."<p>

"Ok, thanks!" Which direction?" I asked already walking away from them.  
>"It's the last hall! All the way on the other side from here!" The tall girl shouted to me.<br>"Thanks!" I was almost running.  
>"Aika! Wait!" Lycaon hurried after.<p>

"So, girls, how much do you want?" Rudi asked as he showed a big blue purse.  
>"You!" one of the girls happily said.<br>"And the money!" Another one stated.  
>Rudi could only laugh at their hungry eyes.<p>

"Aika! Slow down!" Lycaon called.  
>"I can't!" I said and ran even faster.<br>I quickly found the way and noticed the spiral bridge going up to a balcony. I hurried up the bridge.  
>The first thing I noticed was a Draenei girl. She had long messy hair and a pair of horns that pointed upwards. Her eyes were very bright, but more yellow than white. But then I noticed that she too had pupils unlike elves and Draeneis. Was this my sister?<p>

I carefully walked over to her. She was sitting on a carpet, looking at something or someone to the right so that she didn't really notice me.  
>"A-Aylin?" I hardly manage to speak.<br>"Hm?" she responded and looked up at me.  
>"Are you Aylin Moon?" I asked again.<br>Her eyes went suspicious. "How do you know my name? What do you want?"  
>"Please, just listen to me for a moment." I carefully sat down beside her. "Do you have time to listen to what I have to say?"<br>"It depends what it is."  
>"Sorry for asking a personal question but… do you know who your mother was?"<br>"I don't know her name, but I know that Father left her because she went crazy."  
>"Crazy?"<br>Aylin's eyes went sad and she looked away as if she regretted what she just told me.  
>"If you tell your story, I'll tell you mine. I promise you that it might be just as crazy."<br>"Father left my mother because she went crazy. She left when I was two. But two years after, Father went mad too… So he threw me out… and here I am living on the street."  
>"Why did he throw you out?" I gasped.<br>"Because I would always remind him of my mother. He said that I looked like her."  
>"Did you ever hear from your mother again?"<br>She shook her head. "No… Father never tried to get in touch with her again. But he did mention that she had gone to… Darnassus?"  
>"Yes… she did."<br>"How do you know?" She gave me a suspicious look again.  
>"She went to Darnassus and met another man… and they had me…"<br>She slowly dropped her mouth as she realized what I was saying.  
>"Are you… Are you my s-sister?" She asked in shock.<br>"I believe I am." I slightly smiled.  
>"Wow…" was all she could say.<p>

We just sat there and looked at each other for a long time.  
>"Can I hug you?" she suddenly asked.<br>"Yes." I smiled.  
>She finally smiled back at me and quickly embraced me.<br>"Wait, then what is your name?" she asked as still had her arms wrapped around me.  
>"Aika Moon." I happily answered.<br>"Oh Aika! I'm so glad I've met you! I thought I was the only one!" I could feel her tears on my back.  
>"Me too Aylin… me too." I sighed as a tear escaped me after all.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
><span>Chapter Eighteen<span>

"Aika! There you are! You had me worried to death! I didn't understand where you'd run off to!" Lycaon said as he came slightly running towards me and Aylin.  
>"I'm sorry, Lycaon." I apologized as I softly smiled at him. He didn't answer just stopped to get his breath back from all the running.<br>"But I have good news. I found her." I said and looked at Aylin who smiled at me.  
>Lycaon looked up and studied the girl next to me.<br>"Are you… are you Aylin?" He slowly asked.  
>She eagerly nodded and gave him a big smile. He smiled back.<br>"Wow! You did it Aika, you found your sister!" He happily said. He walked over and sat down on the carpet with us. He reached out his hand towards Aylin and cheerfully said:  
>"Hi, I'm Lycaon Riley, a friend of Aika."<br>Aylin quickly shook his hand; "Aylin Moon here." She smiled.  
>"You really do look like a Draenei…" Lycaon continued studying her.<br>"Yes… The only difference is my eyes and that I don't have any arrow on my forehead."  
>"True." Lycaon nodded.<p>

"But do you have a Worgen form?" I carefully asked.  
>She looked at me for a while. "Yes, why?"<br>"Because I have one too." I said.  
>"Really?" Her jaw slightly dropped. "Can I see?"<br>"Now? Here?" I asked looking around me.  
>"Only friends up here, no one else will see us." She smiled.<br>"I'll show you if you show me." I slightly teased her. She laughed, but agreed.  
>"I'll count to three, then we change, ok?" I suggested.<br>Again she nodded and I counted to three. A black smoke surrounded us both and we ended up standing in front of each other in our Worgen forms.

The first thing I noticed was how strikingly similar she looked like me. Her face markings in her Worgen form was just like mine. She also had horns as Worgen, and they were more noticeable than mine since they were going upwards. Of course her hair was different: it was more messier than mine in a way, with four small ponytails, two on each side and a little forelock that just reached the bridge of her nose.  
>I studied her colours, also the same grey colour as mine. But it was slightly different. Her shoulders and chest were lighter, just as light as the tip of her snout. Her ears were fuzzy, not alert like mine, which made her look more relaxed. But her hands and feet were the same colour as mine.<p>

"Wow! You could be twins! Or… well, if you were pure Worgens, you could defiantly be from the same litter." Lycaon said in excitement.  
>Aylin smiled shyly.<br>"That dress really suits you in your Worgen form as well." I commented as I looked at her bright blue and purple dress.  
>"Thank you… It's just the traditional training dress you'll get as a Mage."<br>"You're a… Mage?" I asked surprised.  
>"Yes. Is… there something wrong about that?" She said slightly unsure about my reaction.<br>"Well no! I just… I don't know… I just thought you'd be a hunter or something." I carefully smiled.

"Do you live with Mother now?" Aylin suddenly asked.  
>"What?" It was as if I didn't hear what she just said.<br>"Well why did she send you here to find me? Why couldn't she come on her own and meet me in person? How could she let me wait so many years? What is it that she really wants? Does she expect me for just forgiven her after she'd left me and never came back?" Her voice became more and more frustrated and desperate.  
>"Aylin, please-" I tried to calm her.<br>"No! What does she want with me now? Why did she send you to find me after _all these years_?" She almost started crying.  
>"Please!" I raised my voice. "I haven't finished telling you my story!" She suddenly stopped and looked surprised at me.<br>"Our mother… she didn't send me… I came here on my own… She and my father… they were killed. You're the only family I have left, that's why _I_ came to find you." I reached out my hand and carefully took hers.  
>She was just looking at me with tears running down her cheeks. "Why?" she whispered and covered her eyes with her free hand. She slowly sank down on the carpet again.<br>"Why does everyone _leave_me?" she sobbed.

Lycaon sighed. "Aika, tell Aylin the details, I'll look for Rudi in the meanwhile."  
>I nodded at him and pulled Aylin into a hug.<p>

A while later Lycaon came back with Rudi. He had clearly explained our situation to Rudi, because he didn't even greet Aylin. But it didn't matter; she was still hiding her face in my arms as if _she _was the youngest of us. She had stopped crying though; it just took some time for her to digest my part of the story.

"I'm sorry that I… reacted that way earlier." She apologized as she finally looked up and met my eyes.  
>"It's alright that, I'm sure I would've done the same if I was living your life."<br>"But how did you find me?" She curiously asked.  
>I nodded towards Rudi. "His mother had a journal, and in that journal she had written a little paragraph about a conversation she had with our mother; about you."<br>"So… she still remembered me then?" She looked at me with eyes of hope.  
>"I don't think she ever forgot you." Rudi suddenly answered. "She might have left you behind with your father, but she must have had her reasons, but I don't think she'd manage to forget you."<br>I carefully smiled at Aylin when she looked back at me.

"So what are your plans now, my ladies?" Rudi continued.  
>I looked at Rudi and then back at her. "Aylin… would you like to come with me? To Darnassus and live there with me?"<br>"Do you… have a house?"  
>I smiled. "Yes! House, money and good friends who would love to get to know you. You even have a saber family!"<br>"Then please! Take me with you!" She happily said.  
>"Do you… have anything to bring with you?"<br>She slowly shook her head. "There is actually nothing I would like to bring from this place."

On our way back to the portal, I decided to learn a little more about Aylin's father.  
>"Is your father… still around?" I looked at her.<br>"Yes… He is… But I'm not sure if he's pretending or not, but he doesn't seem to recognize me."  
>"But why? I mean why did he go mad?"<br>"I… I don't really remember so much. I've been trying to forget it to be honest. I don't remember Mother at all… I don't know how she was like or what she looked like! Father would never talk about her, if I tried to ask he would curse and yell at me for mentioning that… _monster_ as he called her… The last year with him was the worst… He was drinking allot and he would threaten and curse at me… He would never really look at me properly… He even called me a cursed child. And then… In the end he took all my stuff and threw them out of my bedroom-window, and then he grabbed me and pulled me downstairs and then pushed me out the front door and locked it behind me. I waited around the house for ages, but he never opened the door for me again. The guards even came and wanted to know why I wasn't allowed in the house. Father had just simply said that I wasn't his child and then he just closed the door at them. The guards took me to a woman who took care of many children. We were seven in total under her care. I lived there until I was thirteen. She didn't have enough money to support us so she sent us out to search for a work. But the others were already sixteen or older, so it was easier for them to get a job and to find a place to stay. I was too shy to find a job… And when I tried to go back, she was gone. I couldn't find her anywhere… The neighbours said that she had just vanished. That's how I ended up in the streets… I've been trying to get friends, but… they obviously don't seem to like me." Aylin sighed.  
>"Wow… you've really been through a lot." I said. "But what about your father?"<p>

She suddenly stopped and looked to her right. "He's walking right there." She pointed at a tall Draenei male with broad shoulders. He had short hair, the same hair colour as Aylin in her Draenei form. Actually, the same haircolour as me. He had bright blue eyes and horns pointing up, like Aylin's. He had two tentacles as well, one on each side of his throat. Thank god that neither Aylin or me had inherited that from the Draenei race!  
>"What is his name?" I asked, still keeping my eyes on him.<br>"Mahaavir Raahi." She shortly answered. "When Mother and Father still lived together, she would present me as 'Aylin Raahi' even though they weren't married."  
>"That's interesting." Rudi commented.<br>"What was your name again?" Aylin suddenly asked and looked at Rudi.  
>Rudi happily introduced himself with a teasing smile. Lycaon lightly punched his shoulder to tell him to stop with the flirt-act. Aylin just shrugged with a little smile.<p>

"Right, here we are, back at the portal again… Aika, do you want me to follow you and Aylin like I did with you earlier?" Lycaon politely asked.  
>I looked at Aylin who looked back at me.<br>"Well I would like that… I've never taken the portal before." Aylin stated.  
>"Well, I'll guide you then. But I suggest you both switch to your… uhm… other appearance. Draenei's are much more acceptable." Lycaon explained.<br>"See you on the other side!" Rudi slightly laughed and disappeared into the portal. Aylin and me changed and I carefully reached out my hands to her and Lycaon. We carefully went through the portal hand in hand.

Alexis POV

"We have been in this Inn for almost three weeks without _anything_ about the Horde!" I loudly complained.  
>"Keep it down, you don't have to let <em>everyone <em>know that we're trying to get information on them!" Orpheus slightly whispered.  
>I looked at him, slightly regretting that I said it as loud as I did, but after all, we were in our own room.<p>

"You can't say that we don't have _anything_ on the Horde. After all they were here just the night before we arrived." Aiyana, the new Priest shyly stated.  
>I glared at her. I didn't really like her. Not that she did anything wrong, she was just so… so shy and <em>fragile<em>. Her hair was turquoise and reached all the way down to her waist. She was fairly skinny with small breasts and narrow hips. Her face was actually cute and innocent though, graceful actually, and her pinkish skin gave her such a lovely little charm. Her face-markings were also turquoise and reminded me of wings that softly curved themselves on her cheeks.  
>Yes… she was sweet. Too sweet. So sweet I didn't like it. I couldn't help but to look down on her, so weak and shy. A typical girl who is actually rather airheaded and don't really know what to do in life. And she chose to be Priest? Urgh! Girly and disgusting!<p>

"Alexis?" Koray's voice brought me back to reality.  
>"What?" I snapped at him.<br>"Are you… hungrey?" He carefully asked.  
>"No!" I quickly answered without really thinking about it. But shortly after we all heard my rumbling stomach. Koray shook his head with a little smile. He grabbed some bread from the little basket at the table and reached it to me.<br>"Eat it, you stubborn girl." He slightly laughed.  
>I snatched the bread out of his hand with a determinant movement and filled my entire mouth with it. I looked away from the others as I secretly struggled to chew everything.<p>

"I'm going to check the mailbox and see if we have received any new orders or reports from Aku's group." Orpheus said and left the room.  
>I glimpsed over at Aiyana, she was still looking at the door after Orpheus had closed it. Did she like him or something? She looked at him as if he was some kind of angel or something.<br>"Oy, Aiyana"  
>"Yes?" she quickly looked at me, as if I had startled her a little.<br>"Fancy him, do ya?" I gave her a teasing smile.  
>She quickly looked down at her hands in her lap to hide her blushing face.<br>"N-no!" she squeaked.  
>"Well why do you keep staring at him then?"<br>"Alexis, let her be." Koray tried to calm me. I didn't listen.  
>"Well?" I continued.<br>"It's… it's… it's not O-Orpheus I like!" she forced out of herself.  
>"Oh?" I was slightly surprised about her words, she obviously liked <em>someone<em>. "Who then?"  
>"I… I…" she carefully peeked up at me.<br>"Come on!" I commanded and she slightly jumped of my rough voice.  
>"I think I like Aku!" She almost cried.<br>"God, what's the matter with you? Sounds like you've just admitted to a crime when you say it like that!" I complained. To be so shy, she was always so dramatic when she said something.  
>"Hold on a moment… Aku? You know him?" I gave her a suspicious look.<br>She nodded. "He… he was my trainer for a very short time. My Master was sick just during my first lessons, so Aku stepped in back then."  
>I raised an eyebrow. "Really? You like him? Well you're kinda late!" I carelessly said.<br>"Alexis, really, behave." Koray said a little louder this time.  
>Aiyana looked at me with tearful eyes and mouth open. Urgh, what a crybaby!<br>"Does… does he have a girlfriend now?" She almost whispered.  
>I rolled my eyes. "Yes. He does. <em>My<em> best friend is his mate, so back off young lady."  
>Suddenly someone hit me in the back of my head. "Ouch! That really hurt." I complained and looked up at Koray.<br>"Great, now you know how she feels." He nodded at Aiyana who had slightly started sobbing.  
>"Honestly, this is war, if you're gonna cry over every little thing in this world it will take you forever to win this." I said and looked away from them both.<p>

"Guys, I've received to letters, one from Aika and one from Aku!" Orpheus said as he hurried through the door and closed it behind him.  
>We all looked at him with excitement.<br>"Which letter do you want to hear first?" he asked with a smile.  
>"Aika's." I quickly replied.<br>"Alright then. In her letter she is saying that Rudi, Lycaon, _Aylin _and her are coming to Goldshire in… wait… tonight! They're coming tonight!" Orpheus smiled.  
>"And Aku is saying that the neutral arrangement 'Darkmoon Faire' will arrive to Goldshire soon and that we should work there voluntary as carnies. He has some suspicion that some of the Horde who is traveling with them likes to mess around when they are on Alliance territory."<br>"Sounds interesting." Koray commented.  
>"I know. I think the Fair sounds fun even though we're going to spy on them."<p>

"Sooo… Aylin is coming?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm excited about meeting her!" Orpheus happily admitted.<br>"I'm curious about her too. I wonder how Aika managed to prove that they were related." Koray said thoughtfully.  
>"Well, I'll guess we'll find that out when we meet them." I smiled.<p>

Aylin's POV

I compered what I've seen of Stormwind City so far with The Exodar. I liked Stowrmwind better. It was so open and I loved to be able to feel the average daylight on my skin while I still was in a city. I felt free in this city despite the walls and narrow streets. I could see the sky here! I smiled as I gazed at the clouds.

"Watch where you're going, sister." Aika reached out her hand patted me on my shoulder as she managed to keep her balance on Felina. I smiled at her as I gently stroked Tryphon's shoulder. I loved his pattern, black fur with white spots. Mangysabers where really beautiful. Apparently, it wasn't normal to ride on Mangysabers, rather rare actually so Aika had explained. I glanced over at Felina. She was the first Dawnsaber I had ever seen.  
>"We are slightly behind Rudi and Lycaon." Aika nodded at the two Worgen males several meters ahead of us. They looked like two powerful knights, even though they were riding on horses without saddles. Rudi was riding on the brown horse, while Lycaon had the black one. It matched their colours. Aika and me hurried a little to catch up with them.<p>

I am very thankful to be united with Aika. She had given me a proper home, food and good training lessons for me to become a better Mage. I got well along with her friends _and_ her saber family. Even though I couldn't understand them as she could, I still managed to make a special bond with Orion and Diana, also Luna. I liked Luna allot. She would keep me company whenever Aika was out or if I was learning to read and write. Aika had really helped me allot. She somehow _saved_me. Who knows where I'd been when I am older if she hadn't found me? Would I even be able to grow old in my previous life-situation? I thought back at my cold, hard and lonely days. Being a hybrid is not something I would wish for in my next life.

Aika's POV

After we reached the main gate, we could finally trot instead of walking because of the crowded streets in Stormwind.  
>"Is it far?" I asked the boys as we followed the road.<br>"Not at all, just down here." Lycaon pointed forward. I couldn't really see much, but I thought I could see a house or two.  
>As we came closer, I could see that there was one house on each side of the main road that curled its way in between them.<p>

"Ok folks, we are here." Lycaon gently stopped his beloved stallion in front of the house to the left. "This is the Lion's Pride Inn where we'll meet the others." He explained.

We all got off our mounts and tied them with the palomino and the white horse, so that they could all reach the water and keep each other company.

We entered the Inn. I nodded at Aylin as we both pulled our hoods further down. Even though she looked like a Draenei from distance, she might draw allot of unwanted attention if people looked closely at her. It was warm and cosy inside. There were already a handful of people here, spread around on the three tables. The smell of food and beer made me hungry and thirsty. None of us had eaten since we arrived to Stormwind.

"Where are they?" Aylin curiously asked. She was dying to meet Alexis and Orpheus.  
>"Most likely upstairs in their rooms. Luckily for them there isn't really that many who stays over the night so they could easily keep their room." Rudi explained.<p>

We walked up the stairs and met three closed doors.  
>Rudi and me sniffed the air. We both looked at the door to the right.<br>"They're in here." I said and knocked at the door.

The door creaked as it slowly opened. I looked up and met a pair of beautiful white-shining eyes.  
>"Aika!" Orpheus smiled at me while he opened the door all the way up for the rest of us to enter.<br>"Orpheus! It's nice to see you again!" I said in full excitement. His smile widened and he pulled me into a long and firm hug. I saw Alexis behind him and when he finally let go of me, I hurried in a new hug with Alexis.  
>"Everything alright?" Alexis smiled at me when she unwrapped her arms from my waist. I looked over at Koray, a bit unsure if I should hug him to.<br>"Hug him!" Alexis laughed and pushed me towards Koray. I almost lost my balance, but he caught me, so we ended up in an awkward caught-you-hug. Alexis laughed at us while I quickly stood up and looked away as if it would hide my blushing face.

I suddenly noticed the little female Night Elf in her own corner of the room.  
>"Ah, Aika, this is the Priestess that Tyrande was talking about. Her name is Aiyana Springbreeze." Orhpeus said and reached out a hand towards Aiyana. She gently took his hand and let herself be guided closer to my part of the group.<br>"Hi, I'm Aika." I said with a little smile and softly greeted her by taking her hand. She gave me a little smile back.  
>Rudi and Lycaon came closer and greeted her. So did Aylin.<p>

"Aylin?" Alexis asked and studied Aylin.  
>"Yes?" she said slightly surprised about Alexis' reaction.<br>"Wow! You guys are really similar! I mean, I can see that you are sisters!" Alexis came closer and studied Aylin's face.  
>"They are even more alike in their Worgen form." Lycaon commented.<p>

Alexis excitedly greeted Aylin, while Orpheus greeted her warmly.

When everyone had introduced each other, we sat down on chairs, carpets and beds.

"So what have you learned of the Horde?" I asked, hoping that they had something to tell. I was very curious about the Horde, I had never met one before.  
>"Well… the Horde was here in Goldshire, the night before we arrived, and messed around. Since then it has been quiet, but we have tried to ask the people who were attacked about their identity, but no one could really tell us anything." Orpheus sighed in disappointment. "But! Today we did receive a letter from Aku's group!"<br>My heart jumped as I heard his name. It has been ages since I last saw him.  
>"He suggests that we should try to work under the Darkmoon Fair, a neutral arrangement which will happen soon here in Goldshire. Aku believes that Horde travel with this Fair and then jumps off at Alliance places to mess around. I think we should check that out."<br>The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"Well, that is all we have to share, I doubt that you, Aika, have anything on the Horde?" Orpheus looked at me.  
>"No, sorry."<br>"That is perfectly alright. So what do you want to do now?" He looked at everyone.  
>"I suggest that we eat. We haven't eaten since we arrived in Stormwind. And perhaps you should make a report to our High Priestess?" I suggested.<br>"Very well! Let's relax tonight. I doubt anything will happen. We could show you the area!" Orpheus smiled.  
>Everyone agreed with a little 'yes' and 'great idea'.<p>

After we had ordered a meal down in the lobby and eaten it, I went outside for some fresh air. The sky was clear and the air was warm with a smooth breeze. The noises from the Inn calmed me as I stood outside, almost all alone.

I thought I sensed something, so I quietly changed into my Worgen form. I inhaled the air once again, searching for something else than the smell of humans, draeneis, elves, food, horses and the little calming sent of summer.  
>A strange and weak scent caught my attention. It was so weak that I couldn't fully analyse it. And I heard a strange sound. A sound I've never heard before.<br>I walked in the direction of the sound, towards Stormwind. It came from the air. I stopped by the fence, the little fence right behind the sign. The sound frequently moved. I looked up to observe my I finally saw the source to the strange sound.  
>It was a machine… I looked closer; I had seen this before after all. A Night Elf had it in Darnassus once. Orpheus said that it was a helicopter, a very unique flying mount. Unusual to have among elves.<p>

The helicopter finally stood still, and wasn't that high in the air which made it more easier for me to study the driver of this strange machine.  
>By the look of his hairstyle, it was clearly a male. His hair was dark and stood straight up from his head. His skin was pale, white even. Half of his face was covered; I could only see his eyes peeking up from the so-called helmet he was wearing. I couldn't really see much of him. But his eyes were very conspicuous; I couldn't stop looking at him. Suddenly he blinked with one eye and I realized that he saw me too. It startled me a little, so I walked slightly backwards.<p>

He suddenly flew a little lower and closer. I froze when his scent became stronger. This scent wasn't recognizable at all. It was totally unfamiliar. I managed to see a little bit more of his armour. Suddenly I noticed his elbows. There were no armour there, no _flesh_ just _bones_! I gasped and went even further backwards. I recalled a race that Aku had told me about. A race of the Horde, the Undead.


	19. Chapter 19

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
>Chapter Nineteen<p>

**Please review and please enjoy!**

The heavy smoke that surrounded the transforming Aika as she ran in the room was very eye-catching. I sensed other curious heads turning to look at her as she hurried over to our table. She paused and looked at her team who sat quietly on their chairs as they observed her with questioning faces.  
>"What's the matter, Aika?" Lycaon asked, carefully looking back at the others in the Inn who were watching them. Aika quickly pulled her hood further down to hide her face even more.<br>"I think I saw…" she hesitated and looked over at Aylin, then over to Alexis and then at me.  
>"Do you want to take this somewhere more private?" I asked. She nodded.<br>"We'll go to our room then." I nodded at the group as a sign that everyone has to come.

Aiyana was the last one to enter the room as I closed the door behind her.  
>"Well, Aika?" Koray spoke and looked at her. She looked at me again.<br>"Orpheus… I think I saw an Undead."  
>Aiyana and Aylin gasped, while the rest of us became alert.<br>"What class?" I took a step closer to her.  
>"I… I'm not sure…" she looked down towards the floor, as if she felt guilty because she wasn't able to tell.<br>"Do you notice his armor?" Rudi asked.  
>"It was dark… And rough I think… Yes… it looked heavy…"<br>"Sounds like a Warrior." I said as I instantly connected her description with my own type of armor.

"But why is he here?" Alexis asked all of us.  
>"Spy maybe?" Lycaon suggested.<br>"A scout more likely." Rudi stated.  
>"Do you think he has attacked Goldshire before?" Koray questioned.<br>"If he was a scout or a spy, it was stupid of him showing himself like that to me." Aika said.  
>"Maybe he is a warning." I thoughtfully said as I studied the other's reaction. They looked a little worried about that idea.<p>

"Are… a-are we going to… l-look for him?" Aiyana asked in a tiny voice. The group paused for a moment.  
>"Maybe we could… We could try to look for him and track him down… Maybe he is here with others." I suggested. The others nodded in agreement.<br>"Let's all, discrete, go outside and see if he or any other Horde is in the nearby area. Rudi, Lycaon, you two try to track down that Undead. The rest of us should go in pairs too. Koray and Alexis, you two go towards Tower of Azora and see if anyone is hiding over there. Use your gryphons. Aylin and Aiyana, I want you two to just stay here in the Inn while Aika and me will go south/west. Koray and Alexis, if you don't find anything in your direction, head for Northshire." I said. They all nodded and left the room.

Aika's POV

When we were outside the Inn, no one said a word. Just prepared themselves for the tasks that Orpheus had given them.  
>Alexis and Koray both summoned their gryphons. Their gryphons had the same odd colours. The bird part of the animal had a very particular dark blue colour, while the lion part was more of a reddish colour. The front claws were huge and intimidating. The eyes were yellow and had a fierce and fiery touch to it. I don't think I would like to meet a gyphon like that in the wild. Koray was the first to be lifted from the ground, while Alexis gave me a little salute as she too flew up in the air together with Koray and soon disappeared.<p>

Rudi slowly faded into the surroundings. But I could still discern his body as he lurked around, trying to pick the scent of the Undead. Lycaon on the other hand, turned into a bird and flew immediately up to the roof to see if anyone was hiding here. Since he didn't say anything as he appeared again, I reckon he didn't see anything. He flew towards the trees and out of my site.

Orpheus summoned his beautiful white gryphon, Pegasus. He got up in the saddle, and then he reached his hand down to me. I tenderly took his hand and he dragged me up behind him with one powerful pull.  
>I slightly waved to Aylin and Aiyana before I wrapped my arms around Orpheus' waist to hold on.<br>Pegasus made a sudden movement as we leapt into the starry sky.

"Feeling comfortable?" He asked me after several minutes of unsuccessful search.  
>"Yes. I like it." I replied and tightened my grip around him.<br>"Good."  
>For a moment I felt like there was an awkward atmosphere surrounding us. As if Orpheus wanted to say something strange, but he never did.<br>"Have you ever been riding on a gryphon or hippogryph yourself?" He asked instead, easing the awkwardness.  
>"No. Why?"<br>"Isn't it about time that you learned?"  
>"I honestly don't know…" I wasn't sure how to react to his question. Aku had never suggested to get a bird to me.<br>"Would you like to?" He continued.  
>"Do I really need it?"<br>"Well, if you're going to continue doing missions like this, it's better to have a flying mount then just a ground mount. It takes less time and it's easier to reach certain places." Orpheus explained.  
>"Then maybe I do need one." I smiled, even though he wouldn't be able to see it.<br>"Would you like to try Pegasus? I could teach you a little so that you know how it feels like. It's very easy actually, but of course, it might take some time until you get fully used to it."  
>"Sure, I would love to!"<p>

We softly landed by a river.  
>"Ok missy, you take a hold of these reins." He handed me the reins that controlled Pegasus' head. He softly slid down from the hippogryph and went back up again behind me.<br>"Ok, you know how to hold the reins, right?"  
>I looked at him over my shoulder. "Not really…"<br>"Aren't you riding a saber?" He lifted an eyebrow.  
>"Yes, but I don't use bridles on my family members."<br>Orpheus laughed. "Right, family. I reckon you just command them, right?"  
>"More or less, but at least me and Felina know each other so well that we kinda think the same when it comes to directions." I gave him a little satisfied smile.<br>"True. I guess you're right then. But, Pegasus has been trained to do this, so I think it will be safest to use the reins. Now, hold the reins with both hands."  
>He gently took a hold of my hands and showed me were to place them.<br>"You only need to hold the reins with three fingers, the thumb and the little finger shall be free from the reins. It's important that the thumbs are pointing upwards, not towards each other. That way you'll gain better control of your commands through the reins. Now don't hold the reins on the loosest point. Collect them, make the distance between you and his neck a little shorter, and make sure you have a little, but a clear connection with Pegasus' beak. I'm not telling you to pull in him all the time, then he will end up going backwards. Like I said; a small but certain connection with his beak so that you only need to do a small and a discrete movement with your hand to make him obey.  
>Also, don't rest your hands at his shoulders, hold them up with a hand-distance between your hands and his neck."<br>I nodded and tried my best to do as he told me. He guided me a little how to place my fingers, but I got a hold of it soon.

"Keep your elbows bent as well as your heels in the stirrups. Your knees are also supposed to be bent when you have placed your feet in the stirrups. Shoulders, elbows and heels should all be on a straight line when you view your body from the side. That way of sitting will give you the ultimate balance in the saddle. Keep your back straight; don't hang over towards his neck, that will ruin your balance."

My head felt dizzy of his instructions and I struggled to sit correctly. But I managed it at last.

"Good! Now, if you are turning to the right, you give a small but firm pull in the right rein with your right hand. And to turn to the left, you obviously do the same, just in the left rein and with left hand. To stop, you give on firm pull towards you. But remember, don't pull your hands all the way into your stomach, instead, bend your wrists down to give that pulling effect. Do you understand what I mean?"  
>I tried pulling in the reins. I watched my hands closely. If I bended my wrists down so that the little fingers will come closer to Pegasus' neck, I would be giving him the right command if I wanted him to stop.<br>"Good, that's perfect." Orpheus said and patted me on my head.

"If you give him – yet a small but firm – kick in his sides with both heels, he will leap for the sky. Usually that is the same command you will give any ground mount to make them walk, but he is made for flying, so this is how you make him fly. To make him land, you let your hands climb further up, closer to his beak and carefully pull the reins straight down. Well… If you climb all the way to his beak and start pulling, he will go down immediately, but if you pull downwards lower in the reins, he will give a soft and elegant landing. And when you pull, you just pull until you see that he is getting the picture to land, and then you hold that point until you have landed."  
>Orpheus smiled to me as he gently wrapped his strong arms around me.<br>The feeling of him holding around me like this was really comforting. I felt really safe and protected.

"Now, command him to fly." Orpheus said.  
>I gave Pegasus a clear kick in both sides and he almost jerked up in the sky. I startled a little as I felt like I was going to fall out of the saddle for a moment. Orpheus slightly laughed.<br>"Wow, careful, you don't need to do it that hard, he is sensitive!" By the way, to make him go higher, gently kick him."  
>I carefully commanded the hippogryph to go a little higher.<br>"Good! You'll do great!"

We kept on flying around for almost an hour. Orpheus kept on guiding me and reminding me on what to do. Then we landed again and he wanted me to try to fly alone, but still low enough for him to see that I was doing it right.

"So, what do you think? Would you like to get your own gryphon?" He asked as I softly landed beside him.  
>"I think I do. I really enjoy flying! It's like becoming one with the gryphon, and it kind of gives the feel that we share the wings together, as one."<br>"I know right." He smiled. "Now, let's get that bird for you my lady."

I made room for him in the saddle and he took control of Pegasus and took us up in the air once again. We flew to Stormwind and landed by the Flight Master.  
>We went off the hippogryph and I followed Orpheus over to a male dwarf who stood in front of some gryphons.<br>"This is the Gryphon Keeper, he'll show you his gryphons and you may pick the one you like the best." Orpheus partly whispered to me.  
>I looked at him with big eyes. "I didn't bring that much money with me!"<br>He laughed. "It's a gift! Don't worry about it!"  
>"I don't want to be spoiled away by you too! It's enough with what Aku gives me!" I complained. Why do people always give me so much?"<br>He grinned and shrugged. He walked closer to the little male dwarf. He bended slightly down to the dwarf so that Orpheus could meet his eyes on the dwarf's level.  
>"Excuse me sir, do you have any gryphons for this young lady." He made a gentle and polite hand movement towards me.<br>"Ah! Is this for ya girlfriend, ey?" the dwarf clearly had a big smile under his beard. Orpheus just smiled, as if he had a rather exciting secret that he didn't want anyone to know, but he would go around laughing about it himself.

"My lady, this way! Now what type of gryphon can I get ya? I have the Goldon Gryphon, the Ebon Gryphon and the Snow Gryphon. Y'ar a beginner,ey?"  
>I simply nodded to his question.<br>"And y'ar a fine lady! The Snow Gryphon is the most popular among girls like ya! They are gracious and elegant, just like y'arself!"

I studied the white gryphon. It was true what he said, it was gracious and elegant, a real beauty. With the icy white feathers and blue beak and claws, it looked really mystical. I looked over at the Golden Gryphon. I had seen that one more often. It looked really powerful and brave. I liked that one too. Then I looked at the Ebon Gryphon. It is the same type of gryphon that Alexis and Koray have. There was something about these dark colours that I really liked.

"Orpheus, you say I will use this under my missions, right?"  
>"Well, that is defiantly one thing I would use it for." I studied all three gryphons one last time.<br>"Has the lady made up y'ar mind?" the dwarf patiently asked.  
>"Yes, I would like the Ebon Gryphon."<br>"The Ebon Gryphon? Ooooh that is a mysterious one!" He said in surprised, but hurried over to the gryphon placing a saddle and a bridle on it.  
>"I thought you were going for the white one." Orpheus nodded at the Snow Gryphon.<br>"I like it, but it's too eye-catching. The Ebon Gryphon allows me to fly at night."  
>"True." Orpheus agreed.<br>"Thank you by the way. I really appreciate that you are willing to buy me such a special thing. How can I ever repay you?"  
>Orpheus smiled and looked away. "No need to repay… <em>you can't do it anyways…<em>" He whispered the last words so that I could barely hear them.  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing." He turned to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. He gently rubbed it while he simply looked at me.  
>"Everything alright?" I asked, confused of what was happening right now. I felt like I missed an important detail of the situation here.<p>

"Alright my lady! Here is y'ar gryphon!" The dwarf handed the brand new leather-reins to me. I rubbed the reins in my hand. The leather was smooth, but I could still hold on to it without losing the grip of it.  
>"Aika, why don't you try flying him while I'll pay this good man!" Orpheus waved me away.<br>I smiled back and quickly sat up in the saddle. The gryphon was a male, I could sense it. He was also very calm and it appeared that he already trusted me. I gently stroke my fingers through his feathers on his neck. He released a warm and kind energy. I bended forward and gently wrapped my arms around his neck.  
>"Shin…" I whispered as I felt a connection between me and the gryphon at once. I carefully straightened myself up in the saddle, collected the reins and pushed my heels downwards in the stirrups. Then I took a deep breath as I gently gave him a firm command in his sides. He spread his wings and with a powerful flap of his wings, he lifted us up in the sky.<p>

"Fly only over Stormwind!" Orpheus yelled after me.

Lycaon's POV

The weak scent of the Undead had brought me to a strange place right above Northshire. It was like a little hidden valley. There was a river in the middle which made the waterfall that you could see down in Northshire. On the right side of the river was a camping place. There was a campfire and an empty tent.

I carefully landed in a tree and turned into a cat. I sniffed the air. Someone was defiantly here. I suddenly noticed a vehicle behind another tree. I camouflaged with my surroundings and climbed down the tree without a sound.

I heard splashing noises from the river. I lurked over to take a closer look.  
>There he was. An Undead Warrior, throwing stones in the river. Could he be waiting for someone? I hadn't sensed someone around from the Horde beside from him.<br>I decided to go in for the kill.

I lurked my closer… closer. Then I jumped at him from behind, knocking him forward into the river. His armour was damn hard, and I couldn't burry my claws in him, but I still managed to hold on to him. Since his he wasn't wearing a helmet, but instead some kind of thick collar, it made it easier for me to hurt him. And now that we're under water, it's so much easier to get cut.  
>I managed to find his neck, and I bit him. Hard. He desperately tried to get me off him, he tried to get a hold of his weapons, but I had my entire weight on them as I tightened my grip around him. He tried to hit me, but that didn't really hurt. He tried to get my legs off him, now that was beginning to become a problem. And we were both running out of air. I grabbed his head between my paws and pulled in his neck, trying to rip off as much flesh as possible. Well, at least the flesh that was left on this skeleton. A smoke of blood surrounded us, and the warrior was still struggling to get free. Suddenly I lost my grip, and I was forced to let go of him in order to get some air. We both jumped to the surface, gasping in the air. I quickly camouflaged myself as I saw that he was reaching for his sword on his back. Lurked out of the water and hid in some bushes. I then noticed that I had left a trail of blood. I had cut myself on his sword. The wound wasn't deep, it was just long and leaked blood.<p>

The warrior crawled on land. I took my chance and dashed at him again. But this time he saw me and threw me back with his sword. I transformed into my bear form so that I wouldn't get that hurt. I slung my big sharp paws at him, I even managed to rip some small pieces of his armor off. My claws even made marks in his armor.  
>He suddenly hit my weak point, so I fell to the ground. This warrior was quick; I didn't get the chance to move again. I barely managed to transform into my bird form to escape. I landed in a tree, way out of his reach and turned into my original form. He was too good, too hard for me close up, so I had to attack him from the distance.<p>

I threw spell after spell on him. He tried to hide behind his sword and shield, and he tried to hide under the branch so that I couldn't see him anymore. But I just moved position and continued throwing spells at him. Eventually he collapsed after my final blow.

I sent a message with the wind to Rudi, Koray, Alexis and Orpheus that the warrior was down.  
>But their reply surprised me.<br>"_We are close to the Tower of Azeroth! There is a whole team here of seven Hordes at least who is attacking us! We need backup at once!" _Alexis' harsh, commanding voice echoed in my mind. Friends were more important than a partly dead enemy. I transformed into my birdform and headed for Alexis and the others straight away.

Aika's POV

I had been flying around and round Stormwind for ages. I did enjoy the flying, the flying was great itself, but the view got boring.

I closed in on Stormwind Keep. I looked over at the mountains behind the big tower. What would be over there?

I quickly continued to fly over the mountain wall and ended up in some kind of valley. To my left there was sheep grassing next to a small house. Under me were a lake and a camping area with a campfire and a tent. Further in to my left, there was a huge waterfall. I followed the lake that became a river around the corner to the right. On my left there was another campfire with a tent.

I suddenly stopped Shin from flying any further. I stared at the horrifying thing that was lying on the ground. I carefully landed to see what it was. As I came closer I recognized the amazing hairstyle and the dark heavy-looking armour. The warrior had been attacked; there were traces of blood everywhere. His armor was damaged, and his head was full of wounds and bruises. It looked like a bear attack! I couldn't help but to feel sorry for him. I carefully reminded his odd type of helmet. I turned him over so that he was lying on his back. I struggled to get his armor off, I need to treat his wounds!

I dragged him over to campfire. I soon spotted his helicopter a little further away. I ran over to the vehicle and quickly found what I was hoping for: bandages and healing potions.

When I had stripped him of armor and clothes, I could finally treat his wounds properly. I cleaned them first with water. Luckily I had a special herb potion with me to prevent infections in wounds. I carefully put a single drop of the potion on every wound. Then I gently wrapped bandages around his wounds.  
>I placed his head in my lap as I slowly gave him some of his healing potion. I studied his face. His eyes were closed, but I could see that he didn't feel too well. I softly touched his cheek. It was cold, but despite the white skin colour, there was something very alive with his skin. I slowly placed my entire hand on his cheek, and then I let my hand slide down to his neck. He didn't appear scary, or evil.<p>

He suddenly turned his face against my hand, rubbing himself towards my hand as if he wanted some more cuddle. He actually scared me a little, but instead of moving away, I froze. But then he relaxed again. I carefully placed my right hand under his knees, while I held his head with my left. Being almost just a skeleton had its advantage: he was easier to carry.

I picked him up and crawled with him in my arms in the tent. I didn't want him to lay in the wide open one an Alliance area.  
>I dressed him in his shirt. I was glad that I didn't have to take of his trousers earlier when I treated him.<p>

I was a little confused about his body temperature. I wasn't sure if he was cold or if he was meant to be this cold to touch. Either way I transformed into my Worgen form and carefully lied down beside him to keep him warm. I carefully placed my arm around his waist to make him warmer. I peeked up at his face. I didn't see the pain in his expression anymore, now it was a sleeping face. I smiled for myself as I moved even closer to him. I inhaled his scent. He didn't smell bad, or rotten or anything like a real rotting corpse should do. He did somehow have this old scent to him, but it wasn't a bad scent.

The small sounds of the river, the calming cracking sound of the campfire and the distance hint of birds in the forest calmed me. I suddenly realized how tired I was. It must be past midnight. It was a full moon tonight and a strong moonlight.  
>I sighed in satisfaction. For some reason I felt really peaceful and relax. I rubbed my head against the warrior's chest. And as I decided to fall a sleep, I noticed that this living corpse had a beating sound within him. A faint sound of a beating heart.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
>Chapter Twenty<span>

**Might be several spelling mistakes right now, but I'm just quickly writing everything down now that my motivation is on its best…  
>Please review and please enjoy!<strong>

Koray and Alexis had caught the scent too. The rather strong scent of the Horde. They had landed to check out the area, and now they were both stunned.  
>Rudi and I crawled our way closer to them. We could smell more than one Horde. I recognized the filthy smell of the Goblin and the slightly sweet scent of cinnamon which was the scent of a Blood Elf.<br>I sharpened my ears, and despite the nasty smell of the Goblin, I deeply inhaled the air to see if I could catch the scent of anyone else. The cinnamon scent only got stronger.

Then out of nowhere came a male Blood Elf striking right at Alexis. She flung through the air and crashed in a tree. She shook her head and quickly got up on her feet, charging right back to the Blood Elf.  
>The Goblin rogue finally showed himself as he stabbed Koray in his thigh. I hurried my way over, but just as I was about to attack, Rudi sapped the Goblin and stabbed him with poisonous daggers.<br>Another Blood Elf charged against Rudi, knocking him down to his feet. Rudi quickly faded away to recover from the heavy opening of the elf. As the Blood Elf got nervous, looking around for Rudi, I took my chance to get closer. I dashed at the paladin, scratching, biting and ripping. Rudi appeared and stabbed the Blood Elf paladin a numerous times.

A killing cold feeling froze us both in our actions. The paladin backed off and healed himself. I managed look over at Alexis. She was luckily protected by one of Koray's protecting shields. Koray on the other hand was struggling to escape a Troll druid while he was also fighting against a Troll mage.

Finally the ice-spell broke, and Rudi and me could move again. I decided to help Koray, so I went after the Troll mage while Rudi continued on his Blood Elf paladin.  
>As I managed to catch up with the mage, a great feeling of pain ran over me. It was so painful that I could hardly move. I looked around and noticed an Undead female warlock who was sucking the life out of me. I could barely shift to my bear form, trying to heal myself. I fought my way over to the warlock to attack her. It was hard, but she didn't dare to move to interrupt her spell casting. When I was finally close enough, I dashed in her, cancelling her spell and knocking her over. I hit her with my big and sharp claws and ripped in the little flesh that she had left. But she gained her power again. She was being healed! My mind was suddenly blocked by fear for several seconds that felt like an eternity. As I came to my senses, I was sapped by the Goblin. He stabbed me so many times, that the world faded away and all I noticed was the darkness that surrounded me.<p>

Koray's POV

Lycaon automatically transformed to his Worgen form as he fell to the ground. We were already outnumbered, so losing a member made matters so much worse. I tried my best to protect Alexis and Rudi, but it was really hard as I was trying to avoid and attack that Troll mage. He was quick and powerful, and hard to escape, especially with that Water Elemental of his.

Suddenly Alexis flew passed me as she charged at the Troll mage. I recasted the protecting shield on her just in time to prevent her from getting hurt by his spell. I quickly looked behind me and saw Alexis' previous target bloody on the ground. One Horde less to think about.

I was about to cast a Fost Bolt on the other mage as something hit me hard in the back of my head. I was sapped! I slightly panicked as Alexis' protective shield disappeared. The Troll rooted her on the spot, casting powerful spells at her. The Troll druid appeared again and attacked her.  
>The rogue finally began attacking me, but before his damages became to sever, I managed to take a quick Blink-teleport to create distance and turn him into a sheep. While the Goblin was stuck as a sheep, I took my chance to try to rescue Alexis. I was too late. She had fallen to the ground as well. I desperately looked for Rudi and the other Horde members.<p>

I finally spotted Rudi. He was kneeling on the ground while a black line of smoke was attached to him. On the other side of that line was a female Warlock. She was draining him of life. I through a counterspell at her, then I gave Rudi the protective shield again. I was about to create a shield to myself, but I was stabbed by the rogue again. I had been a fool forgetting about him.

To my surprise, the Goblin got knocked to the ground as Orpheus dashed forward towards him.  
>"You're late!" I yelled at him. He was actually <em>too late<em> already. A Blood Elf priest appeared and scared us away with her fear spell. When we were back to reality, the Troll druid and mage rooted us. The remaining Hordes were gathering around us in a circle. There were six of them and right now, that was a lot against only two people. Wait, two? I couldn't see Rudi. I searched the area, but I couldn't see him anywhere!

"What have you done with our leader?" The male Blood Elf paladin spoke.  
>"What leader?" Orpheus replied.<br>"An Undead warrior. He wanted to scout this area for himself and alone, but he didn't return as planned." The paladin hissed.  
>"One in my group saw him earlier this evening, we were out looking for him, but of what I know, the only Hordes we found are you guys." Orpheus politely stated.<br>The Paladin and the others raised an eyebrow.  
>"Who in your group saw him?" He coldly asked eventually.<br>"She is not here at the moment. She has disappeared. I don't know where she is." Orpheus honestly admitted.  
>"Who is the group leader?" The paladin studied Orpheus and me.<br>"I am" Orpheus narrowed his eyes.  
>The Blood Elf laughed. "What kind of leader are you who can't keep his group together? And you showed up pretty late too!"<br>Orpheus' face went red. I wasn't sure if it was of anger or embarrassment, or even both.  
>"What type of group are you who actually loses their leader just like that? Besides! I was late because I was looking for her!" Orpheus hissed back.<br>The Blood Elf shrugged.  
>"Da time." The Troll mage calmly said as he pointed at our feet. The spells would wear off in a moment.<br>"Tie them." The Blood Elf paladin commanded.

The female Blood Elf priest tightly tied our hands to the back. The she tied around our ankles too, as soon as the ice and the branches that held us disappeared. She pushed us both so that we fell over and ended up lying on the ground like a pair of caterpillars.  
>"What are we going to do with them?" The Goblin eagerly asked, but in the orcish tongue. It didn't bother me or Koray, we both new orcish fluently.<br>"We kill them, kidnap them or feed them to the wolves." The paladin answered, continuing speaking in orcish.  
>"We kill them!" The Blood Elf priest said with an evil tune in her voice.<br>"No Luciana, we don't. Let's feed them to the wolves." The male Blood Elf smiled a vicious smile. "Volos, Lo'kee! You Trolls drag them to that wolfpack further down the road to Stonefield farm, will you?" The paladin looked at the Trolls. They simply nodded as a reply.

"Fine. Let's continue our search for our _precious_ leader." The paladin said and summoned his Wyvern, a standard flying mount of the Horde.  
>"But Erebos! What about Hotaru?" The Blood Elf priest said in a shocking voice.<br>"Oh right. You stay behind with someone else to protect you while you heal him. If you don't want to locate him somewhere safer first." The male Blood Elf coldly said without even looking at the female Priest.  
>"I'll help you." The Undead warlock said.<br>"Thank you Lilith." The priest smiled at the Undead girl.  
>"Good, Ratnam, hurry up. You're going to help me finding Sergeant Lew."<p>

There was something warm lying next to me. I couldn't really tell what it was, but I liked the feeling. I felt safe and peaceful right now, despite the faint feeling of pain from my wounds. My entire body was sore and stiff. The wounds had healed allot though, I could tell that much without opening my eyes.  
>But where was I? I landed in some hidden valley to gather my group and then… and then I was attacked by a druid…<br>I quickly opened my eyes, slightly in fear that I might have been kidnapped while I was blacked out.  
>The first thing I saw was just a white roof of a tent from the inside. I studied the roof. When did I enter this tent? I tried to remember, but I couldn't recall anything. I carefully lifted my hand up in the air. The wounds from today's battle were almost gone already, clearly treated. But I hadn't treated them…?<br>I tried to lift my other arm, but something heavy was holding it back. I carefully turned my head to my right to see what was stopping my arm from moving.

The sight startled me at first as I looked right into a Worgen's face. But it was a sleeping Worgen. A female Worgen in fact. Was this the druid who had been attacking me? I tried to look around in the tent. I saw a bow, which meant that this was a huntress. I looked back at her again. Her face was so peaceful and harmless. She was actually very pretty to be a Worgen. I noticed how she used my shoulder as her pillow, and how her arm worked as some kind of blanket around my waist.  
>She had a dark grey fur, that kind of grey colour that you actually call for blue when it comes to animals. Her facial markings were slightly highlighted and gave her a harmonic face, which is unusual; Worgens often look so damn aggressive all the time.<p>

I looked around in the tent again. I noticed some potion bottles and wet cloth with some blood on it. Did she treat my wounds? But in that case, why? Why was she treating her enemy and then keeping him warm and safe? I looked over at her again. I actually felt touched by her actions.  
>I studied her again. She didn't wear any armour, only casual clothes that were pretty much worn out. The top was loose; I couldn't atop myself from looking down at the breasts that were partly revealed.<br>I looked at her face again as she suddenly took a deep breath, I was afraid that she might wake up. But she didn't.  
>It was then I suddenly noticed it. She had horns. Yes, <em>horns<em>. Worgens don't usually have horns, do they? I couldn't quite remember. I never got the chance to study the Worgens so much; I always had to kill them in a hurry because I only met them out on the battlefield.  
>I looked at her horns again, then at her entire face with the horns. I liked it somehow. She actually suited it, and it didn't really look that unnatural.<p>

I slightly shook my head. What was I thinking? Sitting here thinking about how pretty my enemy looks… I must've lost my mind a little. I should leave; my group was most likely looking for me… who knows how long I've been here, hours maybe?  
>I carefully tried to pull away from her, but she tightened her grip around me. I suddenly froze as she was pressing on one of my wounds, I didn't dare to fight against it.<br>"Please… don't leave me… I've missed you so much…" the female Worgen barely whispered in her common language. I looked at her face once again; she was still sleeping. But a tear had appeared in the corner of her eye. I sighed, I felt a little sorry for her right now. I silently lied down again, still letting her hold on to me. She moved closer and buried her face against my neck, placing her head right above my shoulder.  
>"Aren't you cold? You seem cold…" She partly whispered again. I couldn't help but to smile, struggling not to laugh a little. I turned myself towards her so that we would lie face to face. Apparently she must have noticed as she made another move closer to me. She softly pressed herself against me. My heart started to beat faster. I had never been this close to a girl before. Well, I might have in my life as a human, but in my long years as an Undead, I hadn't even touched a girl. She was so close, so close that I could feel her breasts on my chest. I didn't dare to move. I didn't want to ruin this moment. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. Eventually, I fell asleep again.<p>

Aylin's POV

"I don't think I can manage to stay awake anymore!" I complained as I let my head fall on the table.  
>"Miss Moon! B-be careful!" Aiyana said.<br>"They've been gone for hours!" I mumbled with my face against the table.  
>"We just have to wait for them…" Aiyana whispered.<br>"Do you really think that they would use this much time on tracking down the Horde? Something must have happened!" I lifted my head to look at her face. She was apparently thinking.  
>"M-maybe we could go out and look for them?" She used both her hands to partly hide her face. God she was so shy!<br>"Yes! Let's do that! I don't want to fall asleep; I'm too worried about Aika." I quickly stood up from the chair and checked that my hood was hiding my horns.  
>"Come on." I said to Aiyana as I hurried out of the inn.<p>

Outside we didn't see anything nor hear anything. How could I come in touch with them? I quietly transformed into my Worgen form to try to sniff out my team members, but I didn't recognize any of the scents in the air right now. I walked over to Felina and Tryphon who was still tied up to the parking-pole for mounts.  
>"I know I can't understand you the same way as Aika does, but please, help me find Aika and the others of our group!" The sabers gave me an intense look, as if they were trying to tell me something with their eyes. I untied them both and hopped on Tryphon's back.<br>"Aiyana, you take Felina." She simply nodded and gently approached the Dawnsaber. She made a quick move and in a blink of an eye she was on top of the big cat.  
>"Just let them lead the way, I asked them to track down the other members." Aiyana just nodded again.<p>

The sabers quickly galloped in the direction of Westfall. I could barely read the name as we hurried past the sign.  
>We followed the road for a little while, and then the sabers trailed off to the right, into the forest.<br>"I don't like this…" Aiyana said in a tiny voice.  
>"Me neither, but we have to trust them finding our group!" I said as I tried to avoid looking too much around me. I felt like there was thousands and thousands of monsters and animals watching us, lurking around us planning to attack us any moment now…<br>"There!" Aiyana's sudden high voice volume totally scared me to death.  
>"For god sake don't shout when we're in a place like this!"<br>"Sorry…" Aiyana whispered and slightly crumpled together in her saddle.  
>Tryphon slowly walked over to what Aiyana had seen. I looked down from behind his shoulder. I recognized the blue skin of Orpheus. He seemed to be unconscious and he was full of bruises and cut wounds.<br>"Aiyana, quickly, heal him while I'm lifting him up in the saddle." She immediately obeyed and healed him as much as possible. I noticed that his hands and feet were tied together. I untied him and struggled to pull him up. God, he was heavy!  
>"Can you see anyone else?" Aiyana came closer as she kept her voice down.<br>"No… strange that Orpheus would randomly lie around here… Can you sense anyone else?" I asked Tryphon. He lifted his head and sniffed the air, Felina did the same. Tryphon turned to the left and slightly growled in that direction. I quickly jumped up on his back again, holding on to Orpheus who was laying over Tryphon. 

We ran out to the road again and the sabers stopped.  
>"Did they lose the scent?" Aiyana asked.<br>"I have no idea…" I looked around me.  
>"Aylin, Aiyana, is that you?" Both of us turned our heads and saw Rudi appearing from a tree while he was carrying Koray on his back.<br>"Rudi!" I gasped. "What happened?" I studied his wounds and Korays ripped clothes.  
>"Some of the Hordes that we were fighting were planning on dumping Orpheus and Koray to the wolves because they were still alive. Two Trolls were flying here, and they just dropped them both from the air. It must have been and awful way of landing." Rudi looked over his shoulder to look at Koray. Aiyana quickly casted some healings spell to ease the pain and treat the wounds.<br>"We have to get them back to the inn quickly and then I'll go out to pick up Alexis and Lycaon. I had to follow the Trolls first; I didn't dare to lose sight of these two guys." Aiyana and I nodded in agreement.

Aiyana healed Rudi so that he had strength enough to summon his own mount. He too just let Koray hang over the horses back in front of him.  
>Back at the inn, Aiyana and me stayed behind to treat the wounds properly. After a short while Rudi was back with Alexis and Lycaon too. They had deep wounds, but we did a good job to clean them up.<br>"What about Aika, wasn't she with you?" I looked at Rudi. He sighed.  
>"Orpheus said that he couldn't find her… I have no idea what has happened to hear or why she disappeared. But… I have a feeling that she is safe somewhere."<br>"We need to look for her!" I walked straight to the door, but Rudi grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.  
>"No! Stay here and rest. It's five in the morning, we all need to sleep. We are safe in this inn. It will be alright."<br>My heart sunk, but I knew he was right. He slowly let go of me and I walked back to my bed and lied down.  
><em>Where are you, Aika?<em>


	21. Chapter 21

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
>Chapter Twenty one<p>

It was wonderful to wake up to the gentle sounds of the floating river and singing birds. Even though I was awake, I didn't bother to open my eyes at first. I loved to just lie there and enjoy the small sounds of my surroundings. I suddenly noticed that I wasn't alone. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at a pale male's face. It took a few seconds to remember how I've ended up next to this person. I studied his body. Most of the wounds were gone; the only thing that remained was other older battle scars. My arm was still around his body. I carefully moved my arm away and sat up. I slightly stretched before I crawled out of the tent. The sun was up and it was a warm temperature. I looked around me. It seems that nobody had been here except for me and the warrior. I walked over and studied the pile of armour that I made when I undressed him. I picked up the chest piece. It was dirty. There was mud, dust and blood on it. I quickly grabbed another cloth-piece from my bag and brought all the armour closer to the lake. I sat down and started to clean the armour, piece by piece. While I was sitting there I sung a little lullaby for myself. I missed my old forest back in Teldrassil. I missed Darnassus as well… But most of all I missed Aku.

"What are you doing?"  
>I jumped up in a standing position as soon as I heard the question. It was the warrior; he was fully awake and was standing just outside the tent.<br>"I! I'm just cleaning your armour…" I was slightly trembling; I didn't know what would happen now that he was fully awake. Would he attack me after all?  
>The warrior opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. He carefully approached me and looked at his armour. He looked at me again, looking deep into my eyes as if he was searching for something. I didn't say anything and I didn't move. I didn't want him to see me as a threat.<br>"Thank you" he said short. I only nodded because I was out of breath for the moment. But I managed to pull myself together.  
>"Is there… anything else you need help with?" I looked down in our reflection in the water while I waited for his answer.<br>"You've done enough" his tone was a little harsh and it made me take a step back.  
>"No! Sorry…" he reached out his hand as he realized that he had scared me a little.<br>"I believe that I can take it from here… Why did you help me?"  
>"I can't stand to see anyone who's abounded when they are suffering. I guess… It was just some kind of instinct…" The warrior only looked at me.<br>"Are you going to kill me now?"  
>I could see a hint of shock in his eyes for a second. "No, I won't. You saved my life, and now I owe you mine."<br>I shook my head. "I didn't save you so that you could toss around with your life, nor did I save you to be in debt to me. You are free, you owe me nothing."  
>"What is your name?" I looked at him in surprise.<br>"Are you even a soldier?" He continued.  
>"My name is Aika Moon, and I'm serving High Priestess Tyrande."<br>"I see. Well met, Miss Moon. I am Rizep Lew, a Warlord of the Horde."  
>Warlord? That sounded important. I slightly bowed to acknowledge him.<p>

We just stood there looking at each other. Then he finally said something.  
>"I will remember you well. You have a very specific appearance."<br>I raised an eyebrow as I lifted my hand to pull down my hood. My hood! I tapped myself on my head. Where was my cloak? I desperately looked around me. I spotted it by the burned-out campfire. I hurried my way over, but just as I passed him, he grabbed my arm and stopped me.  
>"Something wrong?" He asked, but I noticed his suspiciousness.<br>"My cloak… I need my cloak to cover my horns." I explained.  
>"Why do you have to cover them?"<br>I gave him a questioning look. "They will call me a monster… They might even kill me if they knew the truth…" I whispered the last part, but he was close enough to hear it all.  
>"You are a mix, and so what?" He slowly let go of my arm.<br>"I'm partly Horde. I have Blood Elf in me." I studied his expression. He looked surprised.  
>"You have Worgen and Blood Elf. What more? You have horns." He nodded at me.<br>"Draenei and Night Elf."  
>A new flash of surprise ran over his face. "That's a lot."<br>"It is." I said.

I thought I almost saw a smile on his face as he turned to pick up his armour and dressed himself in it. His movements were stiff, most likely because of the wounds even though they were really hard to see now. While he was busy dressing, I cleaned his sword. He quietly waited for me to finish what I'd started. I stood up and handed him his heavy sword. He walked over to his vehicle.  
>"I didn't pack your stuff yet. You still have some healing potions left."<br>"Keep them. My team will have more than enough."  
>"But what if you get caught by the Alliance?"<br>"I won't."  
>"You don't know that! Ride with me, no one will notice."<br>"I don't want to risk your loyalty, if anyone is to witness what you've done with me, you could get hanged. You've helped me enough, I'll be fine."  
>I nodded to confirm his thoughts, but I still wanted to help him further. It would be such a waste if he would be attacked now and killed.<br>"Next time we meet…" I began, but stopped.  
>"Next time we meet I can't promise that I will protect you. At least not in a battlefield." His words surprised me.<br>"I will not harm you on purpose. You have my word."  
>This time he fully smiled. "So be it, Miss Moon." He partly saluted to me as he flew up in the air with his helicopter.<p>

Orpheus' POV

"Are you sure that none of you heard anything of Aika?" I asked the group once again as I sat in my bed, resting from the hard fall.  
>They all nodded. I felt more restless. I just wish I could run out and call for her. I felt desperate.<p>

Suddenly someone knocked on the door. The whole gang became alert and eventually I said that they could enter.  
>"Aika!" I jumped off the bed and hurried my way to her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her in a hug.<br>"Where have you been?"  
>"I… I landed some place right outside Stormwind to take a break and fell asleep. I'm sorry that I didn't come earlier."<br>I let go of her and studied her. Her face was normal, but her eyes were hesitating, was she lying?  
>Aylin and Alexis came over too and hugged her.<p>

"I'm so sorry! I had no idea that you were attacked!" I should've been there! I'm so sorry!" Aika felt really guilty after we told her about the attack.  
>"It's ok, you couldn't possibly know." I calmed her. I had to admit that it was silly both of me and her to disappear like that from a mission like this. It won't happen again.<p>

While I had been writing our report to the High Priestess, Rudi had collected letters from Aku's group.  
>"It's for you, nelfy." Rudi said as he tossed the letter to me. I raised an eyebrow; he didn't give the guys nicknames. I watch him as he sat down on his bed which was right next to Alexis'. She was sleeping with the face towards him. He carefully stroked her cheek. I smiled. He really did care for her after all.<p>

I opened the letter and recognized the perfect and slightly feminine handwriting of my brother:

_Dear Orpheus, my beloved brother.  
>We are already on our way to Goldshire because of the Darkmoon Fair. I think we should work there as carnies as an undercover job. I have heard that Horde soldiers hide among the carnies and stay behind on Alliance territories to attack or spy.<br>See you soon  
>A. WW<em>

I sighed. He should be here very soon then, the Darkmoon Fair will open this evening.  
>I looked over at Aika. She had turned into her elf form and was helping Aylin to brush Aiyana's hair. Koray was reading some spell books for Mages and Rudi was checking his potion storage. Lycaon was just sitting on the bed, staring at the three girls. Who was he staring at? Or was he just looking in their direction? I looked over at girls again who were playing with Aiyana's hair. It was a very beautiful sight. They were smiling and giggling, made my mind relax a little.<p>

"I'm going down in the bar for a moment, anyone who wants anything special?" I asked and waited for an answer.  
>"I need some more mana potions." Lycaon said and came over to me. "I'll just come with you."<br>"Fine by me."

It was a queue down in the bar, but it didn't bother us.  
>Suddenly someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and was greeted by my brother's smile.<br>"Aku! You finally arrived!"  
>"Didn't you see my letter?"<br>"It just arrived today."  
>"Oh, well then. How are you my brother?" He shrugged and smiled.<br>"I am fine." I guided him away from the queue. "Lycaon, please order your mana and some bread for me." He quickly nodded.

"How many are you in your team?" I asked Aku as we sat down in our own little corner.  
>"Well, we are six including me." He replied.<br>"Well of course you are… one of each class?"  
>"Except for a Death Knight, yes."<br>"Right." I thought about my team. We had two mages, one rogue, two warriors, one priest, one druid and one hunter.  
>"Any sign of the Horde?" Aku interrupted my thoughts. I almost laughed and explained him what had just happened.<p>

Erebos' POV

"Sergeant Lew! How delightful it is to see you again." I said with sarcasm. He looked through me and walked forward to meet the rest of his group.  
>"I apologize for not coming back as planned, I was attacked."<br>"You seem perfectly fine now, how come you didn't show up?" I asked.  
>"I blacked out, but I managed to stay alive." He simply answered.<br>"Are you sure you're feeling alright now?" Luciana asked.  
>"I am fine. I don't need any of your priest heals right now."<br>"Who attacked you? And where were you?" Lilith asked. I looked at her. There was just something about her and Rizep that made them look like some kind of couple. Maybe because they were both Undead.  
>"A druid, didn't see him coming." He didn't answer her second question.<br>"What shall we do now?" Ratnam asked as if he was bored to death.  
>"We are going to work as carnies at the Darkmoon Fair; it is there we shall meet Rono Stormhoof and his group."<br>The group nodded except for me. Such a doll mission. Sent miles away from home just to help out some cows. At least it was a fair which meant that there would be plenty of girls to do there.

We found a perfect place to camp, just needed to kill all the bandits there and feed them to the predators in the nearby area and then we could move in there for the time being.

As the group had settled down, I quietly studied Hotaru. He was a Holy paladin, a healer. Weak and _kind_. His hair was wild and fierce, especially since he was a redhead. It really gave him a fiery look. I was a redhead too, but I had the more blood-red then the orange-red like Hotaru. Hotaru was fun to tease. I was so much better than him, after all, I was a Retribution paladin, what could you expect? And the thought of Hotaru being beaten by a female warrior was absolutely hilarious!

"So, when are you going out with that female Worgen?" I teased him. He looked at me with angry eyes.  
>"Oh shut it, Erebos."<br>"I would manage to go out with her before you do."  
>"Why would you want to date a Worgen? You are the one who likes the bitchy girls." Hotaru looked away.<br>"Exactly! And I bet the Worgens are great in doggystyle." I winked at him as I leaned back with a victorious smirk.  
>"You're disgusting." He said without looking at me.<br>"Oh? Am I really?" I looked over at the two girls. "Lilith, Luciana, do you find me disgusting?"  
>They blushed and started to giggle. "Oh you, you know you'll always be that seductive God that no girl could ever resist!" Luciana said, trying to give me a sexy look. But she wasn't my type, she bored me already. She was too easy, and so obviously interested in me.<br>"There you go." I said to Hotaru. He didn't react at all this time.

"Ratnam, any news about anyone coming?" I asked him as I could partly see him passing by in his stealth.  
>"Nothing so far." He shortly replied.<br>I looked over at the Trolls. They were really quiet.  
>"What's on your mind my Troll friends?"<br>They looked at me, then Volos quietly pointed at Rizep.  
>Rizep was just sitting there, staring out in the forest. I had known him for a while now, never thought he would reach the "Warlord" position so fast. He wasn't really that much of a talker, but he had been unusually quiet today. I silently approached him.<br>"What's on your mind?" I asked, hoping he would for once actually reveal something of his personality.  
>"None of your business."<br>"But I just made it my business."  
>"None of your interest." He said instead.<br>"Did you meet anyone?"  
>"No." His answer was so quick that he obviously had planned to lie.<br>"Yeah you did. Who did you meet?"  
>"No one, now leave me alone I have important thoughts to go through regarding our mission with Stormhoof and Bloodaxe."<br>"Did you meet a girl?" I noticed a flicker in his eyes. "So you did meet a girl! Was she hot? Did you do her?"  
>"I am not a pervert or a player like you, Erebos Vasilios."<br>I laughed. "You just confirmed my thoughts!"  
>He finally looked at me. "Go see if you could make that female gnome to accept us working in Darkmoon Fair. She's the one running that place."<br>I shrugged. "Will do, _Sergeant Lew_."

Aika's POV

The door suddenly opened, and everyone in our group startled and stared at the door.  
>"Sorry guys, it's just me and rest of Aku's group." Orpheus smiled at us as he entered soon followed by Aku, Lycaon and a bunch of others.<p>

The sight of Aku was overwhelming. God how I'd missed him! I jumped off the bed and ran to him. We opened his arms and embraced me.  
>"My dearest Aika. I've missed you so much." He whispered to me.<br>"I've missed you too!" I looked up in his loving eyes.  
>"Don't forget that we're out on a mission." Orpheus slightly coughed.<br>We quickly made distance from each other.

"Fine then, I'm pretty sure we all know why we are all gathered here, right?" Orpheus said and looked at everyone in the room. Some had slightly confused faces.  
>"We are here to work as carnies for the Darkmoon Fair in order to spy at the Horde. We have to try to catch the Hordes who are spies and soldiers." Aku continued.<br>Everyone nodded to the mission.  
>"Try to keep an eye on those who try to discretely keep together. Try to read every note that is passed around in case of any information on the Horde. And of course, keep an eye on the Horde tourists; they might be the ones giving outside-information. Is that clear?" Orpheus studied us.<br>We all nodded again.  
>"Good." Aku smirked.<p>

After Orpheus and Aku had explained our mission, the group spread itself all over the place. Some went outside while others went down in the bar. Only Aku and me remained in our room.

"How are you, my moon?" Aku smiled and guided my hand to his lips. He softly kissed my hand. My heart skipped a beat.  
>"I'm fine, my love."<br>"I heard that your group was under attack, but you were not there?"  
>"No, I was out practicing with my new gryphon."<br>"Did you have enough money to buy a gryphon?" He looked slightly surprised.  
>"Well it was a gift from Orpheus." I noticed a faint anger in his eyes.<br>"Heh. Really? That's unexpected. He isn't the type to buy anyone anything. Only to his family…" He looked away, trying to hide his slightly hard expression.

"But how was it to be out on a mission? You've been gone for a long time you know. Is this the group you started with?" I asked trying to get his mind on something slightly different.  
>"My group is a good team. We're not best friends, but we get along with each other. And yes, this was the group that I was placed in from the start, but we did lose a man in a battle…"<br>"I'm sorry to hear that." He met my eyes again.  
>"You don't know any in our group, do you?"<br>I shook my head.  
>"Come with me, and I'll show you."<br>We walked down to the bar to see if we could find any of Aku's team.  
>"The man with partly-long white hair and ponytail is Alvinius. He is the warrior in our group. The guy next to him with the long dark-blue ponytail, sideburns and beard from his chin is Elric, a Mage. Then the guy a little further away, the one with the green-bluish short hair and beard is Oberon, the hunter."<br>He nodded in the direction of the guys to make sure that he knew who I was talking about. Then he guided me outside.  
>"Is that Ian?" I asked as one of the Night Elf guys suddenly appeared familiar.<br>"Yes it is, and the girl next to him is Siofra, our druid."  
>I studied her. She had purple hair which she had in a small ponytail. She had pink markings in her face which looked like lightning<p>

"Aku! I have something I want to discuss with you." Orpheus suddenly appeared behind us.  
>"Carry on." Aku said as we faced him.<br>"I think it is best only to have half of our group working under the Fair. We need someone to stay here in Goldshire to keep their eyes and ears open." Orpheus explained in a low voice.  
>Aku nodded in agreement. "Who should we send and who should stay behind?"<br>"I think it would be best to ask the one who is in charge for the Darkmoon Fair about what they need."  
>Aku nodded again. "Yes, she is right there."<br>He pointed at a little gnome with a fishing hat sitting on her own chair beside a carriage."  
>Orpheus nodded and the three of us walked over.<p>

"May I help you with something?" The little women said.  
>"Yes, we are a group of people who was hoping for a little job, do you have anything available for us to do?"<br>"Well what can you do?"  
>The two brothers looked at each other. "Well we can be guards, clean, feed the animals, be in the charge of the attractions, sell tokens…" Orpheus suggested.<br>"What about music? Any in your group who has any form of musical talents?"  
>Aku and Orpheus gave each other another look. But just as they were about to answer I came ahead of them:<br>"Yes we do. I can sing, so can my sister. We also have one who can play both the gitar and piano."  
>She raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm… Well that will do. But I can only hire some of you… well, that depends on how many you are."<br>"We are two groups who just got together, but not all of us need to work. But we are 14 people all together." Orpheus said.  
>The female gnome was obviously surprised. "Could you gather them here? I want to see them myself."<br>"Yes ma'am" Orpheus smiled and turned to get the others.

In a short moment 12 people were lined up for the little gnome to observe.  
>"First name and music talent!" She started at the very left end of the line.<br>"Rudi, I play the saxophone."  
>"You're in!" The gnome giggled.<br>"First name and music talent!"  
>"Lycaon, I can sing, play the guitar and dance."<br>"In!"  
>"And you?" She stopped in front of Alexis, studying her closely.<br>"Alexis, I play the piano and guitar."  
>"Hmm… You're in."<br>"And you miss? Name and talent!"  
>"A-Aiyana! I… I play the flute!" Aiyana was totally red and tried to hide her face with her fists.<br>"Too shy." The gnome moved to the next one.  
>"You?"<br>"Aylin, I sing and dance."  
>"In right away!" The gnome smiled.<br>She carried on to Ian. She didn't ask him anything just stared at him. She walked around him and studied him from head to toe.  
>"You're pretty hot. You're in, you'll be the one attracting the ladies over."<br>Several in the group partly laughed.  
>"And you miss? Name and talent."<br>"Siofra, I only dance."  
>"You're pretty, you'll do."<br>"You…" She started but quickly circled the new elf Alvinius. "Ahh, I like what I see! You're in!" Then she quickly looked at the ones who were left. "Sorry, but these are the ones I need!"  
>"No problem!" Aku smiled. Aku and Orpheus were the only ones who hadn't lined up with the others.<br>The gnome walked passed me, but quickly stopped and turned to take a closer look.  
>"You're really mysterious with that hood… What are your talents?"<br>"Singing."  
>"Name?"<br>"Aika."  
>"You're in."<p>

Aku and the rest of the group quickly gathered for information and quickly spread themselves out again in Goldshire. Orpheus was going to hang around in Darkmoon Fair as a tourist.

The others were gathered by the gnome as she was giving us jobs and tabards for the fair.  
>There would be a concert every second hour starting from six o clock in the evening. Ian and Alvinius learned how to breathe green fire out of their mouths. Alexis and Aylin were going to cook and serve the food at the restaurant. Siofra and Lycaon would be healers of carnies, animals and fighters from the Death Match attraction. Rudi and me were going to be some kind of guards: we would walk around helping people to find the right attractions and tell if anyone did anything illegal.<p>

Because we were workers of the Darkmoon Fair we were already sent through their portal to the Darkmoon Island to help to prepare everything for the opening.

Rudi's POV

The Darkmoon Island was literally dark and mysterious. If it wasn't for the partly humoristic music, the part would've been pretty creepy. Something about this place really bothered me allot. I wasn't sure though if it was because there were so many Horde people or if it was just the island itself or perhaps even both. It just gave me the shivers.  
>After an hour or so of cleaning, feeding, cooking and decorating, I suddenly saw someone familiar.<br>It made me alert and uncomfortable. It wasn't a Worgen or an Elf. In fact it wasn't even someone who was part of the Alliance. I recognized the Blood Elf Paladin who had attacked me in Goldshire just yesterday evening. If he was here… that meant that the others of his group weren't too far away… this could be even more risky than we thought…


	22. Chapter 22

**Greetings dear followers! I apologize for the extremely slow update, but I'm still in vacation mode, lol. Trying to keep up my motivation and I hope you all like this new chapter!**

**Songs used in this chapter:  
>Little Bad Girl – David Guetta ft. Taio Cruz &amp; Ludacris<strong>

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
>Chapter Twenty Two<span>

"Rizep… exactly why did you choose me to accompany you?"  
>He looked at me for a moment and slightly sighed before answering:<br>"Because, as you know, Erebos, Hotaru, Luciana and Volos has been giving jobs at this Faire, Ratnam and Lo'kee are spying, so that makes you and me the tourists here. Besides, it makes it easier for us to negotiate with Bloodaxe and Stormhoof."  
>"You're right…" To be honest, my heart sank a little. I always managed to get these stupid illusions all the time that he would actually say something nice to me. There was a moment of silence between us, but I noticed that he was trying to say something.<br>"Besides, you're a good soldier Lilith. You care about your mission with great potential. That is… something I… appreciate… about you." He finally manage to say.  
>His words surprised me. I looked at him with big eyes and a slightly open mouth. My heart was pounding in my chest because of his last hesitating words. Could this be a hint for some kind of futuristic confession!?<p>

"Everything alright?" His eyes were sharp as he studied me.  
>"Well of course." I quickly pulled myself together and straightened myself into the loyal soldier I was to him. I would give away my life for him though… without a single hesitation.<p>

I carefully peaked at him as we strolled down the street of Darkmoon Fair.  
>Unlike other Undead people, he had a clean face. A whole and solid one. His cheeks weren't rotting, he had most of his teeth (apparently he was missing some further back in his mouth, but you couldn't see that), and he was lucky to have all his original parts of his face still in place. And then there were his eyes. Yellow-glowing as any other Undead, but I felt like I could see a spark in his. As if his eyes were warmer or brighter than others. Oh how I admired him.<p>

"Oy Rizep!" Ratnam suddenly appeared next to us. We both looked at him as he continued:  
>"When is Stormhoof and Bloodaxe arriving?"<br>"I received a letter from them earlier today, they will be delayed by two days." Rizep shortly answered.  
>"And why is that?" Ratnam curiously asked.<br>"I think they had some problems with the Alliance. Apparently they were watched."  
>"Ah, is that so."<br>"Any news on suspicious activity?" Rizep continued.  
>"I think it's too early to say. I heard that there are many new people this time who're working and many quitted. So everyone is kind of tense, if you get what I mean." Ratnam scratched his head while he looked around at the other tourists and carnies.<br>"Fair enough. Lilith and me will just hang around. I need to get a good view of this island so that I can figure out a good meeting spot without being watched."  
>"Aye, see you around." Ratnam said as he faded into the surroundings.<p>

Orpheus POV

I was wearing one of my best-looking armours as I anonymously walked up and down the main road. I had watched my teammates helping other carnies of the Darkmoon Faire putting up their attractions and stands. Silas Darkmoon, the leader and owner of the entire Darkmoon Island knew about our mission and had let me stay here with my team. He hadn't told any of his workers about our true purpose just for the safeties sake.

People of all racers were all over the place. As soon as the portal was activated for everyone to enter, the street was almost completely full within minutes.

Walking in the middle of the crowd was like walking in a stream towards the stage. Everyone wanted to hear the band preform. I managed to struggle my way out of the crowd, nearby the Deathmatch Pavilion.

"Orpheus!"  
>I turned to see Rudi quickly walking towards me.<p>

"I have some important news." He continued.  
>"Go on." I gave him a serious and partly worried look.<br>"I saw one of the Blood Elves that attacked us the other night."  
>"Are you sure?"<br>"Very… But I don't think he saw me."  
>"Good…. Did you see any of the others in his group?"<br>I noticed that Rudi suddenly became alert. He carefully looked from side to side before he leaned closer to me.  
>"Not yet… But I think they might know about us…" He said in a slow and low voice.<br>I nodded and replied in a equally low voice: "Tell the others about this…. And then tell them to buy masks so that people won't recognize them."  
>"Good idea" Rudi quickly replied as he casually walked away. I followed his movements with my eyes, and as he went in the stream of people, he faded away.<br>I hurried to a shop to buy a mask, hoping that none of the Horde members had seen me yet.

Aika's POV

Luna and me were looking out for the animals in the Faire. I enjoyed cuddling with the miniature rams and horses. I looked over at the crowd. So many people were fighting their way closest to the stage. I found it fascinating to look at the Horde mixed with the Alliance. The sight didn't bother me, in fact, it made we want to see that everyday. The Horde and Alliance becoming one… Wouldn't that be great? 

I suddenly spotted someone familiar.

"Luna… watch the animals for me… I just got to…" I trailed of as I automatically walked towards this person. He was standing alone at the pier, leaning against a stump with his arms crossed. It seemed like he was waiting for someone. He suddenly turned his face to me. Now I was certain about who he was. Rizep Lew.

I froze. What was I doing? Nobody could ever see us together!  
>He kept on looking at me. I gave him a worried look in hope that he would read it as a 'sorry-for-approaching-you' message. Somehow I felt like his face softened up a little. I struggled not to smile, so I quickly walked back to where Luna was waiting. Somehow I thought this was very exiting. I had a deadly secret that I could never tell anyone, but here he was, my precious little secret…<p>

"Ey, Moon"  
>Rudi startled me. "Y-yes?"<p>

"Heh, why are you acting all nervous, hun?"

"I'm not nervous! You just startled me" I lied. Of course I was nervous! I almost thought that he had noticed that I was walking toward a member of the Horde!  
>"Well, a command from Orpheus: buy a mask and wear it to cover your face. The Horde group that attacked us is already here, so keep your ears and eyes open."<br>"O-ok…" I slowly replied. I tried to look over Rudi's shoulder to see if Rizep was still there. But he was already gone.  
>"Well, if you meet up with any of the others of our team, tell them the same, make sure the message reaches everyone."<br>"Understood."  
>"See you around" he said in his slightly seductive tone as he winked me goodbye. I just shook my head and sighed. At least I was immune to his flirting techniques now.<p>

"Miss Moon." Another voice appeared behind my back. I quickly turned and startled again as this face was very unexpected right now.  
>"Y-yes?"<br>"I suggest your group should leave, or this could turn into a nasty fight." Rizep said without emotion.  
>"I'm sorry, we're here on orders, just like you are."<br>"Then I suggest you should run away while you still can."  
>"I can't do that, I won't leave my group."<br>He slightly smiled. "You've already deceived them once by helping me, now I'm deceiving my group to tell you this."  
>"What I did to you shouldn't be mixed with what I do in the group. Helping you is a part of my nature… It doesn't matter what or who you are."<br>"What if I was Hellscream? Would you've helped me then?"

I paused and thought for a moment. "If it was a situation of life and death…. Yes."  
>"An Orc who falls in battle would never accept help as it would mean that they would lose their honour as a soldier." Rizep explained.<br>"If he refuses, I won't help him if the situation is like that."  
>Rizep slightly smiled again. "You amuse me." He said. "But really, I don't think I can ever repay my debt to you if you're going to stay here."<br>"You're not in debt to me, now tell me what's going on."  
>He paused and studied me, deeply thinking whether he should tell or not. He looked around and walked over to the ram next to me and patted it. "Two great leaders, warriors, will meet me here to discuss a local war between the Horde and other local citizens. One of the leaders is an Orc, it is he who has asked for our assistants."<br>"If you're only going to discuss something, there shouldn't be any problems?" I asked.  
>"As I said, he's an Orc, the very standard one who's always looking for a fight. If he catches anyone spying on him, he will kill them, or catch them and torture them for days for information, he's dangerous."<br>"I see…" The thought of it scared me, a lot.  
>"Well, you can't deny that I did warn you about this if you're really going to stay. He and his second partner will arrive the day after tomorrow, so be careful about where you are looking."<br>"Yes… I will. And so should you."  
>He slightly chuckled. "I have much more experience than you, there is no need for you to remind me about something like that."<br>I slightly blushed. He finally turned to me again, one last time. That short moment where I was gazing in his eyes seemed almost like an eternity. I could never forget his eyes.  
>"I hope…" he started but quickly stopped. He looked kind of surprised by his own words.<br>"What?" I curiously asked.  
>"Nothing of important matter." He said short and hurried his way past me and blended in with the rest of the crowd.<p>

It's been two days since the Darkmoon Faire opened. Businesswise, things were brilliant; the Faire made a lot of money and had been very crowded almost all the time. Orpheus' team were all wearing masks, except for Aylin and me because none of the Horde has seen us as soldiers of the Alliance.

Right now I was helping Aylin and Siofra preparing for one of tonight's concert. Siofra had told the makeup-artist to overdo the amount of makeup used on her, so no one could recognize her.  
>Both of the girls were wearing a half-long skirt which was kind of see-through and with a matching top that didn't cover the belly. Aylin was in white while Siofra was in yellow. They looked really sexy, but yet in an elegant way.<br>"Who are you preforming with? Because the two of you were only going to dance, right?" Aylin nodded.  
>"We're going to dance while Qenaz and Cornelius sing." Siofra smiled. Suddenly a Troll and a Blood Elf entered the tent.<br>"My ladies, are you ready?" The Blood Elf smiled. His long, almost white hair that reached him to his waist fascinated me. With one hand, he stroked his hair backwards, away from his face.  
>"I am Cornelius Sunwarm" He said as he discovered that I was a new person for him. I only nodded and smiled as a greeting because I couldn't bring myself to speak.<br>"Easy now, priest, do not scare these ladies away." The Troll said with his heavy accent.  
>"Introducing myself is only polite, Qenaz." I heard a little growl from behind the Troll, and raptor hatchling appeared.<br>"Must I remind you that pets are not allowed inside the changing rooms?" Cornelius said in a very gentleman way.  
>"I am a hunter, I am an exception." Qenaz replied as he picked up the little hatchling.<br>Qenaz was actually very tall and very blue. He had blue skin and blue hair with white and purple painting in his face.

"Well then, is everyone ready? Because you're gonna be on the stage in less than two minutes!" The little gnome manager said.  
>Everyone did a quick check on themselves and headed to the stage. I hurried out among the audience to watch the performance.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, please enjoy our newest number!" The little gnome said on the stage as Aylin and the others appeared.  
>Aylin and Siofra went on each side of the stage and waited for the music to start.<p>

The stage went black, and then the music started as the spotlight found Qenaz.

"_Oh yeah they tell me I'm a __**bad BOY**__  
>All the ladies look at me and act <em>_**COY**_

Qenaz flirted with the audience, and the females had already fallen for him.

_I just like to put my hands up in the air_

_I want that girl dancing over there  
><em>

He pointed at Aylin who started dancing as a new spotlight landed on her. The crowd was screaming of excitement.

Now Cornelius appeared: _  
><em>

_Look at her __**go**_

_On the dancefloor ~_

_She's __**amazing **_

_On the dancefloor ~_

_When she MOVES_

_Girl I want __**more **_

He reached his hand out to Siofra who gladly took it and danced her way closer to him.

_Keep it going girl!_

_Like I got an encore! ~  
><em>_**You got me sayin'**_

Cornelius quickly pointed at Qenaz as he received the spotlight.

_Go little bad girl!_

_Little bad girl, go little bad girl_

He placed his free hand on Aylin's hip as they danced dirty and close together. I could notice that Aylin was really enjoying herself.

_Little bad girl, go little bad girl_

_Little bad girl, go little bad girl  
>Go little bad girl!<em>

He broke away from Aylin and moved closer to the audience who were completely in the beat with the music.

_Oh yeah they tell me I'm a __**BAD BOY**__!  
>All the ladies look at me and act <em>_**COY**__ -  
>I just like to put my hands in the air<br>I want that girl dancing over there ~ _

He pointed at Aylin again and continued looking at her as she also moved forward on the stage, in front of him again.

_Shaking her__** ass**__ from the left to the right ~_

I had to laugh when Aylin was moving her butt the way he sung it.

_**Moving it round**__ just the way __**that I like**___

Qenaz quickly gave her a quick smack on her butt. I had to smile, and blush on her behalf.

_I wanna see her __**move **__like she would in a fight_

_She got it how __**I want it**_

_And __**I want it all night**_

He winked to Aylin, and the audience cheered and whistled.

Cornelius stole Aylin for a moment.

_Look at her__** go **_

And sent Aylin away as Siofra approached.

_On the dancefloor _

_She's __**amazing **_

_On the dancefloor ~_

_When __**she moves**_

_Girl I want __**MORE**_

He pulled Siofra really close, as if they were about to kiss.

_Keep it going girl!_

_Like I got an encore! ~  
>You got me sayin'<em>

Both Qenaz and Cornelius pushed the girls to the front of the stage so that they were in focus while they were dancing together.  
>Suddenly an Orc appeared as Qenaz was finished with the chorus.<p>

The Orc began rapping:

_She got my heart jumpin'_

_And my adrenalin pumping_

_And gunnin' like ain't nobody ever seen ~_

_(Seen, seen, seen, seen, seen, seen) _Qenaz sung

_As a matter of fact I've seen this woman_

_All up in ma dreams ~_

_Whippin' and flippin' and stackin' and slappin'_

_I'm attacking after she back it up and it DROP_

_(Drop, drop, drop, drop, drop, drop) Qenaz echoed again_

_After I met her I tell her Davin Getcha is on the track  
>Baby girl don't STOP ~<br>(Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop, stop)_

_Keep it going, you never know when somebody  
>Gonna throw a couple goldas<em>

He said in a very slang way.

_Got a pocket full of hundred golda bills_

_Ludacris, Mr. Make-a-woman-__**HOLLA**_

_(Sing sing sing sing sing sing)_

_And every night on the floor puttin' on a __**SHOW**__  
>(Show show show show show show)<em>

_Everbody in the club, here's a little something  
>You should <em>_**KNOW ~**_

The Orc went back and continued dancing with Qenaz and the girls as Cornelius came forward and the song slightly tuned down.

_Look at her go _

_On the dancefloor_

_She's amazing ~_

_On the dancefloor_

_When she moves ~_

_Girl I want more!_

_Keep it going girl!_

_Like I got an encore! ~  
>You got me sayin'<em>

_(Go little bad girl!_

_Little bad girl, go little bad girl_

_Little bad girl, go little bad girl_

_Little bad girl, go little bad girl  
>Go little bad girl!)<em>

Qenaz voice sounded more like an echo this time, which was a really cool effect as the audience could focus even more on Siofra's and Aylin's dancing. 

The volume went up again as they rounded for the very last chorus:

_(Go little bad girl!_

_Little bad girl, go little bad girl_

_Little bad girl, go little bad girl_

_Little bad girl, go little bad girl  
>Go little bad girl!)<em>

The music stopped abruptly, but the audience were going wild with the applause. The five of them walked to the front of the stage and bowed as thanks to the ones who had been listening to them.  
>I hurried backstage to congratulate Aylin and Siofra on their performance.<p>

"Wow girls, that was great!" Alexis had also gone backstage to speak with them.  
>"Thank you!" Siofra smiled.<p>

"I saw you had a great time up there." I teased Aylin. She blushed and punched me lightly in the shoulder.  
>The four of us laughed and walked together to the changing tent so Aylin and Siofra could prepare for other performances.<p>

Rizep's POV

"Did you like the show?" Lilith asked as she handed me a mug of beer.  
>"Uh, yeah… It was fine." I noticed in the corner of my eye that Lilith was studying me. Come to think about it, she had been awfully close lately.<p>

"My dearest Sergeant" Erebos smirked at me as he came closer to me. "Finally having a little fun with the girls?" He teased and gave Lilith a quick look.  
>"I'm not unprofessional like you whenever we're outside of Kalimdor."<br>Erebos snorted.  
>"But what is your message?" I continued. I knew him well enough to know that approach like that is not something he would've done by his own will. Well, rarely.<br>"Stormhoof and Blodaxe has arrived and are waiting for you to greet them just by the entrance to the Faire."  
>I almost tossed the mug away and got hurried my way in the direction of the entrance.<br>"W-wait!" Lilith called, but I didn't answer, just continued walking.

"Aaaah. Rizep Lew, Warlord of the Horde. We finally meet… _again_" Bloodaxe slyly grinned.


	23. Chapter 23

**Original song lyrics used in this chapter: Euphoric Field by Elisa (EF – A Tale of Memories Original Soundtrack)**

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
>Chapter Twenty Three<p>

"Indeed, long time no see, Bloodaxe. You too, Stormhoof." I nodded towards Stormhoof who still hadn't said anything behind Bloodaxe. I also took a quick look at Bloodaxe' and Stormhoof's group. Stormhoof's group was only a group of Taurens, while Bloodaxe had mixed his group with Blood Elves, Trolls and Orcs.

"Oh please Rizep, the name is Era'kan, you know that. No need to be so polite. You've known us too long for that!" Era'kan chuckled. "Isn't that right, Rono?"  
>Ronocorian smiled. "Well of course."<p>

"Well, what do you say boys? Shall we discuss our matter over a big mug of beer and ladies on our laps?" Era'kan pulled Ronocorian to his side and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Have a little man-time, right?" Era'kan grinned. Ronocorian and me shrugged. I personally wasn't really into that kind of life-style.

We walked together to the so-called 'resturant' at the Faire. Era'kan walked in the front, showing of his size and muscles. But he was a warrior, what else could you really expect?  
>As we sat down with beer and food, Era'kan had actually been avoiding our important topic. Instead he and Ronocorian had been too busy making contact with the pretty girls walking by.<p>

"Come on Rizep! Find yourself a girl!" Era'kan complained.  
>"I'll pass." I said short.<br>"Oh no, here, take this one." He guided one of the Orc girls from his team and placed her next to me. Apparently she was used to Era'kan's ways and started hitting on me right away. I only raised an eyebrow and quickly ignored her. But I had to admit that it was… a nice feeling when she was leaning on me like that.

"So how is the war going?" I boldly asked as I drank some of my beer.  
>"Well, you could say it's on a hold now. It seems like we're gathering reinforcements on both sides." Era'kan explained.<br>"Which is a good thing, it's nice to have a break." Ronocorian stated.  
>"And still you seek our assistance? Why did you summon me of all things? You know I have an important job close to the Warchief."<br>Era'kan chuckled again. "Because Ronocorian and me wanted you to join us in our raid after this war back home."  
>"Raid? Against what?" I curiously asked.<br>Era'kan carefully looked from side to side before he leaned over and whispered: "Stormwind."  
>"Are you crazy? We can't just attack that place just like that? Have you even been ordered to do so by Hellscream?"<br>"No, but we're already in a fight against the Ally, so why not play with them a little?" An evil smile appeared on his face.  
>"You're willing to bring your best men to… <em>that<em> place and let them die?" I was a little shocked about his intentions.  
>"If they are my best men, then they won't die." Era'kan answered arrogantly.<br>I rolled my eyes. This is why I didn't consider him as a friend anymore.

"Ah, my lord, there you are!" Erebos annoyingly appeared again. He looked at me with his ugly, sly smile.  
>"Erebos, what do you want?" I almost sighed.<br>"Just wanted to see if everything was fine, and I'm curious about your conclusions." He smiled and sat down with us. What a rude behaviour he has towards his leaders.  
>"Who's this Rizep?" Era'kan asked as he studied Erebos with sharp eyes.<br>"One of my teammates, Erebos Vasilios." I explained.  
>"A pleasure to meet you, Bloodaxe" Erebos said happily and reached out his hand towards Era'kan. I slightly smiled as I knew Era'kan wouldn't touch Erebos because he wasn't 'worthy' enough.<br>"I suggest you leave, little Blood Elf." Era'kan said coldly.  
>Erebos' smile disappeared and quietly stood up. "By the way, I wanted to tell you guys that there is a new performance starting now. The vocalist is a chick, you might wanna check her out." He said and left.<p>

I looked at Era'kan. He was clearly excited about this and was already on his way to the stage. I met Ronocorian's eyes. We both sighed and slightly hurried after Era'kan.

Ronocorian's POV

Era'kan had fought his way to a good spot with a great view to the stage.  
>A male gnome had just left the stage as the band made themselves ready.<br>The song started harmonically with a peaceful violin-piece played by this magical-looking girl. A Draenei in fact. There was a short pause before the entire band played together with the vocalist. It was the same Draenei girl who was singing:

_Fly high, make it  
>Get to the new world that I seek<br>Someday with my little wings ~_

_Why am I standing alone in a twilight?  
>Let me go, no more lonely nights<br>I take a deep breath, under the hazy sky  
>Feel like losing, but it's gonna be alright<em>

I was close enough to see how she enjoyed being on the stage singing this song. Her eyes was sparkling… Such beautiful, bright yellowish eyes.

_Break through night, go and try to fight  
>Don't be afraid, now is the time<em>

_Be alive, take it  
>I surely feel my heartbeat<br>There's no limit to my reach  
>I say goodbye to my tears that I don't need<br>So I believe in my dream ~_

Her words flew straight into my heart. As if part of her lyrics was a tiny reflection of my own past. There was a new violin-solo now that she played. And then the band started again with her voice:

_Don't look back to the sorrow I left behind,  
>Here's my real intention that I hide.<br>I wish you were here, and so just right by my side  
>Need to be strong enough to swallow my pride<em>

_I have been looking for my own style,  
>Don't give it up, here comes the life<em>

The song tuned down, and the gentle sound of piano appeared, and then followed by the soft el-guitar.

_Be alive, take it,  
>I have learned a great deal<br>Brighten our sweet memories  
>Hope there will be a future for you and me<br>So believe in your dream ~ _

The song united again with the rock style for last chorus.

_Be alive, take it  
>Promise to find, yes I will<br>Shining wings filled with wishes  
>Fly high, make it,<br>Get to the new world that I seek  
>Someday so I believe ~<em>

Who was this girl? This incredible beautiful Draenei girl, who was she? I had fallen in love with her soft angelic voice. In fact, she almost looked like a goddess with all the lights shining on her while she was wearing that white, see-throughish dress.  
>The audience cheered wildly and many whistled, shouting that they wanted more from her. She sweetly smiled and quickly bowed. I loved how her hair was set up in this special type of ponytail. It suited her just perfect.<p>

"Heh, I wonder if I can make that girl my servant!" Era'kan said in full excitement.  
>"What?" I was slightly disgusted.<br>"Well, if she already works in a place like this, she should defiantly work for a powerfull leader like me, right?"  
>"True…" I mumbled. I really hoped he didn't manage to get his hands on her. I fear that if he does, she might never get away.<br>"Shall we continue our important discussion now?" Rizep asked impatiently.  
>"Yeah yeah, no need to hurry Rizep." Era'kan commented as we went back to our table.<p>

After many conversations about totally different subjects, we agreed to settle down here for a couple of days. Rizep said that he had found a good spot to meet, so we could have even more private talks when it came to plan out the details in our attacks.

"Well boys, I don't know about you, but I feel like having some real fun." Era'kan said as he just finished his fifth mug of beer.  
>"Fighting?" I suggested.<br>"Of course!" Era'kan said in his very bloodthirsty way whenever it was about fighting.  
>"There is a Deathmatch Pavilion here where you can duel another person, or a group." Rizep quietly stated.<br>I could see a spark in Era'kan's red eyes. "Show me!" He almost desperately commanded. He could rarely say no to a fight.

Rizep guided us to the place, and Era'kan hurried inside the Deathmatch and started fighting.  
>"Aren't you joining?" Rizep asked me.<br>"I will in a moment…" I answered as I kept on searching around me.  
>"Who are you looking for?" Rizep suspiciously asked.<br>"Just… Nothing,…"  
>"You are a terrible liar."<br>"Fine, I was just hoping I saw that girl from the band nearby…"  
>"Really? I didn't think you would have any interest in girls?"<br>"No, not really… I don't know. I liked her, that's all. I just want to know her name." I carefully met Rizep's eyes. He was actually smiling a little. That was almost rare.  
>"I'll see what I can do. Now join that bloodthirsty orc of yours." He nodded towards Era'kan.<br>"Fine, see you in a bit." I said and watched him walk away.

Rizep's POV

It didn't take me long until I found little Miss Moon. I remembered what kind of hood she was wearing. Besides, she was one of the very few who was in her Worgen-form here.  
>I tapped her on a shoulder, and as she turned, I quickly pulled her in an empty tent that nobody had really noticed.<p>

"Didn't you say that we shouldn't meet each other?" I could see that she was worried, but I couldn't help but taking these risks when I was with her.  
>"You work for the Darkmoon Faire, right?"<br>"Uh, yes, why?" She gave me a curious look.  
>"I need you to tell me who was singing on the stage just now."<br>"What? Why? Did she do something wrong?"  
>I almost smiled. "Nono, it's just my friend taking an interest in her. I only want to know her name, nothing more."<br>She looked at me with suspicious eyes. I didn't blame her, she had a good reason not to trust me right now.  
>"That was my sister, and her name is Aylin Moon."<br>"Sister? Is that why she looked so familiar…" I mumbled for myself.  
>"Now who is this friend of yours?"<br>"Ronocorian Stormhoof, one of the most powerful shaman's I've ever seen. He's a Tauren, one of the leaders I was supposed to meet.  
>"Really? Hmm… And why is he interested in Aylin?"<br>"Well, she is a beautiful young female." I admitted.  
>I could see a hint of surprise in Aika's yellow eyes. And then she almost seemed disappointed.<br>"Everything alright?" I asked as I stepped closer to get a better view of her facial expressions. She turned slightly red.  
>"Yes, I am fine… We should really stop seeing each other like this" she said and took a step backwards, away from me.<br>"I know, don't make it a habit, Miss Moon." I secretly teased her.  
>She gave me a sharp look. "You were the one dragging me here!"<br>"And you didn't stop me." I shortly said and quickly left the tent.

Orpheus' POV

I had been watching the Deathmatch attraction all day. So many good fighters, so many new skills to learn! In the last seven rounds an Orc named Era'kan Bloodaxe had won every fight. He was huge, strong, and deadly. I was starting to believe that he must be some kind of a chief for some Orc clan or group, because he was too good to only be some random soldier.

"Is there anyone else who's daring to take a fight against this powerful soldier?" The Pitch Master yelled among the audience.  
>A tense silence of excitement and curiosity appeared. But then two big Worgens stepped out of the crowd. They both had dark and exotic-looking armours. They really matched each other, even the helmets on both of them had horns on them.<br>"We will" One of them hissed.  
>The Pitch Master waved them closer. "And what are your names?"<br>The male Worgens looked at each other, and then they did a sly smirk.  
>"Haven't you heard about the Demon Hounds?"<br>Suddenly several of the audience began gasping and whispering.  
>"Is it true? Are you two really the legendary Demon Hounds?" A younger Night Elf male asked.<br>"Watch us defeat this Orc, then decide for yourselves." One of the Worgens replied.

"Aren't you going to play fair? Aren't you going to let me pick a partner?" The Orc slightly chuckled with his deep rusty voice.  
>"Why would you need a partner when all you want is to fight alone?" One of the Worgens replied in his twisted Death Knight voice.<br>"You guys are good observers, too bad you're not Horde." Bloodaxe grinned.  
>"We're not on anyone's side." The other Worgen stated.<br>"Heh… really?" Bloodaxe smirked as he got in to position to show that he was ready to fight.  
>The Demon Hounds accepted his invitation right away and charged towards Bloodaxe. They knocked him over as they both summoned Ghouls to fight by their side. Bloodaxe was clearly outnumbered, but it seemed like he enjoyed himself allot. Maybe he felt like he finally got a real challenge? But it took only minutes for the Worgen Death Knights to take control over him, looking from the distance, it seemed like they were only toying with him. Pulling and pushing him in between each other, leaving the Orc with no room or space to get a view over his situation, or even think! In the end, the Demon Hounds did their last blow together on the same time right at him, and big mighty Bloodaxe fell heavily to the ground.<p>

It was an awkward silence from the crowd. But I decided to give the three of them an applause. The rest of the audience slowly began to clap as well. Nobody could deny what an incredible sight it had been to watch the three of them.  
>A handful of carniges with medical experience, rushed over to the fallen Orc to heal his wounds. He just lied there, completely frozen of a mental shock that he had been defeated.<p>

"They're better than I expected." Rudi popped up behind me.  
>"I've never heard of them before." I said.<br>"They're kind of an urban legend. It is said that they died some years ago, but was obviously brought back by the Lich King."  
>"You don't say." I said thoughtfully as I studied the Demon Hounds. One of them have had the tip of his ears chopped off, while the other had some really specific markings in his face.<br>"They are brothers, and they are much younger than what they might seem." Rudi explained.  
>"Really? Do you know their real names?" I curiously asked.<br>"I… don't remember. But they are originally from some kind of Worgen Moon-clan or something. I don't know that much." Rudi scratched his chin as he tried to remember other details about their origin.

"Anyone who dares to fight against the Demon Hounds?" The Pitch Master yelled.  
>"The Demon Hounds are not to fight anyone any longer!" A powerful voiced roared from the audience.<br>A new wave of whisper and mutter began in the audience as they made way for the one who had last spoken.  
>Another huge Worgen appeared, but this one was clearly a pure Warrior. He was a white Worgen with intensively purple glowing eyes. Behind him was another odd looking Worgen.<br>"Who the hell is that?" The words escaped from Rudi's mouth as he also noticed the odd-looking Worgen. He reminded of a Night Elf druid, because his colours was the same as one of the fur colours you'll get as a Night Elf in cat-form. His mane was white while his body was a more pink-like purple. His eyes were white as well, like a Draenei's eyes. He was obviously a druid, but he looked so surprisingly mystical. These two Worgens also had exotic-looking armours with helmets that had horns on them.  
>The Worgen Death Knights slightly growled as they approached.<br>"Stop this stupidity and return home with me!" The white Worgen almost commanded.  
>The Death Knight Worgens didn't answer, only glared at him with empty, ice-cold eyes.<br>"Father… is no use." The mystical Worgen said in a calm tone.  
>"Who… are you… to command such brilliant soldiers? Don't you have any… respect for them?" Bloodaxe said as he slowly got up in a standing position. He dried some blood away from his mouth and breathed heavily as he gave an angry glare at the white Worgen.<br>"These Worgens are only teenagers, and they are reckless. They're not ready to face the world on their own." The Worgen Warrior explained.  
>"Oh? Are you their father or something?" Bloodaxe laughed.<br>"In fact I am." The white Worgen snarled at him. "Come on, Valan, we'll be come back later when we don't have a bloody audience." He angrily said as he turned and walked away.

"Wow… To think that that was their father…" Rudi commented.  
>I could only nod to acknowledge his words.<p>

Aylin's POV

"Done with performance for today?" Aika asked as she walked into the tent.  
>"Yeah… thank god. I'm getting pretty tired." I smiled at her.<br>"Well, you looked amazing up there. Can't wait until it's my turn!" Aika chuckled.  
>"Yeah! I'm looking forward to it too! Have you practiced your songs and moves?"<br>"Well of course I have silly!" Aika pinched my cheek.  
>"Ouch, don't do that, I'm the oldest one!" I complained and waved her off me.<br>"Haha, well you certainly don't act like that!" Aika teased me.  
>"Why are you still in your Worgen form?" I curiously asked her. I personally thought that she was much more beautiful in her "elf" form.<br>"Because if my hood were to fall down, it wouldn't be that obvious." She explained.  
>"I guess that's true…" I replied thoughtfully.<br>"Besides, you look like a normal Draenei on the distance, no one would suspect you so much as they would with me." I could see a little hint of sadness in her eyes when she said that.  
>"Don't worry about it, you'll always be my beautiful sister." I took her hand in mine. She only sighed.<br>"Besides… You do have Aku, right? He loves you?" I could she that she blushed and try to hide her smile.  
>"So when are you getting married?" I teased her. She looked at me with surprised eyes. "It's nothing like that!" She quickly said.<p>

We suddenly noticed that there was a stranger right outside the tent listening to us.  
>"I'll check who it is, cover yourself up." Aika said and hurried over to see who it was. I quickly picked up my white robe and covered my body. Aika popped her head back in the tent again: "There is someone here who wishes to meet you, could he come in?"<br>"Uhm… sure." I said, deeply curious about who this male was.  
>Aika came in, soon followed by a tall Tauren.<br>"Oh my…" I mumbled. His fur was dark brown with light horns in an impressive upright position. His face was lighter than the rest of his body, which made his face seem surprisingly friendly to be a Horde. What I liked the most was his bright blue eyes. So blue that they had an icy effect to it.  
>"Hello… I… just wanted to say that you did a beautiful performance tonight." His voice was deep, but soft and tender. He handed me a bouquet of snowy-white flowers.<br>"Oh… Wow… Thank you… They're beautiful." I smiled at him, studying his eyes.  
>I heard a soft cough from Aika, which made me connect with reality again.<br>"So what is you're name?" I finally managed to squeeze out.  
>"Ronocorian Stormhoof… But you can call me Rono." He slightly smiled. "And you are Aylin?"<br>I couldn't help but to smile again. "Yes, Aylin Moon. It's a pleasure to meet you." I reached out my hand as a proper greeting. He carefully took it, bended his majestic Tauren head down, and kissed my hand very carefully with his soft and warm lips. I knew from that moment that this Tauren had stole my heart.


	24. Chapter 24

**Original song lyrics used in this song: Mr. Saxobeat by Alexandra Stan**

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
>Chapter Twenty Four<span>

Aika's POV

Having Ronocorian Stormhoof approaching Aylin gave me an uneasy feeling. I knew that he was deeply involved with the Horde and it frightened me to think about where Aylin might end up if she would continue seeing him. But I didn't dare to interrupt them now. I could see how surprisingly happy Aylin was with his company. They kept on talking a little more, even though they were just standing there gazing at each other. I knew that Aylin had never had a relationship since everyone in Exodar knew who she was. The closest thing she ever came to love was tourists who flirted with her out on the street. But they were never interested in a real love, a partnership for life. This seemed different though… But it felt wrong as well.  
>I noticed that Luna appeared by my side, so I bent down and whispered: "Watch them for me…"<br>"You don't trust him either?" She asked.

"It's more that I don't like where he's coming from."  
>She looked at me and slowly nodded. I sneaked out of the tent. I had to find Rizep and ask him about this.<p>

Lilith's POV

I couldn't believe that Rizep had left me with this Orc. I glared at Era'kan as he flirted with two girls on his lap. Why did I have to babysit him? But on the other hand… Rizep had explained to me that Era'kan doesn't really like male company unless they have a high position, which was why Erebos, for once, was out of the picture.  
>"Lilly! My sweet white flower! Where did your precious leader disappear to?" Era'kan called to me.<br>"It's Lilith, and I don't know." I barely bothered to look at him. He annoyed me a lot.  
>"Heh, fine then. What about Rono, did you see him anywhere?"<br>"No" I politely answered. I looked around to see if I can spot any of them, but the only familiar faces I could see was the rest of my teammates placed in a somewhat circle around us to keep an eye of the rest of the visitors in the Faire.

Aika's POV

After searching for thirty minutes, I gave up. I was afraid that if I kept on searching, it might make me look suspicious. I returned to the tent and just got to witness Aylin saying goodbye to Ronocorian. I just stood there watching them. Aylin had a dreamy smile on her face as she looked up at the tall Tauren. He looked just as lost in her. He bended slightly down to give her a hug. He carefully placed his strong around her waist and held her close to him. It was fascinating to see how she looked so safe and hidden within his arms. Aylin wasn't a small lady, she was pretty tall herself like me because of our Draenei genes. He gently stroked through her hair and worked himself up to her horns. He pulled away to watch his hand follow her hornshape to the very tip. Then he smiled as Aylin giggled of embarrassment.

A new scent filled the air. It was strange… somewhat familiar. It was strong, which meant that it was a scent of a male. A male Worgen in fact. No wait, two male Worgens carrying the same scent. Brothers? Or of the same group? I looked around to figure out where the scent came from. I suddenly spotted a white Worgen stepping out of the Darkmoon woods. He had obviously caught the scent of either Aylin or Ronocorian, because he was staring at them.

"Zena?" The white Worgen spoke.  
>Aylin and Ronocorian only looked back at him, not sure what he was on about.<br>"Zena? Is that really you? What are you doing with that Tauren?" He walked closer to them.  
>"Uhm, what are you talking about?" Aylin asked. Ronocorian on the other hand, pulled her closer, in a more protective position. Like him, I could almost smell an opening for a street fight.<br>"Don't you dare have that attitude again towards me!" The white Worgen was suddenly furious and hurried over to Aylin and reached out a hand to grab her. I hurried over and pulled him away from Aylin.  
>"Don't touch her." I hissed. I studied his eyes. He looked surprised at first.<br>"Wh-who are you?" He mumbled.  
>"What do you want?" I asked instead of answering his question.<br>"Let him go." A calm male voice spoke behind my back. It was the other Worgen. When I turned to face him, I slightly startled. He wasn't anything like I expected! His fur was purple, and his mane was completely white. Who was he?  
>"Valan, I think it's ok…" The white Worgen said. The purple Worgen named Valan stepped away.<br>"Father, we should leave. I have a track on the Hounds." Valan slightly whispered.  
>"Don't call them hounds! They are your brothers for god sake!"<br>"_Half_ brothers!" Valan angrily corrected.  
>"<em>Family<em>" the white Worgen hissed back. I saw my opportunity and turned to my sister.  
>"Aylin, you should go the sleeping-tent and get some rest. Stormhoof, I think you should leave." Aylin nodded and released herself from Ronocorian's arms. She gave him a quick look as she hurried to the other tent.<br>"Wait!" the white Worgen reached out his hand again to catch her, but I blocked him again.  
>"Are you asking for a fight?" I growled at him.<br>"Don't stop me woman!" He said annoyed and pulled back his arm. "She is my sister!"  
>"What?" I was stunned.<br>"Yes, now leave me alone, I don't want to lose her again!" He started to walk, but I held him back. But this time Valan knocked me over so hard that I fell backwards to the ground. I quickly sat up, but felt my hood sliding off my head.  
>"You have horns?" It slipped out of Ronocorian. I glared at him for a second. The Worgens didn't say anything, just stared at me. Then the white Worgen calmly asked:<br>"What is your name?"  
>"Aika." I angrily replied as I quickly pulled my hood over my horns.<br>"What more? What clan are you from?" He continued.  
>I got up and brushed the dirt of my elbows and pants. "I'm not a part of any clan. And the name is Moon. Aika Moon." I hissed and started to walk away. Valan grabbed my arm, preventing me to leave.<br>"You're a Moon?" The white Worgen asked in surprise.  
>"Yes! And that other girl was <em>my<em> sister!" I tried to pull Valan off, but his grip was too strong. I looked over at Ronocorian. "What are you still standing here for?" I almost yelled at him. I was so pissed of right now that I didn't care about the fact that he was Horde. He quickly left as if nothing had happened.  
>"Your sister? How come?" The Worgen continued.<br>"We have the same mother, Zena Moon!"It was then it hit me. This Worgen was my _uncle_!  
>The white Worgen quickly grabbed my jaw and made me look straight in his face.<br>"Is this true, Father?" Valan asked.  
>"She has the facial markings and eyes as my sister. She is her daughter, there is no doubt about that. Even her fur colour is the same." He said thoughtfully.<br>"And who are you?" I annoyingly asked as he took his time until he let me go.  
>"Abrax. Abrax Moon, the leader of the Halfmoon clan. I'm originally here because of my two twisted sons. They ran away from home." He explained. "Now tell me, where is Zena?"<br>I finally managed to calm down, and a great feeling of sadness build up in my chest. "She died… 21 years ago."  
>"No…" I could see that he was on the edge of crying. He fell to his knees, but instead of breaking down in a loud and painful cry he slammed his fists to the ground. "NO!" I could see tears running down his cheeks.<br>"I'm sorry…" I silently said.  
>"Couldn't you do something?" Abrax almost growled at me.<br>"No, I was only a cub back then…" I explained. He slammed his fists to the ground again.  
>"Father has searched for his sister for almost 30 years…" Valan slightly whispered to me. I didn't say anything. I didn't know how to react. I didn't know what to do. He is my uncle, my blood, my family, and so is Valan. But I it didn't change what I thought about them right now. They were strangers to me. As I struggled not to cry myself for being reminded of what scarred me the most in life, I headed to the sleeping-tent to go to sleep for tonight.<p>

Rizep's POV

I had gathered the groups of the three of us and camped just out in the Darkmoon woods. Tents and campfires were up, and everyone was preparing for a good night sleep. But Era'kan refused to rest until Ronocorian had returned. Ronocorian had vanished without a trace after I had told him the name of the girl. Could he gone out to look for her?

"Ahh! Rono, you're finally here! Where did you run of to?" Era'kan welcomed Rono with open arms.  
>"I… was just wandering around."<br>"Hah! Liar! I can smell a lady's perfume on you! So, did you have a great time?" Era'kan grinned.  
>"Hah, you got me." Rono slightly smiled.<br>Era'kan only laughed and didn't ask for any more details. Instead he returned to his part of the camp and ordered some of his teammates around for the last tasks before the lights were out.

"Where exactly did you go?" I asked Ronocorian as I made way over to him.  
>"I met a girl…" He said, avoiding eye contact with me.<br>"Did you just do what I told you _not _to do?" I gave him a suspicious look.  
>"Well… I… I had to give it try… you know… It's not everyday you see a beautiful girl like that…" He tried to explain himself.<br>"But you went against my words! I made a promise too, and now it seems like I've also gone against _my _words!" I was irritated, because I was afraid that I'd lose Aika's trust if she found out.  
>"I… I apologize… I really couldn't help it… I think… I think I fell in love!" Rono continued.<br>"What? Falling in love with an Alliance? Are you crazy?" I hissed.  
>"Oh come on Rizep, don't be like that! Haven't you ever liked anyone like that before?"<br>I just stared at him for a moment. "No…" was all I replied and was about to walk towards my tent.  
>"By the way!" Rono's words stopped me. I turned to look at him again.<br>"I met also another strange girl as I went to see her… A female Worgen. A Worgen with horns… What do you think of that? Do you think she is a mix of Worgen and Tauren?"  
>It took some time for the information to sink in. "You… you let someone else see you?"<br>"Uh… well… she was kind of Aylin's bodyguard…" Rono scratched his head.  
>"Don't meet Aylin again. Not ever." I commanded him and left. The only thing going in my head now was to apologize to Aika that Rono had met Aylin after all.<p>

Aylin's POV

Waking up this morning was painful. I've had such a wonderful dream about Rono, and didn't want to wake up from it at all. But I had to, because I was a carnige at the Darkmoon Faire after all.

"Oh my god, girls! I'm _so_ looking forward to tonight's performance!" Alexis said as she shook me even more awake.  
>"Yeah, I totally agree!" Siofra happily said.<br>"So, Lycaon, are you ready to sing a little tonight?" Alexis smirked at Lycaon who hardly heard her over his yawn.  
>"Whaaa? Ah, yeah, it will be great!" He smiled.<br>Orpheus, who was already dressed, popped in to our sleeping-tent. "Have you guys seen Aika?"  
>I had totally forgotten about the last episode before I went to bed. "Ah, no, I haven't seen her since last night…" I answered.<br>"Hmmm… How strange, I wanted to wish her luck…" Orpheus said and disappeared again.  
>"Well, she better be here when we performing." Alexis commented. The rest of us only nodded thoughtfully as we all wondered where she might be.<p>

I finally spotted Aika around dinnertime, but didn't get a chance to talk to her as she quickly vanished again. I wondered if she had a lot of tasks since she was so absent all the time… But, again, as long as she made to the performance, no one complained. Everyone enjoyed working at the Faire, and had no problems with it. It was easy to fall into the routines as a carnige.

But when Aika didn't show up to our planned meeting time to get dressed, it started to worry a little. Especially since I couldn't really ask Luna where she was. Aika had left Luna babysitting me.

"Hey girls, I'm sorry that I'm so late." Aika said as she hurried into the changing-tent with us.  
>"Where on earth have you been?" Alexis worriedly asked.<br>"I have been really busy, I had to step in for several carniges. They were ill, so they couldn't do the job." She explained.  
>"But why didn't you ask us?" Siofra wondered.<br>"Well, our boss said that your schedules were already full."  
>"Well, we did indeed have our hands full…" I commented.<br>"True." Alexis agreed.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for your next performance tonight?" Ellie, the female gnome asked as she came in to our tent. We all answered with a little yes before she continued: "Great, I've brought your new costumes for tonight." She pulled in a carriage of clothes. "Girls, come closer! Alexis, you'll be wearing this green outfit. It's two pieces, a thin top with long arms, and a short skirt. The top will not cover your belly, and the skirt is thin, and will easily blow up, so be prepared to show of your panties! Siofra, you'll be wearing yellow again. You'll also wear a sweater with long arms, but you'll also wear a slender, see-through skirt that will reach down to your ankles. Aylin, you'll be wearing blue this time. You'll wear a singlet and a long skirt that only covers the front and your butt, it's open on the sides, so that you're hips and thighs will be visible. So Aylin, you too have to be prepared to show of your panties as well!" She handed the costumes out to Siofra, Alexis and me. "And Aika. You'll be wearing red. You'll have a thin sweater like the others, but with long sleeves. Your skirt will be just as short and easy to lift as Alexis'. Now hurry up and dress up and put your makeup! Meet me behind the stage in twenty minutes!" She threw the last outfit in Aika's arms and quickly left us. 

Rudi and Lycaon who was joining this number had already dressed themselves in tonight's outfits and were waiting for us with Ellie behind the stage when we were all done.  
>"Great! You all look sexy, but elegant! I like how the outfits together, since all of you are showing your bellies!" Ellie said with a big satisfied smile. We girls all smiled shyly while the guys didn't really pay attention. Ellie hurried on stage, introduced us to the audience, came back to us and pushed us out on the stage.<br>"It's your time to shine, girls and boys!" She partly whispered to us before she settled in the back of the stage.

Rudi put on his charms and began playing his golden saxophone. The crowd immediately fell into the beat and started dancing and cheering for Rudi.  
>The other girls, Lycaon and me entered the stage and started dancing as well. We had been practising a lot on this dance, so I was excited about finally being able to do it.<br>Aika was the first one who started singing:

_You make this,  
>Bring me up, bring me down<br>Playing sweet, make me move like a freak,  
>Mr. Saxobeat<em>

The spotlight moved away from Aika, and over to Alexis as she continued:

_Makes me this,  
>Bring me up, bring me down,<br>Playing sweet, make me move like a freak  
>Mr. Saxobeat ~<em> 

Then it was Siofra's turn repeating Aika's part, and then me repeating Alexis' part.  
>Lycaon took the spotlight after me with his solo dancing as he only sang:<p>

_Oh oh oh oh yeah, mmmh yeah, mmmh yeah _repeatedly for four times.

We all echoed together "Saxobeat". The point with this number was not the singing, but the dancing. The girls fell like flies for Rudi and Lycaon, and I could see a lot of hungry eyes whenever one of us girls had the spotlight.

Aika moved forward to the stage and put on a sexy expression.

_Hey sexy boy, set me free  
>Don't be so shy, play with me<br>My dirty boy, can't you see?  
>That you belong next to me<br>_

I knew from the corner in my eye that she seductively smiled. I also felt like she was pointing at an Undead male as she finished her last sentence.

_Hey sexy boy, set me free  
>Don't be so shy, play with me<br>My dirty boy, can't you see?  
>That you are the I need ~~~<em>

Siofra followed up with almost the same lyrics as she did an incredible sexy solo dance in the front of the stage. Several guys almost literally howled at her.

_You make this,  
>Bring me up, bring me down<br>Playing sweet, make me move like a freak,  
>Mr. Saxobeat<em> 

I continued. And as I did my best at my dancing, I finally spotted Rono's face in the audience. The sight of him made me want to dance even more.

_Makes me this,  
>Bring me up, bring me down,<br>Playing sweet, make me move like a freak  
>Mr. Saxobeat ~ <em> 

Alexis continued and shortly followed by Lycaon who repeated his part of the song. Then Rudi took the spotlight again, playing his saxophone. The girls screamed of join of the sight of him.

We all sang and danced together for the ending of the song:

_You make this,  
>Bring me up, bring me down<br>Playing sweet, make me move like a freak!  
><em>

_Mr. Saxobeat_

_You make this,  
>Bring me up, bring me down<br>Playing sweet, make me move like a freak ~_

_You make this,  
>Bring me up, bring me down (down down down)<br>_

_Mr. Saxobeat (beat beat beat beat beat beat)_

_You make this,  
>Bring me up, bring me down (down down down)<br>_

_Mr. Saxobeat (beat beat beat beat beat beat)_

The audience was wilder than ever, both males and females cheered of excitement and joy. We all lined up on the stage and bowed three times together.

"WOW! That was an amazing show!" Ellie praised us as we got down behind the stage. We were all happily tired, but thanked her.  
>"I want to do it again!" Siofra laughed.<br>"Totally!" Alexis agreed. Even Lycaon seemed a little hyper from the performance.  
>"Ok now, you guys go and change and take the day off for the rest of the evening! Do a celebration, you guys deserve it!" Ellie said with a smile.<p>

After several minutes, we still hadn't been able to reach our changing-tent because so many people had come over to ask of names, autographs, and praising us. I was a little too tired to stay around for much longer, and desperately looked for an opening through the crowd. But instead, I spotted something much better; Rono. I hurried my way after him; I wanted to meet him so bad right now.

Orpheus' POV

I finally managed to reach Rudi and Lycaon after some time struggling in their crowd of fans.  
>"Guys, we have a lead, go in stealth and meet me at our camp." I partly called to them. Lycaon and Siofra immediately transformed into their cat-forms and sneaked their way out of crowd along with Rudi. I had to pull Aika and Alexis along with me to get away from the huge amount of people.<p>

Moments after, they all met up where I'd asked them to. Ian and Alvinius were also here.  
>"What's your news?" Ian asked.<br>"I managed to get a hold of a conversation about a raid attack on the Alliance, also they mentioned some other kind of war 'back home'." I explained.  
>"Who were you listening to?" Alvinius wondered.<br>"I don't know how many of you noticed that, but there is an Orc here named Era'kan Bloodaxe. After doing a little research I managed to find out that he is actually a Blademaster, and have some kind of leadership on the Horde side. He was talking to an Undead Warrior, I suspect that that was the Warrior Aika was talking about several nights ago." I looked over at Aika who slowly nodded.  
>"And what do you want to do about it?" Alvinius continued.<br>"I've also heard that one of the Horde's legendary shamans is here; A Tauren named Ronocorian Stormhoof. I even saw him with Bloodaxe and the Undead." The gang started to look a little uneasy. "I want us to spy a little closer on them, to see if we can get a hold of any details about where and when this raid will be." My team nodded in agreement. "I want Rudi, Lycaon, Siofra and Ian up for the job including me. I know where their camp is, and I want you guys to stay hidden, but surround the area, ok? So that we'll all hear their conversations together, understood?" The gang nodded again. "I want the rest of us to go back to our previous posts or jobs. The chosen ones, go and change into your armour and meet me back here again in ten minutes, and then we'll go together." Everyone hurried back to their tents to change or continue on their Faire jobs.

Aika's POV

"Aika!" Luna called for me. I stopped and went down on my knees asshe came over to me.  
>"What's the matter, Luna?" I slightly whispered.<br>"It's Aylin, she's following that Tauren! But he doesn't know that, and I'm fearing that she might get into trouble if she follows for too long!" Luna was clearly upset about this.

"Well why didn't you stop her?"  
>"She wouldn't listen!" Luna's words worried me a lot. What should I do? I didn't want to tell anyone that I had let Aylin meet a Tauren like Rono…<br>"What should we do Aika?"  
>I met Luna's eyes. "We'll have to track down Aylin ourselves!"<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
>Chapter Twenty Five<p>

Aika's POV

I quickly changed into my cat-form and told Luna to bring me where she had last seen Aylin. As we got there, we sniffed our way closer and closer to the Horde camp. I could sense my teammates getting closer, so I told Luna to hurry up. We found the Horde camp eventually. It was surrounding a big old tree. I noticed that there were a lot of Hordes here. Blood Elves, Trolls, Taurens, Orcs… But very few Goblins and Undead. But I quickly recognized Rizep and Ronocorian. They were sitting by the biggest campfire with a huge Orc. But I couldn't see Aylin anywhere. Instead I managed to sense Orpheus and Lycaon not too far away. This was bad news for me, even though they were on my side.  
>"Luna… go back to the camp…" I carefully whispered in Luna's ear. She nodded, and left without a sound. I on the other hand lurked further away to see if I could find Aylin in another direction. Strangely enough, I only found every other teammate except for my own sister… Great. I watched my other teammates as they intensively tried to listen to the conversation between the Hordes. I kind of admired them for knowing the Orcish language, because I didn't.<p>

Suddenly everyone heard a loud crack of a branch that snapped in two. I heard the Orc's voice asking something loud and clear, but no one answered. I carefully crawled towards the sound. There she was! Aylin was sitting behind a tree, still in her stage-outfit, terrified because she knew everyone had heard her. I suddenly felt several heavy footsteps, and as I looked back towards the camp, three Orcs were heading this way. I hurried over to Aylin.  
>"Run!" I commanded her, and she jumped up and leapt towards the main road. I followed her. But Aylin got caught in the bushes, the long skirt stopped her! I tried to help by ripping her loose, but it was no use, we were too late! The Orcs were only meters away. We desperately pulled harder, but two of the Orcs were hunters and stunned us.<p>

"Ohohohoho ~ Aren't you the girl who was singing on the stage?" The biggest Orc smiled at Aylin as he came up close enough to see her face clearly. Aylin only gave him a frightened look. He hooked her skirt off the branches. Then he reached out his hand to touch her. I growled and slammed my paw against his arm.  
>"Heh, what an angry pussycat you are. Boys, tie them up." The Orc commanded and watched his men manhandle us, binding our feet and hands together. Then they carried us back to the camp and dumped us in front of the campfire where Rizep and Ronocorian were waiting.<p>

"Look what I found. A wild cat and a beautiful lady." The Orc grinned.  
>"Why have you tied them up?" Ronocorian uneasily asked.<br>"They were spying, weren't they?" The Orc said.  
>"No! Don't you recognize the Draenei from the stage? She hasn't even changed her outfit! She is no spy!" Ronocorian explained.<br>"True… She is not, but that one is." He pointed at me with his green finger. I swallowed.  
>"But why did you tie her up?" Ronocorian was standing now and closed in on Aylin.<br>"Well, I thought that she would like to hang around with us, I mean she was obviously walking here on purpose."  
>"To see me, Era'kan." Ronocorian slightly hissed. He bent down and started to untie her robes. I felt like I wanted to melt away… I knew that the Alliance would be listening to this.<br>"What?" Era'kan asked as if he hadn't heard that properly.  
>"This was the girl I met" Ronocorian continued. "So let her go, she has done nothing wrong, she just wanted to see me, that's all." Ronocorian slightly smiled to Aylin as he placed his hands on her shoulders, wanting to pull her into a hug.<br>"Aww, how sweet. But you know our ways, no women to our camps! Besides, she is an Alliance, don't take her too seriously!"  
>"Let her go." Ronocorian commanded.<p>

"Tell me, Rono, do you like her?" Era'kan pulled up a little knife from his pocket. Ronocorian didn't answer.  
>"You see… I would love to spend a night with her myself." Era'kan pulled Aylin up with her back against him, and placed a knife against her throat.<br>"What are you doing?" Rizep emotionlessly asked.  
>Era'kan didn't reply, he only gave them an evil smile. He started to push the knife against her throat, and slowly letting it slide down along her vein.<br>"Stop! What do you think you're doing? You can't just kill an innocent woman like that!" Ronocorian was a little desperate now.  
>"She's an Alliance, there is no innocence about her." Era'kan's smile disappeared and he pressed the knife even harder against her. Aylin slightly squeaked in pain and panick. I felt desperate to get loose, and tried to move my body wildly in hope that the robes would loosen up. But one of the Orc hunters kicked me twice, so I gave up. I could see a tear streaming down Aylin's face.<br>"No, Era'kan, please. Just this once, let her live!" Ronocorian begged.  
>"On one condition." Era'kan smiled again. "She <em>will <em>be _my _personal servant." I could see the flash of anger across Ronocorian's eyes. He stamped so hard in the ground that it felt like the entire island was shaking. He then turned his back to Bloodaxe.

"Boys, tie the hands of this lovely lady and then you tie her to the tree I'm sitting on." He pointed at a fallen tree that he used as a bench around the campfire. They quickly did as he commanded.

"As for you, my little druid. Show your true self." He looked down at me. I only glared angrily back.  
>"Do I have to force you to change?" Era'kan raised an eyebrow. My face softened and I swallowed again.<br>"Good kitty. Now, change for me." He grinned again. I sat up and with my head down. I felt so defeated right now.  
>"Heh, guys, look at this, this druid has horns." Era'kan suddenly commented.<br>"Horns?" I heard Rizep say. Both Ronocorian and Rizep came over to take a closer look at me.  
>I transformed into my Worgen-form as I prayed that Aylin would get out of this alive.<br>"You're the girl from earlier." Ronocorian suddenly realized.  
>"Hmm?" Era'kan looked at the Tauren.<br>"She was with… Aylin… She is also one of the dancers from tonight's show. Don't you recognize her costume?" Ronocorian stated.  
>"Ohoh, yes! That's perfect, another pretty dancer!" Era'kan chuckled. "Any of you who would like to have her as a servant?" Era'kan bended down and placed his hand under my chin to make me look up at the three of them. "Damn it, she's cute. What's your other form kitty-girl?" Era'kan had a disturbing hunger in his eyes. I only growled towards him as a reply. "Hmm, she needs to be tamed. Boys, tie her up as well and put her in the cage like the animal she is." Era'kan commanded.<p>

I met Rizep's eyes. I could see that he was truly worried, even though his expression was lifeless.

Just as one of the Orcs were about to pick me up, something struck him, and he fell to the ground. To my surprise it was Ian who had appeared behind him. I looked over at Aylin and saw that Siofra was trying to cut her robes with a knife. Three Hordes charged against Ian, but he wasn't alone. Out of the shadows both Rudi and Lycaon attacked. Orpheus jumped out of the bushes and cut my robes off. As the Horde's victims were loose, we all tried to escape. We all ran in each our directions. I quickly transformed into my cat-form and ran for my life. But our plan didn't work. The Horde was much larger in number and had already surrounded us again. I tried to escape, but they were everywhere! I jumped at a Blood Elf and knocked him over. I continued running, but I was shot in the shoulder with a poisonous arrow. The pain was so great that it made me stop. I fell to the ground crying of the burning pain. It was painful to breath and my body started to feel numb. My vision was getting blurry, and the last thing I saw before everything turned black, was four shades of the Horde.

Orpheus POV

With Rudi's help, the two of us managed to get away.  
>"We have to leave Darkmoon Island now! Or the Horde will turn this place into ruins!" I yelled to Rudi who was running by my side.<br>"I know!" He yelled back.  
>We hurried to our camp, commanded that everyone in our team had to flee back to Goldshire immediately. I stopped in front of the portal back to Elwynn Forest to see how many of our team was returning. I knew that Rudi was obviously here. Siofra and Alexis made it safly through the portal, and so did Alvinious. But where was Lycaon, Aylin, Ian and Aika?<br>"Orpheus… We have to leave! Now! The Hordes are already running towards us!"  
>"But Aika…" I mumbled.<br>"Come on!" He pulled me in the portal just in time. Or so I thought. I carefully embraced the thin arrow that was shot deep in my left shoulder, as we flew between universes to arrive in Goldshire.

Aylin's POV

I slowly woke up. I had a huge headache, and my wrists and ankles were burning. Where was I? I could hardly remember anything from last night. I remember running, but then everything turned into a big blur. I looked around me. I was in a cage. I was in a cage that was hanging from a tree. Wonderful. I looked over at the other cages nearby. I could see Ian and Lycaon to my right. I looked in the other direction. Aika!  
>"Well well well, you're up earlier than expected." I looked down at an Orc's face.<br>"So what are you planning on doing with them, Era'kan?" an Undead asked him.  
>"Interviewing them. I want to talk to them. Or… would you rather talk to them, Rizep?" Era'kan had a twisted smile in his face.<br>"I'll pass, you know I'm not that interested in being social." Rizep said. Era'kan laughed.  
>"True true! But I think I'm going to start with the Night Elf anyways." The gigantic Orc said and walked into a nearby tent. I looked down at the Undead. He looked back at me, and then he looked at Aika's cage. The sight of Rono approaching gave me hope. He looked up at me with sad eyes.<br>"Rizep, take this cage down so I can feed her." He told the Undead. Rizep nodded and walked over to the tree and untied something. I startled as my cage started to move, slowly closing in on the ground. When Rizep left, Rono finally dared to speak to me.  
>"I am so sorry Aylin…"<br>"No, I am the one who should apologize! I was the stupid one getting here, and look what I've done! I've put both you and me in an even more difficult situation! I've put the lives of my teammates in danger as well!"  
>"Don't take it all on yourself Aylin! If only I… If only you… If only Horde and Alliance wasn't fighting each other…" He handed me some bread and a cup of water. I reached out my hand between the bars of the cage and touched his beautiful Tauren face. He carefully placed his big hand on top of mine.<br>"I've never felt a connection like this to anyone before." Rono mumbled.  
>"Me neither" I whispered back.<p>

Ian's POV

I woke up abruptly because of a loud noise of metal hitting the ground, and because I slammed my head against something insanely hard.  
>"It's time to wake up handsome ~" A redheaded female Blood Elf said in a slightly seductive way.<br>"What do you want with me?"  
>"Just a talk pretty boy." It was a rough voice of a female Orc this time. They locked up the cage, tied up my hands and blindfolded me. They obviously guided me uphill, deeper in the Darkmoon woods. Then they tied me to a chair that they had brought with them.<p>

"Ok sweetie, first start with your name." The redheaded took of the blindfolding.  
>"I have no reason to talk to you!" I angrily replied. The female Orc slapped me.<br>"Behave, pretty boy."  
>"Do you really think a slap would make me talk?" I smirked at them. The girls exchanged thoughtful looks, then they smiled at each other. The Orc picked up a bag and searched with her hand for something. I recognized my own dagger right away.<br>"Hey, that's mine!" I complained.  
>"Oh, would you like it back?" The Blood Elf talked to me as if I was a child. I didn't answer her. The Orc handed the blade to the redhead. She studied it for a second, but then she stabbed me with all her force right in my thigh. I screamed more of shock then pain, even though it hurt like hell.<br>"Talking?" The Orc smirked.  
>"Never." I hissed. The Orc smiled even more and picked up my other dagger from the bag, but this time she covered it with one of my poisonous elixirs. She circled me a few times, trying to think of a good place to stab it. She slightly chuckled as she stabbed me right in the trigger-point in my arm. A little sound escaped my mouth again. As I still wouldn't talk, I ended up with seven daggers stabbed in my body, and three of them are poisonous.<br>"Still not talking honey?" The Blood Elf asked in a sweet voice.  
>"What do you want to know?" I barely managed to say.<br>"Oooh, I think he's getting the picture, don't you think, Natena?" The redhead smiled excitedly to the Orc.  
>"I think he does, Annisa!"<br>"Well handsome, I want to know why you attacked us!" The redhead, apparently named Annisa happily stated.  
>"Because you took our teammates" I mumbled.<br>"And what were your teammates doing out there?" Natena, the Orc asked.  
>"I don't know, they wasn't supposed to be there…" The surroundings started to get blurry.<br>"Natena, I think we gave him too much poison."  
>"I'll think he'll manage just a little longer." Natena answered.<br>"But what were you doing there?" Annisa slightly whispered in my ear.  
>"To spy on your conversations…"<br>"And why is that?" She whispered again in a more playful tone.  
>"Because… we were bored." I coughed.<br>"Don't lie to me boy, tell me the reason." She placed her arms around me, breathing heavily in my ear.  
>My body was such a mess, I felt pain, but in the same time I felt numb because of all the poison.<br>"Say… Natena, should we try our little… _love_ potion?"  
>"Ohoho ~ Hell yeah! Love potion coming right up!" I heard the Orc looking for something in her bag again.<br>"Thanks. Ok handsome, drink up."  
>I was so thirsty I didn't care what they gave me. At first I didn't feel anything, but the girls blindfolded me again. Then they started to get really… touchy… I think they were putting some kind of oil on me, because it felt a little wet and slippery whenever I felt their hands rubbing on my body.<br>"What are you doing?" I asked, a little worried because I really had no idea what they were doing.  
>"Keeping you alive a little longer." Natena slightly chuckled.<br>Suddenly one of them started ripping off my armour. Then another pair of hands was zipping down my pants.  
>"Uh girls, really, what are you doing?" I felt uncomfortable, because I couldn't see anything, and with all that touching…<br>"Ooohh… he's quite the beauty here too." Annisa said in full excitement.  
>"Delicious!" Natena commented.<br>"Ok, pretty boy, let's try something new…" I recognized the light touch of the Blood Elf as she sat down between my legs.  
>"Uh-huh? What are you up to?"<br>"Shush it!" Annisa commanded. Then something warm and wet took a hold of my manhood.  
>"Oh god-" For a moment I was terrified that they might be planning on chopping it off!<br>"Relax boy ~" Natena's voice came from behind, and she started massaging my shoulders. Annisa continued giving me a great handjob – damn she was good with her fingers! She knew about all the soft-spots and I struggled like hell not to cum. But just it really started to feel good, she stopped.  
>"N-no, wait… You're stopping?" I couldn't help but to sound a little desperate. But somehow I was insanely turned on right now.<br>"Tell us why you were spying on us." Annisa seductively commanded.  
>"No." I tried to sound strong.<br>"Really? Is that they way you want it? Because then you won't get any more of this ~" She lightly stroke her finger up my manhood.  
>"P-please… don't stop…" I shamefully mumbled.<br>"You didn't want to answer, then we'll have to stop." Annisa teasingly explained.  
>"You promise to continue if I tell you?" Ok, I was really desperate now…<br>"Hehe, well of course handsome ~"  
>"Fine! We spied because we heard about the raid attack!" I was actually shaking in a lustful anticipation.<br>"Good boy ~" Annisa moaned in my ear as she continued her heavenly handjob.  
>"And what do you know about this raid attack?" Natena whispered into my other ear.<br>"You're doing a raid attack on the Alliance!"  
>"Hehe, you're doing good, pretty boy." Natena praised me like a puppy.<br>"That's… That's all I know! I swear! I don't ask for questions when my boss gives me orders!" I struggled to concentrate on what type of words came out of my mouth. The pleasure was so good that I felt like I could barely breathe.  
>"Oh, Natena, should we give him an award?" The girls giggled for a moment.<br>"Sure, I can do it!" Natena happily stated. I could feel that she was changing places Annisa. Shortly after, I felt something else that was wet, but also soft and flexible. Natena roughly twisted her tongue around my cock, licking up and down the sides, and then sucking really hard on the top.  
>"Ca-careful! I'll-!" It happened too fast. Way too fast. So fast that I immediately lost all feeling in my body and the world disappeared completely.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

***Cough cough***** I need a review =3 *****cough*******

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
>Chapter Twenty Six<p>

Orpheus' POV

"Orpheus? Orpheus, are you awake?" I slowly opened my eyes. I couldn't figure out where I was, everything was just a blur.  
>"Where am I?" I was obviously lying in a bed inside somewhere, so I tried to reach out my hand to find the person talking to me. I didn't manage to recognize that voice. A pair of warm hands took a hold of mine.<br>"Brother, how are you feeling?" I finally recognized Aku's voice as my hearing snapped into place.  
>"Dizzy, I can't see straight." My mouth was dry, so it was uncomfortable to speak.<br>"Close your eyes for a moment." I heard Siofra say. I did as I was told and felt a soft hand on my forehead. A hint of fresh, green grass and spring filled the air as she removed her hand. I opened my eyes again.  
>"Thanks, much better." I carefully got up, but a stinging pain in my shoulder made me stop.<br>"You were hit by a poisonous arrow. It hit you right in a tendon in your shoulder. You've been out for hours, it's already eleven in the morning." Aku explained.  
>"Really? Could I please have some water?"<br>"Coming right up." I saw Alexis pouring water from a jug into a cup. She walked over and carefully handed it to me. I quickly drank it all up.  
>"More." I returned the cup to her and she walked back to fill up the cup.<br>"Is everyone here by the way?" I looked around in the room that we had rented earlier at the Lion's Pride Inn. I thought I saw a flash of worry in everyone's faces for a moment.  
>"Lycaon, Ian, Aylin and Aika are still missing… They haven't returned to Goldshire yet." I could see how deeply troubled Aku was about this.<br>"Have you tried returning to the Darkmoon Faire?" I couldn't hide how worried I was either.  
>"We haven't dared…" Alexis whispered as she handed me the water again.<br>I sighed. "They're closing soon… We have to try, just so we could get a view on their situation if they have been imprisoned somehow."  
>"I guess that some of us could fly to Thunder Bluff and guard the portal there to see if we recognize any of the Hordes passing by." Alexis suggested.<br>"Yeah, meanwhile me and Rudi could return to Darkmoon Faire and see if we could find them." Siofra commented.  
>"No, it would be too risky…" I didn't want to lose them as well.<br>"We'll do just fine! No one will see us!" Siofra protested.  
>"No! Don-" I interrupted myself with an awful coughing.<br>"I think we should let him rest…" Aku looked over at the rest of our team. They all did a little nod and quietly left the room.  
>"You should too." Rudi placed his hand on Aku's shoulder. "You've been looking out for your brother all night, go take a nap, I'll take over now."<br>"Thank you Rudi."  
>I watched Aku get up from my bed. I could see that he was slightly dark around his eyes. Apparently he must have stressed allot getting rid of my poison.<p>

"Please Orpheus, let me and Siofra go back to Darkmoon Island." Rudi sat down where Aku had been sitting as soon as he had left the room.  
>"I know… how much Aika means for Aku… Alexis… and <em>you<em>"  
>I stared at Rudi. For some reason I slightly laughed.<br>"What are you talking about? Aika is Aku's girlfriend."  
>"I've noticed the way you look and speak to her whenever you are alone."<br>"Are you spying on me?" I curiously asked.  
>"No, I'm just good at observing." Rudi quickly corrected. "But you like her a lot."<br>"I… I…" I couldn't deny his words.  
>"Don't worry about it. I almost had a real crush on her myself. She is so… unique-looking… Am I right?"<br>I just continued staring at Rudi. It was true though… I've always thought that Aika was such a sweet and beautiful girl. "Don't tell Aku…" I felt guilty for liking Aika as much as I did.  
>"Of course not. But if you're going to keep acting like that around her, I can't guarantee you that he won't find out."<br>"Right…" I thoughtfully replied.

Aylin's POV

It annoyed me that the two girls hadn't returned Ian to his cage. Where was he? I had seen the girls return last night, but without him. What had they done to him? I didn't know Orcish, so I hadn't understood anything. But I did notice Era'kan's unpleased reaction when the girls had returned. Had Ian managed to escape?

I suddenly heard Era'kan's voice beneath me, and shortly after my cage carefully came closer and closer to the ground.  
>"Hello there, my sweet moonflower." He grinned at me as I met his eyes. "Today, you and I are going to have a little… chat." He smirked as he bended forwards to let me out of the cage. I carefully looked where he placed the key when he had unlocked the huge padlock. He just had it hanging from a key-ring attached to his belt. Looked easy to snatch away. He untied the other end of the rope that was tied around of the metal bars, and quickly pulled me up. The rope was like a leash to my wrists.<br>"Wh-what do you want?" I kind of squeaked as I tried to stop, but he was too strong and just dragged me along with him.

"Era'kan!" The Undead suddenly called him. Era'kan stopped, and turned around.  
>"What is it, Rizep?"<br>"While you take her, could I take the other female?"  
>Era'kan laughed. "You? Asking to interview a female? Now that is something new! Sure, go ahead, you can do as you please with her."<br>Rizep raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He sounded slightly suspicious.  
>"Yes, really. You may have your fun. Look, I'll tell Annisa to fix her up for you. She'll make sure that she will do <em>anything<em> you want." Era'kan grinned again.  
>"No need for that. I just thought that it would kill some time." Era'kan didn't reply to that, just called Annisa and told her what to do.<p>

Now, it was just the two of us, alone. We walked uphill, further and further away from the Faire and the Horde camp. After a while when Era'kan had decided that we had reached a good spot, he forced me down on my knees by pointing the sharp side of his axe against my throat.  
>"Now it's time to hear your version. Why and what are you doing here? It's obvious that you were a part of that team who attacked us. So tell me, what is your purpose? What do you know?"<p>

Rizep's POV

It annoyed me that Era'kan was so perverted. And it annoyed me even more that he sent Annisa to "fix" Aika up for me after all. But as much as I wanted to save Aylin for Aika's sake, I wanted to save Aika first… I owe her that, don't I? Besides, with Era'kan and Rono out of the camp for the time being, it would be the perfect timing to get at least Aika out of here. The other members in the group would defiantly take a break when their leaders aren't around.

"She is ready, my lord." Annisa said in a playful tone. I hardly looked at her as I hurried to the cage to collect Aika.  
>When I saw her, she looked very tired. Exactly what had Annisa done to her?<br>"Aika?" I whispered. I could see that she slightly opened her eyes to look at me.  
>"I feel… tired…." She mumbled.<br>"Come on, we have to be quick." I took a hold of her rope and guided her with me as if she was my prisoner.

I made sure no one was watching us as we actually went closer to the Faire attractions. As the camp was out of sight, I quickly untied her.  
>"Aika, are you ok?" I was a little worried about her behaviour. She looked dead-tired, and she was wobbling whenever she tried to walk straight.<br>"I… feel… very _veryh_ strange…" She placed her hand towards her forehead.  
>"Well hang in there, we have to get you to the portal." I took her hand to guide her where to walk. But she was still wobbling, so to make it look as natural as possible if anyone saw us, I placed my arm around her waist to support her better.<p>

"We're almost by the portal." I said as we carefully closed in on the pier. But we had to turn. I suddenly saw four of Era'kan's most loyal soldiers guarding the portal. Dammit!  
>I quickly went off the pier and made us walk by the sea. What should I do now? I wasn't sure how I'd get them away from the portal.<br>"Rizep… I… I need to sit down…" She covered her face again. For a moment I thought she felt warmer to touch. Could she have gotten ill? Whatever it was, we still needed a place to hide… I suddenly came to remember a cave I found by the sea. But to get there…  
>"Aika… can you swim?"<br>"Well yes, of course… why?"  
>"We need to hide, and I know about a cave, but we have to swim to get there."<br>"A swim sounds nice…" She felt warmer and warmer. I quickly guided us past the guards at the portal and down to the water again. It didn't seem as if they've noticed us.  
>"Are you ready?"<br>"Yeah…" she mumbled.

The water wasn't as cold as expected. Aika didn't seem to be cold either. She seemed to awaken a little more actually. We quietly swam across the water until we reached a beach.  
>"We have to walk a little further."<br>She only nodded. Her face seemed slightly red and she didn't look directly at me. I didn't mind that, as I couldn't resist looking at the rest of her. Her beautiful outfit from the show was now completely soaked, of course. But the see-throughish fabric… was even more see-through. I could actually see every detail of her body, the clothes hardly helped at all when it came down to cover up her curves. If it weren't for that dark, heavy cloak of hers, it would seem like she was walking around naked.  
>She suddenly crossed her arms and partly covered up her breasts. I coughed and looked away immediately.<br>"Yo-you're allowed to cover yourself with that cloak you know."  
>"It's warm… It will be too warm if I do." She quietly said, still looking at the water. Her hood was almost sliding off. I walked over to her and carefully pulled her hood further down to her face to cover her horns.<br>"I think you were lucky when you were on the stage… I don't think anyone noticed your horns while you were in your Worgen-form."  
>She finally met my eyes, and my world froze for a second. But I quickly turned and dragged her with me to the cave.<p>

Aylin's POV

"I don't know anything! I swear! Let me go, please!" I pleaded. I was scared to death.  
>"Ohohoh, we both know that that isn't true. But I'm going to do this really simple for you, babe." His smile was soft, but his total expression was evil and sly. "If you tell me everything you know, I'll let you live. If not, I'll kill you."<br>"Then kill me now!" I shouted. I wasn't afraid of death, just the process of dying.  
>"Hmm… Or… to make it even more fun… If you don't tell me, I'll rip of your clothes." He circled around me, studying me from every angle. I swallowed. Rip off my clothes? But there was no one here, right?<br>"Fine…" I mumbled.  
>"I'll rip your clothes off and bring you back to the camp after I'm done with you, and then let my loyal soldiers fuck you until their satisfied. And I have <em>a few<em> solders to satisfy." He smiled broadly. I started trembling. W-would he really do that?  
>"I am a man of my words you know." He slightly whispered in a low tone. His words gave me a little idea…<p>

Rizep's POV

The cave wasn't big, but it was defiantly the best hiding place for the time being.  
>"Unfortunately I don't know for how long we have to stay here or if we even have to return to the camp so that they won't come searching for us…" It didn't seem like Aika was paying attention. She quickly took off her cloak and hanged it over a rock to let it dry. She sat down with her back towards me. I studied her carefully, was she shaking?<br>"Aika are you cold?" I walked closer to her.  
>"N-no…" she slightly whispered.<br>"Is there… something wrong?" I carefully sat down beside her and placed my hand on her shoulder. She slightly twitched of my touch so I quickly removed my hand.  
>"Am I scaring you?" I had no idea what was going on with her.<br>"No! No… that's not it…" She almost laughed a little. "I just… feel… so weird."  
>"Are you feeling sick? What did Annisa do to you?"<br>"She gave me a potion…"  
>"A potion?" I asked suspiciously. "Did she say anything about it?"<br>"Drink this to please your master… was what she said."  
>I felt my face slightly warm up. What the hell? What kind of potion was that?<br>"And uh… how does it make you feel?"  
>"Dizzy at first… and I felt like I was having a headache…" she stared at the ground as she was talking.<br>"Do you still feel like that now?"  
>She slowly turned to me and met my eyes. It was like I was under a spell; I couldn't look away from those eyes. I thought I saw some kind of hunger… lust in her eyes. She suddenly transformed to her other form. I was surprised about how different she looked! Her skin had a hint of a blue purple-tone. Her hair was short and just as wild and spiky as her Worgen mane. Her eyes were still yellow, but now they were glowing like a Night Elf's or a Draenei's eyes. Her horns were the same colour as her skin, not brown like in her Worgen-form. Her expression seemed dreamy as she carefully placed her hand on my face. Her touch was so soft and warm compared to this bony and cold body of mine. She slightly closed her eyes as she leaned forward and…<p>

Aylin's POV

"What if we… make a deal…" I carefully started.  
>"Hmmm?" Era'kan slightly raised his eyebrow.<br>"What if… I'll let you take my virginity…" My voice mumbled the last word.  
>"You are a virgin?" I could see a huge interest appear in his eyes. "My dear, why didn't you say so?" He sounded almost hungry.<br>"But… after, you'll let me go… and let my sister live." I tried to sound confident. His expression went hard.  
>"My moonflower, your virginity is not enough for the price of two lives. But if you're offering your virginity in exchange for your life and freedom… I might consider that if you manage to please me enough." He gave me a sly wink. I swallowed again, how was I supposed to satisfy this experienced Orc?<br>"But I don't know any-"  
>"Or you could tell me everything you know and I'll spare your life and let you go." He interrupted me. I was incredible tempted to take his last option, but I didn't want to deceive my team and Aika… What should I do? I felt stupid as I felt tears dripping of my face.<br>"What can I do to make you let me and Aika go?"  
>"Aika?" Era'kan wondered.<br>"My sister… the other female."  
>"Aika… There is something about that name…" Era'kan mumbled. "Sister, you say? Hmm…"<br>All his thinking even made me curious. How had he heard of Aika before?  
>"Do you… know her by any chance?" I asked in a tiny voice.<br>"No, but I think someone else do…" He tapped his chin, but then he shrugged.  
>"Anyways, what do you choose?"<br>I looked at him with worried eyes.  
>"Make love to me, and I'll give you your freedom. Exchange information <em>and<em>make love to me, I'll give you and your sister's your freedom. Exchange only information, I'll spare your life, but you'll stay as my servant. Refuse, and I'll force myself on you and then hand you to my hungry soldiers after." He repeated my options.

What was worth saving? My own life? But would I be able to live on after giving up my virginity to this evil being? No.  
>Would I still make love to him for Aika? Yes…<br>Would I tell him what I know about our mission here in exchange to stay alive, but remain as his servant? No…  
>I didn't want to do that either. But tell him the information and make love for him to let both me and Aika go? Maybe…<br>"If I told you everything I know… and made love to you… could you kill me after that if you promised to leave my team alone as well?"  
>He slightly chuckled. "Sorry babe, but I don't do favours."<br>I gave him a hard look. Well, then I'll have to take my own life.

I tried to pull of my sweater with my tied hands. Era'kan slightly laughed, so I stopped and looked up at him. He went down on his knees himself, took a hold of my shirt and ripped it apart. I slightly gasped, surprised because he made it look so easy.  
>He clearly enjoyed the sight of my breasts slightly bouncing in front of him because of his rough and sudden movement as he had torn up my shirt. He then embraced my breasts with his big, green hands, roughly massaging them and squeezing them. I unwillingly moaned, because it did feel a little good after all.<br>He smiled again, clearly feeling a victory that he even made his victims moan under his touch. He started playing a little with my nipples, pinching them, slightly pulling in them, and rubbing them with his thumbs in circles. I twitched as he started licking them, and I felt shameful as I actually enjoyed it and wanted so badly more.  
>He stopped with his right hand, and I could feel him making his way down to my other private areas. But first, he was slightly struggling ripping off my skirt. I carefully placed my hand on top of his and met his eyes. For a moment he was questioning me, thinking that I wanted him to stop. But, we both knew it was too late to turn now. I actually helped him pulling down my skirt, revealing my untouched body.<p>

Rizep's POV

She slightly closed her eyes as she leaned forward and… kissed me.  
>I wasn't sure if I had ever kissed someone before I became an Undead… I couldn't remember… But it didn't matter; I wanted to remember this kiss instead of trying to remember my previous ones. Her lips were so damn soft and smooth against mine. And so warm… and moist. She opened her eyes and moved away from me again. I only swallowed and tried to maintain normal. She slightly blushed before she said:<br>"Sorry… I couldn't help it… I… I don't know what's going on with me…"  
>"It's ok…" I automatically replied. I honestly didn't know what to do right now. Everything in my mind was gone, as if nothing ever existed except for this moment.<p>

She looked away from me again, still blushing. I could see that she was eagerly biting on her finger, as if she was really excited about something, but had to wait for it. My eyes naturally looked further down at her chest. Her nipples, which seemed to be in a slightly darker shade, were hard. I also noticed that she kept on curling her toes. Could it be… ?

I leaned forward and by curiosity I carefully lifted her face by guiding her with my finger under her chin. She slightly gasped as I let my finger trail down her throat… collarbones… in between her breasts… She twitched of my touch again. But then she took my hand and rubbed her face against it. She gently began nibbling on my finger. Even though my hands, feet and elbows were just bones, I could still pretty much feel as if I was a normal human being. And her nibbling made my heart speed up a little.

I couldn't handle this teasing any more, so I placed my hand on her face and leaned over to kiss her again. Her lips were even wetter this time.  
>She quickly wrapped her arms around my neck, a little hint that she would like more of me. I put my arms around her too and pulled her even closer, deepening our kissing. Her breath became heavier as we got more intense. She broke it off for a moment and looked at me with passionate eyes. She slightly chuckled as she leaned forwards again, licking my lips. Then she lightly pressed her tongue inside my mouth and started playing with <em>my<em> tongue. I couldn't help but to tighten my arms around her, keeping her as close to me as possible.  
>She broke it off again. "Rizep… your armour… it's not exactly soft…"<br>"Right, sorry." I quickly let go of her as I took off my armour.

I was only wearing a white shirt and a pair of trousers underneath, but it didn't seem as if she had anything against that, instead she just threw herself at me, making us fall to the ground with her on top. She kissed me a little while longer, until she sat up, studying me with her lustful eyes. She placed her hands on my chest and then she let them slide down a little further until she found the edge of my shirt. She slowly took her hands underneath the shirt, feeling my naked chest.  
>"I'm only flesh and bones… nothing impressive." I said as I looked at her face. She sweetly smiled and replied: "I'm not the kind of girl who's obsessed about muscles. I like skinny guys. Besides, I know you're strong, you're a Warlord after all." She made me chuckle a little. It seems like a dead dude like me could please this fascinating lady after all.<p>

Aylin's POV

As Era'kan lustfully spread my legs while reaching for his own private part, footsteps made us alert.  
>"Era'kan. Sorry for the interruption, but it seems like we have visitors." Ronocorian appeared from the bushes.<br>"What _kind_ of visitors?" I could see the instant rage burning in Era'kan's eyes.  
>"From the Alliance team. And it seems like they're getting some reinforcements." Ronocorian didn't dare to look at me, but I didn't mind, because I was silently crying of shame underneath Era'kan's massive size.<br>"Well why did you come _here_?" Era'kan finally got up and packed away his manhood.  
>"Because they were last spotted in <em>your <em>direction!"  
>I could see that Era'kan suddenly calmed down. "How many are they?" He asked.<br>"With the reinforcements, we suspect that they are six…" Ronocorian explained.  
>"They are six? Only six? And you <em>dare <em>to show up here and interrupt me because of _six_ Alliance?" Era'kan exploded in anger again.  
>"The camp is already destroyed! And our male prisoner has escaped!" Ronocorian yelled back.<br>"What?" Era'kan hissed. He paused for a moment, but then he grabbed his big axe and swung it in to a tree, causing it to fall down instantly.  
>"We have 24 soldiers in total, 14 of them guarding the camp and the other ten scattered around, and our camp get's <em>destroyed<em> because of _six _people?" Era'kan shouted to Ronocorian.  
>"Where were <em>you<em>?" Era'kan yelled.  
>"In Thunder Bluff to gather the latest news about our mission." Ronocorian answered boldly. Era'kan didn't comment, just started walking back and forth.<br>"Are any of our men down?" He asked at last.  
>"No" Ronocorian immediately responded. "Just out looking for the Alliance. It seems like there are one Rogue and three Druids… and then a Warrior and two Death Knights."<br>Death Knights? I thought quietly for myself. Who could that be?  
>"That's seven…" Era'kan corrected.<br>"Yes, sorry." Ronocorian said. "But I suggest we leave now if you want to keep a low profile."  
>"I won't run from a fight!" Era'kan almost spat.<br>"You're not running, no one will see it as running. Putting all these tourists here, both Alliance and Horde at risk is highly unnecessary."  
>Era'kan only growled. "Fine, gather all men and order them to take the portal… If you see any of those Ally-scums, then kill them on the spot!"<br>"As you command." Ronocorian mumbled for himself.  
>"And find Rizep!" Era'kan shouted as he suddenly picked me up and slung me over his shoulder and hurried down the hill to the remains of the camp.<p>

Rizep's POV

She kept feeling my chest, but then she let her hands slide down again. She started unbuttoning my trousers.  
>"A-Aika…" I slightly panicked. How far was she willing to go?<br>"What?" She looked at me with surprise. I didn't really want to stop… but I wasn't quite sure if I dared to do it because I've never done it as an Undead before. Undead males were actually able to reproduce, it's just that the Undead females aren't because they're body couldn't handle carrying a baby for nine months.  
>"I… Are you sure you want to do that?"<br>She smiled and bended slightly down and whispered to me: "_Just let me please you a little_."  
>Hypnotized by her words, I just lied down and let her do whatever she wanted. I eventually felt her hand embracing my… <em>sword down there<em>… I knew that I was blushing so I covered my face with my hand, embarrassed that I would blush in this situation. I heard that she transformed back to her Worgen-form. I was going to ask why, but was pleasantly interrupted in my actions by a long, warm and wet tongue that whirled around my sword. My body was burning of excitement, pleasure and lust. I struggled a lot to avoid making noise, and I didn't dare to remove my hands from my face. She deeply sucked my manhood, licking it up and down on the sides, doing torturous swirls over and over again.  
>"God… Aika… y-you better stop… before…"<br>"Hmmm?" She happily licked around her mouth. I carefully removed my hands from my face as I met her warm Worgen eyes.  
>"Godammit girl, you're too much…"<br>She slightly laughed and went off me. She playfully sat beside me and turned her back against me. She peaked at me over her shoulder. "Want me to transform again?"  
>I smiled as I took a hold of her shirt and pulled it off. "No, I actually like your Worgen-form better…" She giggled as she blushed once again. I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging her from behind. She slightly rubbed her head against my cheek and carefully guided my hands to her naked breasts. Her fur was really soft, and the combination of touching her breasts while she was in her Worgen-form was unbearable! It made me even more excited, which I thought was almost impossible right now.<br>My breath instantly became heavier, and so did hers. I noticed that she discreetly moved her hands to her hips and started untying her skirt off too. I wanted to help her pulling of her skirt, but I paused as she suddenly leaned forward, lifting that tempting butt of hers up for me to just… argh! She caught my staring and sweetly giggled.  
>"Enjoying the view?"<br>"Hell yeah" the words slipped out of me. She seductively smiled and placed her hands on the ground so that she was standing on all four.  
>"Well, what are you waiting for?"<br>"Huh?" I couldn't believe my ears. She smiled even more and lied down with her upper body, making her invitation even more clear as she slightly swayed her ass back and forth in front of me.

Aylin's POV

Era'kan dumped me on the ground by the burned-out campfire. I quickly crawled into a ball and kept my eyes shot. He had carried me here completely naked! I was so embarrassed and ashamed!  
>"Soldiers! We have to go to Thunder Bluff now! But if you see any of the Alliance, kill them!"<br>"What about dat one?" A troll said.  
>"This female is mine, and <em>none<em> of you are allowed to touch her!" Era'kan stamped in the ground with anger. Shortly after I heard the Horde quickly packing what was worth dragging along and then they left for the portal.  
>"Era'kan! The Alliance!" Someone shouted and I could feel Era'kan running towards the voice from the ground.<p>

"Aylin!" Ronocorian finally came close to me. I carefully peaked at him with my teary eyes.  
>"My god, I'm so sorry that you had to go through something like this! Please, let me help you escape!"<br>I only managed to nod. He had got a hold of a blanket and wrapped it around me. Then he gently picked me up and hurried towards the portal.

Rudi's POV

I knew that the Demon Hounds along with Abrax would get their hands full now that Era'kan was on his way. It had been a real struggle getting past all the Hordes in the camp and manage to get Lycaon out of there. He was barely awake and didn't know where Aika or Aylin was. At least he had managed to go in his cat-form so that he and me could hide from the others. But I had to carry him as he was totally out of energy. Valan was out searching for Aika while Siofra was looking for Ian. I was the only one for the time being that was heading to the portal to get Lycaon into safe hands.

"Rudi… where are we going?" Lycaon mumbled over my shoulder. I had him lying on my back, like a dead tiger ready to become a cloak.  
>"On our way to Goldshire so that Aku can heal you." I whispered back.<br>"You're too slow." He complained.  
>"You're too heavy to run with if we're going to be soundless."<br>"Pfff…" Lycaon grunted.

Rizep's POV

My heart was pounding like hell and my hands were shaking as I reached them out to place them on Aika's hips. Then I carefully guided her closer to me so that my manhood could rub against her. Her fur tickled my private parts at first, which made me laugh a little, put as I pressed against her a little harder I suddenly found her surprisingly wet and warm entrance. I didn't dare to enter her straight away, I just rubbed myself against her, feeling the tip of my manhood slide up and down towards her pussy. My thighs began trembling of lust and desire.  
>She caught me by surprise as she leaned backwards and forced my cock to enter her. We both moaned as I deeply penetrated her. She was a little tight as expected, but god, so wet! And soft… and warm… and and… I completely went out of words! I slowly went a little out, and then back in again, as a slow warm up and just to let this feeling burn into my mind. I loved the way she moaned whenever I went further inside her. It made we want to stay like this forever.<br>I started going faster, harder as I felt her becoming more and more wetter as I continued. I managed to deeply thrust myself within her, and quickly sliding out. But I roughly penetrated her again. She moaned just as hard as I went in side her every time.

"Hah haahh ho-hold on for a moment!"  
>"What is it?" I barely managed to ask.<br>"I want to try something else… being so active towards this literally rock-hard floor isn't that comfortable." She looked at me over her shoulder and softly smiled.  
>I let my cock slide out of her as I sat down behind her so my legs could relax for a moment. I wasn't sure about what she wanted to do now.<br>"Would you please sit on that rock?" She pointed at a round rock, and I nodded and walked over and sat on it. As she came over, she transformed to her other form and placed herself on top of my lap.  
>"You're really cute when you're blushing." She chuckled.<br>"Shush it." I said and looked away. But she took a hold of my face and turned me towards her again. Then she softly kissed me, making me wrap my arms around her one more time.  
>She broke the kiss and gave me a teasing smile as she slightly stood up again to place my manhood underneath her. She slowly sat down, softly moaning until we both knew I was all the way inside her. This position felt amazing! I could feel every movement, every twitch she did. She carefully moved her hips back and forth, pressing herself towards me to repeatedly feel me deep inside her.<br>She became rougher, more determined and went faster and faster. I knew that if she kept on going I wouldn't be able to hold back any longer.  
>"A-Aika… we better stop now…" She slightly paused, but then she gave me a seductive smile. She suddenly started again, but this time she gave it her all, going as fast as she could.<br>"Haahh! N-no!" I tried to protest, but I couldn't bare myself to stop. It seemed like Aika was enjoying herself way too much. She had her eyes closed with a concentrated but yet dreamy expression. She suddenly felt tighter and I noticed that she bit her lips and buried her nails into my shirt. She then moaned loudly as I could feel her warm juice slightly running down in-between my thighs.  
>I think she blacked out, because she almost fell off my lap. I managed to catch her before she hit the ground.<br>"Aika?" She didn't answer; it was like she was in a deep sleep. What an earth was going on with her?


	27. Chapter 27

The Unique Weed Among The Beautiful Flowers  
>Chapter Twenty Seven<span>

Rizep's POV

A strong wind suddenly entered the cave.  
><em>"Rizep, the Orc is waiting for you… The camp got destroyed by the Alliance, they're looking for their teammates" <em>I recognized Rono's voice. I sighed and hurried about getting dressed in my armour. I then dressed and covered up Aika in her cloak, which was still pretty wet. She was still heavily asleep. How was I supposed to get her back now?  
>I suddenly heard a low growl behind me. I turned with Aika in my arms, staring straight at an odd-looking druid in his cat-form.<br>"Let her go." He hissed at me. I noticed that he had horns, could he be a relative of Aika?  
>"I had no intention of hurting her." I said and carefully placed her on the ground in front of him. "Please bring her through the portal. She is not safe around here."<br>I could see the question in his eyes. "Why are you willing to help her?"  
>"I owe her that." I simply said.<p>

"The druid is over there! Hurry up!" I recognized the voices of Era'kan's group members.  
>"Now I can't help you…" I quietly said. He gave me a hard look but didn't complain. Instead he faded into the surroundings, I wasn't sure where he had gone of to.<p>

"My lord!" The three soldiers said as they unmounted. "Have you seen the druid?"  
>"I'm afraid I haven't." I carefully picked up Aika again. I could see them staring at her. One of them slightly smirked.<br>"Is she… dead?" One curiously asked.  
>"No, she just passed out." I said walking past them.<br>The Death Knight Orc among the three of them, casted a spell on me, making me able to walk on the water. I called on my Skeletal Horse and placed Aika in front of me so I could hold her up while I was riding.

"Rizep! There you are!" Era'kan roared as he saw me approaching. I stopped by his side to hear his report on the situation.  
>"So basically we're retrieving?"<br>"Yes, it seems to be the best thing to do right now…" I could see how unpleased he was about this choice.  
>"And Ronocorian?"<br>He raised an eyebrow at me. "I believe he's already gone to Thunder Bluff…"  
>"You said that our male druid escaped, but what about the Draenei you took?" I studied his face.<br>"I let her by the camp…" A flash of rage stormed across his face and he mounted on his black wolf, hurrying back to the camp. I followed him.  
>"Aaaaarrggghhh! She's <em>gone<em>!" He exploded in anger as he stared on the cut ropes.  
>He glared at me, but then he suddenly noticed Aika in my arms.<br>"You still have her… Has she said anything?" Era'kan said in a slightly calmer voice.  
>"No… She passed out… I think it's because of the potion…" I simply explained.<br>Era'kan suddenly came a little closer, leaned slightly towards me and roughly sniffed the air. He began laughing.  
>"Hahahha! You smell of a woman! So did have your fun after all?" He broadly grinned. I only looked at him.<br>"Well, I'll let you go this time for not getting any information out of her." He tappet me on the shoulder before he began riding towards the portal. I could see our groups gathering, hurrying through the portal. I only raised an eyebrow for a moment of thought; It annoyed me that Era'kan treated his leaders with such disrespect. Both me and Ronocorian are Warlords after all, but whenever it is the three of us he always places himself above us.  
>Era'kan suddenly stopped and waved me over. "We still have to keep her as our prisoner, so come on!"<br>I hurried over, worried because I couldn't think of any way to get her out of this right now.

Suddenly I saw Era'kan get pulled off his wolf. It was one of the Death Knights that had pulled Era'kan into a fight. I searched with my eyes as I hurried a little closer of curiosity to see what was happening with Era'kan. I could see him roughly but clumsily fighting against two Worgen Death Knights and a Worgen Warrior between the trees, further away from our escaping group.  
>The odd looking druid suddenly appeared in front of me again.<br>"Will you give her now?" He asked, still with the same hard and serious look.  
>I nodded and carefully handed Aika to him in his arms.<br>"How come you owe her?" His eyes narrowed as he studied me.  
>"That is none of your business." I replied, turning my horse towards the portal.<br>"Oh but it is, she is my cousin and I demand to know what business she has with someone like you. You're the leader, aren't you? I want to know what you made her do for you."  
>"I'm the Warlord of the Horde and I never asked her to do anything. If you wish an answer, it is up to her to tell you that." I looked at him over my shoulder. I could see his hard expression turning into a surprised one. As I turned my face away from him, I couldn't help but to slightly smile before I galloped to the portal.<p>

Valan's POV

He was a Warlord? I was so surprised that I couldn't move an inch. It wasn't until I heard Aika's mumbling that I too started heading for the portal with her in my arms. But the horrid howl of my father stopped me and made me look for him. I could see that my brothers were tossed to the ground while my father was badly wounded. I saw Era'kan making his way closer to him, ready to kill him. I ran towards them, still carrying Aika.  
>"Wha.. what's going on?" Aika suddenly asked in my arms. I gave her a short look, she was finally awake.<br>"Can't stop, my father is in trouble." I noticed that she looked in the direction I was heading for.  
>"Let me go, I'll run myself and back you up."<br>"I won't stop." I said determined.  
>"No need, just slightly through me to the side, I'll manage."<br>"Are you sure?" I doubted her a little.  
>"Yes." She sounded a little too confident.<br>"Ok, off you go." I did as she said; I carefully threw her to the side. In the corner of my eye I could see her landing on all four, and she dashed towards the battle. She caught up with me almost instantly, so I too decided to run on four.  
>Era'kan had my father cornered and held his axe high above his head, ready to put an end to my father. My pulse raised and I hurried even faster, terrified for being too late. But just as Era'kan was about to swing his axe, an arrow shot him in the neck, causing him to black out for a moment. He dropped his axe to the ground and my father picked it up and swung it into Era'kan's side. A second later Era'kan was back to normal and roared of pain from his own axe. He brutally pulled his axe out of his side; apparently it hadn't been a deep wound because of his armour. He knocked the Warrior over and was about to give him a hit again, but was interrupted by arrows and a white feline that jumped on him from behind. He managed to grab the cat of his back and threw it into a tree, and then he began searching for the hunter. I could see how his eyes almost exploded of anger when he saw Aika aiming for him with her bow.<br>"Why are you not with Rizep?" Era'kan shouted at her and ran towards her. She didn't answer, but shot an arrow to his knee. He almost fell to the ground, holding on the arrow that had been shot in a weak spot in the armour so that it had caused a deep wound. In anger and frustration he threw a smaller axe towards her. She easily dodged it and shot another arrow straight into his eye. He screamed of pain and covered his eye with his other hand. The white cat attacked him again, and so did my Death Knight brothers.  
>But now I could hear heavy running footsteps towards us; a big group of Hordes came storming towards us, we had to leave at once because we were outnumbered and wounded.<br>"Fall back! More are coming, we can't take them!" My father, my half-brothers and Aika all looked at me for a moment, and then dashed towards me as I lead them to the portal. We ran straight through the group of Hordes, who was too slow about stopping and attacking us. All of us jumped into the portal and roughly landed on the grounds of Goldshire.

Aika's POV

"Aika, Aika! Are you alright?" I looked into the troubled eyes of my dearest Aku. I smiled at the site of him.  
>"Well of course, why shouldn't I?" It dropped out of me, and I even laughed a little. His face slowly softened, but I could still see his worry. I looked around me. I had been moved inside our room at the Inn and Luna was lying in the end of the bed. I recognized everyone in the room, even though the Death Knights, the Warrior and the Druid was new in this room.<br>"Why are they here?" I nodded towards the four Worgens.  
>"They are here because they wanted to watch you recover. You have a few minor wounds and bruises." Aku explained. I gave the Worgens a hard look.<br>"My dearest Aika, it is very important for me to know that you and Aylin are okay." Abrax said and kneeled next to my bed, holding my hand tenderly. I saw Aylin stepping out of the crowd and came closer to me. She had changed into her mage outfit and seemed worried and tired. I softly smiled at her.  
>"Why do you care so much about us?" I turned to Abrax again and pulled my hand out of his.<br>"Well, because, you are the only daughters of Zena, and I never found her again, and I will not ever lose the sight of the two of you!" I could see the surprised expressions of several members of our group.  
>"You haven't explained that you are my uncle?" I raised an eyebrow at him.<br>"Uhm… no.. I haven't"  
>I shook my head. I kicked of my blanket and stood up from the bed. I noticed that I was still wearing my stage outfit.<br>"Aylin… what happened to me?" I carefully looked at her.  
>"What do you mean?" She asked.<br>"I… I don't remember how I got out of the cage… The last thing I remember is waking up in Valan's arms…"  
>Aylin studied me carefully with a serious expression. "I… I'm not sure. The last thing I saw of you was… Well, the Undead asked Era'kan to have the permission to speak with you while… " Aylin paused and looked away for a moment before she continued: "And then Era'kan whispered to a Blood Elf to fix a potion for you. That's all I know."<br>"Do you mean the Undead named Rizep?" I asked. She nodded in reply.  
>"But I can't remember anything of it…" I struggled to think back, but there was nothing; I couldn't remember anything about talking to Rizep during my stay at the camp. <p>

"Let it be for now, we are all tired, and I doubt that the Horde will come for us now, so rest everyone." Orpheus said. Everyone nodded. Some went to bed for a nap while the others left the room. I decided to leave the room with Aylin.

Aylin, Luna and me went outside, a little further away from the Inn. We leaned against the fence with the main road up to Stormwind.  
>"Aylin, how did you escape?"<br>She looked at me for a moment. "Ronocorian… He cut off my ropes and carried me to the portal. As we arrived he told me to go in first so that I would end up here."  
>It eased my heart to know that Ronocorian actually cared for her despite that he was a member of the Horde.<br>"But Aika… what shall I do?" Aylin's eyes went sad.  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"I… I think I'm in love with him!"  
>"Who?" I asked surprised.<br>"Rono!" She cried.  
>I looked at her in shock. She fell for that Tauren after all?<br>"Oh… uhm… ok?" I had no idea how to react.  
>"What do you mean 'okay'? <em>He's a Horde!<em>" She slightly whispered.  
>"I… I know… but… if it's love then you can't really do much about it, right?" I studied her again.<br>"I guess… It's just… I've never been treated so…. so… so careful and tenderly before! Of a man that is… He was really sweet and he cared about me… Asked me what I thought and how I felt… He really cared about what I had to say! And then… oh, and he's so tall! Maybe even taller than an average Draenei man! And he's fluffy and cuddly to hug and he's warm and his coat is so lovely to touch… And he has hooves! And a tail! A furry tail! And his horns! Oh my goodness, his horns! Such attractive horns…"  
>For a moment I thought Aylin was going to drool of the thought of him.<br>"You really do like him, huh?" I smiled.  
>"Yeah…" She looked dreamy up in the sky. "Being in his arms makes me feel safe… He has big and strong arms, but he can be so very gentle with them… His warmth melts my heart… And whenever our eyes meet, it feels like an eternity passing by…" I could see her blushing, and I couldn't resist but to laugh a little.<br>"Well, I don't mind you loving him, I know that the Hordes have good people too, and it seems that Ronocorian is one of them. But if he ever breaks your heart, I'll make him pay."  
>Aylin looked at me and then laughed. "Okay, deal little sister." She held up her little finger. "It's a pinky-promise that we'll make the guys who break our hearts pay." She smiled at me. I returned the smile and took a hold of her Draenei finger with my Worgen finger.<p>

Later that evening, our group started gathering closer to the Crystal Lake because we were going to have a meal together with a campfire and all that.

Before I got there Valan had requested a word with me.

"What is it?" I asked him suspiciously.  
>"I wanted to know something about you and the Undead Warlord."<br>His words scared me a little, had he figured out about our friendship? "What is there to know?"  
>"When I told him to let you go… He was willing to do it straight away… He didn't fight for you, he actually asked me to bring you somewhere safe… He said he owed you that?"<br>I glared at Valan. "And?" Was all I managed to say.  
>"Well he didn't want to tell me why he owed you… said it was up to you to tell me, and now I'm curious what he made you do so he would spare you."<br>I gave him a hard look. "I did nothing." I replied in an aggressive tone and began to walk away.  
>"I promise! I won't tell anyone." He almost begged.<br>"I don't trust you." I didn't look at him.  
>"But we're family!"<br>I slowly turned to him after all. I somehow didn't want to be with Valan, Abrax and the Demon Hounds… I just didn't picture them as family even though I did with Aylin. Why was that? Why did I accept Aylin straight away but not these guys? Was it because their way of living was so far from mine? Both Aylin and me were basically homeless and feared, outcasts. But what are they?  
>I took a step closer and deeply sighed as I decided to tell him: "I saved his life… I… I found him almost dead on the ground… I couldn't just leave him, he was badly wounded… I didn't know he was a Warlord… But he didn't do anything against me when he woke up. He thanked me, saying that he owed me. He didn't ask anything, didn't ask for information, just my name, he wanted to remember my name…" I studied his expression. Will he get angry now?<br>"Is that so? Well then, he seemed like a good lad." Valan said simply and walked to the others by the campfire. I was completely confused about his reaction, I hadn't seen that one coming.

"My friends!" Orpheus held his cup high and gave Aku, who sat next to him, a careful smile. "My friends, I would just like to thank you all for a splendid teamwork today! We have successfully rescued two of our teammates and wounded one of the Horde leaders and hopefully this will turn out as a good advantage for us in the future! Though I ask all of you to be silent in two minutes in the memory of our lost comrade, Ian Shadowleaf. He was a great and a famous rogue of Darnassus, but now he has fallen. May his name forever be remembered!" Orpheus said as he light a candle that he placed on a tiny little fleet. He carefully stood up with the fleet in his hands and looked out on the Lake. Then he went closer to the water, bended down and gently pushed the fleet out on the water. After we had our two minutes of silence that Orpheus had requested.

Even though most of Aku's team was upset about Ian, they had all learned to put things like this behind, so the meal wasn't as heavy as I would've expected. But Siofra was the one who was bothered the most; apparently she was also the one who found him.

Rudi suddenly leaned over to me and whispered: "I heard about your little battle with Era'kan. Good job on weakening him and then shoot him in the eye!" He smiled to me. I only smiled back, it wasn't really that much of a deal to me.  
>When the memebers of our group had calmed down a little after some few moments of laughter and joy by making fun of the Hordes, Koray asked the Aku and Orpheus: "So what is our plan now? What exactly do we know about the Horde's plan?"<br>"They gathered at the Darkmoon Faire to group up towards a local enemy… It was Era'kan's request to group up, and they are traveling to where he lives to fight. Though it's unclear why he would call on two Warlords…" It slipped out of me. Everyone looked at me. "But I think it's because they have been good friends for a long time now." I quickly added.  
>"Should we follow them then?" Siofra quickly asked. Her eyes were sharp, clearly this was something she wanted really bad.<br>"No, we do not take revenge on them for what they did to Ian… We don't even know who the real killer was." Orpheus said in a serious tone.  
>"Females. A Blood Elf and an Orc." Aylin said. "At least they should know what happened to him because they were the ones who last talked to him."<br>Orpheus seemed a little annoyed that Aylin had informed everyone about that. I on the other hand was wondering if I should tell about the Horde's plans after that battle at Era'kan's home. But I decided not to, I didn't know where it was going to be, just that it might happen.  
>"We travel back to Darnassus and report to the High Priestess, and then it's up to her what we should do next. We've done our mission here now." Aku stated.<br>The others nodded in agreement.

I looked over at Alexis. I knew that she had kept on peaking at me, but she hadn't talked to me all day or even looked directly at me. Why was that? I had I done something wrong? I really glared at her for a moment, but she kept on avoiding eye contact. I gave up in the end, if she's really angry at me for something, I should at least let her have a chance to calm down.

As the night grew darker, several of our team went to our rooms in the Inn to sleep. Aku and me took a little stroll together before we called it a day.

"So your uncle… Will you be joining him?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I wondered.  
>"Well he is your family, I was just curious if you've considered it."<br>"Well I haven't… I don't really think of them as family… Even though I should. I'm not sure why though."  
>Aku looked questioning at me. It didn't seem as he quite understood how I felt about this.<br>"Well, if you ever decide to leave with them, I will not stop you." He said eventually.  
>"Why are you saying that? I never want to leave you." I smiled at him. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around my waist. We ended up standing there looking into each other's eyes. He pulled me closer as he leaned against the fence. I had almost forgotten the feeling of his hug. It's been so long since we had some real time alone together. At least it would be back to normal once we return to Darnassus.<br>"But, my dearest Aika, could you please transform into your Elf form?"  
>"Why?" I asked surprised. He only chuckled as a reply, so I did what as he wished.<br>He smiled when I was in my other form. He studied me carefully before he slightly played with the tip of my hair. Then he gently stroke my cheek and let his fingers run over my lips. He paused and looked at me with caring eyes before he bended forward and softly kissed me. I broke of the kiss as I suddenly saw Abrax, Valan and the Demon Hounds standing a little further away watching us. As Abrax got eye contact with me, he and his sons walked closer to us.  
>"What do you want?" I asked and pushed myself out of Aku's arms.<br>"I just wanted to give you an offer. And I want to thank you for saving me today. I'm not sure if I would have been able to stand here if you hadn't shot him."  
>"Well, no problem. But what kind of offer do you have in mind?" In the corner of my eye I could see that Aku reacted to my tone towards them. I tried to calm down a little bit.<br>"You and Aylin could come with us and live with our clan."  
>"And if I don't?" I felt like he actually just wanted to take me with him, not caring if I would like it or not.<br>"Then I'll leave Valan with you." He said.  
>"What? Why? I don't need any bodyguard."<br>"It's more for my sake than yours, as I said before; I will not tolerate losing you or Aylin! But I can't go with you, I have a clan to guide and lead at home, and on top of that I need to drag with me my youngest sons!" He gave the Demon Hounds a hard look.  
>"Well, <em>Valan, <em>would you want to come and live in Darnassus?" I raised an eyebrow at him as I waited for his reply.  
>"Sure, I want to see other parts of the world." He said simply.<br>I didn't quite buy his words. There must be more to it than just that.  
>"But where would you stay?" Aku suddenly asked. "I don't really have room for him as well."<br>"What about Orpheus? If he'd want that…" I carefully suggested.  
>Aku shrugged. "Maybe, we'll see."<br>"Fine then, Valan you'll travel with us tomorrow then."  
>He simply nodded, so I started walking back to the Inn. But Abrax grabbed my arm and roughly turned me to him. He frightened me for a second with his actions, but then he took off his helmet. To my surprise he too had horns. His horns bended forward and down. The Demon Hounds also took of their helmets to reveal their true appearance. Valan came over and gently pulled down both his and my hood.<br>"Do not forget Aika, that we are all family, and we'll be there for each other." Abrax said as he pulled me into a hug. He had a firm grip around me, but I didn't mind. I kept on looking at his white fur and inhaled his scent over and over. Was this the scent that my mother was carrying?  
>"And if you and Aylin ever do come home to us, I'll treat you two as my own. Your appearance will not be questioned, you don't need to hide. In my clan we're all Worgens, except for my mate. She is a Draenei, and is the mother of Zohar and Zavier." He nodded at the Demon Hounds. Abrax finally let go of me and I took a few steps backwards.<br>"Well, I'll inform Aylin about this." The Worgens nodded and so Aku and me left for a goodnight sleep in the Inn.


End file.
